


Draco Malfoy y el príncipe de Gryffindor.

by ilianabanana



Series: Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindor prince [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Femslash, Hogwarts Era, Multi, Romance, salash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 150,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Harry Potter ha muerto durante la batalla final y Draco Malfoy, quién siempre ha estado enamorado de él, decide que no puede dejar que las cosas terminen así. El deseo de salvar al chico dorado y un giratiempo parecen suficiente para alterar el tiempo y reescribir la historia, en un mundo donde Harry pueda vivir y ser el vencedor.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Draco Malfoy y el príncipe de Gryffindor fue mi primer fanfic y es el trabajo del que más orgullosa me siento. Vio la luz por primera vez en la plataforma Wattpad donde fue muy bien recibido.  
> No te dejes engañar por la cantidad de capítulos. Al ser mi primer fanfic no estaba acostumbrada a hacer los capítulos largos así que, aunque son bastantes, la realidad es que puede leerse en un par de días sin problemas. 
> 
> Por supuesto, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo sólo tomé el canon y lo adapté para volverlo Darry y este ha sido el resultado.

Draco había desarrollado una extraña obsesión con Potter desde que lo había conocido en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin antes de entrar al primer año del colegio, obsesión que se había intensificado luego de que Harry declinara su oferta de amistad en aquel vagón de tren rumbo a Hogwarts.

Lo había observado por años y como si se tratara de una forma de llamar su atención se había encargado de hacerle la vida complicada, delatándolo más de una vez cuando notaba que se escapaba de su sala común o molestándolo frente a todos los estudiantes en el gran comedor con cualquier cosa tonta e infantil como aquellos ridículos botones con la frase "Potter apesta".

Pero jamás en su vida había deseado tanto correr junto a Harry y sujetarlo entre sus brazos como en el momento en que Lord Voldemort llegó frente al castillo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con Rubeus Hagrid siguiéndolo por detrás, con el rosto desencajado y sollozando mientras sujetaba a un pálido Harry Potter.

—Harry Potter ha muerto... —anunció Lord Voldemort. —Lo atraparon mientras huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes entregaban su vida por él.

Draco se quedó estático junto a la puerta, ya ni si quiera sentía el dolor en boca por el puñetazo que Ronald le había dado horas atrás, se sentía devastado y demasiado culpable. Él había ayudado a que aquello fuese posible, él había ayudado a Voldemort.

El Lord continuaba dando su discurso pero Draco Malfoy no podía escuchar nada más que el sonido de su propio corazón, ni si quiera vio cuando su madre intentó hacerle señas desde las filas de los mortífagos para que se uniera a ella. Su mente estaba inundada de la culpabilidad y del dolor, él nunca había sido el chico bueno, pero en aquel momento lamentó no haberlo sido, no haber aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore quien le prometía una vida completamente diferente. Lamentó haber sido tan desagradable con Harry y lamentó no haberle dado las gracias ni una sola de las veces que le había salvado la vida.

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de él? Desde el principio, aunque había sido lo suficientemente arrogante para no admitirlo hasta el año anterior cuando el profesor Slughorn les había mostrado la poción de Amortenia. Recordaba perfectamente haber entrado al salón y pensar que Potter había abusado de la loción esa mañana, sólo para inmediatamente después entrar en crisis al enterarse que se trataba de aquel filtro de amor cuyo aroma imita las cosas que más te gustan.

Colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho sintió el pequeño bulto, su pequeño secreto, aquel objeto que no había revelado a nadie.

El giratiempo descansaba dentro de su túnica, lo había robado de la oficina de McGonagall en el tercer año después de que casualmente viera como Granger se lo entregaba, no había sido fácil obtenerlo y en cuanto se hizo con él pensó en mil y una cosas que podía lograr, pero dejó de lado aquellos deseos banales por que podía ser bastante engreído, pero jamás tan estúpido como para pensar que jugar con el tiempo era sensato.

El grito desgarrador de Hermione lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Potter estaba muerto y él tenía parte de la culpa, todos los mortífagos la tenían.

Cerró los ojos como si aquello fuese a disipar el dolor que sentía en el pecho y se preguntó si acaso hubiese podido hacer algo para evitar aquel momento, y la respuesta había sido sí.  
Desde que había conocido a Harry Potter no había hecho más que comportarse como un niño mimado y presumido frente a él, había tenido ante sí la oportunidad de advertirles a todos pero en su lugar había decidido jugar a ser el chico malo, complacer a su padre y al Lord, había decidido ser esclavo de aquellos contra los que Potter tan noblemente peleaba.

Retrocedió lentamente mientras el Lord seguía hablando, él sabía que Harry no era capaz de huir, era demasiado bueno para si quiera pensarlo e incluso imaginó que el mismo Potter había cedido a la petición de Voldemort y se había escabullido al bosque prohibido para enfrentarlo y así evitar que más de los suyos murieran.

Se alegró de haber guardado aquel objeto hasta aquel momento y realizó el cálculo mental del número de vueltas que necesitaría darle al giratiempo antes de salir despedido hacia el baño de hombres del sexto piso de la manera más discreta que encontró.

Al llegar se miró en el espejo, estaba totalmente sucio y desaliñado, su rubio cabello se veía opaco por la suciedad y su mirada lucía desencajada, opacando totalmente el color gris en sus iris.

Tomó aire mientras que con manos temblorosas sujetaba aquel pequeño artefacto. Cobarde lo miró, sabía lo peligroso que era jugar con el tiempo, sabía que incluso podía hacer que las cosas terminaran peor, pero luchando contra aquellos sentimientos comenzó a girarlo lentamente, sabía que arreglar las cosas no sería fácil, que tendría que regresar muchísimo tiempo atrás, poco más de siete años para arreglar lo que había echado a perder, para poder ganarse (como mínimo) la confianza de Potter y así evitar su muerte.

Mientras seguía dando vueltas al giratiempo escuchó el ruido de la nueva batalla que se libraba fuera, batalla que ignoró completamente para no perder la cuenta del número de rotaciones que llevaba.

Necesitaba un plan, lo sabía, no podía simplemente aparecerse frente a Harry, o frente a nadie y contar todo lo que pasaría en el futuro, sabía que esa era una de las primeras reglas. Primero que nada, nadie podía verlo, segundo no debía intervenir demasiado, debía dejar que todo fluyera como hasta ese momento, pero se encargaría de que Harry tuviera un aliado más, él mismo.

Cuando terminó de dar las vueltas suficientes, el pequeño giratiempo comenzó a dar vueltas por si sólo y a una gran velocidad.  
Pronto comenzó a ver pequeñas escenas del pasado pasar a su lado, un tanto borrosas pero bastante visibles, gente entrando y saliendo de aquel baño, e incluso se vio a si mismo el año pasado, tendido en el suelo lleno de sangre por el maleficio que Harry le había lanzado cuando él, completamente nervioso y sin pensarlo, estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable.

No tardó tanto como él creía en llegar al tiempo que había calculado y respiró convenciéndose nuevamente de que aquello no era una locura, que darle una nueva oportunidad a Potter lo valía.

El castillo se encontraba en silencio, sabía que aún quedaban un par de meses para que iniciaran las clases y que seguramente no habría nadie por los alrededores más que los profesores que estarían en sus aposentos y el siempre molesto señor Filch.

Debía pensar rápido, debía encontrarse a sí mismo y convencerse de dejar de ser un cretino para poder hacerse amigo de Potter, cosa que sería terriblemente difícil, pues se conocía y en ese tiempo era un mocoso insufrible y no le apetecía aplicarse a sí mismo la maldición imperio.

Salió de castillo a pasos apresurados no sin antes haber irrumpido en el aula de maestros y tomar una de las capas que seguramente pertenecía a Snape y una vez estando en los jardines salió del límite que le impedía aparecerse.

Llegó hasta el callejón Diagon justo a tiempo para ver a Harry salir de ahí con su nueva túnica para las clases. Draco sonrió al ver lo pequeño que era y lo adorable que parecía cargando todas esas cosas, pero sobre todo sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, totalmente ajeno a lo que le depararía el futuro.

Miró a ambos lados y se cubrió la cabeza con la capa, sabía que él mismo saldría pronto de ahí y que se dirigiría directamente a Ollivander's pues su madre estaría esperándolo para conseguir su varita, aquella que Potter le arrebataría años más tarde.

Vio pasar a la gente, un tanto inquieto, esperaba que su yo de ese momento fuese lo suficientemente ingenuo para entretenerlo un par de minutos. No le preocupaba encontrarse con sí mismo, pues sabía que el pequeño Draco no pensaría ni por poco que se trataba de él mismo viniendo del futuro, pero esperaba que al menos encontrara el parecido que tenía con Lucius para que le creyera que se trataba de algún familiar.

El pequeño Draco de tan solo once años caminó hasta el local de Ollivander hasta que una voz muy parecida a la de su padre interrumpió su caminar.

—¡Eh, Draco! —le llamaron desde fuera del local donde vendían las escobas de carrera —. ¡Aquí chiquillo!

El pequeño rubio un tanto desconcertado decidió acercarse hasta el joven que lo había llamado de aquella manera tan desagradable, dispuesto a discutir y a amenazar con hacérselo saber a su padre.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —replicó el más joven de los Draco mientras un gesto prepotente se instalaba en su rostro. El Draco de diecisiete años soltó una carcajada, le parecía graciosa la manera en que se pavoneaba en el pasado y lo directo que era.

—Supongo que no me recuerdas —contestando con mayor seguridad se recargó en uno de los muros afuera del local y sonrió.

—¿Debería tener una razón para hacerlo?

—Soy un Malfoy igual que tú, es tu responsabilidad como siguiente cabeza de la familia —el pequeño Draco se sonrojó del coraje pero no dijo nada más —. ¿Narcissa y Lucius se encuentran por aquí?

—Mamá está una calle más arriba y papá se encuentra en la librería.

—Vamos entonces —dijo sonriendo y caminando detrás de su pequeño yo, pero en cuanto se encontraron lo suficientemente alejados de la gente lo tomó por el hombro y se desaparecieron del lugar.

Draco no había dejado si quiera que su yo se percatara de lo que sucedía, le lanzó un encantamiento para dormir y lo sujetó para evitar que cayera directamente sobre el suelo.

Lo miró por un instante y suspiró, había una sola cosa que se le había ocurrido hacer, la única cosa lo suficientemente sensata para no alterar el tiempo demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para ayudar a Harry, a los buenos.

Colocó la punta de su varita en su corazón y de él extrajo lo que parecía una esfera de luz rojiza bastante cautivadora y la colocó dentro de su yo de once años, seguido de un único recuerdo dentro de su cabeza, una frase que lo seguiría los siguientes días y si todo salía bien eso habría sido suficiente.

"Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy, nos conocimos en la tienda de túnicas. ¿Recuerdas? Tu amigo debe ser Ronald Weasley, lo sé porque todos los Weasley tienen gran parecido entre ellos. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"


	2. Capítulo 2.

Aquella mañana despertó bastante más ansioso de lo que debía, sentía un pequeño hormigueo en las manos y no podía sujetar la cuchara con firmeza mientras intentaba meter el cereal con leche dentro de su boca. Era la primera vez que pensaba en aquel chico que había conocido en la tienda de túnicas y se sentía ligeramente tonto al hacerlo, era obvio que no le había agradado demasiado a aquel jovencito, pero no lo culpaba, había comenzado a creer (tan sólo un poco) que no había sido demasiado agradable, sobre todo por aquel tonto comentario sobre la sangre pura.

—No pareces tan entusiasmado cómo otros días —afirmó su madre dándole una sonrisa divertida —. ¿Nervioso?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es obvio que me pondrán en Slytherin como tú y papá.

Lucius Malfoy entró al gran comedor soltando una carcajada. 

—Ese es mi muchacho, siempre seguro de sí mismo. ¿Listo para el gran día?

—Por supuesto padre —respondió el jovencito manteniendo la postura más solemne que pudo frente a su padre.

Al terminar el ligero desayuno, Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió a su enorme alcoba solo para revisar una vez más si tenía todo en orden.   
Draco no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo el mismo niño malcriado y prepotente, se encargaba (al igual que su padre) de poner a la gente en el lugar que él creía que merecía y era hasta cierto punto despreciable.

Pero el tema de joven de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto era otra cosa, cuando Draco pensaba en la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con él se sentía entusiasmado, sentía que podían ser verdaderos amigos y por supuesto que se encargaría de que lo fueran, nadie rechazaba a Draco Malfoy, si Malfoy quería algo, Malfoy lo tenía.

Partió de la mansión hasta el andén nueve y tres cuartos en King Cross mientras uno de sus sirvientes cargaba todo su equipaje y sus padres caminaban a su lado con la cabeza muy en alto, mirando alrededor.

Draco mantenía la misma postura con ellos, mirando a los demás por debajo del hombro y con un semblante frívolo, o al menos eso había sido hasta que vio entrar a cierto pelinegro a la estación.

—Así que ese es Harry Potter —dijo su padre con un poco de disgusto.

—¿Harry Potter? —Preguntó el rubio con incredulidad ¡Había tenido una charla con el famoso Harry Potter!

—Y parece que bastante mal acompañado —agregó su madre—. Weasleys...

Draco pareció entenderlo en seguida, Harry Potter entraba a la estación rodeado de un grupo de pelirrojos sonrientes que le decían un montón de cosas que no comprendía. Sabía por su padre que el padre de aquella familia, Arthur Weasley, trabajaba en el ministerio tratando con cosas de muggles, trabajo que era muy mal pagado y que, a pesar de tener que mantener tantos hijos, no parecía dispuesto a despegarse de él.

Pronto vio que Harry subía al tren dejando atrás a la pandilla de pelirrojos y pensó que no sería mala idea acercarse a saludar, tal vez el pelinegro lo recordaba tanto como él lo hacía.   
Pero aquel plan fue frustrado por la llegada de sus dos amigos Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle quienes lo esperaron para comenzar a caminar, aquellos dos no daban ni un paso en falso sin que Draco lo ordenara y aunque al pequeño rubio le encantaba aquello, a veces debía admitir que era cansado.

Finalmente subió al tren, habían sido uno de los últimos, pues Draco no pensaba soportar ser aplastado por un montón de estudiantes. Crabbe y Goyle se aventuraron a entrar para abrirle paso a Draco quien en cuanto logró poner un pie dentro del tren, se escabulló hasta donde todo el mundo decía se encontraba Harry Potter.

La locomotora ya había salido de la estación cuando Malfoy finalmente logró llegar al último compartimento.   
Abrió ligeramente la puerta y miró a Harry como restándole importancia, al tiempo que uno de los Weasley lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh... eres tú —dijo el rubio mirando a Potter. —Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy, nos conocimos en la tienda de túnicas. ¿Recuerdas?

—Claro en la tienda de túnicas —afirmó Harry removiéndose incómodo sobre su asiento, la verdad es que aquella primera impresión del muchacho no había sido buena. —Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

—Un gusto, Potter. —le extendió la mano y Harry la tomó enseguida, haciendo que una pequeña sensación de calor se instalara en el pecho de Draco —. Tu amigo debe ser Ronald Weasley, lo sé porque todos los Weasley tienen gran parecido entre ellos —también le tendió la mano a Weasley, aun a sabiendas de que si su padre se enteraba lo mataría.

—Hola, soy Ron —dijo el pelirojo.

—¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? —pidió Malfoy finalmente—. El resto de los compartimentos están ocupados.

Ron pareció ligeramente incómodo, Draco suponía que al igual que él, Ronald sabía perfectamente todo sobre su familia. Malfoy se ruborizó ligeramente al no recibir una respuesta pero se quedó ahí de pie, esperando a que por lo menos Harry dijera algo. Cuando Potter estuvo a punto de abrir a boca para hablar, Goyle ya se encontraba gritándole que habían encontrado un lugar para sentarse.

—Nos veremos entonces —dijo Malfoy lo más educado que pudo.

—Podrías... si quieres, quedarte —dijo Harry finalmente, algo apenado.

—No hace falta —miró a Ron y luego al pelinegro—. Weasley, Potter —dijo a forma de despedida y cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

Cuando Ron y Harry se quedaron finalmente solos el pelirrojo no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comentarle a Harry que la familia Malfoy había servido a Lord Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres, aunque habían argumentado que se encontraban bajo un maleficio y esa era la única razón por la que los habían dejado libres. Pese a todo Harry creyó que no era buena idea juzgar a Malfoy tan pronto y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía darle una oportunidad.

Al llegar a Hogwarts en bote cruzando el lago y después de la muy larga ceremonia de selección donde Harry y Ronald habían quedado en Gryffindor y Draco en Slytherin comenzaron con el banquete de bienvenida, el muy anhelado banquete de bienvenida.

—Es una pena que no tuviéramos a Potter con nosotros —comentó Zabini—. Supongo que no es tan digno —bromeó sonriendo a lo que el resto soltó una carcajada, todos excepto Malfoy que se sentía ligeramente decepcionado de que Potter se encontrara precisamente en la casa rival de la suya.

—¿A caso no es aquel que viene para acá? —preguntó Pansy.

Todos los que se encontraban de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor voltearon sorprendidos, todos excepto Malfoy quien ahora parecía más interesado en su pieza de pavo.

—¡Eh, Draco! —dijo Potter a sus espaldas, haciendo que el rubio volteara finamente —. ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó señalando la mesa de los leones.

Todos en el gran comedor guardaron silencio, por un momento Harry se tensó al sentir todas las miradas sobre él pero no se movió ni dejó de mirar al rubio.   
Draco en cambio se había ruborizado por competo, nunca había recibido tanta atención.

Harry arqueó una ceja impaciente y fue hasta ese momento que Malfoy se dio cuenta que no había respondido.

El rubio se puso rápidamente de pie ante la expectante mirada de todos sus compañeros que seguían sin creerlo, ¡Un Slytherin hablando con un Gryffindor!   
Pero antes de que las cosas se volvieran más incómodas Dumbledore ya había llamado la atención de todos, quienes olvidaron el asunto un instante después y siguieron cenando.

—¿Por qué todos nos miraron de esa manera?

—En verdad no sabes nada, Potter.

—Pensé que sería buena idea.

—Parece que hasta tus amigos han entrado en shock —anunció Draco señalando la mesa de Gryffindor donde Ronald aún miraba a Harry tratando de deducir si su nuevo amigo se había vuelto loco.

—Eso parece... —Harry suspiró—. Lamento el momento incómodo. Nos veremos por ahí, Malfoy.

Y tan rápido cómo había llegado, Harry había regresado a su mesa.   
Malfoy no tardó en recibir miles de preguntas por parte de sus compañeros, aunque con lo bien relacionada que se encontraba la familia de Draco, nadie puso en duda que Draco Malfoy conociera de algo al famoso niño que vivió. 


	3. Capítulo 3.

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente y Draco pronto pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, número uno que todos en su casa aplaudían su actitud creída y que a ninguno de ellos parecía molestarle en absoluto que se portara como un cretino. Sabía de antemano que ser un Malfoy le daba ventaja sobre el resto y aquella sensación de poder le agradaba. Número dos que la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban con él por conveniencia y que, aunque eso no le molestaba le hacía sentir ligeramente solitario. Como número tres podía decir que había aprendido que el profesor de pociones, Snape, parecía tenerle cierto favoritismo (Y que no le importaba que todos se dieran cuenta que era por que se trataba de su ahijado) y que, por el contrario, parecía detestar a Potter incluso más que todos los Slytherin juntos, quienes habían comenzado a tener cierta rivalidad con el pelinegro por su popularidad, juego que Draco no había seguido hasta que sus compañeros comenzaron a mirarlo extraño.   
Malfoy también había aprendido que tener amistad con los Gryffindor era simplemente imposible y sabía que Harry se había dado cuenta pues después de la pequeña escena en el gran comedor, Potter no había vuelto a acercarse.

Se encontraban tomando el desayuno cuando las lechuzas entraron al gran comedor y dejaron un gran paquete frente a él, su madre le había mandado bastantes dulces y una carta bastante bochornosa que decidió leer más tarde en la privacidad de su dormitorio.

-Mira -Le dijo Zabini en voz muy baja. -Al tonto de Longbottom le han traído algo. -Malfoy sonrió, la verdad es que disfrutaba de molestar a los otros tanto como disfrutaba volar en su escoba.

Draco se puso de pie y en seguida Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron con paso lento y pesado.   
Llegaron hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor sin que ninguno se percatara de que se habían escabullido junto a Neville quien sujetaba una recordadora que Malfoy le arrebató en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

En ese momento Ronald se puso de pie y miró a Harry quién pareció dudar por un momento en encarar a Draco pero finamente se puso de pie junto a su amigo, apoyándolo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó la profesora McGonagall que detectaba problemas más rápido que cualquier otro profesor en el colegio.

-Malfoy me ha quitado mi recordadora, profesora.

Draco que recién había notado la presencia de Harry en la mesa no apartaba sus grises ojos de los del pelinegro.   
-Solo la miraba -Respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Harry quién por un momento creyó pensar que Malfoy se encontraba apenado.

Aquella situación terminó en Malfoy regresando la recordadora y en todos los Slytherin y Gryffindor de primera llendo marchando hacia los jardines, donde tendrían su primer clase de vuelo.

Durante la clase Draco no hubiera podido estar más aburrido, todas aquellas instrucciones que la profesora Hooch les había dado se las sabía de memoria y le parecía absurdo seguir con aquello, él quería volar y lucirse frente a todos los Gryffindor que estaban tomando la clase con ellos, incluyendo Potter quién parecía no haber tenido ninguna escoba antes.

Pero todo se tornó mucho más divertido cuando Longbottom perdió el control de su escoba y se fracturó la muñeca, Draco, al igual que sus compañeros no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Vieron la cara que puso? -Dijo Draco más para sí que para el resto, aun así los demás Slytherin soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! -dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? -dijo Pansy Parkinson, la mejor amiga de Draco -Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

-¡Miren! -dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo la recordadora de la hierba, estaba bastante enojado por la forma en que aquella chica de Gryffindor le había hablado-. Es esa cosa que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom. -La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

-Regrésala, Malfoy -dijo Harry con calma y un ligero tono de petición.

Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.  
Draco miró a Harry dubitativo, podía subir a su escoba y poner la recordadora donde Longbottom no pudiera encontrarla o podía entregársela a Harry sin protestar.

Sintió la mirada de todas las serpientes sobre él, presionándolo a hacer algo que no le agradaba en absoluto, pero justo antes de poder tomar una decisión Crabbe ya le había arrebatado de la mano el objeto y lo había arrojado bastante lejos, haciendo que Harry instintivamente tomara su escoba y se lanzara tras la recordadora.

-¿A qué lo hice genial? -Dijo Crabbe con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sabía que podías lanzar así de lejos -Contestó Malfoy mirando como la pequeña esfera se alejaba y Potter iba tras ella.

Minutos después la profesora McGonagall se había llevado a Potter y Draco se sentía ligeramente culpable, la profesora Hooch había amenazado con expulsar a quien decidiera dar un paseo en escoba antes de acompañar a Neville a la enfermería.

Pese a que los amigos de Harry habían intentado decir la verdad, que había sido Crabbe quien había arrojado la recordadora, la subdirectora se había llevado al pelinegro sin escuchar a nadie y ahora Draco se encontraba frente a la oficina de McGonagall sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Estuvo a punto de regresar a su sala común cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y la profesora lo miró interrogante.   
-Profesora... -Dijo ligeramente asustado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -Preguntó la mujer con voz calmada.

-Si, no, tal vez... -Suspiró. -Es sobre Potter.

-Oh... Adelante -Minerva se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al niño quien se sentó frente al escritorio.

-Lo de esta mañana no ha sido culpa de Potter, Crabbe arrojó la cosa esa de Longbottom y sería bastante injusto que...

-¿Lo expulsaran?

-Exacto.

La mujer lo miró con las cejas alzadas, ella conocía a los Malfoy y jamás había creído que el menor de ellos tuviera aquel sentido de justicia. Había observado al chico, le gustaba molestar a los otros y ser el centro de atención de sus compañeros por sus bromas crueles, pero en ese momento ahí estaba, ligeramente avergonzado y tratando de ayudar a un chico que ni si quiera era de su casa.

-Potter no ha sido expulsado -Anunció la mujer. -Simplemente ha sido elegido cómo buscador de nuestro equipo, jamás había visto a alguien atrapar algo como Potter lo ha hecho esta mañana.

-Ya veo. -Malfoy se puso de pie y caminó con pasos elegantes hasta la puerta. -Me alegro.

-Tal vez podrías ir a felicitarlo.

-Los leones me detestan. -Abrió la puerta y antes de salir se despidió.

Caminó hasta el gran comedor en busca de sus compañeros, era la hora de la cena y ahora que sabía que Potter no sería expulsado se sentía ligeramente más tranquilo, pero cuando llegó donde Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle se dio cuenta que se encontraban junto a Potter y su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles? -Dijo Pansy.

-Parecen mucho más valientes ahora que ningún profesor se encuentra cerca -Replicó Harry.

-Potter no va a ser expulsado, así que ya pueden dejar eso. -Dijo Draco caminando y abriéndose paso entre sus amigos. -No queden en ridículo, por favor.

Harry miró a Malfoy un tanto sorprendido, debatiendo entre si lo estaba defendiendo o efectivamente evitaba que sus amigos hicieran el ridículo.   
-¿Por qué no arreglamos las cosas con Potter de una vez? -Propuso Blaise. -Un duelo de magos, Potter y Malfoy, esta noche. -El moreno miró a los leones de manera retadora.

-Por supuesto, yo seré su segundo -Anunció Weasley con las orejas rojas de la furia. -¿Cuál es el tuyo Malfoy?

Draco se quedó en silencio un instante, no creyendo en lo que acababa de meterse.   
-No participaré en esta tontería -Afirmó con voz fría.

-Sabíamos que eras un cobarde -Le retó Ron.

El rubio se tensó ante aquellas palabras y tomó aire.   
-Zabini fue el de la idea, que se haga cargo él.

Y se marchó, detestaba que sus amigos decidieran cosas como esas, sabía que lo hacían porque lo consideraban su líder, alguien tan popular como Potter y el más calificado para rivalizar con él, pero Draco Malfoy no deseaba aquello.

Cuando sus demás compañeros llegaron a la sala común no tardaron en explicarle el plan, Potter y su amigo pelirrojo irían a la sala de trofeos donde los habían citado y ellos alertarían al conserje para que los encontraran y los castigaran. Draco se quedó en silencio y decidió seguirles el juego.

-Si me hubieran dicho de que se trataba hubiera participado -Afirmó y sus amigos sonrieron. -De hecho quiero ser yo el que dé el aviso.

-Sabía que te parecería divertido -Dijo Blaise pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros. -Te acompañaré.

-No hace falta -Contestó el rubio poniendo su mejor gesto de prepotencia.

* * *

  
Draco había salido tarde de su dormitorio, se había quedado dormido y esperaba a que aquello no hubiese sido un problema.   
Caminó a pasos rápidos hasta la sala de trofeos, esperando que Potter no se pusiera a la defensiva y quisiera escucharlo, que volviera a su recámara y que todo aquello fuera olvidado.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del pasillo escuchó a Peeves, el desagradable fantasma que amaba molestar a los alumnos gritar, decía una y otra vez que habían alumnos fuera de la cama y seguramente Filch ya se encontraba de camino.

Suspiró. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Regresó hasta las mazmorras y susurró la contraseña, sintió una ligera decepción por no haber podido ayudar a Potter, pensaba que tal vez aquella era su oportunidad y que hubieran podido ser amigos, pero el destino parecía realmente ensañado en que se volvieran enemigos o rivales.


	4. Capítulo 4.

Draco se sintió realmente aliviado al descubrir al día siguiente que tanto Potter como su amigo se encontraban sanos y salvos en el gran comedor y que no habían podido encontrarlos rompiendo las reglas, aunque claro, el resto de sus amigos no parecían tan contentos como él.

Vio al pelinegro entrar con expresión cansada pero triunfante, se alegó muchísimo de que no hubiese sido necesaria su intervención para que saliera bien librado, aunque un poco decepcionado de no haber podido entablar una conversación decente con él, conversación que nunca tendría pues después del primer partido de quidditch en que Harry le había dado la victoria a Gryffindor las serpientes odiaban más que nunca a los leones.

Llegó pronto el invierno y Draco había notado un ligero cambio en Harry, que, junto con sus amigos, Ronald y la sangre sucia de Hermione (la cual no le agradaba demasiado, pues parecía demasiado al pendiente de Potter) parecían bastante sospechosos murmurando entre ellos en las comidas o escabulléndose de un lado a otro. Malfoy solo esperaba que no estuvieran haciendo nada que provocara su expulsión.

Las cosas siguieron como siempre, los leones odiaban a las serpientes, las agilas odiaban a las serpientes y los tejones odiaban a las serpientes. Pero sin duda la serpiente más odiada para esas alturas de año era Draco Malfoy, que a costa de molestar a otros lanzándoles maleficios e insultándolos se había ganado el título de príncipe de Slytherin, título por el que había estado bastante orgulloso, pues le encantaba aquel sentimiento de superioridad.

Incluso, aunque no se lo había propuesto al inicio, Malfoy había tenido sus altercados con los amigos más íntimos de Potter, el pobre de Weasley, el sin cerebro de Longbottom y la sangre sucia de Granger. Y aunque Harry no parecía muy contento con su actitud, siempre buscaba evitar tener una pelea con él.

Durante la Navidad Draco había regresado a su mansión y había disfrutado de una rica cena en compañía de sus padres quienes parecían realmente contentos. Malfoy no se lo había pasado mal del todo, había podido volar en su escoba y jugar al quidditch con Crabbe y Goyle, había comido todos los dulces que había deseado y había obtenido muchísimos regalos, demasiados, pensaría cualquiera.

De entre todos esos regalos había recibido uno un tanto misterioso, era una caja color marrón bastante sencilla y de tamaño mediano, dentro habían unas cuantas golosinas, un pequeño broche con el emblema de Slytherin y una nota.

Abrió el pergamino de manera bastante descuidada y mientras metía una gragea sabor a moco a su boca comenzó a leer.

« _Este año no parece que te hayas portado muy bien, espero que hagas un mejor esfuerzo el siguiente año, no creo que consideres demasiado agradable ser llamado le príncipe de las serpientes ¿o sí?_

_Harry Potter._ _»_

Malfoy comenzó a toser de manera precipitada cuando el caramelo logró atorarse dentro de su garganta. Miró a todas partes, sus padres parecían bastante ocupados por lo que ignoraron completamente aquel momento de asfixia. Draco se puso de pie con la caja entre las manos y sujetándola contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

Al llegas hasta su enorme habitación cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro mientras se preguntaba que era esa cálida sensación en su pecho, era tan fuerte que casi podía verla brillar de un rojo intenso dentro de sí, aunque claro, aquello tan sólo había sido una ilusión, o tal vez él así lo había creído.

Releyó la carta una y otra vez, estaba tan contento que ni si quiera se detuvo a pensar la razón por la que Potter había enviado aquel regalo, pero entonces después de largos minutos de alegría se dio cuenta que él no le había enviado nada a Potter.

Rápidamente se levantó de su enorme cama y miró a todas partes, no tenía nada que enviarle, absolutamente nada.   
Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un trozo de pergamino para comenzar a hacer una lista bastante corta

—Row —Llamó el pequeño rubio con voz temblorosa a uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión, el cual apareció en una esquina e hizo una reverencia. —Necesito un favor, necesito que salgas y compres lo que está escrito en esta lista, sabes que mi padre no dirá nada por el dinero, pero te prohíbo que le muestres o digas lo que hay que comprar, simplemente dile que yo te he enviado.

—Por supuesto, joven amo.

—Hablo en serio Row, nadie puede saber nada de esto.

—Entendido, amo.

—Ahora vete.

* * *

  
Aquella noche Harry recibió una caja color carmín con un montón de chocolates que lucían extremadamente caros y finos, una bufanda de Gryffindor, un pequeño broche con el emblema de su casa junto a una nota que simplemente ponía.

_No recuerdo haber preguntado tu opinión sobre mi comportamiento, pero supongo que crees que puedes hacerlo ahora que te llaman "príncipe de Gryffindor". Disfruta los chocolates, son los mejores del mercado, incluso puedes compartir un par con Weasley apuesto que en su vida tendrá la oportunidad de hacerse con uno._

_El príncipe de Slytherin._


	5. Capitulo 5.

Draco se encontraba en la enfermería con una pequeña bolsa de hielo apretada contra su ojo, Weasley lo había golpeado bastante fuerte, aunque el pelirrojo tampoco había salido limpio del todo. Habían tenido una pelea durante el partido de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor después de que las serpientes expresaron su descontento ante la victoria de los leones.

Había sido una pelea bastante idiota, debía admitirlo, pero no iba a dejar que ningún Weasley le hablara como Ronald se había atrevido a hacerlo y todo había terminado en un ojo morado y un labio ligeramente herido.

-¿Puedo irme ya? -Preguntó el joven a la señora Pomfrey.

-Por supuesto, cariño -Dijo la mujer. -Se desinflamará en unas cuantas horas y si sigues poniendo el ungüento que te he dado el moretón pronto desaparecerá.

El joven se puso de pie sujetando con su mano derecha la bolsa de hielos y con la izquierda su varita con la cual lanzó un último maleficio a Longbottom quien se encontraba inconsciente en una de las camas, al igual que Weasley, Neville se había metido en la pelea y Crabbe y Goyle habían terminado por noquearlo.

Salió con paso elegante hasta el pasillo rumbo a las mazmorras, todo estaba silencioso, suponía que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus salas comunes pues era de noche y pronto sería la hora límite para poder andar por los pasillos sin ser castigado.

Se encontraba dando la vuelta a uno de los pasillos cuando sintió una cálida mano sujetarlo por el brazo. Draco se sobresaltó y trato de pelar con lo que fuese que lo hubiese atrapado, dejando caer la bolsa de hielos al suelo. Incluso estaba dispuesto a empezar a gritar pero una conocida voz le pidió que no lo hiciera mientras le sujetaba la boca.

-Basta -Le dijo en casi un susurro. -Casi es hora del toque de queda, si nos encuentran nos castigarán.

Draco se paralizó y dejó de pelear contra su captor que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter aún con la túnica puesta. El rubio estaba seguro que no lo había visto, era como si el pelinegro hubiera simplemente salido de una de las paredes.

-Potter... -Contestó entre aliviado y nervioso.

Harry se agachó para recoger los hielos del suelo y entregársela a Malfoy mientras con un gesto indeciso tomaba valor para hablar.

-Escuché que peleaste con Ron.

-Con que ya se lo dijo a todo el mundo -Contestó con prepotencia. -Y supongo que has venido a burlarte de mí, pues déjame decirte que tu amigo no salió muy bien parado de ahí y que...

-En realidad quería saber si te encontrabas bien -Interrumpió Harry que inconscientemente se llevó la mano al pecho donde descansaba el broche del león que Draco le había enviado.

Malfoy no pasó por desapercibido aquello y algo dentro de su pecho empezó a calentarse, una felicidad enorme había comenzado a crecer dentro. Harry al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojó sin siquiera intentar ocultarlo, dejando entre ellos un silencio extraño y un tanto incómodo.

-Yo... también lo tengo puesto -Aclaró el rubio haciendo a un lado la túnica para mostrar el broche de la serpiente colgado sobre el chaleco de lana.

-¿Duele mucho? -Se animó a preguntar el chico de verdes ojos ahora con voz ligeramente más segura.

-Por supuesto que no -Replicó Malfoy de manera orgullosa. -Mejor deberías ir a ver a tu amigo Weasley, seguro que no puede levantarse del dolor.

Harry soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Draco se sonrojara ligeramente.

-Si puedes hablar así supongo que es porque te sientes bien.

-Por supuesto -Afirmó con una sonrisa altanera. -Soy un Malfoy.

-De acuerdo -Respondió Potter dando media vuelta. -Hasta luego, intenta no pelearte demasiado con la gente.

Y entonces se fue a pasos lentos, alejándose en la dirección contraria a la que Draco se dirigía. El rubio se quedó de pie observando al pequeño pelinegro dudando en si debía decir algo más, Harry se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta allá para preguntar por su salud y él no había podido actuar de manera demasiado agradable.

-¿Por qué viniste? -Le preguntó finalmente, cuando ya se encontraba algo lejos.

-No lo sé -Le afirmó con toda la sinceridad del mundo. -Me pareció que era lo correcto.

Draco bufó y respondió:  
-Clásico de un Gryffindor.

Harry volvió a reír y Draco descubrió que cada que escuchaba esa melodía se sentía ligeramente más feliz.

-Tú querías que fuéramos amigos, ¿Verdad? -Se aventuró a decir el pelinegro, frase que hizo que Draco se sonrosara en exceso, aunque él si intentó contenerse. -Quiero decir, te acercaste en el compartimiento del tren e incluso te negaste a tener un duelo conmigo sólo por que tus amigos así lo querían. -Draco no contestó por lo que Harry siguió hablando. - No te negaste a ponerte de pie conmigo cuando fui hasta la mesa de Slytherin a buscarte a pesar de que todos nos miraban... y... en la tienda de túnicas, tú no sabías que se trataba de mí, Harry Potter y aun así...

-¿Te hablé hasta que te cansaste de mí y te sentiste aliviado de salir de la tienda? -Interrumpió el chico.

-Me gustaría... ya sabes... ser amigos... -Aclaró Harry, ignorando aquel último comentario.

Por la distancia Draco no pudo estar seguro, pero casi podía jurar que Potter lucía un poco avergonzado.

-Ya sé que todos creen que deberíamos llevarnos mal y que a veces creen que es así pero yo, algo me hizo darme cuenta que no quería que fuera así -Continuó diciendo.

-¿Y que fue? -Preguntó el rubio realmente sorprendido.

-Un espejo -Aclaró Potter.

Malfoy estaba a punto de decir que no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que ambos escucharon el maullido de la señora Norris bastante cerca. Se despidieron con una mirada y cada uno salió disparado hasta su sala común con el miedo de ser encontrados fuera de las camas cuando no debían.

Draco llegó hasta su cama y sin ponerse la pijama se recostó mientras colocaba su mano sobre el broche que Potter le había regalado en navidad, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan feliz. Aunque seguía sin entender el asunto del "espejo" no le importaba mucho, después de tantos meses por fin había logrado hacerse amigo de Harry Potter, justo cómo había planeado desde el principio.


	6. Capítulo 6

Durante las siguientes semanas Harry no volvió a acercarse a Malfoy, aunque de vez en cuando le regalaba sonrisas discretas cuando se encontraban por los pasillos y ninguno de los demás alumnos se daban cuenta. Por supuesto que Malfoy no podía pedir mucho más, pues sabía lo mucho que sus amigos detestaban a Potter y lo muy extraño que sería para toda la escuela que una serpiente y un león tuvieran una amistad.

Una mañana durante el desayuno Malfoy y Zabini se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa de los Gryffindor como para escuchar una extraña conversación que Potter mantenía con sus amigos.

—Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo? —Preguntó Ronald a la chica de cabellos alborotados.

—Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...

Blaise quién no se había perdido ni una sola palabra de aquella frase sonrió hacia Draco quién ya había volteado a mirar a Harry.

Notó cómo el pelinegro le dedicaba una mirada de pánico mientras hacía un gesto a sus amigos para guardar silencio al notar la presencia de las serpientes.  
Draco miró a su amigo quien ya se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin con una sonrisa radiante y antes de seguirlo dedicó a Potter una expresión que le indicaba que él se haría cargo, que no debía preocuparse.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una real tortura para los tres Gryffindors, Ron insistía en que Malfoy los delataría, Hermione por primera vez se puso de acuerdo con Ronald y lo apoyó, pero Harry, aunque no decía nada estaba seguro de que nada así ocurriría, confió en que Draco lograría hacer que Blaise guardara silencio.

—Escuché que Weasley está en la enfermería —Dijo Pansy con voz burlona a la hora del almuerzo. —Al parecer algo lo ha mordido.

Blaise que había guardado silencio en cuanto a tema del dragón, sólo por que Malfoy había insistido en que era mejor guardarse aquel dato para usarlo mejor contra los leones, le sonrió a su rubio amigo con malicia y Draco, a pesar de todo, también sonrió, Weasley no le caía nada bien y menos después de la pelea que habían tenido durante el partido de quidditch.

El moreno se acercó a Malfoy para que nadie más los escuchara.

—Deberíamos pasar a saludar nuestro amigo.

Draco rio por lo bajo y asintió, ir a burlarse de Weasley sería divertido después de todo.

En cuanto tuvieron una hora libre tanto Draco como Blaise se dirigieron a la enfermería donde seguramente aún se encontraría el pelirrojo, habían pensado en una excusa perfecta para que los dejaran pasar a verlo sin problemas.

Malfoy, que era bastante bueno mintiendo, se acercó a la enfermera y con el tono de voz más educado y a la vez inocente que tenía dijo:

—Buenas tardes señora Pomfrey, Weasley se encuentra aquí ¿verdad?

—A si es, cariño, pero ahora no creo que sea buena idea que reciba visitas.

—Será rápido, necesito que me preste su libro de pociones hay algo que no entendí del todo y él me dijo que podía pedirle prestado sus apuntes si quería.

La mujer pareció dudarlo un instante pero finalmente dejó pasar a los dos Slytherin y salió de la enfermería no sin antes aclarar que volvería rápidamente.

—Pero si es nuestro amigo Ronald —Dijo Blaise acercándose a la camilla y golpeando la mano vendada de pelirrojo. —Merlín, ese dragón debe tener los dientes bastante grandes.

Ronald los miró con bastante odio mientras su rostro se ponía colorado de enojo.

—¿Te duele Weasley? —Se burló Draco tocando la mano lastimada sin nada de cuidado. —Apuesto que mueres por que llamen a tu madre pero no lo haces porque sabes que no tendrían para pagarle a un médico decente.

—Cierra la boca Malfoy — Le respondió con los dientes apretados. —En cuanto la enfermera llegue le diré que solo han venido a molestar.

—¿Nos estás amenazando? —Preguntó el rubio con claro enojo y prepotencia.

—Que no se te olvide Weasley que podemos decirle que fue lo que te mordió realmente —Intervino Zabini casi tan enojado como Draco.

Ronald se quedó en silencio sabiendo que lo que decían era verdad.  
—No te metas con nosotros —Dijo como ultimátum Malfoy en cuanto escuchó los pasos de la enfermera.

Blaise tomó el libro que Ronald había dejado sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama y dijo:  
—Le hemos dicho que veníamos por esto, no te preocupes no nos lo quedaremos, los libros de segunda mano nunca han sido de nuestro agrado.

Después de despedirse educadamente de la enfermera, que no sospechó absolutamente nada, ambas serpientes corrieron de camino a su siguiente clase.

Al llegar la noche Draco se encontraba jugando con una pequeña escoba de juguete que volaba por toda la sala común que ahora era alumbrada únicamente por la chimenea.  
Pansy se encontraba mirándolo de manera casi reverencial, él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, había estado enamorada casi desde siempre, pues su familia, los Parkinson, eran muy cercanos a los Malfoy, pero Draco no podía verla como algo más, era verdad que era bonita y muy atenta pero sabía que su cariño no era suficiente para corresponderle.

—Me encanta tu broche —Le dijo la chica que se encontraba sentada con elegancia a su lado.

—Fue un regalo —Respondió con simpleza.

—Tal vez consiga uno igual y podremos ser los reyes de Slytherin —Volteó el rostro bastante sonrojada. Draco que ya estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No vas a adivinar lo que encontré —Anunció Blaise sentándose entre Parkinson y el rubio, cosa que a la chica no le agradó demasiado.

El moreno le extendió a su amigo lo que parecía una carta, Draco lo miró con curiosidad y sin perder tiempo desdobló el papel y se dispuso a leer.

_Querido Ron:_

_¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí._   
_Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podrías llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

_Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._

_Besos,_

_Charlie._

Draco sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquella maliciosa sonrisa de su amigo, por un momento pensó en disuadirlo pero simplemente no encontró las palabras perfectas para no parecer que estaba defendiendo a los Gryffindor.

—¿Escucha y si es una trampa? —Dijo el rubio en voz baja.

—¿Cómo podría serlo? Él no sabía que nos llevaríamos su libro.

—Tal vez nos escuchó.

—Lo dudo demasiado, Draco —Le sonrió. —Esta vez no se nos escaparán.

Malfoy lo dudó por un instante pero finalmente dijo.

—Yo alertaré a McGonagall personalmente —Sonrió fingiendo satisfacción. —Iré a su oficina con esto y Potter y sus amigos estarán de vuelta Londres a primera hora del sábado.

Zabini sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo, pero había pensado que tal vez debía acompañar a su amigo, después de todo la broma era de ambos.

El sábado siguiente pasó demasiado lento tanto para Harry y Hermione pues estaban sumamente nerviosos, debían transportar a Norberto, el dragón de Hagrid, hasta la torre de astronomía y aunque sabían que era imposible que los descubrieran bajo la capa de invisibilidad que le habían dado a Harry por navidad, eso no quitaba el riesgo que significaba salir a media noche de su sala común y más con los Slytherin a tanto de su plan.

Por su parte Blaise estaba tremendamente entusiasmado y repetía a Malfoy una y otra vez el plan que debían seguir, Blaise iría a alertar a McGonagall y Draco se aseguraría de que Potter y la sangre sucia no se movieran de su lugar, aunque en realidad dentro de su cabeza las cosas no serían así de simples.

Cuando dieron las doce en punto ambos Slytherin salieron de la sala común y se separaron en el camino, Blaise de camino al dormitorio de McGonagall y Draco de camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

El rubio esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, sabía que la sala común de los leones se encontraba en la torre norte de castillo, pero al ser de otra casa no podía estar seguro cerca de que retrato esperar a que Harry saliera.

Esperó por bastante tiempo subiendo y bajando una y otra vez las escaleras móviles hasta que mirando uno de los relojes que se encontraba colgado en el pasillo se percató que había perdido bastante tiempo ahí, casi una hora.  
Corrió hasta el otro extremo del castillo rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde, debía llegar a la torre de astronomía y advertirle a Harry, aunque aún había la posibilidad de que los Gryffindors no hubieran salido aquella noche a deshacerse del dragón.

No había llegado hasta allá cuando vio a Harry dentro de lo que parecía una oficina, un tanto alterado se detuvo en seco y comenzó a explicar apresuradamente sin percatarse de la presencia de Hermione o de Filch.

—¡Harry! —estalló —. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, Blaise fue en busca de McGonagall para decirle lo del drag...

Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Draco no hablara más, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba detrás de Malfoy quién se tensó en cuanto sintió a la mujer a sus espaldas.

—Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de ustedes. El señor Filch dice que estaban en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.

Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.

—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Blaise Zabini saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Malfoy oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?

Harry captó la mirada de Draco y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Draco parecía asombrado y herido. Harry se sentía terriblemente culpable sabía lo que debía de haberle costado a Malfoy buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.

—Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tú, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los tres sufrirán castigos... Sí, tú también, Malfoy, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se les descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor y cincuenta menos para Slytherin.

El regaño y las protestas duraron un poco más, pero Draco ya no las escuchaba, estaba demasiado ofendido para si quiera para darse cuenta que su propia casa había perdido cincuenta puntos por su culpa y que Blaise no sería castigado, pues según la subdirectora no era más que una víctima de la cruel broma de Potter.

Draco miraba hacia el suelo con el cuerpo rígido, ¿A caso Potter había sido capaz de hacer algo cómo eso? Tal vez esa había sido la única razón por la que le había ofrecido su amistad, para que se confiara y al final meterlo en problemas ¡Y él había ido a advertirle que podía meterse en problemas! ¡Qué ingenuo había sido!

Finalmente y después de que la profesora les dijera que debían cumplir su castigo al día siguiente con Hagrid, Malfoy se fue con la cabeza bien en alto hasta su sala común. Había notado que Harry parecía querer acercarse pero él no se lo permitiría, no después de la horrible treta que le había puesto a él y a su amigo.

Cuando llegó a la sala común Blaise lo esperaba con expresión preocupada.  
—Lo lamento, McGonagall no me quiso creer y me castigó, tuve que volver. —Se disculpó.

—Tranquilo, te levantará el castigo por que fuiste a buscarla directamente. En cambio, conmigo no tuvo tanta compasión.

—¿Te atraparon?

—Justo cuando encontré a Potter y a Granger —Suspiró. —Al parecer si era una trampa. Potter se inventó la historia del dragón junto con sus amigos para que los escucháramos y saliéramos a buscarlos.

—Qué mal... Debí haberte escuchado Draco, de verdad lo siento.

—Ya encontraremos la forma de desquitarnos —Contestó con seguridad. —Si Potter quiere jugar sucio, nosotros jugaremos igual.


	7. Capítulo 7

Era de noche, Draco se encontraba en el vestíbulo con la mirada en alto, fingiendo que encontraba fascinante todo lo que había alrededor mientras Potter y la sangre sucia llegaban hasta donde él y Filch se encontraban.

Malfoy le daba mil y un vueltas a lo que había pasado a noche anterior, sabía que era tonto seguir pensando en la traición de Potter, pero no podía evitarlo, le había dolido demasiado que lo humillasen de aquella manera, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se atrevía a humillar a Draco Malfoy.

—Síganme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que lo pensarán dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si quieren mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgarlos de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no piensen en escapar, porque será peor para ustedes si lo hacen.

Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque.

Draco comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pero intentando mantener su orgullo intacto se obligó a relajarse.

Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento. La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.

—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.

El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:

—Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde irán y mucho me habré equivocado si vuelven todos enteros.

Al oír aquello, Hermione dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.

—¿El bosque? —Repitió, ya tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.

Hermione se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.

—Eso es su problema, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendrían que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meterse en líos.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.

—Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?

—Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.

—Por eso llegaron tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.

—Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos — añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.

Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.

—No iré a ese bosque —dijo, ya no le importaba lo que Harry pensara de él, no le importó parecer caprichoso.

Pero Harry no pensaba que Malfoy fuera un cobarde o caprichoso, sentía que Draco estaba en su derecho de reclamar, después de todo si estaba ahí era por su culpa.

—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicieron algo mal y ahora lo van a pagar.

—Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...

—Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Harán algo que sea útil, o si no se irán. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!

Draco no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada mientras temblaba ligeramente, se encontraba más enojado consigo mismo que otra cosa, se había empeñado tanto en conseguir la amistad de Potter que ahora se encontraba ahí castigado con el estúpido guardabosques, una sangre sucia y el traidor de Harry.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchen con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Síganme por aquí, un momento.

Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.

—Miren allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Ven eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.

—¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz, sabía perfectamente que sólo un ser realmente despiadado se atrevería a herir a un unicornio.

—No hay ningún ser en el bosque que los pueda herir si están conmigo o con Fang —dijo Hagrid—. Y sigan el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.

—Yo quiero ir con Fang —dijo rápidamente Malfoy, no le apetecía ir junto a Potter o a Granger, prefería ir sólo con aquel imponente perro.

—Yo iré con él —Se ofreció Harry ganándose una mirada extrañada de su amiga. —No creo que sea buena idea que simplemente vaya con Fang.

—En ese caso prefiero ir con Granger —Agregó rápidamente el rubio, Hermione quién no se perdía nada entrecerró los ojos y finalmente asintió.

Draco caminó a una distancia considerable lejos de Hermione, tal vez había dicho que prefería ir con ella, pero tampoco era que le agradase demasiado.

—No entiendo cómo pueden dejar que los estudiantes hagan éste tipo de cosas —Dijo la chica sonando realmente petulante y bastante asustada. —Es totalmente irracional y peligroso...

—¿Siempre eres así de quejumbrosa? —Preguntó Malfoy rodando los ojos.

—¿No te mordiste la lengua?

Pero Draco no había tenido tiempo de responder, pues en ese mismo momento ambos chicos vieron pasar a una extraña creatura que no pareció reparar en su presencia. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos y en silencio mientras aquella figura de negro se deslizaba lejos de ahí.

Hermione se había colocado tras Draco y aunque no estaba tan cerca de él, Malfoy pudo notar que temblaba ligeramente por lo que aun muriendo de miedo apuntó su varita hacia la creatura, por si se le ocurría volver dónde ellos. Fang simplemente se ocultó tras Malfoy justo a un lado de Granger.

—¿Qué era eso? —Dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada.

—No lo sé tú eres la sabelotodo —Argumentó el rubio mirando en todas direcciones.

Entonces el crujir de unas ramas hizo que Hermione se alterara lo suficiente para lanzar chispas rojas hacia el cielo con su varita.

—¿Estás loca? —Le reclamó. —¡Si esa cosa ve las chispas volverá por nosotros!

—Lo siento... —Respondió ahora más nerviosa que antes. —Es que el ruido de hace un momento...

Malfoy soltó aire con fastidio, debía admitirlo él también estaba asustado, pero si algo le había enseñado su padre era a mantener la cabeza fría en cualquiera de las situaciones que se le presentaran.

El viento de la noche era bastante frio y ambos chicos se habían juntado mucho más de lo que hubiesen deseado, aunque ninguno parecía cómodo con ello.   
—¿Sigues enojado con Harry? —Preguntó ella finalmente.

—¿Por qué debería estar enojado con Potter? —Contestó con indiferencia, apretando su varita con fuerza y tan alerta como le era posible estar.

—Porque crees que te pusimos una trampa. Tú fuiste a buscarnos para advertirnos que tú amigo nos delataría ¿No es así?

Malfoy soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.   
—Potter es mi rival ¿Por qué crees que haría algo para ayudarlo?

—Te escuché advertirle, todos lo hicieron —Malfoy se sonrojó ligeramente. —¿Tú y Harry son amigos o algo?

—¿A caso no estudias en el mismo castillo? Los leones y las serpientes no nos soportamos, y Potter cómo "príncipe" —Hizo comillas con sus dedos. —de Gryffindor parece demasiado inmerso en aquella regla.

—Lo del dragón era verdad, nadie te puso un cuatro —Aclaró la castaña, pero Draco no pudo rebatir aquello, pues Hagrid había aparecido entre los árboles cargando una lámpara.

—¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó el hombre hacia Hermione que asintió aliviada. —¿Te molestó? —Malfoy alzó las cejas en señal de incredulidad.

—Sólo lo normal —Afirmó ella. —Hemos visto algo, me asusté y lancé las chispas —. Comenzaron caminar por donde el guardabosque había llegado. —Creo que me sentiría mejor yendo contigo.

—De acuerdo —Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Llegaron hasta donde Harry se encontraba esperando sentado bajo un árbol, parecía ligeramente ansioso y temeroso, y no era menos, el bosque prohibido era realmente aterrador aún de día.

—Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que han hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Hermione, tú te quedas conmigo. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho molestarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.

Harry se sintió ligeramente molesto por la forma en que su amigo se había dirigido a Malfoy, él no era ningún idiota y mucho menos molesto, no con él al menos. Pero no dijo nada y fingió permanecer calmado ante el comentario, simplemente asintió y caminó junto a Draco que no parecía dispuesto a mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Así finalmente volvieron a internarse en el bosque con el perro detrás de ellos.

Harry sabía que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sabía por dónde empezar realmente. Sabía que Draco debía seguir enojado con él por la forma en que con gesto indiferente pasaba totalmente de él.

Aquella era una de las pocas oportunidades en que podían hablar a solas sin que nadie los mirara extraño por ser los príncipes respectivos de sus casas, casas rivales.

—Creo que estamos internándonos demasiado —Comentó Harry, Draco lo ignoró monumentalmente mientras alumbraba el camino con la lámpara. —Sí, el bosque parece más espeso por ésta zona. —Nuevamente el silencio.

Harry suspiró, sabía que hablar con Malfoy sería difícil, pues era orgulloso y arrogante. Pero aquello lo sobrepasaba, no soportaba que el chico lo ignorara de aquella manera, no después de que lo viera en el espejo de Oesed tranquilamente entre sus padres sonriendo con suficiencia y extendiéndole la mano.

Había sabido por aquello que había sido un error no aceptar que Malfoy se quedara en el mismo compartimento que él y Ron rumbo a Hogwarts e incluso se arrepentía ligeramente de haberle insistido tanto al sombrero seleccionador que no lo mandara a Slytherin.   
Fue hasta que Dumbledore le había explicado lo que aquel espejo mágico hacia, que se dio cuenta que de verdad deseaba ser amigo de Draco Malfoy pese a que toda la escuela esperaba lo contrario.   
La verdad era que Harry no podía encontrar a una persona más distinta a él, no sólo en el aspecto físico si no también en el carácter, el solía ser calmado y alegre, no se metía con nadie y por supuesto tampoco le gustaba que se metieran con otros. Malfoy era bastante caprichoso y arrogante, le gustaba la atención de todos, aun si la ganaba por hacer cosas malas como lanzar maleficios a quienes se dejaran como Neville.

—Escucha —Dijo Potter finalmente. —Lo del dragón no fue ninguna trampa, yo no quería meterte en problemas. ¿De acuerdo? —Esperó pacientemente mirando cada paso que daba, no se atrevía a mirar al rubio a la cara.

—De acuerdo —Respondió el rubio finalmente con voz indiferente.

Draco había comenzado a creer que Potter no le mentía, pero no podía ceder tan fácilmente y estar como si nada, después de todo no estaba en su naturaleza ser tan flexible.

Harry no dijo nada más, pero se le notaba bastante más aliviado.

Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa. Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.

—Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy

Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra.   
Se acercaron más. Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.

Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho.

Harry, Malfoy y Fang permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.

—Merlín... —Malfoy dejó escapar un susurro, Fango ladró y huyó.

La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.  
Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose.

Draco no sabía que hacer exactamente, simplemente optó por colocarse entre Potter y la creatura, apuntando a ésta con la varita bien en alto mientras su mano temblaba ligeramente.   
El sonido de unos cascos llamó la atención de ambos y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.

El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante ellos. Tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.

Firenze, el centauro llevó a los chicos fuera de aquel lugar no sin antes tener una acalorada discusión con un par de centauros más que se oponían totalmente a que el centauro hubiera ayudado a dos magos.

—¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —Preguntó Harry, pero Draco no se enteraba de cual de los centauros era Bane—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que nos salvaste?

Firenze redujo el paso y previno a los chicos que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.

—Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?

—No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.

—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios. Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.

—Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —Se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?

—Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?

Draco escuchaba en silencio, totalmente perdido de aquella conversación, se sentía como un intruso.

—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...

—¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?

Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».

—¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?

Draco se estremeció de sólo pensarlo, aquello era una locura, demasiada información para una sola noche, se sintió realmente extraño y se preguntó si el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado buscaría venganza contra Potter, después de todo, era gracias a él que el Lord había desaparecido.  
Su corazón se encogió ante aquella idea, no quería que él volviera y le hiciera daño a Harry.


	8. Capítulo 8

Después de aquella noche Harry y Draco no volvieron a verse a solas, aunque constantemente se regalaban miradas, pequeñas sonrisas o asentimientos pero jamás una palabra.  
Draco ya se había resignado a que sería de aquella manera, no podía, ni quería competir contra Weasley y Granger que se habían vuelto los mejores amigos de Potter y que parecían detestarlo tanto como él a ellos, aunque en realidad la sangre sucia no le desagradaba tanto como el pelirrojo.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —Preguntó Zabini quien se encontraba sentado sobre la verde alfombra entre Draco y la chimenea.

—No lo molestes más Blaise —Defendió Pansy. —Es de mal gusto interrumpir a la gente que está ocupada.

Draco suspiró y dejó a un lado su libro de pociones, la verdad era que había escuchado absolutamente toda la queja de su amigo sobre lo mucho que le molestaba lo muy popular que Potter se había vuelto a lo largo del año, queja que se repetía cada noche a cada segundo, era obvio que Blaise detestaba más a Harry de lo que supone que Draco fingía hacerlo.

Crabbe y Goyle que se encontraban sobre un sillón cercano simplemente se mantenían en silencio, dependiendo de la respuesta de Malfoy ellos acertarían a seguirle la corriente a Zabini o simplemente mantenerse callados.

—Creo que simplemente es popular que creen que mató a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. —Apuntó Malfoy dejando el libro sobre su regazo, Crabbe y Goyle asintieron energéticamente.

—Pero es molesto —Replicó Zabini. —Quiero decir, era un bebé ni si quiera sabe cómo diablos lo hizo.

—Tal vez deberías retarlo a un duelo y asistir esta vez —Dijo Pansy con ligereza mientras quitaba el libro de Draco de sus piernas y ponía su propia cabeza. —Si lo vences entonces todos sabrán que no es más que un niño con mucha suerte.

—¿Y meter a nuestra casa en más problemas? —Preguntó Malfoy con fastidio mientras alejaba el cabello de su amiga de su libro con algo de fastidio. —Nos quitaron puntos cuando me encontraron tratando de acusarlos y para colmo terminé con el mugroso guardabosque, la sangre sucia y Potter en medio del bosque prohibido buscando a un estúpido unicornio.

—Draco tiene razón —Agregó Goyle.

—El curso termina mañana, vamos a la cabeza, nuestra casa se llevará la copa, eso debe ser suficiente humillación para los leones —Razonó el rubio mientras movía una mano, restándole importancia.

Blaise se puso de pie suspirando, no parecía satisfecho.

—De acuerdo, su majestad —Le dijo con sarcasmo. —Ahora creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana será la fiesta de fin de curso.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie, todos excepto Malfoy que dando una excusa un tanto absurda logró que sus amigos se marcharan.

Draco se encontraba frente a la chimenea, se sentía un tanto cansado pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. En el pecho sentía algún tipo de sensación cálida y reconfortante, a veces sentía que aquello latía muy fuerte dentro de sí y en la mayoría de las veces, cómo en aquel preciso momento, podía ver brillar algo dentro de su pecho. Había descubierto que nadie más podía verlo, pues le había sucedido más de una vez rodeado de gente y nadie parecía maravillado.

Draco se había preguntado una y otra vez que sería aquello que brillaba dentro de él y le brindaba aquella reconfortante sensación, incluso había leído más libros que en toda su vida buscando una respuesta pero simplemente no encontró nada que le sirviera.   
Aunque llevaba bastante tiempo con aquella sensación en el pecho había sido poco después de su excursión al boque prohibido que aquello había comenzado a emitir luz y él sabía que había sido justo después de pensar que no quería que nadie dañase a Harry.

Un momento después se puso de pie, la pequeña luz rojiza casi se desvanecía por completo, dejando una ligera sensación de vacío.   
Llegó a su cama y se recostó con pereza mientras se deshacía de sus zapatos y justo cuando la luz terminó de extinguirse tuvo una visión horrible, el castillo en ruinas, gente herida y llena de tierra, una voz, una muy aterradora voz gritaba que Harry Potter estaba muerto.

Y aquello fue suficiente para dejarlo completamente confundido y paralizado, al menos durante los primeros diez segundos, pues inmediatamente después terminó por desplomarse en su cama.

Al día siguiente despertó de la manera más normal, aquel recuerdo lo había abandonado, parecía no haber ocurrido nunca.   
Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que aún tenía puesto el uniforme, porque lo, aprovechando que sus compañeros de cuarto aún dormían se despojó de su ropa y tomó una ducha rápida para después volver y vestirse rápidamente.

Tomó un par de libros de la mesita junto a su cama y salió de la sala común, era el último día que tenía para devolverlos, después de eso debía volver a su mansión y el no regresarlos representaría una tarde completa de servicio en la biblioteca por cada libro que no se devolvía.

Caminó entre varios alumnos que le abrían paso de manera respetuosa (incluso los de años más avanzados) y que le regalaban miradas de cierto respeto, respeto que se había ganado siendo un canalla y claro, perteneciendo a una de las familias de magos más influyentes de toda Inglaterra.

Al llegar a la biblioteca entregó los libros rápidamente para no perderse el desayuno y se decidió a salir, pero escuchar el nombre de Harry tras los anaqueles hizo que Malfoy se detuviera y fingiendo entretenerse un poco con los libros de un estante cercano se acercó hasta la voz de Longbottom que susurraba.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que es verdad! —Exclamaba el chico en voz muy baja. —Ron me lo ha dicho ayer, quien-tu-sabes estuvo aquí, quería robarse la piedra filosofal para volver al poder, ¡Estaba usando el cuerpo de Quirrell!

—Escuché a unos Ravenclaw decir lo mismo —Afirmó Dean. —Al parecer Harry lo detuvo a tiempo y por eso se encuentra en la enfermería desde hace días.

_¿Días?_  Pensó Malfoy mientras intentaba volver a seguir el hilo de aquella conversación a la que no había sido invitado.

—Creo que despertó ayer —Afirmó Seamus. —Pero no dejan que cualquiera vaya a verlo, Dumbledore fue muy estricto sobre dejarlo descansar. —Es una lástima que no lo hiciera antes, con él hubiéramos podido ganarle el partido a Ravenclaw.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, Harry había estado inconsciente por días (cosa de la que él no se había enterado por que nadie creía importante contarle cosas sobre Potter o sus amigos) había derrotado, una vez más a Voldemort y sus estúpidos compañeros de casa sólo pensaban en el estúpido partido de quidditch.

Caminó directo a la enfermería, mentiría diciendo que tenía dolor en el estómago o lo que fuera necesario para que lo dejasen pasar, necesitaba una explicación, Potter simplemente no podía meterse en problemas y dejarlo de lado.

Al llegar se percató de que el lugar estaba vacío, suponía que nadie se había atrevido a contradecir las órdenes de Dumbledore, lo que le facilitaba las cosas, simplemente debía entrar y encarar a Potter.

Se detuvo en seco al ver Hagrid junto a la que seguramente sería la cama de Harry, no podía verlo porque el enorme cuerpo del guardabosque cubría toda la vista.   
El rubio bufó con fastidio y se quedó de pie junto a la puesta hasta que escuchó los pesados pasos del guardabosque acercarse. Con algo de pánico se escondió tras una de las armaduras y dejó que el hombre se alejara lo suficiente para poder entrar a la sala.

Harry se encontraba mirando algo que Malfoy no pudo distinguir en primera instancia, pero notó que el pelinegro se encontraba tan feliz que por un momento le dio pena interrumpirlo.   
Finalmente tomando algo de valor caminó hasta la cama donde Harry descansaba y este aún con una sonrisa en el rostro lo miró. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al percatarse que era Malfoy quién había ido a visitarlo, pero aquello sonrisa duró poco, pues el semblante de Draco le indicaba que estaba enojado.   
—Hola —Dijo Draco con semblante serio. —Escuché que casi mueres.

Harry se removió incómodo en su cama, parecía un poco avergonzado.   
—Sólo exageran, no iba a morir —Se apresuró a decir el pelinegro, pero sin atreverse a mirar a Malfoy a la cara y manteniendo la vista sobre las sábanas.

—Y supongo que creíste conveniente no decirme lo que pasaba con la piedra y con quien-ya-sabes, aún después de estar presente cuando lo vimos en el bosque. Porque era él ¿no? —Harry asintió lentamente sin levantar la vista, lucía realmente avergonzado. —Pero supongo que si encontraste conveniente contarles a Granger y Weasley.

—Ellos son mis amigos —Se defendió Harry finalmente ante el reclamo.

—¡Y yo también lo era! —Atajó el rubio ya gritando, cosa que no pareció agradar mucho a Harry que ahora lo miraba fijamente.

—¡Ellos son mis mejores amigos! ¡Tú y yo ni si quiera hablamos! ¡Se supone que debemos ser rivales, no entiendo en primer lugar porque estás aquí!

Draco se quedó en silencio ante aquella respuesta, tomó el aire suficiente y se irguió más que nunca. Entrecerró los ojos y clavó una fiera mirada en Harry que pronto había entendido lo hiriente que había sonado aquello.   
El rubio dio la vuelta haciendo que su túnica se levantara con aire teatral y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Draco... —Se aventuró a llamarlo Harry, sin reparar en que era la primera vez que le decía su nombre de pila, al menos en su cara.

—¿Te dije que podías tomarte tanta confianza conmigo? —Le recriminó el rubio sin voltearlo a ver. —Yo creo que no, Potter.

Soltó aquel nombre casi escupiendo veneno y finalmente salió del lugar sin detenerse, aun cuando la voz de Harry lo llamó un par de veces más.


	9. Capítulo 9

Las vacaciones pasaron sin pena ni gloria para el pequeño Malfoy, pasó los días jugando al quidditch, al ajedrez mágico y a los naipes explosivos junto a sus amigos Vincent y Gregory que prácticamente lo visitaban todos los días. Pansy y Zabini lo visitaban con mucho menos frecuencia, pero siempre que lo hacían pasaban momentos divertidos, tan divertidos como podían ser para un grupo de chicos de doce años.

Cuando sus amigos no podían visitarlo él pasaba sus días de compras con su madre, tomando clases de música y literatura o simplemente practicando encantamientos en su sala privada de entrenamientos.

Al contrario de lo que el rubio había pensado, Potter no envió ni una sola carta durante las vacaciones y eso sólo le hizo reforzar la furia que sentía hacia el pelinegro.   
Pensaba, constantemente, que era estúpido enojarse con Harry, pues no había mentira alguna de las palabras del pelinegro, ellos no eran amigos, a duras penas eran conocidos, no hablaban, no comían juntos y definitivamente no pasaban tiempo de calidad como lo haría un grupo de amigos.

Sabía que Potter tenía razón, pero no pudo evitar sentirse completamente humillado cuando el mismísimo Harry se lo había gritado en la cara, él se había interpuesto entre el señor tenebroso y el que él consideraba su amigo y todo para que el muy malagradecido decidiera que finalmente no eran amigos, aunque hubiese sido el mismo ojiverde quién le había propuesto aquella amistad.

Se encontraba en el comedor junto a su madre quién de manera elegante y silenciosa consumía sus alimentos, al menos hasta que Dobby entró a la sala y le entregó el correo, Draco cómo siempre, miró de reojo, tratando de parecer desinteresado, vio como su madre analizaba cada una de las cartas y finalmente las ponía a un lado.

Lucius entró a paso firme y con su larga cabellera platinada moviéndose grácilmente por el movimiento de su cuerpo. El hombre pateó al elfo cuando llegó junto a su esposa a quien le dedicó un suave y frio beso en los labios para inmediatamente después susurrar algo en su oído. 

—Termina tu comida, Dragón. —Le ordenó su madre. —Volveré en seguida.

Draco simplemente asintió, Lucius ordenó al elfo acompañarlos y todos se marcharon. Fue cuando Malfoy vislumbró lo solitario que se sentía y que su casa fuese tan grande sólo asentaban aquello.   
Él tenía siempre todo lo que quería, los mejores juguetes, libros, ropas y joyas, las mejores escobas de carreras y las mejores comidas, pero su vida siempre había sido como en aquel momento, él solo con todas esos lujos rodeándolo y haciéndolo sentir más vacío.

Hubiera compartido incluso su mejor túnica con Weasley si eso significaba que iba a poder comer junto a sus padres como la familia normal y feliz que él sabía que no eran.  
Suspiró y se puso de pie al tiempo que su plato vacío desaparecía.

Camino a su habitación, le pareció ver a Dobby desaparecer de la casa, pero aquello no le importó demasiado, aunque sabía que el elfo no tenía permitido abandonar la mansión.

Casi al final de las vacaciones fue cuando Draco recibió una carta de Harry, una bella lechuza blanca se la había llevado hasta su habitación y esperaba pacientemente, Draco supuso que esperaba una respuesta.   
El rubio le dio un dulce a ave y se dirigió a su escritorio con el pergamino en manos.

_Hola, Malfoy._

_¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Algún lujoso objeto nuevo que quieras_ _presumirme_ _? ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? Espero sinceramente que no, lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir pero prácticamente me encontraba encarcelado en la casa de mis tíos. Una larga historia._   
_Desde que te fuiste de la enfermería y durante la cena de fin de curso quise hablar contigo y pedir disculpas, incluso en el transcurso de vuelta a Londres pero simplemente no tuve el valor suficiente, es extraño como ponerme frente a Voldemort me resultó mucho más fácil que enfrentar tu furia._

Draco sonrió ante aquel comentario y siguió leyendo.

_Sé que mis amigos no te soportan y los tuyos no quieren ni verme en pintura, pero realmente me gustaría cumplir con lo que dije el curso pasado, ya sabes, que seamos amigos y esas cosas. No tenemos por qué ser enemigos, después de todo, tú me has ayudado muchísimo. ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme y acceder a ser mi amigo? Prometo ser discreto, no tendrás problemas con las serpientes._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_El príncipe de Gryffindor._

Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras la luz en su pecho comenzaba a calentarlo lentamente, aquella carta significaba mucho más de lo que él se admitiría, desde que había conocido a Potter había querido ganarse su amistad, aun cuando no sabía que se trataba del famoso Harry Potter y comenzaba a creer que Harry pensaba similar, tal vez se trataba de algún lazo mágico que compartían, pues era bastante común congeniar con personas cuya magia era compatible, sobre todo en el caso de los sangre limpia.

Se acercó su escritorio y escribió su respuesta.

_De acuerdo, pero no aceptaré ninguna disculpa por escrito, nos vemos en el tren._   
_D._

Satisfecho con su respuesta ató la carta a la patita del ave que partió rápidamente hacia donde fuese que estuviera su dueño.

La respuesta llegó al día siguiente, la lechuza cargaba una pequeña caja del tamaño de una libreta pequeña. En esa ocasión el ave se marchó sin esperar respuesta.  
Draco abrió el paquete y se encontró con una libreta de firmes pastas de piel verde de dragón.

Abrió la pequeña libreta y al instante un pequeño triangulo se empezó a dibujar en lo alto de la página, inmediatamente después, un texto comenzó a aparecer sobre el pergamino.

_"¿Te gusta? Así podremos comunicarnos."_

Draco reconoció inmediatamente la desastrosa caligrafía de Harry y respondió.

_"Es bastante bonita... y costosa."_

Agregó, pues sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando algún objeto era valioso.

_"Tienes problemas con el costo de las cosas._   
_Si quieres comunicarte conmigo (que es para lo que sirve) simplemente debes dibujar un pequeño_ _triangulo_ _en la parte superior de la página y si quieres cortar la comunicación debes dibujar el triángulo al final de la página. ¿De acuerdo? Puedes usar la libreta como una más para las clases y yo no leeré todas tus aburridas notas de pociones si no pones el triángulo."_

Draco sonrió con malicia.

_"De acuerdo."_

Contestó e inmediatamente después agregó el triángulo, cortando toda comunicación con Potter, hablaba muy en serio cuando había aclarado que no pensaba perdonarlo del todo hasta que el pelinegro se disculpara como debía.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia y sacó de su cajón el broche con el emblema de Slytherin y se lo colocó sobre su fina túnica color morado. Le alegraba siempre obtener lo que quería y jamás había querido tanto algo como al amistad de Harry Potter, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie.

Harry del otro lado de la libreta suspiró con pesadez al notar que Draco había cortado la comunicación, sabía que el chico era orgulloso y que le costaría mucho convencerlo de que sus intenciones eran buenas. 

Sonrió, al menos había aceptado hablar con él y aquello, por raro que le pareciera, lo hacía tremendamente feliz.  


	10. Capítulo 10

Harry se encontraba listo para partir al callejón Diagon, había pasado las últimas semanas de vacaciones con los Weasley que muy amablemente lo habían recibido como parte de la familia. Se sentía realmente feliz de pertenecer a una, comer ricas comidas acompañado de risas y de juegos, de pasar las tardes hablando de quidditch y sobre todo de sentirse aceptado y querido.

Durante su estancia con los Dursley, Harry no había podido dejar de pensar en Malfoy, en la forma en que se había marchado, y aún con los Weasley aquel pensamiento no se había alejado de su mente, pensaba en Draco todo el tiempo, mientras comía, mientras jugaba y mientras hacía sus tareas de vacaciones, su propia voz gritándole al rubio que debían ser enemigos lo atormentaba y mentalmente se golpeaba por haber sido tan estúpido.

Él no había querido decir aquello, el tono arrogante y furiosos cómo Draco le hablaba lo había hecho perder los estribos, durante su pelea contra Voldemort no había hecho más que pensar en él y peor aún cuando se encontró nuevamente frente al espejo de Erised y vio a Draco parado justo detrás de él, entre sus padres y ocultando la piedra dentro de su bolsillo.

Había sido gracias a sus padres y al propio Malfoy que había tenido el valor de salir con vida de ahí, de enfrentar a Voldemort y cantar victoria.

Harry era un chico simple, no se preguntaba ni se atormentaba por saber a qué se debían los sentimientos que tenía por Draco, esa incontrolable necesidad por tener su aprobación y su amistad, en cambio simplemente aceptaba sus sentimientos y se dejaba guiar por ellos noblemente, después de todo, ¿Quién podría guiarlo mejor que su corazón?

Legó a la chimenea aun pensando en el chico de rubios cabellos y en cómo recuperar su naciente amistad cuando le dieron indicaciones de como llegar al callejón, por lo que distraídamente pronunció mal el nombre del lugar al que deseaba llegar y terminó dentro de un tienda totalmente desconocida para él, una bastante aterradora. 

Draco entró en Borgin y Burkes apenas un segundo después que su padre, quién de manera altanera lo guiaba hasta el mostrador. El rubio miraba con curiosidad todo lo que había alrededor, cientos de objetos malditos y extraños brillaban llamando su atención.   
Sabía que estaban en aquel lugar por asuntos de su padre, asuntos que no lo implicaban y en los que tampoco quería meterse, sospechaba hacía bastante que su padre era un tipo tal vez un poco ilegal, pero jamás había expresado aquello en voz alta, por miedo a una reprimenda o a la verdad.

Tampoco podía decir que repudiaba del todo las artes oscuras y la prueba de ello era que todo en el lugar le fascinaba.

—No toques nada, Draco. —Le dijo su padre.

El chico, que estaba mirando un ojo de cristal, le dijo:   
—Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.

—Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.

—¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado—. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Es bastante bueno, tengo que admitirlo pero apuesto que le ganaría sin problemas.

—Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos y me alegra que comiences a hacerte de la idea de guardar las apariencias con lo que respecta a Potter—repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada sorprendida—, y me alegra que seas lo suficientemente prudente para dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso...

Draco frunció el ceño, él no estaba fingiendo absolutamente nada, él admiraba realmente la valentía y la pureza de corazón de Harry Potter, estaba seguro de que jamás lo había dicho en voz alta, pero tampoco se había declarado nunca como enemigo de Harry, aunque seguramente su padre lo creyera por a la forma en que sus amigos se expresaban de príncipe de Gryffindor.

—¡Ah, señor Borgin! —Exclamó Lucius.

—¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...

—Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.

—¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.

—Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas —empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...

El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.

—Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.

El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.

—Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los muggles... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los muggles, anda detrás de todo esto...

Draco sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho ¿Desde cuándo la forma de ser de su padre le parecía tan desagradable? Si el predicaba los mismos ideales.

—Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...

Draco caminó por toda la sala de manera curiosa hasta que un dulce e inesperado olor llegó a hasta su nariz, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquel aroma y el que su padre revelara algún oscuro secreto familiar le aterró al intente, no quería que  _él_  se diera cuenta del tipo de familia que tenía, aunque no era un secreto para nadie en el mundo mágico.

—¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando una mano cortada que estaba sobre un cojín e intentando que su padre se olivara de aquel asunto o al menos decidiera hablar mucho más bajo.

Dirigió su mirada a todas partes, pero no encontró señal del pelinegro.

—¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista de su padre y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.

—Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.

Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:   
—No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...

—Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.

—No es culpa mía —replicó Draco bastante avergonzado, él siempre había sido un gran estudiante pero en su primer año había  _alguien_ que lo distraía de todo—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos consentidos. Esa Hermione Granger mismo...

—Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.

Draco se puso colorado de la furia y agachó el rostro, no era para tanto, era verdad que Granger lo había superado, pero el segundo lugar no estaba tan mal. ¿O sí?   
El pequeño Malfoy escuchó lo que le pareció un pequeño y gruñido que nadie más divisó.

—En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.

—No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.

—No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.

—En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.

Draco caminó lo más casual que pudo por lo que le restaba de la tienda hasta que estuvo seguro de que Potter se encontraba por ahí, seguramente escondido, ante tal idea rápidamente reparó en un armario de color negro. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla...

—De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco!

Antes de volverse Draco tocó su nariz tres veces esperando que Harry pudiese verlo y luego señaló discretamente hacia la izquierda que era el camino que Harry debía seguir para volver a callejón Diagon. Tres calles a la izquierda había sido la señal.

El joven Malfoy caminó elegantemente hasta la salida donde su padre ya lo esperaba.   
—¿Podemos ir ahora por mi escoba? —Preguntó el chico sin mirar a su padre.

—Por supuesto, tendrás tu escoba y tu lugar cómo buscador en el equipo de Slytherin, eso corre por mi cuenta, no dejaremos que ni Potter ni la sangre sucia crean que son superiores a un Malfoy.

Draco sonrió como cada que obtenía algo que realmente quería y jugar con Potter al quidditch era una de las cosas que más quería.

El resto de la tarde el rubio y su padre la pasaron viendo a los socios de su familia y al final se dirigieron al callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas que Draco utilizaría en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Pararon frente a la librería, Lucius se entretuvo con un conocido por lo que Draco entró a pesar de la enorme cantidad de gente que había alrededor, cosa bastante extraña para él, ya que era uno de los lugares menos concurrido por los magos.   
Al poner el primer pie en el lugar Draco pudo entender porque la gente estaba haciendo tanto alboroto, Gilderoy Lockhart se encontraba dando una firma de autógrafos junto a nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Harry Potter que parecía bastante atribulado por encontrarse entre la multitud.

Harry se separó del hombre en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y sin percatarse de que cierto rubio se encontraba mirándolo muy cerca de la puerta, llegó hasta Ginny Wesley que aguardaba totalmente ajena a los ligeros celos que nacieron en el pecho de Malfoy.

—¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista. —Dijo Draco con lo que se suponía debía ser malicia, pero a Harry aquel comentario no pareció molestarlo si no avergonzarlo ligeramente, pues sus mejillas se habían puesto de un flameante color rojo.

—¡Déjalo en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny.

Draco que no tenía ni un pelo de tonto arqueo la ceja mirando a la menor y tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible dijo:  
—¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con montones de los libros de Lockhart en brazos.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Draco como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. ¿Te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?

Draco no entendió en ese momento lo que Ronald le había dicho, sin embargo decidió evadir aquella pregunta.

—No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Draco había logrado lo que quería, hacer enojar a la pequeña de los Weasley y de paso molestar al culpable de que Harry no aceptara ser su amigo en el primer año.

Ron dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta. Harry mucho más en pánico que la chica, al parecer.

—¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.

—Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!

Draco cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, si su padre estaba ahí las cosas no podían ir peor. El hombre lo tomó por el hombro presionando con fuerza, sabía que lo regañaría por haber armado tal escándalo en público, pero Draco no se arrepintió.

—Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

—Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes—. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.   
—Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.

—Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres muggles de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.

Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.

—¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado. Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:

—¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!

Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.

—Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.

Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.

Draco no podía sentirse más avergonzado, la primera vez que Potter veía a su padre y lo veía de aquella manera tan vergonzosa. ¿Qué pensaría de él después de aquello? Seguramente nada que no supiera ya, que la familia Malfoy era mucho más insoportable de lo que los Weasley le habían contado.

Suspiró mientras caminaba tras su padre que estaba que echaba chispas, todo había pasado por su culpa, pero es que no le había agradado para nada la manera embelesada en que la Weasley había mirado a Potter, no le había gustado ni un poco y eso sólo lo había hecho actuar de aquella manera, aunque claro, él no sabría que se trataba de celos hasta mucho después.

Draco estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y en la pelea que jamás notó que su padre ya no cargaba cierto diario de tapas negras, diario que mágicamente había pasado a manos de Ginny.


	11. Capítulo 11

 

Draco se encontraba sentado en una de las aulas completamente vacías en el sexto piso del castillo, sobre sus piernas descansaba la libreta de piel de dragón donde repasaba el último mensaje que Potter le había enviado.

"Estaré allí en un momento, primero necesito deshacerme de  _Herms_ y Ron"

A Draco le había producido una fea sensación en la boca ver la manera en que Potter se dirigía a la sangre sucia pero se limitó a mandar una respuesta de una sílaba y a aguardar en dónde habían quedado.

Llevaba esperando lo que a él le parecieron horas, el banquetee de bienvenida había terminado hacía mucho tiempo y Harry no había aparecido, finalmente el rumor de que Potter había llegado en un auto volador junto a Weasley llegó a sus oídos y supo por que el pelinegro no había acudido a su cita en el tren.   
Sabía que la posibilidad de que expulsaran al idiota de Potter y al aún más idiota de su mejor amigo eran altas, pero ahí estaba él, esperando, pues Harry no había mencionado nada sobre una expulsión.

Draco estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y volver a su sala común cuando Harry apareció, aunque fue curioso que Draco no lo viese llegar, pues había mirado impacientemente por la ventana a cada segundo.   
Con un movimiento de varita quitó el seguro de la puerta y dejó que Potter entrara.

El pelinegro lucía realmente agitado, como si, de manera literal, hubiese escapado de alguien. Lo miraba con ojos de cachorro que sólo le indicaban a Malfoy lo muy arrepentido que estaba por haber demorado tanto y por haberlo dejado plantado en primer lugar, pero aquella expresión no hizo que Draco aligerara sus facciones, lo miró con la nariz bien en alto y con arrogancia.

—Te juro que iba a llegar antes —Se excusó el niño que vivió.

—Teníamos una hora acordada, desde las once en el tren... —Le recordó el rubio haciendo mucho esfuerzo por que aquello no sonara como un reclamo.

—Lo sé, pero es que la entrada mágica a la estación se cerró y Ron y yo no sabíamos que hacer y luego el auto y finalmente Hermione...

Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio, no quería escucharlo hablar de Granger o de la Weasley o de ninguna niña que pareciera interesada en el cara rajada.

—Como sea. Estamos aquí por algo ¿No? —Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento mientras miraba altaneramente a su acompañante que se sonrojó ante aquellos penetrantes ojos grises.

—Si... Yo, bueno, es que... —Draco casi suelta una carcajada ante la forma tan extraña en la que Potter se estaba comportando.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio notó que la diferencia de estaturas entre ellos comenzaba a hacerse notable, Harry comenzaba a quedarse abajo y aquello sólo le pareció adorable.

—Lo siento ¿Si? Me porté como un patán, tú nunca me has hecho nada y parecías dispuesto a ser mi amigo y yo te desprecié y de verdad lo lamento, no sé por qué, pero de verdad quiero poder ser tu amigo o lo que sea. —Lo dijo rápido, tan rápido que Malfoy a duras penas había logrado procesar todo, aquella era una disculpa curiosa, pero para el rubio era suficiente, al menos por el momento.

Draco lo miró con una sonrisa divertida, lo que hizo que Harry se enojara ligeramente, ¿A caso Malfoy creía que era divertido?   
El rubio pareció percatarse por inmediatamente le extendió la mano y un muy confundido Harry, por primera vez, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquel fue un momento bastante extraño para ambos, el verde y el gris se encontraron y chocaron inmediatamente haciendo que muchas chispas imaginarias brotaran. Draco se sintió alarmado por la manera en la que su corazón saltó, pero Harry aceptó aquel sentimiento con total naturalidad haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente.

—¿Piensas dejarme con la mano extendida de nuevo? —Preguntó el rubio intentando romper el silencio no tan incómodo.

Potter rápidamente limpió la palma de su mano sobre sus jeans, pues aún no se había puesto la túnica y tomó la pálida mano de Draco Malfoy, fue en ese momento en que ambos confirmaron sus sentimientos, aquello debía ser de esa manera, no había posibilidad de que fuese diferente.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando sobre lo que había pasado el año pasado y aunque Draco estaba impresionado y sorprendido por que Voldemort estuviese paseándose en el castillo sin que nadie lo sospechara no dijo nada, si era cierto que Severus estaba tan implicado tendría que preguntarle después, tendría que sacar provecho a su padrino de alguna manera.

—Entonces miré en el espejo y... —Harry había estado demasiado entusiasmado con su anécdota, pero justo en ese momento flaqueó ligeramente.

Draco no lo pasó desapercibido y recordó claramente las palabras de Harry cuando le había pedido que fuesen amigos y había mencionado cierto espejo.   
El rubio arqueó una ceja y elegantemente se inclinó hacia adelante animando a Harry a hablar.

—Y ahí estaba la piedra —Completó. —Voldemort se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y entonces cuando toqué al profesor éste se deshizo, como si lo quemara mi tacto...

Draco volvió a recostarse en el asiento, un poco desilusionado, esperaba que ahora que Harry era su amigo se sincerara con él por completo, pero tampoco podía forzarlo por lo que dejó que terminara aquella maravillosa anécdota.

Mientras él se había pasado los días molestando a otros alumnos entre los que estaban amigos íntimos del héroe, Potter había resuelto un misterio y había evitado que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos regresase para aterrorizar la gente.

Draco soltó una pequeña sonrisa, una divertida que Harry jamás le había visto.

—Con lo pequeño que eres no creí que fueras tan valiente Potter, de verdad estoy sorprendido.

Harry enrojeció y puso un gesto que el rubio tradujo como indignación.

—Aún estoy creciendo —Se defendió el pelinegro.

—De acuerdo —Levantó las manos en señal de paz. —Vamos a relajarnos pequeño Potter, no quiero iniciar un duelo mágico aquí, hay muy poco espacio.

Potter rodó los ojos y suspiró pero se relajó al posar los ojos sobre el pecho de Malfoy, el rubio portaba el broche que le había dado por navidad.

—Malfoy ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —Preguntó y el rubio lo miró extrañado.

—El cinco de junio.

—Apenas dos semanas antes de terminar el curso —Concluyó el pelinegro más para sí que para su acompañante.

Draco se quedó en silencio, debatiéndose entre preguntar o no por el cumpleaños de Potter.   
—Sé que probablemente todo el mundo mágico lo sabe —Empezó a decir el rubio. —Pero la verdad es que yo no... no sé cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños.

Potter abrió los ojos, demasiado hubiera dicho Malfoy, parecía realmente sorprendido, tal vez no esperaba que Draco preguntara también.

—El treintaiuno de julio. —Contestó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Hace un mes, más o menos. —Reflexionó Draco. —Tal vez si lo hubiera averiguado antes hubiera podido...

Harry negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

—Está bien, después de todo yo tampoco te he dado nada.

—¿Tus... Tus otros amigos te regalaron algo?

—Sí, pero fue por que pasé mi cumpleaños en la madriguera. —Draco frunció el ceño ¿Qué diablos era la madriguera?

—Bueno, prepárate para el mejor regalo de cumpleaños el siguiente año. —Dijo de manera altanera. —Y espero uno igual de tu parte Potter.

Harry sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabía que Draco Malfoy era ese tipo de chicos, parecía tan despreocupado, tan indiferente, pero en el fondo (o al menos con él) era amable y considerado y la sola idea de pensar que Draco sólo se portaba así con él lo entusiasmó de sobre manera, tanto que olvidó regresar junto a sus amigos y pasó el resto de la noche comiendo dulces junto a su nuevo amigo. 


	12. Capítulo 12

Harry y Draco mantenían constante comunicación a través de la libreta encantada, hablaban sobre las clases que no compartían juntos, sobre las tareas de las que sí y sobre temas banales como el quidditch, las golosinas y los temas de interés en el colegio.

 _"Tenemos descanso ésta tarde y aún no empiezan los entrenamientos de quidditch"_ Le dijo Harry a través de la libreta, el rubio se encontraba del otro lado de salón junto a sus amigos.  _"Podríamos escaparnos a los jardines y comer pasteles de calabaza"_

 _"¿Para qué? Seguramente me dejarás plantado como todas las veces anteriores"_ Se quejó Malfoy  _"No estoy dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo, gracias"_

Harry lo miró rápidamente, Draco le mostró la lengua, gesto que lo hizo reír.   
Snape miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido y dedicándole su mejor mirada de odio, el pelinegro le regresó a mirada de manera retadora.

—Parece que el señor Potter tiene algo divertido que contarnos. —Harry miró su libreta, para su suerte Draco ya había dado por terminada la conversación y el texto se había desvanecido temporalmente.

—Profesor —Interrumpió Malfoy. —Hay algo que no entiendo —Dijo alzando la mano de manera indiferente y con la mirada clavada en el libro.

El profesor de nariz ganchuda dedicó una última mirada a Potter y se dirigió a la mesa de Malfoy quien fingía bastante bien no haberse enterado de que Potter había estado a punto de ser regañado.

Después de pedir una explicación que no necesitaba, Draco volvió a su lectura, cosa que le fue imposible, pues Vincent y Gregory no dejaban de hacer preguntas, Pansy no dejaba de acosarlo con la mirada y Blaise no dejaba de hablar de quidditch.

—Espero que pronto sea el partido contra Gryffindor. —Expresó el moreno. —Muero de ganas de ver la cara de Potter cuando se entere que eres parte del equipo.

Draco no sabía porque todos pensaban que Harry y él se detestaban, tan vez lo daban por hecho y ya, pero la verdad es que nunca habían dado señales de llevarse mal.

—Potter no es tan buen buscador como tú. —Continuó su amigo, alagándolo. —Apuesto que la copa será nuestra éste año, además, con esa Nimbus 2001 estoy seguro que morderá el polvo.

—A veces creo que estás enamorado de Potter o algo así. —Dijo Malfoy con fastidio. —No haces más que hablar de él. —Blaise frunció el ceño de manera ofendida.

—No es él quién me gusta.

— ¿Entonces quién? —Alzó la vista de su libro y notó que ahora todos sus amigos estaban atentos a la conversación. —¿Granger? —Preguntó en tono burlón, aquello hizo que Zabini se pusiera de pie, rojo de la furia.

—¿Sucede algo, señor Zabini? —Preguntó Snape con fría voz.

—No señor... —Respondió éste y volvió a su lugar.

Draco amaba molestar a los otros, aún si esos otros eran sus propios amigos. El rubio notó que tanto Crabbe como Goyle intercambiaban sospechosas miradas y luego volvían a lo suyo, Pansy no parecía percatarse de nada.

Draco abrió su libreta de piel de dragón y dibujó un pequeño triangulo en la parte superior.  
 _"Te veo durante el descanso en los jardines de siempre, más te vale que esos pasteles estén buenos"_

Miró hacia la mesa que Potter compartía con la sangre sucia y la comadreja pelirroja. El pelinegro miró su libreta y sonrió, señal suficiente de que Potter se había enterado de su mensaje. 

Tal como habían quedado, Draco se libró de sus amigos y caminó hasta los jardines, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y todos parecían tan inmersos en sus cosas que nadie notaría que los príncipes de Slytherin y de Gryffindor andarían por ahí compartiendo una amena charla y un montón de golosinas.

Pero aquella sensación de que todo iba a salir bien se desmoronó en un segundo, cuando apenas poniendo un pie en el jardín, Blaise alcanzó al rubio a toda prisa, parecía que había estado corriendo todo el camino.

—No me dijiste que vendrías aquí —Reclamó su amigo. —Pude hacerte compañía.

—No creí que querrías —Se excusó Malfoy. —Parecías enojado por lo de esta mañana en pociones.

Caminaron pisando el blando césped y pasando entre la gente, Draco sabía que en cuanto Harry notara que no se encontraba solo simplemente iba a marcharse, por lo que no estaba tan preocupado.

Pero al llegar al fondo de jardín pudo notar que Harry ya se encontraba ahí y que, tal como él, se encontraba acompañado por sus dos inseparables amigos y un chico que no conocía.

—¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente el chico desconocido, parecía reamente nervioso, dio un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando lo que parecía una cámara muggle, esperanzado.

—¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender.

—Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry, cosa que a Draco no le agradó demasiado). Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. —Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó—: Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y sería estupendo hacerte una. —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?

Aquello había sido demasiado para el rubio que había escuchado todo desde sus espaldas, le dirigió una mirada a Blaise que parecía bastante divertido con aquello, así que aprovechando que todos creían que odiaba a Harry se acercó lo suficiente, dispuesto a interrumpir a aquel desagradable muchachito que parecía enamorado de Potter.

Draco había esperado pacientemente a que Harry se deshiciera del chico, pero el pelinegro parecía demasiado alagado y avergonzado.  
¿Celoso? Por supuesto que no.

—¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter? —Dijo con gran burla en su voz.

Harry que no se había percatado de que Malfoy ya había llegado se sonrojó y se apartó rápidamente de Colin que parecía ligeramente enojado por la forma en la que Draco se había burlado de su héroe.

—¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Malfoy a la multitud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

—No es verdad —dijo Harry muy rojo de la vergüenza, apretando los puños—. Cállate, Malfoy...

—Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin, con claro enojo, Draco lo miró alzando las cejas y mostrando su típica sonrisa burlona.

—¿Envidia? —intervino Blaise, que no necesitaba seguir gritando como su amigo, porque la mitad del patio los escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz? Draco es el príncipe de nuestra casa por ser un destacado mago, no te equivoques.

—Échense al retrete y tiren de la cadena, Malfoy, Zabini —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas.

—Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy con un aire despectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. —Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante, el mismo tono de voz que la madre de Ronald había usado en el vociferador que le había enviado el primer día de clases durante del desayuno por haber robado el auto mágico de su padre—. «Si vuelves a hacer otra...»

Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.

—A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter —sonrió Malfoy—. Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.

Ron sacó su varita reparada (rota en el accidente con el sauce boxeador) con celo, Hermione susurró:   
—¡Cuidado!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién firma fotos?

Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:

—¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las andadas, Harry!

Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.

Draco caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la sala común con Blaise Zabini detrás de él.

—¡Potter mejor que tú! ¡Ja! —Replicaba el moreno, claramente tan molesto como Malfoy pero por razones diferentes. —Quisiera ser tan talentoso como tú.

—Déjalo Blaise, ya aprenderá a respetarme, por las buenas o por las malas.

—Con razón Potter es tan engreído. Todos parecen locos por él, la comadreja, la sangre sucia y el pseudo fotógrafo —rodó los ojos. —incluso varios chicos de cursos superiores. Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Draco hubiese querido rebatir aquello, pues sabía de memoria las proezas de Potter que no eran cualquier cosa.

—¿Debo suponer que estás celoso por que llama la atención de todos en el colegio? ¿O es por que llama la atención de alguien que te interesa? —Preguntó el rubio con sincera curiosidad. Olvidando el ligero enojo de momentos atrás.

Blaise se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Draco negó sonriente, no en vano eran mejores amigos desde que eran prácticamente unos bebés.

—¿Vas a decirme quién es? —Preguntó, pero su amigo negó rápidamente con la cabeza. — ¿La o lo conozco? —El chico asintió con debilidad. Draco suspiró. —Escucha Blaise, eres un chico guapo y aún ni si quiera entramos a la pubertad, deberías de ser un poco más seguro de ti —Sonrió. —Eres mi mejor amigo y si tenemos que sabotear a Potter para que consigas a esa persona que te gusta, vamos a hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras eran sinceras, Draco quería ayudar a su amigo, pero también quería mantener a Potter alejado de todos, ya era suficiente el tiempo que sus otros amigos le absorbían y no dudaba que, si Harry conseguía novia, seguramente éste terminaría por olvidarse completamente de él.

—Gracias —Dijo Blaise pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo quién rápidamente rodó los ojos y quitó su brazo de él, Blaise sólo sonrió, sabía que Draco detestaba aquellas muestro de afecto en público. 

Apenas unas semanas después, semanas en las que ni Harry ni Draco hablaron. Malfoy había comenzado a pensar que tal vez Harry estaba enojado por la forma en la que le había hablado a sus amigos, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, así como la magia hacía compartibles a algunas personas, también hacia que otras te parecieran totalmente insoportables por naturaleza, y ese era el caso de Ronald y el rubio.

Draco se despertó por el suave ulular de una lechuza que estaba ahí con el único objetivo de despertarlo para su primer entrenamiento de quidditch. Se puso de pie solo para ver que sus amigos Vincent, Gregory y Blaise ya se encontraban levantándose, dispuesto a apoyarlo en su primer entrenamiento.

Se puso la túnica que el capitán, Marcus Flint le había otorgado y sonrió contento cuando se miró en el espejo.

—Luces muy bien. —Le animó Zabini —Se ve muy natural en ti.

Draco sonrió aún más y salió junto con sus amigos hasta la sala común, donde Pansy los esperaba con una sonrisa radiante y llena de orgullo, sabía que Draco siempre había soñado con pertenecer al equipo de Slytherin. Draco era un gran buscador, todos lo sabían y cuando el equipo de su casa lo vio jugar prácticamente le habían rogado que se quedara como su buscador. Lucius había estado tan contento que había mandado escobas nuevas para todo el equipo.

Salieron del castillo y al llegar al pasillo que conectaba con el campo de quidditch se encontraron con el resto de las serpientes que se encontraban hablando de manera tranquila.

—Muy puntual —Le dijo el capitán a Malfoy con una sonrisa. —Vamos, que seguramente tendremos que correr a los Gryffindor del campo.

Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo en cuanto notó que los Slytherin llegaban con todo y escobas al campo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.

—Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya pueden largarse!

Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia replicó:  
—Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.

Angelina, Alicia y Katie (jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor) también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.

—¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!

—¡Ah! —dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»

Draco frunció el ceño ¿No tenían el campo reservado? No iba a negar que le encantaba molestar a los Gryffindor, pero Harry estaba en el otro equipo y él era su amigo, y los amigos no se perjudican entre ellos ¿O sí?

—¿Tienen un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es?

Fue entonces cuando Draco se percató de dos cosas, la primera, que sus amigos ya estaban en las gradas mirando todo desde lo lejos y la segunda, que se había mantenido hasta atrás, bastante escondido del resto.   
Cuando sus compañeros le abrieron el paso, Draco puso la mejor expresión de suficiencia que pudo y sonrió con descaro a todos los leones que parecían incrédulos, todos menos Harry a quién por su puesto Draco había puesto al tanto desde hacía semanas.

—¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

—Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.

Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.

—Ultimísimo modelo. —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicen para borrar la pizarra.

Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir.

Malfoy sonreía nerviosamente, no quería que el capitán de su equipo fuera por ahí presumiendo aquello, sobre todo porque se podía malinterpretar.

—Miren —dijo Flint señalado algún punto de en campo—. Invaden el campo.

Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.   
—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no están jugando? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?

Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Draco quién no soportaba que se dirigieran a él de  _esa_  manera resopló y volvió a colocar el mejor gesto de superioridad que pudo.   
—Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia.

Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.

—Son buenas, ¿eh? El señor Malfoy no las ha regalado —dijo Flint con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podrían subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pagaría por ellas.

El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa, excepto Malfoy quién seguía retando a Ronald con la mirada.

—Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía.

La chica miraba con claro enojo a Malfoy, como si aquello fuese única y exclusivamente su culpa. El resto de los Slytherin miraban al rubio expectante, no pudiendo creer que Malfoy dejara que una chica nacida de muggles se refiriera a él de esa manera. Draco ya bastante enojado por los murmullos de sus compañeros, por tener cerca a la comadreja y por qué definitivamente sabía que ella gustaba de Potter olvidó completamente que Granger nunca le había caído tan mal y que incuso habían mantenido una charla bastante tranquila en el bosque prohibido el año pasado.

Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante y dijo:  
—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión,  _asquerosa sangre sucia_.

Harry comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó «¡Cómo te atreves!», y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó «¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!», y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy.

Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.

El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se desternillaba, pero Malfoy no había apartado la mirada de Ronald como si no creyera que éste se había atrevido a apuntarlo con su varita y, aunque supo que había hecho mal en decir aquellas por la forma tan dura en que Harry lo veía no cambió su semblante ni un poco, nadie provocaba a Draco Malfoy y se salía con la suya, ni si quiera los amigos de su muy querido Harry Potter.


	13. Capítulo 13

Harry había escrito a Malfoy aquella misma noche después de que se fuera con sus amigos en busca de ayuda para el imbécil de Ronald que se había hechizado a sí mismo, le exigía una disculpa para su amiga, quién al parecer estaba bastante afectada por la forma en la que él se había referido a ella, por primera vez, Draco sintió la furia de Harry a través de las palabras de la libreta, furia combinada con decepción, porque Harry se había negado a creer que su nuevo amigo, serpiente como todos decían, era un egoísta, cretino y cruel.

Por supuesto que el orgullo Malfoy no había dejado que el rubio cediera a eso, ¡Él también había sido insultado! Por la comadreja y por la dientes de castor y sin embargo dudaba que Potter les estuviera exigiendo a sus amigos que se disculparan con él, porque claro, Granger y sus sentimientos eran más importantes que él, el príncipe de Slytherin.

Bufó con fastidio y cerró con la libreta cuando la revisó como todos los días, esperaba que dándole tiempo a Potter este rectificara y se disculpara con él pero nada de eso había pasado. Se encontraba en la mesa de las serpientes en medio de la gran celebración de Halloween a la que Potter y sus súbditos no habían asistido y él no podía sentirse más tonto por estar esperando al pelinegro en vez de disfrutar con sus amigos de los muchos dulces que ofrecía el banquete.   
—No pareces contento —Dijo Blaise extendiéndole una manzana de caramelo.

—Por supuesto que no, esto es aburrido —Contestó el rubio tratando de que no se notaran sus verdaderas intenciones. —Y Granger ni si quiera está cerca para molestarla. —El nuevo deporte favorito de Malfoy constaba en molestar a todas las personas que parecieran interesadas en Harry, aunque Granger era su blanco predilecto.

—Longbottom se encuentra por ahí —Señaló Zabini al otro extremo del salón. —Podemos pegarle las piernas al piso de nuevo.

—No, eso ya no es divertido —Refunfuñó el chico.

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Pansy dejando su conversación con Vincent y recostando su cabeza sobre Draco.

Zabini suspiró y alejó la cabeza de la chica de su amigo.   
—No seas tan pegadiza Pans... —Le recriminó el moreno. —Sabes que Draco odia ese tipo de acercamientos.

La pelinegra se separó del cuerpo del rubio con algo de fastidio e intentando cambiar el tema preguntó:

—¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? He oído del capitán que lo estás haciendo bastante bien.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo bien —Contestó Malfoy rindiéndose y tratando de disfrutar de la cena. —Estoy seguro que Slytherin volverá a llevarse la copa.

Pasó el resto de la noche charlando con sus amigos y lanzado maldiciones discretas a Creevey y Longbottom, Draco también hubiera querido lanzar una maldición a Ginny pero no la veía por ningún lado, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con molestar a otros chicos de primer año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Al término de la fiesta salió con sus amigos riendo a carcajadas, había sido una noche llena de diversión (al menos para ellos, pues dudaba que sus víctimas se sintieran contentas) y caminaron junto al resto de los estudiantes dispuestos a llegar a su sala común.

De repente el resto de los alumnos se detuvieron y Draco fastidiado al ver que no avanzaban se abrió paso entre todos con sus amigos siguiéndolo de cerca.  
Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue a la señora Norris colgada sobre la pared en donde con enormes letras con sangre estaba escrita la frase:

La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed.

Draco miró que en el centro de todo aquello se encontraban Potter y sus amigos, Granger sujetaba la mano de Harry con fuerza y aquello fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus casillas, oh, claro que la sangre le hervía, a Potter le había importado un reverendo pepino que él lo hubiese estado esperando, a Potter le había importado nada que él se preocupara pro aquella amistad.

—¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia! —Exclamó Malfoy.

Harry lo miró como si recién reparara en su presencia, con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía completamente incrédulo, cómo si no reconociera a Draco, como si fuese otra persona y no era para menos, Draco siempre le había mostrado su mejor cara, pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, para Malfoy todo estaba más que claro, Harry Potter prefería a aquellos Gryffindor. ¡Y él que creía que su amistad se había reforzado! ¡Que se tenían cierto cariño!

Vaya tonterías. Pensó Draco, jamás debió confiar en un león.  
Dio media vuelta y con sus amigos sonriendo con suficiencia desapareció entre la multitud, Potter se arrepentiría de haber preferido a la sangre sucia y al traidor a la sangre. 

El momento perfecto para la venganza de Malfoy llegó exactamente dos semanas después, cuando el primer partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin tuvo lugar.   
No lo iba a admitir, pero se sentía nervioso, debía estar codo a codo con Harry peleando por la snitch y aquel momento que él había soñado como uno de juego limpio y agradable se había ensuciado por sus turbios y erróneos sentimientos.

Llegó al campo junto a su equipo, sintiendo la adrenalina y la euforia del momento. Se colocó al centro del lugar colocándose justo frente a Harry a quién le dedicó una sonrisa de lado un tanto burlona, sonrisa que al contrario de lo que Draco creía causó en Harry un leve sonrojo.   
El silbato sonó y ambos buscadores (junto con el resto del equipo) salieron disparados.

—¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una bludger negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó. Draco no pudo evitar poner un gesto de preocupación, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Harry quién sonrió sinceramente.

Pronto todos en el campo comenzaron a darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la bludger quién parecía realmente obsesionada con derribar a Harry, pues no parecía dispuesta a golpear a nadie más, ni si quiera a Malfoy que se encontraba bastante cerca del buscador de Gryffindor.

La lluvia flaqueaba y arreciaba, ambas casas iban sumando puntos y Slytherin iba por la delantera.

—¡Cuidado! —le gritó Malfoy, y Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la bludger que continuaba tras él. Harry escapó, pero la bludger lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de desconcierto, vio la dorada snitch. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado preocupándose por Harry no lo había notado.

Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy, debatía entre distraerlo para conseguir la pequeña pelotita dorada o hacerle una señal para que las cosas fueran justas, después de todo Malfoy lo había prevenido de que la alocada pelota lo golpeara y al fin de cuentas aún eran amigos ¿cierto?

¡PLAM! Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La bludger lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo. Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La bludger volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara, pero para sorpresa de todos Malfoy ya la había desviado con su escoba, salvando a Harry de lo que sería la noqueada de su vida.

Aquel movimiento del que todos parecieron darse cuenta, pues Lee Jordan muy sorprendido había narrado aquello, hizo que Draco por fin notara la snitch y mirando a Harry quién parecía adolorido por el golpe de su brazo, sonrió en señal de aprobación y se lanzó directamente a la snitch.  
Potter prácticamente le pisaba los talones y Draco por fin comenzó a disfrutar del juego.

Se persiguieron dando todo lo que tenían y el público empezó a gritar muy emocionado por aquel espectáculo, dos maravillosos jugadores, codo a codo yendo tras la pequeña esfera que le daría la victoria a sus respectivos equipos.

—Hablemos después del partido —Gritó Harry haciéndose oír entre los gritos de los fanáticos y la lluvia.

—No pienso pedir disculpas por nada, Potter —Exclamó Malfoy extendiendo el brazo a punto de coger la snitch.

—No quiero que pidas disculpas, idiota —Harry sonrió, parecía estarse divirtiendo de verdad.

Malfoy sintió que su pecho comenzaba a calentarse de manera agradable al ver que aquella sonrisa en la rostro de Harry la causaba él y solo él. Su pecho comenzó a brillar y aquel pequeño segundo de distracción bastó para que Harry tomara la snitch y Gryffindor ganara el partido.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por Harry quién había caído desmayado de la escoba, inmediatamente después Flint se había dirigido a él para darle el regaño de su vida, había tenido la oportunidad de coger la snitch y se había dejado vencer por Potter.

—¿En serio ayudaste al contrincante a que no lo golpeara la bludger? —Le decía incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que no, imbécil. —Negó el rubio. —Me puse delante de Potter porque sabía que la snitch estaba ahí y la distracción funcionó, tuvimos una carrera bastante igualada.

La cara de Malfoy estaba tan seria que Flint no dudó de aquello, sobre todo porque era bien sabido que Potter y Malfoy eran "enemigos", sin embargo eso no salvó a Draco de una gran reprimenda por no haber tomado la dorada pelotita al final del partido. 

Harry se encontraba en la enfermería completamente solo, era de noche, suponía que se había quedado dormido y no podía estar más agradecido, aquella poción crecehuesos le había hecho sentir uno de los peores dolores de su vida.  
Miró hacia la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, tal como había prometido, Ron le había llevado su libreta de piel de dragón color escarlata, miró el reloj, aún faltaba bastante para el toque de queda, por lo que con pesadez se estiró y tomó la libreta.

"¿Puedes escaparte de tu sala común? Como ya has de saber me encuentro en la enfermería, no hay nadie cerca, ni si quiera la enfermera."

Harry no espero respuesta, pero tan solo treinta minutos después Draco apareció por la puerta, se veía cansado, pero lucía tan seguro de si como siempre, Harry sonrió ante aquella imagen, le alegraba que las cosas entre ambos volvieran a ser como siempre.

—Veo que recuperaste tu brazo —Dijo el rubio con diversión. —Lockhart es un inútil.

—Lo es —Dijo Harry suspirando, había llamado a Draco por dos razones, la primera era que moría de ganas por volver a hablar con él, la segunda y más importante, que sus amigos sospechaban de él, creían fervientemente que Draco Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin y que había sido él el responsable del ataque a la señora Norris y de la sangre en la pared. —Gracias por haberme salvado de la bludger —Dijo desviando su mirada verde de aquellos ojos grises que parecían no querer apartarse de él.

—Estaba encantada, alguien lo hizo y no dudo que fuera alguien de mi equipo. —Dijo con sinceridad. —Aquello significaba una desventaja para ti y tu equipo, sólo quería igualar las cosas.

Harry sonrió, Draco jamás admitiría que lo había hecho por que realmente le preocupaba Harry.

—Fue divertido. —Admitió Potter. —Juegas muy bien, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió.

—Tú tampoco juegas mal —Guardó silencio por un momento. —Yo... También me divertí...

—No lo entiendo, creí que tomarías la snitch, ¿pero aquella luz te distrajo, verdad?

Malfoy se quedó estático pero recobró la postura rápidamente y preguntó:

—¿La viste también? —Harry se encogió de hombros como si no estuviera seguro. —No sé lo que era, pero sí, me distrajo lo suficiente para que tomaras ventaja.

—Apuesto a que si no hubiese pasado el partido hubiera durado mucho más, ojalá hubiera sido así.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco pensando en que tarde o temprano debían tomar el tema de su amiga y el hecho de lo mucho que a él le desagradaba que Potter lo dejara de lado por ella y Harry pensando en como preguntar discretamente si él sabía algo sobre la cámara de los secretos.

—Escucha Potter...

—Malfoy...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, Harry soltó una dulce sonrisa ante aquello y Malfoy solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, Potter guardó silencio y miró al rubio, esperando a que este prosiguiera.

—Escucha... no planeo disculparme por lo que le dije a tus amigos —Lo miró decidido, Harry mantenía una expresión serena, como si lo comprendiera. —Ellos también me han señalado e insultado ¡Incluso se atrevieron a insinuar que compré mi entrada al equipo!

—Hoy demostraste que eso no era verdad —Contestó el pelinegro al notar que su amigo comenzaba a enojarse nuevamente y sonrió al ver lo orgulloso que era Malfoy.

—Pero... —Agregó una vez que se relajó lo suficiente. — Quiero que sepas que los problemas entre tus amigos y yo no tienen nada que ver contigo.

Harry sonrió ante aquella respuesta, pues sabía lo que aquello quería decir, Draco lo respetaba y apreciaba su amistad.

—No voy a decirte que voy a dejar de pelar con la sangr... —Se interrumpió cuando Harry levantó las cejas. —Con Granger y los Weasley... o Longbottom o el tonto de Creevey.

—¿Colin?

—Sí, si el tonto ese. El punto, Potter es que no quiero perder nuestra amistad por ellos, ni por mis amigos, claro está.

—De acuerdo —Respondió el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo que Malfoy bufara. —Ahora debo irme, si me encuentran "molestando" al héroe seguro le quitan puntos a mi casa.

Draco dio media vuelta y Harry lo miró aún indeciso...

—¿Draco? —El chico se detuvo al oír su nombre y sintió que el corazón podría habérsele salido.

—¿Potter? —Contestó sin voltear a verlo, estaba tan rojo que no se atrevía.

Por la mente de Harry pasaron un montón de cosas, pero la primera de ellas fue que Malfoy no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin... O mejor dicho él no quería que lo fuera, porque eso significaba que Malfoy era malo y él no lo hubiera soportado.

Se tragó todos los cuestionamientos sobre la cámara de los secretos y la creatura que habitaba en ella y dejándose llevar por su extraño cariño hacia él dijo:

—Extrañé hablar contigo.

Draco apenas y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Ahí estaba, lo que Harry había esperado con tantas ansias, una enorme y reluciente sonrisa.

—Yo también... Harry.


	14. Capítulo 14

Draco y Harry se encontraban dentro de una de las aulas vacías del castillo, una que usaban con frecuencia y que se encontraba justo a la mitad del camino entre sus respectivas salas comunes, se encontraban sentados en el escritorio del profesor con un tablero de ajedrez mágico entre ellos. Malfoy comía despreocupadamente una varita de regaliz mientras Harry, con el ceño fruncido planeaba su siguiente movimiento, movimiento que creía inútil, pues Malfoy era bastante bueno en aquel juego y seguramente le ganaría una vez más.

Harry hizo ademán de tomar la pieza del único caballo que le quedaba, pero al escuchar la pequeña risita que Draco soltó se arrepintió enseguida. Por su parte el rubio miraba todo con paciencia, le gustaba molestar a Harry fingiendo que cada movimiento que planeaba lo tenía cubierto, le parecía maravilloso el rostro de frustración de su amigo.

Finalmente el pelinegro hizo su movida, Draco perdió un peón, pero inmediatamente después perdió a su preciado caballo.   
—No entiendo por qué seguimos jugando a ésta cosa —Se quejó el chico de ojos verdes.

—Por que jugar a los naipes explosivos llamaría demasiado la atención —Respondió su amigo terminando su dulce. —¿Ya te has aburrido de perder, Potter?

Harry resopló con fastidio, sabía que tarde o temprano la burla llegaría.   
—Te crees demasiado —Dijo con fingido fastidio. Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

Durante toda la tarde Malfoy había notado que su pequeño amigo parecía bastante nervioso, más distraído de lo normal, incluso  _MÁS_ torpe de lo normal. Era verdad que Harry no era tan bueno como él en el ajedrez, pero desde que habían comenzado a jugar Harry no había durado ni cinco minutos y Draco (con el paso de los días) había aprendido a conocer a Potter lo suficiente, algo le pasaba, algo quería decirle y no se atrevía.   
Por supuesto que el rubio tampoco se atrevía a preguntar nada, su rígida educación impartida en casa no le permitía entrometerse en los asuntos de otras personas, o al menos eso era lo que se decía para convencerse de no parecer un entrometido frente a Harry.

Finalmente el pelinegro suspiró fuertemente y se dejó caer por completo sobre el escritorio, recargando sus mejillas sobre la fría madera del mueble, Malfoy lo miró con la ceja levantada y metiéndose a la boca una rana de chocolate.   
Harry refunfuñó por sus adentros, como si aquello que quería decir se lo estuviese comiendo vivo, pero a la vez, estaba tan indeciso que luchaba entre abrir la boca o no y a Draco le parecía realmente gracioso pues pensaba que Harry lucía como un pez fuera del agua tratando de respirar.

—A veces eres realmente patético, Potter —Dijo Malfoy soltando una carcajada, no había podido resistir mucho más aquella ridícula expresión que su amigo había puesto.

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si aquello lo hubiera ofendido realmente.   
—No todos tenemos la lengua tan floja como tú. A algunos nos gusta pensar antes de hablar —Se defendió.

—Será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado, tu cabeza podría explotar al no estar acostumbrada a semejante actividad.

—¿Recuérdame de nuevo por que somos amigos? —Dijo con un falso tono de aflicción que Draco supo reconocer al instante, haciéndolo reír.

—Porque soy Draco Malfoy. —Contestó al tiempo que comenzó a recoger las piezas del ajedrez.

Harry se quedó ahí, tendido sobre el mueble de madera y admirando cada movimiento que Draco hacía, como recogía lentamente pieza por pieza y de vez en cuando se detenía a meterse un trozo de chocolate a la boca. Harry sabía el tipo de persona que era Draco, era cruel, burlón, carecía de paciencia y tenía un terrible complejo de superioridad que hacían que más de uno lo detestara, pero aquello sólo hacía que Potter lo encontrara más fascinante, sobre todo porque Draco jamás actuaba así con él, no a menos que estuviera muy enojado. El Draco que pocos conocían y que a Harry le alegraba conocer era amable, si bastante creído, pero amable y un poco bondadoso.   
Y viéndolo ahí tan tranquilo con su rubio cabello reluciendo por las antorchas y sus amables ojos grises concentrados en su tarea de ordenar todo, Harry no pudo evitar cierto sentimiento de culpa. Culpa por que había asistido a aquella reunión con el único propósito de pedirle a Draco que se quedara durante navidad para así sacarle información sobre la cámara de los secretos, información que no se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente por miedo.

Ron y Hermione estaban casi cien por ciento seguros de que Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin, aquel que había petrificado a la señora Norris y a Colin Creevey un tiempo después, cuando el joven nacido de muggles iba a la enfermería para llevarle a Potter un racimo de uvas.   
Claro que el comportamiento de Draco frente a todos no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, se la pasaba gritando a los cuatro vientos lo fantástico que era que los sangre sucia estuvieran en peligro constante, aunque simplemente lo dijera para molestar a Granger y porque Creevey no le caía nada bien.   
El plan del trio dorado era buscar que Draco se quedara durante navidades y tomando poción multijugos, adoptar la forma de sus amigos más cercanos, Crabbe, Goyle (o Zabini) y Pansy para que Draco soltara todo y admitiera ser él el origen de aquellos ataques que amenazaban con no cesar hasta que todos los sangre sucia desaparecieran.

Harry sabía que simplemente debía corroborar (frente a sus amigos si se podía) que Draco era inocente y así podrían dejar todo ese tema de lado e incluso podría hablar con el rubio de aquello, de sus avances en la investigación y hasta tal vez quisiera ayudarlo a encontrar al verdadero heredero.

Se aferró a esa idea y sin darle más vueltas preguntó:  
—¿Qué es lo que harás en navidad?

Draco levantó la vista hasta que el gris y el verde de sus ojos se encontraron, cerró con suavidad la cajita del ajedrez y comiendo el último trozo de chocolate que aún le quedaba sonrió con descaro.

—¿Es por eso que estabas tan nervioso y poco concentrado? —Preguntó con burla. —¿Por qué querías pedirme una cita?

Harry abrió muchísimo los ojos y sintió como poco a poco el calor iba subiendo a su rostro, haciéndolo lucir exageradamente rojo.

—¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil! —Dijo con una titubeante voz, casi un tartamudeo.

Draco soltó una carcajada y suavizó su expresión.

—Ya lo sé, cara rajada, ya lo sé, sólo quería alivianar un poco la tensión, parecía que ibas a explotar de nervios.

Harry suspiró, aunque el rubor de su rostro no menguó.   
—¿Y bien?

—Este año me quedaré en el colegio —Afirmó mientras juntaba todas las envolturas de los caramelos que ambos chicos habían comido. —Mis padres estarán fuera del país y no pueden llevarme con ellos, cosas de negocios o algo así.

—Yo... me quedaré también —Dijo Harry —Me alegra que podamos vernos, así podré entregarte tu regalo en persona.

Draco sonrió y metió todas sus cosas en su mochila.

—Será agradable. Ahora tenemos que irnos o Filch nos meterá en problemas.

Harry asintió y se sintió ligeramente mal por Draco, pues a comparación de él, no tenía una capa invisible que lo protegiera y tampoco se había atrevido a decirle Malfoy que él poseía una.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y cada uno partió a su sala común, Draco con paso firme y elegante y Harry de manera presurosa y poco agraciada.

Cuando Draco Malfoy por fin pudo poner un pie dentro de su sala común ya pasaba del toque de queda y había tenido que evadir al conserje para no ser descubierto, pero justo cuando creía que se había librado de todos y que podría entrar a su habitación sin llamar la atención, notó que Blaise se encontraba frente a la chimenea, esperándolo con ojos acusadores.

El moreno ya portaba su pijama y tenía en las piernas un libro de encantamientos (materia en la que no le estaba yendo muy bien), miraba al rubio con clara molestia y esperaba pacientemente lo que su amigo tuviera que decir a su favor.

—Es tarde —Dijo Draco ignorando todas aquellas señales de enojo que su amigo le mandaba. —Vamos a dormir.

—Te escapaste de nuevo —Lo acusó Zabini.

—¿Lo hice?

—No va a funcionar de nuevo, Draco, no voy a volver a ignorar algo como esto.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?

—La verdad.

—La verdad... —Repitió el rubio con fastidio.

—Te escabulles al menos tres veces por semana de la sala común, te vas a quien-sabe-donde con quien-sabe-quien y no vuelves hasta mucho después del toque de queda. ¿A caso no entiendes lo peligroso que estar por los pasillos tan tarde?

—Nada va a pasarme Blaise, si te refieres a Filch no va a atraparme y si te refieres al "monstruo" de Slytherin espero que no hayas olvidado que hablas con un sangre limpia.

—Draco tú... Eres tú quien...

—No Blaise, no soy el heredero de Slytherin. —Contestó con fastidio, aquella había sido una pregunta común entre sus compañeros aunque ninguno se había atrevido a hacérsela directamente.

El moreno suspiró aliviado, Blaise era casi tan malvado y burlón como Draco, pero una cosa era ser un brabucón y otra muy diferente un asesino.

—Pero entonces ¿A dónde vas por las noches? ...La vez que Creevey fue atacado tu escapaste de aquí y...

Draco suspiró, Blaise era su mejor amigo, ¿pero acaso comprendería si le dijera que tenía una amistad secreta con Potter?   
Zabini pareció comprender aquel gesto casi silencioso y sintió que le oprimían el pecho.

—Estás saliendo con alguien que no es un Slytherin, ¿verdad?

Draco lo miró sin cambiar su fría expresión del rostro, pero Blaise lo conocía de bastantes años y sabía que su amigo no estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

—Es Potter...

Soltó y aquello fue suficiente para que Draco flaqueara por completo.

—Estás saliendo con Potter...

—No seas idiota, Blaise, por supuesto que no. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —No al menos en el sentido que tú crees.

—¡Por Merlín Draco, él es tu enemigo!

—¿Mío? ¿Cuándo has escuchado aquello salir de mi boca?

Blaise pareció analizarlo por un segundo.  
—Nunca... —Suspiró.

Blaise Zabini conocía demasiado bien a Draco, habían crecido juntos prácticamente, eran mejores amigos desde sus más tiernos años y jamás había dejado pasar nada que tuviera que ver con el rubio. Aquellas miradas que Potter y él se dedicaban, las muy discretas sonrisas, las escapadas, el que Draco ayudara a Potter durante el partido de quidditch, las escapadas y el misterioso broche con el emblema de Slytherin que jamás se quitaba de encima y que estaba extrañamente cargado de un poder que Blaise rápidamente pudo relacionar con el Gryffindor, una magia muy poderosa.

—Escucha Blaise... Nadie puede enterarse ¿Entiendes?

—Por supuesto que no, Draco —Lo miró de manera enojada. —Has perdido la cabeza, un Gryffindor, Harry Potter, el  _príncipe_  de Gryffindor... Si tu padre lo supiera...

—Mi padre quería que me llevara bien con él.

—Tu padre  _solo_ quería que FINGIERAS que lo admirabas.

—Estás exagerando las cosas.

—No, no estoy, Flint sería capaz de sacarte del equipo, Slytherin y Gryffindor jamás han sido capaces de llevarse bien.

—Eso es una niñería estúpida, Blaise.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Entonces por qué la mayoría de los chicos que molestamos son Gryffindor?

—Pues porque... —Draco no supo que contestar, era verdad que la mayoría de sus víctimas eran leones, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

—Porque es algo natural —Explicó su amigo. —No puedes ser amigo de Potter y menos siendo  _nuestro_ príncipe. Salazar volvería a morirse si lo supiera. Además, Potter es un Mestizo, Draco...

—Snape también lo es y es mi padrino, gran amigo de mi madre, una sangre limpia.

—Pero el profesor Snape era un Slytherin.

—De acuerdo, entiendo el maldito punto —Draco no levantó la voz, pero la mirada que le dirigió a Zabini fue suficiente para que éste entendiera que mejor era quedarse callado si no quería recibir una maldición justo entre las cejas. —No voy a dejar mi amistad con Potter a un lado. —Sentenció finalmente. —Y tú no le vas a contar nada a nadie, ni a Vincent, Gregory o Pansy ¿Escuchaste?

Blaise tomó aire y se relajó, sabía que pelear era imposible, él siempre tenía lo que quería y si quería ser amigo de Potter iba a serlo, solo esperaba que aquel capricho se le pasara rápido (como todos sus caprichos anteriores).

—¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó de manera serena, Draco se irguió y lo miró interrogante. —¿Te gusta Potter?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría mi amigo?

—Me refiero a que si te gusta de la otra manera.

Draco tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, su cerebro comenzó a correr rápidamente y reparó en el calor de su pecho, ¿Gustar? ¿Cómo pareja? ¿No era acaso muy joven para ello?   
Negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, pasó junto a su amigo que se paralizó al sentirlo tan cerca y finalmente llegó hasta las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta los dormitorios.

Blaise esperó a que Draco se marchara, sabía que Malfoy jamás admitiría algo como eso. Sintió su corazón partido en unos cuantos pedazos pensado en que seguramente el tampoco sería capaz de admitir que estaba enamorado del rubio, nunca, ni bajo tortura, porque aquello podía significar perder su muy valiosa amistad.


	15. Capítulo 15

"¿Viste el tablón de noticias? ¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! ¿ _Asistirás_ _?"_

Preguntó Harry a través de la libreta que lo comunicaba con Draco.

" _Por supuesto, Potter, será divertido, sobre todo cuando las serpientes_ _aplastemos_ _a todos los leones"_

_"Será divertido"_

Draco sonrió ante aquel comentario tan poco competitivo e infantil, pero adorable.

" _Lo será, quiero saber de qué es capaz el gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el gran vencedor del señor oscuro, el héroe del mundo mágico."_

_"Sabes que odio que me llamen así"_

_"Y precisamente es por eso que yo te digo así todo el tiempo"_

_"Que extraño yo recuerdo cosas como, imbécil, cara rajada, cuatro ojos y mestizo apestoso"_

Draco soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de sus amigos que se encontraban, al igual que él, sentados cerca de la chimenea.   
Movió la mano restándole importancia y tal como esperó todos sus amigos volvieron a sus cosas, todos menos Blaise que lo miraba de manera acusadora.

_"Pero todo es con cariño, Potter"_

_"Si no viera como tratas a_ _Herms_ _y Ron, diría que es mentira"_

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando leyó nuevamente el apodo con que Harry llamaba a la sangre sucia.

—El club ya va a comenzar —Anunció Pansy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Draco se puso de pie sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, terminó la conversación con Harry y se colocó conto a su amiga quién le extendió una mano, dispuesta a caminar de su brazo, como siempre.

Las cinco serpientes, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy caminaron elegantemente hasta el gran comedor que era donde aquel club tendría lugar.   
Todos se sentían realmente entusiasmados, un club de duelo representaba una oportunidad única para demostrar sus habilidades y para divertirse, aquellos chicos, como provenientes de familias de magos, habían sido entrenados desde muy pequeños y adoraban la sensación de libertad mágica, algo que les limitaban muchísimo en el colegio, pero en ese momento, con un monstruo legendario rondando el castillo, que los chicos (aun de primer año) supieran defenderse era de vital importancia.

Llegaron al gran comedor, donde un montón de alumnos de todas las edades ya estaban reunidos. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.

Draco miraba aquel pequeño escenario con ansias, hacía mucho que no practicaba en medio de un duelo y aquella sensación de familiaridad le invadió por completo, porque, tal y como se esperaba del heredero de los Malfoy, jamás había perdido un duelo mágico. Tenía un repertorio amplio de maldiciones y encantamientos enseñados por su mismo padre desde que había logrado pararse de lo más firme.

—¿No estás emocionado? —Preguntó Pansy que aún colgaba de su brazo.

—Lo estoy.

—Esta vez no vas a ganarme —Dijo la chica con orgullo. —Esta vez te ganaré.

Draco sonrió de lado ante la competitividad de su amiga.   
—Ya veremos, Pans...

Draco buscó Potter entre la gente, lo vio un poco más adelante, cerca de la comadreja y de Granger, lo atrapó dirigiéndole una mirada que Malfoy no pudo descifrar y que tampoco pudo contemplar demasiado tiempo, pues Harry rápidamente desvió su atención a la tarima donde Gilderoy Lockhart había aparecido y lo acompañaba nada menos que su padrino, Severus Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:   
—¡Vengan aquí, acérquense! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oyen todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararlos a todos ustedes por si algún día necesitan defenderse tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consulten mis obras).

Draco rodó los ojos pensando en lo imbécil que era ese tipo.

»Permitidme que les presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que se preocupen los más jóvenes: no se quedarán sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no teman!

Malfoy y sus amigos resoplaron con fastidio, sabían que Snape era un gran duelista y que aquellas palabras de Lockhart eran solo eso, palabras.

Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

—Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Draco con malicia, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.

Una..., dos... y tres. Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:  
—¡Expelliarmus!

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo. Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. Hermione se puso de puntillas y Harry negó con la cabeza ante la horrible demostración de su inútil profesor.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.

—¡Bueno, ya lo han visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como pueden ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...

Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notó, porque dijo:

—¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocarlos por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...

Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry

—Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa—. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter... — Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione. —Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode.

Draco que se encontraba burlándose del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y riendo a más no poder  cuando volteó al escuchar su nombre.   
Se encontró con la sonrisa de medio lado de Harry que le indicaba que estaba tan entusiasmado como él.

—Disculpe señor —Interrumpió Zabini. —Pero Draco y yo seremos pareja.

—¿Me está cuestionando, Zabini? —El moreno se paralizó en su lugar y negó rápidamente.

Draco caminó hasta Harry con la expresión más altanera que tenía, lo que divirtió  _muchísimo_ a Potter, le parecía chistoso fingir que Draco y él se odiaban cuando nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

—Potter... —Dijo Malfoy con suficiencia y notó como Harry se aguantaba la risa.

—Malfoy —Respondió finalmente, lo más serio que pudo.

—¡Pónganse frente a sus contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y hagan una inclinación!

Harry y Malfoy se miraron fijamente, era una mirada cómplice que para cualquier otro hubiera representado indiferencia. Draco se inclinó de manera elegante, como todo un caballero, Harry por su parte lo imitó torpemente.

—¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecuten sus hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.

Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy, pero éste había sido más rápido. El conjuro de Malfoy causó en Harry el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén aunque no de manera muy dolorosa.

Harry se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra Malfoy su varita, diciendo:   
—¡Rictusempra!

Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad por aquel encantamiento que causaba cosquillas.

—¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Malfoy cayó de rodillas, intentado aguantar el encantamiento; apenas se podía mover de la risa.

Harry no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era deportivo hacerle a Malfoy más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo, se dedicó a mirarlo reír y deleitándose con la angelical risa del rubio.

Tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Harry, y dijo con voz ahogada:   
—¡Tarantallegra!

Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo. Aquello sólo hizo que la risa de Draco se intensificara, Harry lucía tan adorable de aquella manera, intentando controlarse.

—¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.

—¡Finite incantatem! —gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista. Snape se alejó para auxiliar al resto.

Draco miró a Harry con una chispa de diversión que fue correspondida, ambos lo estaban pasando bastante bien.   
—Nada mal, Potter. —Dijo el rubio en voz tan baja que apenas y había sido oído por Harry.

—Te dije que sería divertido, es una suerte que me pusieran contigo, moría de ganas por... —Respondió el pelinegro pero se vio interrumpido.

Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo.

Harry se acercó de un salto y apartó a Millicent. Fue difícil, porque era mucho más robusta que él. Draco frunció el ceño, no le había agradado para nada que su amigo lo abandonara así, se molestó con Granger por ser una inútil, pero se enfureció con Harry y su estúpido complejo de héroe.

—Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos—. Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida...

»Creo que será mejor que les enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal ustedes?

—Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo—. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—. ¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada.

Draco frunció el ceño, comenzaba a parecerle extraño que su padrino se empeñara tanto en enfrentarlo con Harry, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, sería porque él era su consentido y odiaba a Harry tanto que no se explicaba por qué.

—¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. Veamos, Harry —dijo Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto. Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo: —¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!

Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy asintió concentrado y con respeto hacia Snape. Harry miró asustado a Lockhart y le dijo:

—Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?

No era que Harry desconfiara de Draco, sabía que su amigo jamás le haría daño, porque él tampoco se atrevería a hacerlo, aún que eso significara destapar su amistad. Pero no confiaba en Snape y sabía que lo que fuese que le hubiera dicho a Draco este lo obedecería.

—¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle, Harry sonrió internamente, sabía que aquella era la manera de Draco de arle ánimos.

—Eso desearías. —le dijo Harry de manera seria.

Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.

—¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!

—¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?

Draco soltó una ligera carcajada apenas insonora. Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.

—Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.

Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:

—¡Serpensortia!

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

Draco miró rápidamente a su padrino, jamás había usado aquel encantamiento y había confiado en que, por mucho, Harry caería sobre su trasero de manera poco dolorosa.

—No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella...

—¡Permítanme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: «¡Déjale!» Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó el miedo. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía.

Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.

—¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón.

Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó. Fue vagamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos. A continuación, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás.

—Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos...

Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos.

Draco se quedó a mitad de la sala con una expresión completa de confusión, miró a Snape quién no alejaba sus ojos de Potter (un Potter abrumado y confundido) y por un segundo le pasó por la cabeza que aquel había sido el objetivo de su padrino, que Harry demostrara ante todos su habilidad para el pársel. No pudo evitar enrojecerse del coraje, ¿A caso Severus lo había usado?   
Suspiró, debía dejar aquello para después, primero debía hablar con Harry y preguntarle por qué diablos no le había confiado que podía hablar la lengua de las serpientes. 


	16. Capítulo 16

Draco había llegado hasta la mesa de la serpientes acompañado de sus amigos de siempre y cargando una caja de regalo escondida debajo de la gruesa y larga túnica de invierno que lo cubría de aquel frio navideño.

Se sentó y recibió un trozo de tarta que Pansy le ofreció con una cálida sonrisa. Había pensado que, ahora que no había tanta gente en el castillo (por ser vacaciones) podría darle a Harry su regalo personalmente.

El rubio miró al pelinegro sentado junto a su amigo Weasley, ambos comían tarta y parecían bastante tensos. Draco se preguntó si su amigo le estaría escondiendo cosas nuevamente.

Suspiró.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo que Malfoy sabía que Harry no era completamente sincero con él, no al menos en la forma que lo era con sus compañeros leones. Constantemente tenía que ser él quién le preguntara por las cosas, como había sucedido con el asunto del pársel, aunque en aquella ocasión Harry había asegurado que ni él sabía que podía hablarlo.

Después de aquel incidente, muchos en Hogwarts habían comenzado a expandir el ridículo rumor de que Potter era el heredero de Slytherin, cosa que Draco no había creído ni por un segundo, Harry era tan Gryffindor como nadie que él conociera.   
Aquello había dejado la popularidad de Potter por los suelos, muchos provenientes de familias muggles lo evitaban y lo miraban con terror, temerosos de ser petrificados como Colin o la señora Norris.

Malfoy sabía lo mal que la estaba pasando su amigo, constantemente (en sus encuentros por las noches) parecía ausente y muy inseguro, también se le notaba pensativo y algo temeroso. Draco no tardó en deducir que Potter se estaba metiendo de nuevo en cosas peligrosas, seguramente buscaría al verdadero heredero de Slytherin y al monstruo que rondaba el castillo.

Draco vio a la sangre sucia entrar al gran comer y acercarse a sus dos amigos para inmediatamente salir de ahí con ambos chicos detrás. Tomó aire y se puso de pie dejando su trozo de tarta en la mesa.   
—¿No vas a comer? —Preguntó Blaise.

—Tal vez más tarde, ahora debo volver a los dormitorios.

—Iremos contigo —Le dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie junto a Pansy. —Pans y yo aún tenemos que hacer algo de tarea.

—Gregory y yo los alcanzaremos en un momento —Aclaró Vincent con la boca llena de pastel, haciendo que Malfoy hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

—Por Merlin, Vince, come decentemente —Le regañó. —Es repugnante.

Negando salió del gran comedor dejando que sus enormes amigos disfrutaran de aquella tarta navideña.

Llegaron a la sala común donde se quedó charlando un rato con sus amigos, quienes hacían sus deberes (tareas que Malfoy ya había terminado de manera exitosa).   
—¿No los tiene algo intrigados el tema del heredero? —Preguntó Pansy.

Malfoy se encontraba leyendo El Profeta.

—Es bastante extraño, la verdad, aunque por aquí no he visto a nadie lo suficientemente sospechoso para especular —Aclaró Blaise.

—Le he preguntado a mi padre, al parecer no es la primera vez que abren la "cámara". Nadie agarró al culpable la primera vez, y dudo que lo hagan ahora, con lo incompetentes que son las autoridades en esta estúpida escuela. —Se quejó el rubio y sus amigos soltaron una carcajada.

—¿A qué te hubiera gustado más ir a Durmstrang? —Le preguntó su amiga.

—Por supuesto que sí, muchos de mis amigos están allí. Pero estar aquí con ustedes hace todo menos aburrido.

—¿Pans, trajiste el libro de herbología, verdad? —Blaise buscaba entre los montones de libros.

—Oh... no... creo que lo olvidé. Podemos ir a buscarlo.

—Iré con ustedes, al menos la mitad del camino. Ustedes van a la biblioteca y yo al gran comedor por los gordos de Vincent y Gregory.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron de regreso entre conversaciones sin sentido, quejas sobre los Gryffindor, criticando a Dumbledore y hablando sobre la cámara de los secretos (que en aquel momento era el tema de moda)  
Finalmente Pansy y Blaise siguieron su camino hasta la biblioteca y Draco dio vuelta en un pasillo en el que pudo divisar a sus dos amigos junto a una cabeza pelirroja.

—Están ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Se pasaron todo este tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndose como cerdos? Los estaba buscando, Pans y Blaise están en la biblioteca.

Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy Weasley, quién era la cabeza pelirroja que Malfoy había divisado.   
—¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo. Percy se ofendió aún más.

—¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono!

Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Crabbe y a Goyle que lo siguieran

Ambos salieron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras tomaban el siguiente corredor:   
—Ese Peter Weasley...

—Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Crabbe.

—Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito.

Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona.   
Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.

—«¡Sangre limpia!» —dijo Malfoy, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Malfoy la cruzó y sus amigos lo siguieron. La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.

—Esperen aquí —dijo Malfoy, indicándoles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar. Pansy y Blaise ya lo han visto.

Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Crabbe y Goyle que en realidad eran Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter (respectivamente) se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se encontraban en su casa.

Habían muchas cosas que aquellos dos sentían en aquel momento, Ron estaba ansioso, nervioso y algo asustado y Harry se sentía exactamente igual a excepción de que él también se sentía realmente culpable por estar ahí engañando a uno de sus amigos (y uno muy preciado).   
Desde que había visto a Malfoy aparecer en el pasillo sintió ganas de vomitar, sabía que debía seguir el plan que había trazado con Ron y Hermione, pero no le agradaba nada hacer eso a espaldas de Draco.

Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico. Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz. —Te vas a reír con esto —dijo.

Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rió muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry. Era de El Profeta, y decía:

INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil muggle.

El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley.

«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los muggles debería ser retirada inmediatamente.»

El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Malfoy impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No les parece divertido?

Harry miró a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, sabía qué tipo de persona era su amigo, pero jamás terminaba de sorprenderle que se portara de aquella manera tan fea, con él, Draco era un niño educado que se comportaba relativamente bien y aunque sabía de lo mucho que Malfoy odiaba a Ron, no podía evitar enojarse, el señor Weasley era una gran persona.

—Ja, ja —rió Harry lúgubremente.

—Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los muggles que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia.

A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia.

—¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente.

—Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron.

—Bueno, pues ve a la enfermería y dales a todos esos sangre sucia una patada de mi parte, sobre todo a Creevey —dijo Malfoy, riéndose—. ¿Saben qué? Me sorprende que El Profeta aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pensativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio. Le gustan los que vienen de familia muggle. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése.

Malfoy empezó a sacar fotos con una cámara imaginaria, imitando a Colin, cruel pero acertadamente.   
—Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter? ¿Me concedes un autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Potter, por favor?

Harry que ya había escuchado aquel chiste sobre Colin soltó una pequeña carcajada que Ron imitó pensando que se trataba de actuación. Potter no podía estar de acuerdo para nada con lo que Malfoy y su familia profesaba, pero al fin y al cabo era su amigo y sabía que con el tiempo podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión (o al menos eso esperaba).

Draco bajó las manos y se quedó mirando a Harry y a Ron. Por supuesto que el rubio no era ningún idiota y aquello le parecía tan sospechoso como nada en el mundo, generalmente sus amigos reían de aquellos comentarios hasta casi vomitar y ahora parecían tan reservados que daba miedo.

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Creo que comimos demasiado —Se defendió Harry en el cuerpo de Goyle.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—San Potter, —dijo Malfoy lentamente—. No entiendo como puede ir por ahí con esa sangre sucia presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin! Es absurdo, porque Potter podrá ser lo que quieran, pero es demasiado noble para hacer algo así.

Harry se sintió conmovido por aquella defensa que Malfoy le había dado frente a los que creía eran sus amigos.

—Pero tú sabes quién es el heredero ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Ron.

—Ya sabes que no, Vicent, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un sangre sucia. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger — dijo con deleite, dejándose llevar por los celos que le producía saber que Hermione estaba enamorada de Potter.

Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo:

—¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez?

—Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Malfoy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.

—¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender.

—Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás.

Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo:   
—Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta sangre sucia, pero que yo no debo mezclarme. Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabían que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación—. Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ron.

Harry lo miró, Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo. También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Se pusieron de pie de un salto.

—Necesito algo para el estómago —gruñó Ron, y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin, lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor, y deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Draco se puso serio y en sus ojos se endurecieron, por supuesto que Draco Malfoy no era ningún imbécil y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.   
Suspiró, sabía que algo extraño pasaba con sus amigos y había corroborado aquello cuando "Goyle" se había reído con el mismo chiste de Creevey que había hecho reír a Harry una semana atrás. Y lo confirmó cuando "Crabbe" se había enojado al escuchar que deseaba que Granger muriera a manos del monstruo de Slytherin. Todo eso sumando el pequeño mechón rojo que apareció repentinamente en la cabeza de Vincent.

No se debía ser un genio para sumar dos más dos, así como Draco no debía serlo para saber que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley habían logrado hacer una poción multijugos para colarse a su sala común y averiguar si él era el heredero de Slytherin.   
Se sintió decepcionado, no podía creer que Harry no hubiera tenido la confianza de preguntarle directamente y lo peor de todo era que había dudado de él. ¿No le había demostrado que no era tan malo como todos creían?

Al principio se había planteado la idea de hacerle creer a ese par de idiotas que sí, que él era el heredero solo para entorpecer la investigación que seguramente estarían haciendo, pero decidió que aquello era estúpido, se limitó a decir la verdad, a mostrarle a Harry la parte de Draco Malfoy que todos veían a diario, se limitó a mostrarle la parte de su familia de la que todos hablaban.

Draco tomó una decisión ese día, si Harry no confiaba en él, él no tenía por qué confiar en Potter y lo mejor para una amistad tan absurda como aquella era dejarla de lado. Si Potter creía que Draco Malfoy era lo suficientemente malvado y cruel para dudar de él, entonces lo sería y Harry Potter se arrepentiría de haber pensado de él de aquella manera, de haber confiado más en los leones que en él.


	17. Capítulo 17

Harry estaba realmente aliviado de saber que Malfoy era inocente, estaban tan feliz que incluso le restó importancia a la manera en que Draco se había expresado de Hermione y de los hijos de Muggles, estaba tan contento que ignoró por completo que Malfoy hubiese admitido que su padre realmente era un tipo malvado y que el mismo Draco estaba hecho de la misma madera.

Después de una larga charla con Hermione (quién se quedaría como gato por la poción multijugos por unos días más) en la enfermería volvió a su habitación dispuesto a escribirle a Draco quién ya había iniciado la conversación.

" _Como sé que eres lento iré al grano, sé que tomaste poción multijugos para colarte a mi sala común junto con la comadreja para sacarme información, ¿Y yo soy el Slytherin despreciable? Por favor, Potter, olvídate de nuestra pseudo amistad y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca en tu maldita vida._

_Pudiste haberme preguntado directamente y yo te hubiera respondido con la verdad, pudiste haber confiado en mí. Después de todo no tengo nada que ocultar, no soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin._

_Por cierto, hablando de la poción, seguro que a Snape le agradará saber a dónde fueron a parar los ingredientes que desaparecieron de su almacén el día que soltaste los fuegos artificiales dentro de su aula._

_Diviértete encontrando al heredero, te haré el juego más divertido. Y no, no quiero tus estúpidas explicaciones, sólo aléjate de mí si no quieres recibir una maldición que te deje sin piernas."_

Harry se quedó congelado, aquello no se lo esperaba ni por poco, sabía lo inteligente y suspicaz que podía ser Draco, pero no esperaba ser descubierto, ni tan pronto, ni nunca.   
Su respiración se agitó, intentó iniciar la conversación pero fue imposible, entonces cayó en cuenta de que Draco seguramente había deshabilitado el encantamiento de comunicación. Y su corazón se detuvo.

 _Mierda_. Eso fue lo que pensó, había arruinado todo.

Después de aquella ocasión Draco comenzó a ignorar a Potter por completo pese a que éste había intentado hablar con él en más de una ocasión. Si Draco estaba seguro de algo era que no necesitaba a un traidor como amigo, de todas formas ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Quién podría ser amigo de un león cuando a lo largo de la historia de Hogwarts eso jamás había sido posible? Que ingenuo e imbécil había sido. Se sentía traicionado.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y aquellos dos no volvieron a encontrarse, al menos no tan de frente como aquel día de san Valentín.   
Harry se encontraba saliendo de una de las tantas clases que habían sido interrumpidas por los enanos que Lockhart había disfrazado de cupido y que, entregaban cartas de amor y regalos entre los estudiantes del colegio, una idea estúpida, habían pensado todos.

Caminaba por el pasillo con una nota que no se había atrevido a enviar y evitando a toda costa a los enanos que le enviaban las tarjetas de chicos y chicas que aún no lo consideraban el heredero de Slytherin.

Fue al dar vuelta en el pasillo que se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, su cabello estaba tan ordenado como siempre, su túnica impecable y su postura completamente elegante.   
Caminaba a paso lento cargando un montón de cajas y sobres, resultado de su popularidad y belleza (externa).

Draco se detuvo en seco al ver a Potter quién en el momento de encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos grises se paralizó y apretó la nota que mantenía en la mano derecha, la nota que había escrito para Draco.

—Potter... —Fue lo único que el rubio atinó a decir ante semejante encuentro. —Parece que tu popularidad ha disminuido. —Sonrió maliciosamente y miró todos los regalos que le habían enviado alpelinegro.

—Draco, estaba buscándote. —Dijo finalmente el león, armándose de valor.

Los chicos pasaban por el pasillo y se detenían a ver lo que ocurría, pensando que habría una confrontación entre el príncipe de las serpientes y  el de los leones.

—Te he dicho que no me llames por mi primer nombre. No somos amigos, Potter.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una chillona voz proveniente de sus espaldas.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry.

Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Ginny Weasley, Harry intentó escabullirse, acercándose a Draco quién miraba todo de manera seria.

El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.   
—Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona — dijo, rasgando el arpa que cargaba de manera pavorosa.

—¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar y dedicándole a Malfoy miradas fugaces.

—¡Detente! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la mochila para detenerlo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte. Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.

Draco observó con ojos fríos aquella escena, por un instante tuvo el impulso de alejar al enano de Harry y ayudarlo a levantar las cosas, pero el rencor en su corazón fue mayor, le había mostrado a Harry una parte que pocos conocían y él la había rechazado al cuestionar su confianza.

—¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba.

Desesperadamente, Harry intentó escapar, acercándose más a Malfoy, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.

—Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Draco contrajo el rostro, había intentado mantenerse impasible ante aquello, pero simplemente era imposible, aquel había sido el poema-canción más ridícula que había escuchado en la vida, así que sin poder contenerse mucho más soltó una melodiosa risa.

Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desvanecerse en aquel momento, Draco había escuchado aquella ridícula canción y se estaba riendo, vale que era la risa más bonita que Harry hubiera escuchado, pero la vergüenza era tanta que no se había detenido a escucharla del todo. Intentando reírse con todos los demás, se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chicos, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa.

—¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños—. Tú también, Malfoy.

Draco a quién todos miraban reír de manera embelesada (pues pocas veces se le veía haciéndolo con tal naturalidad y sin malicia) se quitó una pequeña lágrima del ojo izquierdo y respiró profundamente. Dejó en manos de Crabbe (que ya estaba a su lado junto con Goyle) sus montones de regalos y se acercó hasta donde Potter.

—¿Tu diario Potter? —Preguntó Draco aun sonriendo y recogiendo una pequeña libreta de tapa negra.

Draco sintió un poder terrible proveniente de aquel objeto, era embriagante e hipnotizante. Harry miró al rubio como comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

—Draco, devuélveme eso —le dijo Harry en voz baja y preocupada.

—¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry.

Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio.

Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.

—Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dijo Percy con severidad.

—Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —dijo Malfoy de manera seria, como si toda su voluntad se viera absorbida por aquel misterioso diario.

Percy dijo:  
—Como prefecto del colegio...

Pero Harry, preocupado por la forma tan rara en que el rubio se estaba comportando. Sacó su varita mágica y gritó:   
—¡Expelliarmus!

Y tal como Snape había desarmado a Lockhart, así Malfoy vio que el diario se le escapaba de las manos y salía volando.

Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó. ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta ahí? Harry no lo sabía. 

—¡Harry! —dijo Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto!

Pero Harry no se preocupó. A Malfoy no le estaba cayendo nada bien sujetar aquella cosa y ayudarlo bien valía cinco puntos de Gryffindor.

Como saliendo de algún tipo de trance Malfoy agitó la cabeza, su linda sonrisa de unos minutos atrás se había esfumado por completo, miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido, su mente estaba en blanco.

Dio media vuelta y cuando pasó junto a Ginny para entrar en el aula, le gritó:   
—¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo. Dando un gruñido, Ron sacó también su varita mágica, pero Harry se la quitó de un tirón por dos razones, número uno, Draco parecía realmente desorientado, no podría defenderse en ese estado, segundo porque la varita de Ron seguía rota y podía causar un desastre.

Draco tomó asiento y sus amigos lo siguieron de cerca, se sentía desorientado y mareado, como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo físico e inmediatamente después toda aquella energía hubiese desaparecido de su cuerpo, dejándolo agotado.   
Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas y se sentía irritado, como si no hubiese dormido en días.

La sensación del tacto con aquel extraño diario le había dejado un vacío mágico en todo su cuerpo, había sido maravilloso sostenerlo ¿A qué se debía? Ciertamente a la cantidad de magia oscura que parecía poseer el objeto ¿Acaso él había sido el único en percatarse?

Suspiró.

No debía meterse en los asuntos de Potter, no más.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y de ahí saco una pequeña, elegante y sencilla tarjeta, la arrugó entre sus dedos y la guardó dentro de la mochila. 


	18. Capítulo 18

La siguiente víctima del monstruo de Slytherin había sido Justin Finch-Fletchley quien miró a su atacante a través de Sr. Nicholas que terminó en las mismas condiciones que el joven de Hufflepuff, petrificado.

Los rumores sobre Harry siendo el heredero de Slytherin aumentaron y su popularidad se fue por los suelos, era muy rara la persona que si quiera se dignaba a mirarlo, todos estaban llenos de miedo y para empeorar las cosas, Lucius Malfoy había logrado que Dumbledore dejara la dirección por el supuesto mal manejo del colegio.

Los alumnos no tenían permitido salir de sus salas comunes más que para asistir a las clases y siempre acompañados de prefectos y profesores, todo era un verdadero caos en Hogwarts.  
Los únicos verdaderamente no tan preocupados eran los miembros de Slytherin que en su mayoría (si no es que todos) eran de sangre limpia y dudaban que el heredero se atreviera a atacar a los suyos.

Para finales del año el heredero de Salazar se había cobrado un par de victimas más Hermione Granger y Penélope Clearwater una prefecta de Ravenclaw. Fue hasta entonces que los rumores sobre Harry desaparecieron, pues nadie lo creía capaz de atacar a su mejor amiga (o novia como muchos lo creían).

El nuevo sospechoso de aquellos ataques era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Draco, quien siempre había sabido como ignorar a la gente no se tomaba ni la más mínima molestia en acabar con aquellos rumores estúpidos, simplemente se limitaba a hacerse de los oídos sordos frente a aquellos comentarios, aunque claro que a sus amigos más cercanos les había dicho desde el principio la verdad.

Draco se dirigía a la enfermería para tararse una quemadura que había obtenido al tocar sin querer un caldero que se encontraba al rojo vivo. Se encontraba ayudando a su padrino a preparar las pociones para la siguiente clase (siempre le había encantado aquella asignatura) cuando accidentalmente tocó el ardiente metal del caldero. Snape había accedido a dejarlo ir solo y le había entregado una hoja con el permiso.  
El rubio caminó despreocupadamente por los pasillos y llegó hasta la enfermería desierta, no había señal alguna de Madame Pomfrey, por lo que Malfoy se dedicó a mirar a los chicos que habían sido petrificados. Miró a Creevey y sonrió divertido, el muy imbécil mantenía las manos frente a su rostro, ademán de que estaba tomando una foto cuando fue atacado.

Caminó un poco más al fondo hasta encontrarse con Granger, la cual sabía, había sido encontrada con un espejo en la mano y Draco se preguntó de que le servía fijarse en su apariencia si su cabello estaba tan desordenado todo el tiempo.

Bufó y la miró un poco más. La verdad era que Granger no era tan fea, era verdad que tenía unos dientes horribles y un cabello desastroso, pero nada que un hechizo de reducción y un cepillo en su cabeza no pudiera arreglar.   
—No sabía que a Potter le gustaban como tú —Dijo en voz baja. —Debe de estar muy preocupado por ti ¿Sabes?

Draco fijó su vista en la mano derecha de la chica, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado.  
El rubio sonrió.

—Parece que si eres tan inteligente como aparentas Granger.

Tomó la mano de la chica y mirando que nadie estuviera cerca sacó lo que parecía ser la hoja de un libro.   
Extendió con paciencia el pedazo de antiguo pergamino y lo leyó con la misma tranquilidad.

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Draco supuso era la de Hermione: « _Cañerías_.»

—Así que, sabelotodo, tu atacante y el de todos estos sangre sucia es un basilisco —Tomó aire. —Supongo que tú y tus amigos están bastante metidos en esto y querrías que esto les llegue a las manos. ¿Qué planean? ¿Enfrentarse solos a esa cosa?

Escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo y rápidamente regresó la nota a la mano de Granger, caminó hasta la oficina de la medimago y esperó ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.   
La señora Pomfrey lo atendió no sin antes regañarlo por andar vagando solo en los pasillos.

Draco caminó de regreso a su dormitorio casi corriendo. En cuanto entró se dirigió directamente a su vacía habitación y sacó la libreta que Potter le había regalado a inicios del año, levantó el encantamiento de bloqueo e inició una conversación.

" _Granger tiene algo para ustedes, mano derecha, Potter. Ten cuidado."_

Terminó la conversación rogando a los dioses que Harry notara aquello. Quería con todas sus fuerzas acompañar al pelinegro a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer, pero sabía que Weasley estaría con él y que su presencia, además de sospechosa, resultaría incómoda.

Tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse, seguramente Harry sería lo suficiente sensato para dar aquella información a las autoridades pertinentes o al menos eso es lo que él esperaba, después de todo no había razón para que Potter y sus amigos se plantearan ir a enfrentar a un monstruo de tan alto nivel de riesgo.

Pero aquella razón apareció horas después cuando uno de sus compañeros ingresó a la sala común anunciando que Ginevra Weasley había sido raptada y enviada a la cámara de los secretos y entonces Draco no tuvo duda, Harry el héroe de todos Potter y su fiel compañero seguramente se aventurarían a rescatar a la hermana menor de Weasley.

El único consuelo que le quedaba Draco era saber que absolutamente nadie tenía idea de donde se encontraba dicha cámara y aunque sintió una ligera (casi inexistente) pena por la niña Weasley, sabía que así era mejor, así Harry no haría nada estúpido que comprometiera su integridad y seguridad.

Pero si Draco aprendería algo con el paso de los años era que Harry Potter siempre lograba, de un u otra manera, meterse en el ojo del huracán.   
Por eso a la mañana siguiente cuando todo mundo hablaba del nuevo acto de heroísmo de Potter no se sorprendió y le alegró mucho saber que, como siempre, Potter había salido bien librado.

La historia no era tan clara, habían muchos rumores al respecto, pero todos hablaban de Harry enfrentando al basilisco y salvando a Ginevra.   
Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, Potter volvía a ser el centro de atención y pronto todos habían olvidado que alguna vez pensaron que Draco Malfoy era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. 

Draco volvió a su habitación y por alguna razón que él mismo desconoció revisó la libreta en la que, el día anterior había escrito a Potter, San Potter.   
Debajo de su texto había aparecido otro con la desastrosa caligrafía de Harry.

" _Gracias, Malfoy."_

_"Necesito hablar contigo. Dónde siempre después del desayuno."_

Draco sonrió en cuanto leyó el segundo mensaje, por su cabeza pasó que Harry seguramente le agradecería por esa muy insignificante ayuda y tal vez, con mucha suerte se disculparía con él por haber dudado de su persona.

Así que mucho más tranquilo se dirigió al aula donde normalmente se encontraba con el pelinegro.   
Para su sorpresa, Harry ya se encontraba dentro del aula, se le veía sucio y cansado, haciendo notable que su aventura había durado toda la noche.

Pero Draco que esperaba de menos una sonrisa como recibimiento se cruzó de brazos al notar la postura tan tensa que mantenía el ojiverde.

—Veo que una vez mas sales victorioso y con vida de una de tus aventuras. —Se aventuró a decir el rubio.

Y como si aquello hubiera sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Harry se puso de pie y caminó hasta Draco enfrentándolo con la mirada furiosa.

—Tú lo sabías, sabías que tu padre había puesto el diario de Riddle en el caldero de Ginny.

—¿De qué...?

—¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Dejaste que todo esto pasara! —Le interrumpió con claro enojo en sus ojos. —¡Dejaste que tu padre le diera un diario maldito a Ginny! ¡Casi la matan por su maldita culpa! Si Hermione no hubiera averiguado... si nosotros no... ¡Eres detestable! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que toda esa gente fuese atacada? ¡Dejaste que mi mejor amiga y la hermana de mi mejor amigo padecieran las consecuencias! ¡Eres tan terrible como todos siempre me decían que eras, Malfoy! —Resopló con furia. —Pero yo tengo la culpa, fui el idiota que creyó que eras diferente, fui quién te dio el derecho a la duda y ahora...

Draco no lo soportó más, levantó el pecho, apretó el puño y con fuerza golpeó el rostro de Harry, haciéndolo trastabillar pero no caer.   
Potter miró al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos y contempló aquella fría y furiosa expresión en su rostro, aquella que le hacía lucir igual a su padre.

—Yo no sabía nada acerca del maldito diario, imbécil —Replicó con voz baja y enojada.

Harry abrió los ojos un poco más, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. Aquella expresión no la había visto en el rostro de Draco jamás, lograba paralizarlo por completo.

—Estoy cansado de tus estúpidas dudas, Potter, estoy cansado de que me señales por cosas que no he hecho, estoy cansado de ti. —Caminó hacia la puerta, temblando de la furia. —Para todo el colegio serás un gran héroe, pero para mí no eres más que un completo idiota.

—Draco...

—¡No me llames por mi nombre! —Le gritó con voz potente y antes de salir lo miró una vez más. —Vete a la mierda, Potter.

El regreso a casa ese año fue especialmente abrumador para ambos príncipes, Harry sentía una terrible presión en el pecho a causa de la culpa y Draco a causa de la decepción. Ambos, durante aquel año habían aprendido varias cosas y la primera y más dolorosa de ellas era que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin no podían entablar una amistad.   
Draco lo tenía claro y ya no buscaría alterar el orden de las cosas, Harry por su parte decidió que se esforzaría por recuperar la amistad de Draco Malfoy y compensar su estupidez. 


	19. Capítulo 19.

Draco, Pansy y Blaise se encontraban de pie junto al andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King's Cross mientras esperaban la llegada de Crabbe y Goyle que ya estaban bastante retrasados. Los tres chicos se mantenían inmersos en una divertida conversación sobre sus vacaciones cuando sus dos amigos llegaron prácticamente corriendo.   
Habían acordado encontrarse los cinco por primera vez sin presencia de sus padres, quienes muy a su pesar los dejaron partir solos al reconocer que tal vez sus hijos comenzaban a hacerse un poco más grandes.

—Llegan tarde, par de brutos. —Dijo Malfoy con fastidio, tanto Vincent como Gregory negaron divertidos.

—¿No puedes simplemente saludarnos cómo lo haría un amigo normal? —Preguntó Crabbe.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender que Draco no es normal? —Contestó Zabini pasando su brazo por el hombro del rubio. El moreno era apenas un poco más alto que su amigo, pero le gustaba aprovecharse de eso para hacerlo enojar.

Draco quitó a su amigo con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro.   
—Subamos, aún debemos encontrar compartimento. —Ordenó. Sus amigos no se lo tomaron a mal pues estaban acostumbrados a aquellas frases tan directas.

El rubio extendió su mano hacia Pansy quién gustosa la tomó, Blaise no pasó desapercibida aquella acción, no era que Malfoy no le hubiera contando que estaba saliendo con Pansy, por que como su mejor amigo, había cumplido en contárselo el mismo día que Pansy había dicho "si". Pero no por eso Blaise se sintió mucho mejor, al contrario, se sintió terriblemente mal, no había dormido, sentía náuseas y un enojo irracional que cada vez le costaba más controlar (a aquello tal vez se le podía denominar celos, pero él, siendo un niño de trece años no conocía el término) y hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no interponerse entre ellos y llevarse al rubio lejos de ahí.

Blaise sabía muchas cosas sobre Draco Malfoy y una de ellas era que aquella decisión de tener una novia de manera tan repentina había sido algo extraño. Sabía que Pansy estaba enamorada del rubio desde que tenían ocho años y él le había regalado una bonita flor solo para que dejara de llorar después de que la tiró de su escoba, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Malfoy. Su amigo siempre había sido distante y cortante en cuanto a sentimientos se refería, incluso parecía costarle muchísimo trabajo ser un poco afectuoso con él siendo su mejor amigo, por eso, cuando lo veía con Pansy y actuar de manera tan forzada no podía evitar sentir que algo iba realmente mal.

Las cinco serpientes caminaron entre la gente que les abría paso sin si quiera replicar, aquel era el efecto Malfoy que ya bien conocían todos los amigos de Draco, nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en el camino del rubio.   
Blaise dirigió una última mirada al andén, pensando que quizás si le hubiera gustado que sus padres lo acompañaran, pero aquel pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto su rostro se encontró con el de Harry Potter quién miraba en otra dirección, en la dirección de Draco para ser más preciso.   
Blaise no se perdió ningún detalle, la mirada de Potter era de inconfundible tristeza y enojo. Por un instante le vio la intención de alejarse de todos los Weasley que lo rodeaban y acercarse hasta Draco, quien ya había subido al tren junto al resto.   
Pero justo cuando Blaise creyó que Potter por fin había sacado lo Gryffindor que creía que era, el padre Weasley lo detuvo para decirle algo.

Zabini retomó su camino de vuelta al tren donde Crabbe y Goyle lo esperaban con un gesto distraído.   
—Draco ya se ha adelantado. —Le anunció Vincent y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

Pansy había arrastrado a Draco hasta la parte frontal del tren, había un pequeño pasillo que dirigía a la cabina del conductor y donde no habían alumnos ni maestros deambulando, el rubio con mucho pesar había seguido a su nueva novia hasta allí porque tal vez no era muy expresivo, pero era un caballero y sabía cómo comportarse.   
—¿Puedes decirme ahora por qué me has traído aquí? —Preguntó él con tranquilidad.

—La verdad es que estoy algo preocupada —Comenzó a decir mientras lo miraba a los ojos con decisión. —Le pregunté a mi madre que se supone que debía hacer como tu novia y se burló de mí. Creí que podría llegar hoy y actuar como una novia decente, pero la verdad es que no sé nada sobre esto. —Suspiró dramáticamente, como si aquello fuese una verdadera situación de vida o muerte. —Y por supuesto que tú tampoco sabrás nada sobre ser novios ¿O no, Draco?

—Nos tomamos de las manos —Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquella fuera la respuesta más obvia.

—Es obvio que debemos tomarnos las manos, torpe. —Le contestó ella con dulzura. —Pero se supone que debemos hacer más cosas juntos.

—Justo ahora estamos juntos y estamos hablando. Estamos haciendo algo juntos.

Pansy pareció pensárselo en serio, porque en su mirada reflejó comprensión y sorpresa.   
—¡Tienes razón! —Dijo ella con alegría. —Bueno, por algo debemos empezar.

—¿En serio te preocupa tanto? —Le preguntó el chico de manera condescendiente. No era que no le importara, Pansy le gustaba, era linda con él, le consentía, le regalaba cosas que le gustaba y siempre estaba para apoyarlo, pero algo le hacía creer que su novia se lo tomaba mucho más en serio de lo que debía tomárselo una niña de trece años.

—Por supuesto que sí, Draco. —Contestó orgullosa. —Yo te quiero muchísimo y no quiero que salgas con nadie más. —Si Pansy sentía vergüenza por aquello no se notó, estaba segura y claramente orgullosa de ser la novia de Draco Malfoy.

—De acuerdo —Respondió con simpleza. —Pero hay que tomárnoslo con calma ¿Quieres?

Ella asintió sonriente y lo tomó del brazo para caminar en busca de sus amigos.

El tren ya había avanzado y todos los compartimentos se encontraban ocupados, Draco se asomaba discretamente por todos y cada uno de las cabinas en busca de sus amigos mientras Parkinson hablaba nuevamente sobre lo mucho que le había costado elegir el regalo de cumpleaños de Draco, pues ahora que eran novios no podía regalarle cualquier cosa.

De repente uno de los compartimientos se abrió, dejando ver una despeinada cabellera azabache que nada más ver a la pareja se congeló.  
Pansy le dirigió a Potter una mirada cargada de odio que el mencionado ignoró completamente. Su atención estaba únicamente en Malfoy quien le dirigía la más fría de sus miradas.

—Malfoy... —Dijo Harry casi como un suspiro.

—Bueno, mira quiénes están ahí —dijo Malfoy con su habitual manera de hablar; arrastrando las palabras. Miró por el hombro de Potter y divisó a Weasley y a Granger sentados dentro del compartimento. — La comadreja, la niña dientes de rata y su majestad, el príncipe de los leones. —Lo último lo dijo con tal nivel de sarcasmo que Harry se sonrojó.

Pansy soltó una risa burlona.

—He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano —dijo Malfoy a Ron—. ¿No se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?

Ron se levantó tan aprisa que tiró al suelo el cesto de Crookshanks, el gato de Granger.

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Malfoy en cuanto se percató de la presencia de una cuarta persona en el compartimento.

—Un nuevo profesor —contestó Harry, que se había interpuesto entre su mejor amigo y su ex amigo. Su voz había sonado un tanto insegura, pero Draco decidió restarle importancia.

—¿Qué decías, Malfoy? —Le retó Weasley.

Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros y le dedicó a los Gryffindor una sonrisa burlona.   
—Vámonos Pansy, no me apetece discutir con un personas que necesitan de un profesor para defenderse.

Y se marcharon tomados del brazo a paso elegante, ligero y silencioso.

El rubio y la chica de ojos verdes encontraron al resto de sus amigos después de un momento y se sentaron junto a ellos, la charla sobre todo y nada comenzó casi de inmediato pero Draco no había podido concentrarse en absolutamente nada.   
Recordaba todas sus vacaciones y la cantidad de veces que Harry había intentado comunicarse con él, las cartas, el regalo de cumpleaños que le envió y que ni si quiera había abierto y las veces que miró la libreta y que Harry le pedía (cada vez más insistente) que hablaran. Por supuesto que también recordaba que en todas aquellas ocasiones él había ignorado olímpicamente al niño que vivió, sus cartas estaban sin abrir al igual que el regalo y la libreta simplemente la miraba para ver si Harry por fin se había rendido, cosa que no había ocurrido.

En muchas ocasiones, Draco se había visto tentado a ceder ante la insistencia de Harry, pero le bastaba con recordar la manera en la que le había gritado y recriminado, cómo había acusado a su padre de haber causado el desastre de la cámara de los secretos el curso anterior y la forma en la que (nuevamente) había desconfiado de él. Si, le había perdonado la primera, pero la segunda había sido demasiado, y para alguien tan orgulloso como Draco Malfoy aquello había sido un milagro sin precedentes que no se volvería a repetir.  
Aun así se alegó muchísimo de ver a Potter completamente bien, temía que con Sirius Black rondando por ahí le hubiese pasado algo.

Fue cuando las luces del vagón comenzaron a parpadear que el rubio salió de sus pensamientos, un frio terrible comenzó a inundarle y una sensación de terror, vacío y tristeza se alojó en su pecho.   
Pansy se pegó muchísimo a él, en busca de confort. De manera instintiva Draco sacó la varita de la túnica y bloqueó la puerta con un encantamiento.   
Miró a sus amigos, Blaise estaba tan serio como él, tal vez un poco más asustado, pero levantaba la varita con la misma seguridad que Draco. Crabbe y Goyle buscaron imitarlos, aunque el miedo era más notorio en ellos. Pansy quién solo necesito de un ligero apretón en la mano de parte de su novio se irguió con valentía y apuntó con la varita hacia la puerta.

Una espeluznante sombra pasó frente a su cabina haciendo que Draco se aferrara más a su varita y entornando los ojos susurró:  
—Dementores...

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que debes quedarse en Azkaban? —Preguntó Blaise en tono bajo y ligeramente preocupado.

—Seguramente están buscando a Black... —Dijo Draco con suspicacia.

—¿Creen que va a venir a plena luz del día a matar a Potter? —Preguntó Pansy como si aquello fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

—Potter de verdad tiene un potente imán de problemas —Opinó Crabbe ahora un poco más tranquilo.

—Y una suerte de la misma magnitud —Apoyó Goyle. —Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera muerto ya desde el asunto de la piedra filosofal. Bueno, todos excepto Draco.

El rubio soltó una ligera risa, le parecía simpático que compararan su suerte con la de Harry, cuando él creía que no existía un chico con más suerte para evadir la muerte y el pelinegro.

La sensación de vacío comenzó a inundar la cabina nuevamente y Draco supuso que más Dementores estaban llegando al tren.   
La sensación se extendió por bastante tiempo, hasta que finalmente desapareció y todas las serpientes bajaron las varitas nuevamente.   
—Creo que sería buena idea aprender a hacer un patronus —Dijo Zabini después de suspirar aliviado.

—Sobre todo ahora que estas cosas estarán cerca de Potter y por lo tanto cerca del colegio. —Apoyó Pansy.

—El problema es que no conocemos a nadie que pueda hacer un patronus y en el colegio dudo que algún profesor quiera hacerlo, creerán que somos demasiado jóvenes. —Rebatió Draco recargándose en su asiento con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues lo somos. —Recalcó Vincent. —Además, Dumbledore no dejará que esas cosas se paseen por el colegio ¿No?

—No estés tan seguro, el viejo es una gran caja de sorpresas —Aseguró el rubio.

El silencio reinó dentro del compartimento, los cinco amigos se encontraban dubitativos, todos ellos sabían lo que era un dementor y lo que hacían, sabían la manera de repelerlos y de contrarrestar los efectos de tener a uno cerca, pero jamás creyeron que deberían ver a uno de tan cerca, porque, aunque una puerta los había separado de aquella creatura, el miedo y la incertidumbre había sido tal que no podían imaginarse someterse al beso de aquella criatura.

Fue la voz de Neville Longbottom en el pasillo lo que hizo que todas las serpientes salieran de sus divagaciones.  
—Fue horrible, el dementor se acercó a Harry y por un momento creímos que le sacaría el alma, si no hubiera sido por el profesor nuevo no sabemos que hubiéramos hecho. El pobre de Harry se desmayó.

Draco se tensó ante aquel comentario, se sentía ansioso. ¿De verdad Harry se había desmayado?   
La risa escandalosa de Blaise lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, risa que fue seguida por Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle.

—¡Potter se desmayó! —Exclamó el moreno con muchísima burla en la voz.

Todos rieron, aunque Draco solo lo había hecho para que no luciera extraño que no lo hiciera.

Aquello había roto toda tensión, las serpientes comenzaron a burlarse de Potter entre risas divertidas y bastante escandalosas.

Llegaron hasta la estación de Hogsmeade y tomaron carruaje entre divertidos comentarios sobre Potter, comentarios que a Draco de verdad comenzaban a parecerle graciosos ahora que se había tranquilizado pensando que Harry estaba bien, que estaba con un profesor (que seguramente sería el de defensa contra las artes oscuras y que, si no era como Lockhart, sabría auxiliar al cara rajada).

Cuando su carruaje llegó hasta el castillo las cinco serpientes que ya habían dejado el tema del desmayo de Potter bajaron dispuestos a cenar y a descansar alrededor de chimenea en las mazmorras.   
Habían caminado apenas unos pasos cuando Draco divisó la despeinada cabellera de Potter, que bajaba del carruaje que estaba justo frente a ellos junto a sus amigos.

Blaise notó la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo, era obvio que a Draco le importaba lo que le pasara al cara rajada. Aquel ataque de enojo (celos) fue tan rápido que ni él mismo se percató de lo que hacía, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te desmayaste?

Zabini le dio con el codo a Hermione al pasar por su lado, y salió al paso de Harry, que subía al castillo por la escalinata de piedra. Sus ojos castaños y su cara alegre brillaban de malicia.

—¡Lárgate, Zabini! —dijo Ron con las mandíbulas apretadas.

—¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, levantando la voz, saliendo de su trance con Harry—. ¿También te asustó a ti el viejo dementor; Weasley?

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó una voz amable. El profesor Lupin acababa de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos. Malfoy y sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada insolente al profesor Lupin por los remiendos de su ropa y su maleta desvencijada.

Con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, Malfoy dijo:   
—Oh, no, eh... profesor...

Entonces dirigió a sus amigos una sonrisita, y subieron hacia el castillo.  
A veces hasta Draco se sorprendía de la manera rápida en la que se colocaba la máscara de "Malfoy".

Harry no pasó por inadvertida la manera en que Draco pretendía ser lo que todos pensaba que era, se sintió feliz por haber conocido al chico rubio sin su máscara, pero inmediatamente después un dolor punzante se instaló en su pecho al recordar que había perdido la amistad de aquel chico que podía ser tan amable como arrogante, tan inteligente como astuto y tan noble como frío y calculador.  


	20. Capítulo 20.

Los días pasaron para Draco entre bromas del desmayo de Potter y una absorbente Pansy que se tomaba muy en serio su papel de novia. Muchas de las chicas y chicos del instituto la miraban con odio, pues no era un gran secreto en el colegio que Draco Malfoy era casi tan amado como odiado entre los alumnos de las diferentes casas. Al contrario de lo que uno creería, Pansy no se sentía mal por ser la envidia de muchos, pues le encantaba presumir su relación con Draco y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.   
A Malfoy esto no le importaba mucho, le iba y le venía lo que la gente pensara, Pansy era una chica hermosa, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, tez blanca y figura estilizada que con su porte lucía mucho más, además de que era de buena familia y de sangre pura. Pero lo mejor de todo era que se trataba de su mejor amiga, porque sobre todas las cosas Pansy seguía siendo eso para él.

El día jueves se encontró caminando hacia los jardines del castillo, aquellos que rodeaban la cabaña del apestoso del guardabosques que el anciano director había decidido nombrar profesor (y Draco no podía entender cómo aquella barbaridad había ocurrido).   
Pero no era la clase la causante de que tuviera un gesto de total fastidio, sino el hecho de que Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas era una de las materias que compartía con Harry Potter.

No era que él lo estuviese evitando, por supuesto que no, aquello era para cobardes. Pero cada que se encontraba cerca de Potter, el pelinegro le buscaba la mirada, se acercaba discretamente hasta él como si quisiera decirle algo y parecía tan nervioso que a él mismo terminaba por descolocarle los nervios.   
Por supuesto que habían intercambiado unas cuantas burlas (o bueno, él se burlaba de Potter) y aunque en realidad las riñas eran más directamente con Wesley quién no perdía el tiempo y se proponía sacar de quicio a Draco apenas estaban a dos metros de distancia.

Llegaron hasta la cabaña del guardabosque y se quedaron esperando, Draco les contaba unas cuantas cosas a sus amigos, quienes reían por sus bromas crueles, cuando Potter apareció por el sendero acompañado de la comadreja y la sangre sucia (como siempre).

—¡Vamos, dense prisa! —gritó Hagrid a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, síganme!

Durante un desagradable instante, Harry temió que Hagrid los condujera al bosque; Harry había vivido en aquel lugar experiencias tan desagradables que nunca podría olvidarlas (como las arañas de Aragog y el encuentro con Voldemort en el cuerpo del profesor Quirrell). Sin embargo, Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

—¡Acérquense todos a la cerca! —gritó—. Asegúrense de tener buena visión. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es abrir los libros...

—¿De qué modo? —dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hagrid.

—¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. Unos, como Harry, habían atado el libro con un cinturón; otros lo habían metido muy apretado en la mochila o lo habían sujetado con pinzas.

—¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? —preguntó Hagrid decepcionado. La clase entera negó con la cabeza. —Tienen que acariciarlo —dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Miren...

Cogió el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el listón mágico que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderlo, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.

—¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! —dijo Malfoy despectivamente—. ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

Draco era una persona impaciente, pero lo era aún más con aquellos como Hagrid quien parecía ser tonto por naturaleza.

—Yo... yo pensé que les haría gracia —le dijo Hagrid a Hermione, dubitativo.

—¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...! —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —le dijo Harry en voz baja.

No era que a Harry le agradara demasiado enfrentarse a Draco, pues su prioridad era recuperar su amistad, pero si algo debía reconocer era que el rubio se estaba pasando y al ser Hagrid un maestro tan novato se sentía mal por él.  
Hagrid se había quedado algo triste y Harry quería que sus primeras clase fueras un éxito.

Draco levantó una ceja mientras le mantenía la mirada a Harry, el pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos, era claro que no esperaba tener la atención de Malfoy después de tantos intentos durante esos días.

—Bien, pues —dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo—. Así que... ya tienen los libros y... y... ahora les hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Sí, así que iré a por ellas. Esperen un momento... Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

—Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia —dijo Malfoy en voz alta, dispuesto a hacer enojar a Harry—. Estas clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un infarto cuando se lo cuente.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —repitió Harry ligeramente rojo por el enojo, Malfoy había sido su amigo, pero Hagrid también lo era y no podía permitir que Draco siguiera hablando así, pero sobre todo odiaba ver a Malfoy actuando de aquella manera, porque él sabía que si, Draco era cruel y malcriado, pero no tanto como aparentaba.

—Cuidado, Potter; hay un dementor detrás de ti.

Harry le sostuvo a Draco la mirada y por un instante, sólo uno muy pequeño, Harry notó un brillo amistoso que hacía mucho no veía en esos ojos grises, tal vez Malfoy ya lo estaba perdonando.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Harry había visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

—¡Para allá! —les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca. —¡Hipogrifos! —gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano—. ¿Verdad que son hermosos?

Harry pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo. Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y negro tinta.

Draco miró a aquellos animales con expresión seria, nunca había sido fanático de las creaturas mágicas, pero aquellas le parecían fantásticas, aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, mucho menos porque se trataba de una clase del guardabosque.

—Vamos —dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles—, si quieren acercarse un poco...

Nadie parecía querer acercarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se aproximaron con cautela a la cerca. Malfoy y sus amigos los miraron desde atrás.

—Lo primero que tienen que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Draco—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendan a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hagan.

Harry sonrió discretamente, definitivamente Draco era como un Hipogrifo.

—Tienen que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento —continuó Hagrid—. Es educado, ¿Se dan cuenta? Van hacia él, se inclinan y esperan. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que les permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que se alejen de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.

Harry lo pensó durante un instante, si Malfoy era como un hipogrifo y lograba agradarle a un hipogrifo, tal vez, de la misma manera podía recuperar la amistad de Draco.

—Yo —se ofreció Harry.

Detrás de él se oyó un jadeo, y Lavender y Parvati susurraron:

—¡No, Harry, acuérdate de las hojas de té! Harry no hizo caso y saltó la cerca.

Draco arqueó una ceja al escuchar la tontería de las hojas de té, pero no apartó la mirada de Potter. No podía dejar de pensar que a Harry definitivamente le encantaba meterse en problemas.

—¡Buen chico, Harry! —gritó Hagrid—. Veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak.

Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy mantenía la expresión indiferente, pero por dentro comenzaba a sentirse un poco nervioso.

—Tranquilo ahora, Harry —dijo Hagrid en voz baja—. Primero mírale a los ojos. Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado...

A Harry empezaron a irritársele los ojos, pero no los cerró, se imaginó teniendo una pelea de miradas con Draco, aquellas que, estando a solas terminaban en carcajadas. Buckbeak había vuelto la cabeza grande y afilada, y miraba a Harry fijamente con un ojo terrible de color naranja.

—Eso es —dijo Hagrid—. Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza...

A Harry no le hacía gracia presentarle la nuca a Buckbeak, por que al igual que Malfoy, la creatura podría aprovechar para desnucarlo si se enojaba. Pero hizo lo que Hagrid le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada. El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió. Entonces Harry suspiró, Draco tampoco hubiera cedido así de fácil.

—Ah —dijo Hagrid, preocupado—. Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio...

Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de Harry, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

—¡Bien hecho, Harry! —dijo Hagrid, eufórico—. ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, vamos.

Harry se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente, sintiéndose capaz y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba. La clase rompió en aplausos. Todos excepto los Slytherin, Draco solo esbozó una sonrisa que reflejaba orgullo y alivio, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Blaise.

—Bien, Harry —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejará que lo montes!

Aquello era más de lo que Harry había esperado, ¿Draco también cedería ante él si lo miraba a los ojos y se inclinaba ante él? Seguramente no.   
Harry estaba acostumbrado a la escoba; pero no estaba seguro de que un hipogrifo se le pareciera.

—Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala —dijo Hagrid—. Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...

Harry puso el pie sobre el ala de Buckbeak y se subió en el lomo. Buckbeak se levantó. Harry no sabía dónde debía agarrarse: delante de él todo estaba cubierto de plumas.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en los cuartos traseros.

A cada lado de Harry, sin previo aviso, se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros de longitud. Apenas le dio tiempo a agarrarse del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar el vuelo. No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba y Harry tuvo muy claro cuál prefería. Muy incómodamente para él, las alas del hipogrifo batían debajo de sus piernas. Sus dedos resbalaban en las brillantes plumas y no se atrevía a asirse con más fuerza. En vez del movimiento suave de su Nimbus 2.000, sentía el zarandeo hacia atrás y hacia delante, porque los cuartos traseros del hipogrifo se movían con las alas.

Buckbeak sobrevoló el prado y descendió. Era lo que Harry había temido. Se echó hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Le dio la impresión de que iba a resbalar por el pico. Luego sintió un fuerte golpe al aterrizar el animal con sus cuatro patas revueltas, y se las arregló para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse.

—¡Muy bien, Harry! —gritó Hagrid, mientras lo vitoreaban —. ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?

Envalentonados por el éxito de Harry, los demás saltaron al prado con cautela. Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipogrifos y, al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Neville retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas. Ron y Hermione practicaban con el de color castaño, mientras Harry observaba.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían escogido a Buckbeak. Había inclinado la cabeza ante Malfoy, que le daba palmaditas en el pico con expresión que intentaba ser indiferente pero que en el fondo era fascinación absoluta.

—Creí que sería más difícil —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las sílabas—. Tenía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz... ¿A que no eres peligroso? —le dijo al hipogrifo y miró de reojo a Harry quien sonreía por el comentario hacia su persona.

Entonces Vincent, empujado por Gregory y en un acto de completo accidente se acercó de más al hipogrifo que alertado por el repentino movimiento de las serpientes perdió el control.

Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Malfoy emitió un grito y un instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a Buckbeak, que quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.

—Mierda... —expresó Malfoy con mucho dolor en el rostro, mientras cundía el pánico.

—Vas a estar bien —le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido— . Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí...

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry vio que en el brazo de Malfoy había una herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba y Hagrid corría con él por la pendiente, hacia el castillo.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir un feo dolor en el pecho que él clasificó como preocupación, la herida se veía fatal y debía serlo, el hipogrifo tenía unas garras potentes y afiladas.   
—Lo tiene merecido —Le dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero Harry se limitó a resoplar y a intentar tranquilizarse, después visitaría a Malfoy en la enfermería con ayuda de su capa invisible.

—¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! —exclamó Pansy Parkinson, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry la miró con gesto de fastidio, por supuesto que ya se había enterado de su supuesta relación con Draco, y aquello solo había hecho que le callera un poco peor que antes, porque ¿Qué le había pasado a Malfoy por la cabeza para iniciar una relación con aquella víbora?

—¡La culpa fue de esos dos gorilas a los que llamas amigos! —lo defendió Dean Thomas.

—¡Voy a ver si se encuentra bien! —dijo Pansy.

Y la vieron subir corriendo por la escalera de mármol. Los de Slytherin se alejaron hacia su sala común subterránea, sin dejar de murmurar contra Hagrid; Harry, Ron y Hermione continuaron subiendo escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Creen que se pondrá bien? —dijo Harry, asustado.

—Por supuesto que sí. La señora Pomfrey puede curar heridas en menos de un segundo —dijo Hermione. —El cretino se pondrá bien y Hagrid no perderá su trabajo, no te mortifiques, Harry.

Pero Harry Potter, por muy cruel que a el mismo le pareciera, no estaba pensando en Hagrid o en su empleo, si no en cierto rubio.   
Miró en la dirección en la que Pansy había desaparecido sintiéndose celoso (aunque él no lo supiera) y pensando en que sería mejor no ir a molestar a Malfoy a la enfermería, después de todo él ya tenía a alguien que lo cuidara, no necesitaba de Harry.   
  



	21. Capítulo 21.

Malfoy no volvió a las aulas hasta la última hora de la mañana del siguiente jueves, cuando los alumnos de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor estaban en mitad de la clase de Pociones que duraba dos horas. Entró con aire arrogante en la mazmorra, con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y cubierto de vendajes. Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo demasiado tiempo, se sentía sumamente preocupado por su amigo al que no había ido a ver a la enfermería por miedo a encontrarse con Pansy (quien pasaba todo su tiempo libre con él, dándole todos los cuidados necesarios y asegurándose de que nadie se aprovechara de la convalecencia de Malfoy para ligárselo).

—¿Qué tal, Draco? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, sonriendo como una tonta—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—Estoy bien, Pans, en serio—dijo Malfoy, con gesto de hombre valiente. Pero Harry vio que su gesto sugería que sí, que aún le dolía bastante. Y el pelinegro no supo que fue lo que le molestó más, que Draco quisiera lucirse frente a su novia o que no se quedara más tiempo a reposar en la enfermería.

—Siéntate —le dijo el profesor Snape amablemente.

Ron lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Si hubieran sido ellos los que hubieran llegado tarde, Snape no los habría mandado sentarse, los habría castigado a quedarse después de clase. Pero Malfoy siempre se había librado de los castigos en las clases de Snape. Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y generalmente favorecía a los suyos, en detrimento de los demás.

Aquel día elaboraban una nueva pócima: una solución para encoger.

Malfoy se lo pensó un poco pero finalmente colocó su caldero al lado de Harry y Ron, para preparar los ingredientes en la misma mesa.

—Profesor —dijo Malfoy—, necesitaré ayuda para cortar las raíces de margarita, porque con el brazo así no puedo.

—Weasley, córtaselas tú —ordenó Snape sin levantar la vista.

Draco sonrió internamente, aquello era justamente lo que quería, molestar un poco a Weasley y tal vez a Harry. Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.

—No le pasa nada a tu brazo —le dijo el pelirrojo a Malfoy, entre dientes.

Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisita desde el otro lado de la mesa.   
—Ya has oído al profesor Snape, Weasley. Córtame las raíces.

Ron cogió el cuchillo, acercó las raíces de Malfoy y empezó a cortarlas mal, dejándolas todas de distintos tamaños. Draco se aguantó la risa, pero recobró rápidamente la postura y con voz seria y amable dijo:  
—Profesor —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las silabas—, Weasley está estropeando mis raíces, señor.

Snape fue hacia la mesa, aproximó la nariz ganchuda a las raíces y dirigió a Ron una sonrisa desagradable, por debajo de su largo y grasiento pelo negro.   
—Dele a Malfoy sus raíces y quédese usted con las de él, Weasley.

—Pero señor...

Ron había pasado el último cuarto de hora cortando raíces en trozos exactamente iguales. Harry miró a su mejor amigo, mientras entraba en un debate consigo mismo, sabía que Draco lo estaba haciendo únicamente para hacer enojar a Ron, juego en el que Weasley (por ser tan torpe) caía rápidamente todo el tiempo. No le agradaba ver a sus dos amigos pelear, sobre todo porque si tuviera que interferir no estaba seguro de poder ponerse del lado de alguno de los dos.

—Ahora mismo —ordenó Snape, con su voz más peligrosa.

Ron cedió a Malfoy sus propias raíces y volvió a empuñar el cuchillo.

—Profesor; necesitaré que me pelen este higo seco —dijo Malfoy, con voz impregnada de risa maliciosa.

—Potter, pela el higo seco de Malfoy —dijo Snape, echándole a Harry la mirada de odio que reservaba sólo para él.

Harry cogió el higo seco de Malfoy sin protestar, sabía que probablemente Draco sí necesitaba aquella ayuda y a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo poder hacer algo por él sin que Pansy le lanzara la misma mirada asesina que le mandaba a todos los que se acercaban a su novio. Ron trataba de arreglar las raíces que ahora tenía que utilizar él. Harry peló el higo seco con sumo cuidado para no arruinárselo, y se lo colocó en la mesa justo frente a Malfoy.

—Se supone que debes parecer disgustado, Potter, si no, no es divertido.

—Necesitas ayuda, no me molesta, para eso son los amigos ¿No? —el pelinegro hablaba en voz muy baja para que Ron no se enterara de nada y mantenía los ojos en su propio higo.

—Nosotros no somos amigos, Potter. —Le afirmó Malfoy con un tono frio y distante que hizo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera.

Potter estuvo a punto de comenzar aquella plática que tenían pendiente sobre su amistad cuando Malfoy habló más fuerte de lo que hubiera hecho si solo hubiese querido dirigirse al pelinegro.

—¿Han visto últimamente a su amigo Hagrid? —les preguntó.

—A ti no te importa —dijo Ron entrecortadamente, sin levantar la vista.

—Me temo que no durará mucho como profesor —comentó Malfoy, haciendo como que le daba pena—. A mi padre no le ha hecho mucha gracia mi herida...

—Continúa hablando, Malfoy, y te haré una herida de verdad —le gruñó Ron.

—... Se ha quejado al Consejo Escolar y al ministro de Magia. Mi padre tiene mucha influencia, no sé si lo sabían. Y una herida duradera como ésta... —Exhaló un suspiro prolongado pero fingido—. ¿Quién sabe si mi brazo volverá algún día a estar como antes?

—Ya basta de todo este teatro —dijo Harry refiriéndose a la falsa máscara que Draco solía colocarse frente a todos. Malfoy sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, por lo que le dirigió una dura mirada.

—¿Para eso es todo esto? —Preguntó Ron. —¿Para ver si consigues que echen a Hagrid?

—Bueno —dijo Malfoy, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un suspiro—, en parte sí. Pero hay otras ventajas, Weasley: Córtame los ciempiés.

Harry se puso rojo del enojo, detestaba que Draco actuara de aquella manera, odiaba con toda su alma tener que soportar el mismo trato que recibían Ron o Hermione de parte de Malfoy, odiaba tener que quedarse en silencio escuchando sus burlas y sus insultos y no poderle gritar que estaba actuando como idiota y que él sabía que no era así, que lo conocía de verdad. Aborrecía que el rubio lo ignorara con tanta facilidad, que aparentara estar tan bien cuando él estaba desesperado por arreglar las cosas entre ellos porque lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus charlas, los juegos y las pláticas a media noche...

Entonces el rostro de Harry (para sorpresa de Draco) se transformó en uno de terror, luego de incredulidad, después de comprensión y finalmente de vergüenza.

Unos calderos más allá, Neville afrontaba varios problemas, problemas que llamaron la atención de todos menos de Draco y de Harry quienes se miraban a los ojos directamente, olvidando que estaban en público.

Aquella revelación cayó en Harry como un balde de agua fría, le gustaba Malfoy y mucho, lo extrañaba porque le gustaba y no había ido a visitarlo a la enfermería porque estaba tan celoso de Pansy que su orgullo no lo dejó.  
Un encendido color rojo invadió sus mejillas haciéndolo lucir terriblemente adorable, al menos para Draco quien no se había perdido ninguna de aquellas facetas de expresiones por las que Harry había pasado.

Harry Potter era un niño bastante simple, aceptaba sus sentimientos con una gran facilidad, el enojo, la tristeza, el temor y el cariño. Pero lo que su pequeño corazón de trece años le hizo sentir en ese momento lo había tomado por sorpresa y con Draco clavando sus grises orbes en los suyos de manera tan sorprendida solo lo hizo sentir aún más avergonzado.   
¿Se supone que debía decir algo? ¿Pero, qué iba a decirle? ¿Que acababa de darse cuenta que él seguramente era su primer amor? Un amor estúpido e infantil que ni él mismo acababa de comprender porque era demasiado joven.

Draco miró a Harry con incredulidad, había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de Pansy desde que tenían ocho años, aquella mirada que le decía a Draco que no existía nadie más que él y entonces el pánico se apoderó del rubio.   
Se estaba volviendo loco, claro, eso debía ser, porque no había otra explicación para aquel momento tan absurdo que estaba viviendo. Neville haciendo explotar su caldero, Granger gritándole instrucciones, Pansy llamándolo desde otra mesa, Snape gritando a todo pulmón lo inútiles que eran los Gryffindor y Harry mirándolo como si hubiera encontrado en él el secreto del universo. Fascinado, emocionado y nervioso.

Aquella burbuja que Harry había creado para ambos se rompió en cuanto la voz de Finnigan le llamó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Eh, Harry! —dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para cogerle prestada a Harry la balanza de bronce—. ¿Has oído? El Profeta de esta mañana asegura que han visto a Sirius Black.

—¿Dónde? —preguntaron con rapidez Harry y Ron. Ron por impaciente y Harry por nervios al verse descubierto mirando a Malfoy.

Draco que por fin había recuperado el control de sus pensamientos prestaba atención en silencio, mientras continuaba con su poción.

—No muy lejos de aquí —dijo Seamus, que parecía emocionado—. Lo ha visto una muggle. Por supuesto, ella no entendía realmente. Los muggles piensan que es sólo un criminal común y corriente, ¿verdad? El caso es que telefoneó a la línea directa. Pero cuando llegaron los del Ministerio de Magia, ya se había ido.

—No muy lejos de aquí... —repitió Ron, mirando a Harry de forma elocuente.

Dio media vuelta y sorprendió a Malfoy mirando.   
—¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Necesitas que te corte algo más? —Replicó el pelirrojo.

Draco quién no parecía avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido escuchando la conversación ajena sonrió malicioso y ordenó a la comadreja que le partiera un par de ingredientes especialmente duros.   
Aprovechó que Ronald estaba ocupado para hablarle a Harry en la voz más baja que pudo.

—Ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a Black tú solo, Potter

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Harry.

Los finos labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa mezquina.

—Ya sé que detestas quedarte sin hacer nada, aborreces las reglas casi tanto como las injusticias y sé que tienes problemas para no ir corriendo hacia el peligro, pero por una vez escúchame y no vayas a por Black.

—¿De qué hablas? —Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

—¿No sabes, Potter...? —musitó Malfoy, casi cerrando sus ojos claros y meditándolo.

Draco se había enterado por el mismo Harry que se había criado con sus tíos muggles, que no conocía muchas cosas del mundo mágico, así que probablemente tampoco estaba enterado del asunto de Sirius Black, sus padres, la traición y todo eso.   
Frunció el ceño, meditando, si nadie le había informado a Harry sobre aquel asunto debía ser por algo, tal vez porque Potter simplemente parecía amar correr hacia el peligro y algo tan personal como la muerte de sus padres podría alentarlo mucho más.

—¿Qué he de saber?

Malfoy soltó una risa despectiva, apenas audible.

—Solo... no te metas en problemas, no intentes hacerte el héroe.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Harry de mal humor, detestaba que la gente le ocultara cosas.

En aquel momento, Snape dijo en voz alta:  
—Deberían haber terminado de añadir los ingredientes. Esta poción tiene que cocerse antes de que pueda ser ingerida. No se acerquen mientras está hirviendo. Y luego probaremos la de Longbottom...

Crabbe y Goyle rieron abiertamente al ver a Neville azorado y agitando su poción sin parar. Hermione le murmuraba instrucciones por la comisura de la boca, para que Snape no lo viera. Harry y Ron recogieron los ingredientes no usados, y fueron a lavarse las manos y a lavar los cazos en la pila de piedra que había en el rincón.

Draco suspiró con alivio, de ahora en adelante debía evitar a Potter a toda costa o de lo contrario le exigiría una explicación por aquella casi metida de pata con el asunto del asesino de sus padres. Harry estaba bien así, debía ser demasiado doloroso saber que sus padres habían sido asesinados, no necesitaba agregar limón a la herida confesándole que habían muerto por que su mejor amigo los había traicionado.   
Tomó su poción, con un movimiento de varita la vertió en un recipiente de cristal y caminó hasta la mesa donde sus amigos esperaban.   
Pansy no dudó ni un segundo en tomar el caldero de Draco e ir a lavarlo, el chico le agradeció con una sonrisa y miró a Potter de reojo... Si, definitivamente no decirle la verdad era lo mejor. 


	22. 22

Harry Potter tenía dos cosas muy importantes en las que pensar, la primera de ellas era la insistencia de toda la gente que lo rodeaba para que no intentara buscar a Sirius Black y la segunda era Draco Malfoy.

Desde que se había percatado de que tenía un flechazo con el rubio no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, su mente viajaba de un lado a otro preguntándose si desde el principio había sido aquella química la que lo había impulsado a buscar la amistad de Malfoy y la razón por la cual el espejo de  _Oesed_  lo mostraba junto a sus padres sonriente y amable.   
Estaba hecho un lio de emociones, estaba consciente de que apreciaba muchísimo a Draco, pues había sido un gran amigo y confidente, había sido el rubio quién le había enseñado muchísimas cosas del mundo mágico aún desde el interior de aquella aula en la que solían verse por las noches. Había sido Draco Malfoy quién le había enseñado que la frialdad no siempre significaba maldad y que el gris podía sentirse casi tan cálido como el rojo fuego.

Suspiró.

Tenía sólo trece años ¿Qué podía saber él del amor o del romance? Absolutamente nada y precisamente aquella era la causa de sus torturas mentales. Sabía que extrañaba ver a Draco, hablar con Draco y reír con Draco ¡Si hasta extrañaba que lo insultara y se burlara de él! Porque después de aquella lejana clase de pociones en la que se había percatado de que tal vez el rubio era su primer (e infantil) amor, Draco Malfoy lo había estado evitando, no lo miraba para absolutamente nada que no fuera burlarse de él nuevamente por su incidente con los Dementores y sólo lo hacía si se encontraba con sus amigos.

Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que era un idiota y que no debía seguirle dando vueltas a lo mismo. ¿Qué no el mismo Malfoy se lo había dicho? Ellos no eran amigos, mucho menos iban a poder ser otra cosa.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Pero si Harry lo sabía ¿Por qué seguía escribiéndole a Malfoy a través de la bendita libreta que Draco ni si quiera se molestaba en revisar?   
La respuesta parecía obvia incluso para él; porque efectivamente era un idiota, pero era un idiota noble y sincero con sus sentimientos.

" _¿Podemos vernos donde antes?"_  
Escribió con la mejor letra que pudo.

Pero aquel mensaje fue ignorado igual que los anteriores y todos los que escribió después.

Debido a la herida del brazo que había sufrido Malfoy el partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor se había pospuesto hasta el final de la temporada. El primer equipo que debían enfrentar los leones era el de Hufflepuff, cuyo popular y guapo buscador, Cedric Diggory era la sensación, todos afirmaban que era muy bueno y el disgusto que le causó a Harry saber que no podría jugar contra Draco fue reemplazado por curiosidad. Le gustaban los retos y el nuevo buscador de los tejones parecía un buen nuevo reto.

Durante el ansiado partido Draco se sentó en la gradas junto al resto de las serpientes que esperaban ver perder a los leones, aún si eso significaba animar a los Hufflepuff de los que tanto se burlaban.

—Es una lástima que no hayas podido jugar —Le dijo Zabini quien lo abrazaba por los hombros. —Apuesto que esta vez si hubiéramos ganado. —¿En serio te duele tanto?

—No en realidad, pero es mi brazo derecho y jugar así hubiera sido una desventaja, me siento incómodo al forzarlo demasiado. Además el clima es horrible. —Dijo el rubio mirando a su alrededor, una terrible tormenta azotaba al colegio y aquel frio hacía que su brazo doliera.

—Tranquilo, pronto podrás volver a jugar, seguro que para el partido contra Ravenclaw estarás de maravilla —Le aseguró Pansy que, por el frio, se mantenía pegada a él.

—¿No crees que eres demasiado hostigante? —Preguntó Blaise con voz de fastidio. —Draco también necesita su espacio.

—¿Celoso Zabini? —Preguntó ella con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. —No te culparía por estar enamorado de mí, pero por favor, deberías alegrarte por tu mejor amigo.

—Esta es la conversación más estúpida que han tenido hasta el momento —Afirmó el rubio apartándose de su novia y su mejor amigo y caminando hasta Crabbe y Goyle.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a platicar sobre quidditch hasta que un pitido les indicó que el partido entre los leones y los tejones había comenzado.   
Draco estaba ligeramente preocupado, aunque no lo admitiera o aparentara. El clima era terrible, el viento soplaba con furia, la lluvia no dejaba ver absolutamente nada, sabía que la tarea más difícil se la llevarían los buscadores, pues la misión de encontrar la snitch dorada empeoraba notablemente hasta hacerla casi imposible.

—Cinco galeones a que Potter se cae de la escoba en los primeros veinte minutos —Dijo Vincent con burla.

—Diez a que lo hace en los primeros diez —Rebatió Blaise divertido.

Draco miraba las siluetas volar de un lado para otro, con la lluvia le costaba diferenciar a los jugadores uno de otro, pero después de un momento logó diferenciar a Harry del resto. El Gryffindor sobrevolaba todo el campo en busca de la snitch pero sabía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo por el simple hecho de que sus gafas debían estarse mojando y bloqueándole la vista.

Miró a los amigos de Potter un par de filas más abajo y con toda la potencia de voz que tenía se hizo oír entre los gritos y la lluvia.   
—¡¿Acaso Potter es idiota?! ¡Tan fácil que es usar un estúpido hechizo de impermeabilización en las gafas! ¡Tonto tenía que ser, sólo por eso Hufflepuff debería ganar el partido desde ya!

El rubio notó como Granger lo miraba de reojo con gesto de disgusto y cuando comprendió que Hermione lo había escuchado volvió a posar sus ojos en el partido, los leones habían pedido tiempo y Granger junto a Weasley se acercaron al campo. Draco sabía que la sangre sucia haría el resto del trabajo y le colocaría a Harry el encantamiento que había propuesto.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando el partido reanudó y Harry parecía ahora un poco más cómodo.   
Miró al buscador de Hufflepuff, el chico era bastante hábil, tenía una buena manera de volar (aún con la lluvia), pero Draco sabía que para Harry no sería ningún problema tomar la ventaja, después de todo, el mismo había sido testigo de la habilidad nata de Potter como buscador.

De pronto el clima empeoró y Draco comenzó a sentir un agobiante sentimiento de tristeza y soledad... Miró más arriba en el cielo y entonces ahí los vio, Dementores, muchísimos Dementores sobrevolaban el campo de quidditch.   
Pronto sus amigos desviaron la mirada al percatarse del cambio de actitud de Malfoy y cuando menos se dio cuenta, toda la escuela se encontraba mirando a aquellas horribles creaturas.

Draco miró de nuevo hacia el partido, Potter y Diggory iban mano a mano tras la snitch. El rubio miraba a los dementores y luego a Harry, una y otra vez. Ambos buscadores habían tomado demasiada altura y no se habían percatado de que, justo debajo de ellos los dementores se arremolinaban, dispuestos a tomar el alma de quien se dejara.

Draco notó como Harry dejó de ir tras la snitch, el pelinegro se había paralizado en su lugar y sujetaba nerviosamente de la escoba.   
El rubio sujetó el broche de Slytherin que escondía bajo la túnica de manera discreta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquellas cosas no fueran a por Potter. Pero aquello había sido pedir demasiado, los dementores se abalanzaron contra el pelinegro y lo hicieron caer de la escoba.

Malfoy se puso de pie de un salto seguido del resto de los estudiantes. Nadie prestaba atención a Diggory que había logrado tomar la snitch, ni si quiera los de Hufflepuff, nadie notó que la Nimbus 2000 de Harry había salido disparada por el viento hasta el sauce boxeador y había sido destrozada. Todos estaban muy ocupados viendo el cuerpo de Harry Potter caer inconsciente sobre el piso.

—Harry, no te mueras, Harry... —Pidió Draco en un susurro, sujetando con mucha fuerza el primer regalo que el pelinegro le había hecho.

Ni sin quiera él fue consciente de que aquella había sido la primera vez que había llamado a Potter por su nombre, estaba demasiado preocupado para notar ese pequeño, pero significativo detalle.

Por supuesto que Draco había querido ir a ver a Harry desde el segundo en que lo había visto caer como si fuese un muñeco de trapo desde aquella altura, pero había tenido que mantenerse sereno, Blaise lo había mirado con frialdad desde que habían abandonado el campo de quidditch y Draco suponía que su amigo sospechaba que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para escabullirse a la enfermería.

Fue cuando todos abandonaron la sala común cuando Draco anunció que se quedaría a repasar las lecciones que aún le quedaba pendientes de cuando había tenido que faltar por el asunto del hipogrifo.

Blaise miró a Draco con rencor, cosa que el otro ignoró por completo, esperó a que todos salieran de la sala común y cuando se quedó a solas con Draco tomó valor para hablar.

—Vas a ir con Potter —Afirmó con dureza.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago? —Respondió el rubio con frialdad.

—No se trata de las explicaciones, se supone que somos amigos,  _mejores_ amigos, se supone que no debes esconderme nada, se supone que debes ser sincero.

—Sabes que todos aquí se infartarían si supieran que soy amigo de Potter.

—¿Lo eres? —Draco alzó la ceja. —Quiero decir, lo has estado evitando desde que inició el curso... —Draco intentó interrumpirlo, pero Zabini no lo dejó. —Y no te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo, Draco Malfoy ¿En serio crees que soy estúpido? Soy un Slytherin muy respetable, no me subestimes.

Draco suspiró y se sentó para inmediatamente después hacerle a su amigo una señal para que lo acompañara.

—Tienes razón, Harry y yo ya no somos amigos... Tuvimos una discusión a finales del año pasado y yo le dije que no se acercara más a mí.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que el idiota ha intentado acercarse a ti de manera nada discreta durante semanas? —Draco soltó una carcajada en volumen bajo y asintió, Blaise tenía razón, Harry no sabía ser discreto. —Vaya tonto...

—Y que lo digas...

—¿Te hizo algo? —Se aventuró a preguntar el moreno. —Porque si te hizo algo yo...

—No hace falta, Blaise, yo sé defenderme mejor que nadie —Le interrumpió. —Él, bueno, me ofendió de cierta manera. En pocas palabras me llamó mentiroso... y malvado tal vez.

—¿Y aquello no es la verdad? —Preguntó Zabini en forma de burla, Draco le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro. —Ya, ya, es broma.

—También insultó a mi padre...

—Oh... ahora entiendo... —Blaise sabía que Draco amaba a sus padres muchísimo y por muy "raro" que pareciera Lucius a veces, su hijo lo amaba y lo respetaba más que a nadie. —Pero supongo que sí ha estado tan insistente es porque quiere pedirte disculpas.

—Supongo... —Suspiró. —Potter es un tipo muy raro, si me lo preguntas, ni si quiera sé por qué me hice amigo de alguien como él en primer lugar.

La pequeña luz roja que vivía en el corazón de Draco comenzó a brillas tenuemente, calentándolo, ablandándolo. Normalmente brillaba cuando hablaba de Harry, pensaba en Harry o estaba con Harry, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se aparecía ante él que había comenzado a extrañar la sensación que causaba en él.

—Bueno, supongo que será por esas cosas de la sangre mágica, ya sabes, lo que los hace compatibles.

—Sí, ya había pensado en eso.

—¿Y entonces? —Dijo Blaise después de un momento de silencio. Draco lo miró con curiosidad. —¿No ibas a escabullirte ilegalmente por los pasillos de Hogwarts para ver a Potter?

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres el mejor —Le dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de las mazmorras.

—Lo sé —Respondió.

Cuando Blaise vio a Draco salir por la puerta no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de vacío y tristeza en el pecho, por un momento había pensado en pedirle que se quedara y en confesarle lo que sentía por él desde hacía tiempo, pero después de pensarlo y llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido lo dejó marchar. Después de todo, Draco salía con Pansy que era su amiga y aunque no estaba seguro de que Draco quisiera a Harry solo como amigo, sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Después de todo uno no escogía a quien quería, él no había elegido querer a Draco de esa manera y tampoco Pansy.

Draco caminó con sigilo entre los pasillos del castillo mientras maldecía mentalmente que las mazmorras se encontraran tan alejadas de la enfermería.   
Se encontraba totalmente alerta, no deseaba por nada del mundo que Filch lo encontrara y lo castigaran sin ir a Hogsmeade en la primera excursión del año y que aparte de todo, le quitaran puntos a su casa por su culpa, ya suficiente era con que Dumbledore siempre les diera puntos a los leones porque Harry respiraba o iba al baño y siempre ganaran por ello.

Respiró un poco más relajado cuando llegó a la enfermería y encontró a Harry tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Draco notó su apiñonada piel a la luz de la luna, sus largas y oscuras pestañas, sus pobladas cejas y su rebelde cabello negro. Su corazón dio un saltito de alegría y la luz roja volvió a brillar pero se apagó en cuanto Harry abrió los ojos.

En cuanto los verdes orbes de Harry se encontraron con los grises de Malfoy el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Dra... Malfoy... Estás aquí. ¿O estoy soñando? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

—No, Potter, esto no es una pesadilla, estás despierto. —Harry se incorporó en su cama con un gesto de dolor y Draco tomó asiento en una silla a un lado de la cama del pelinegro. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No de maravilla, pero mejor —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —Dicen que el terreno sobre el que caí era blando y gracias a eso no me maté.

—Sabía que los Dementores te afectaban pero... ¿tanto?

Harry agachó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Cuando un dementor está cerca de mi yo... bueno... escucho los gritos de mi madre... a-antes de ser asesinada...

Draco se acomodó en su asiento. La manera en la que Harry le había confesado aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Debes aprender a hacer un patronus —Dijo el rubio finalmente. —Es lo único que puede defenderte de un dementor.

—¿Sabes hacerlo?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.   
—Pero Snape...

—Ni muerto...

—De acuerdo, entonces Lupin seguramente sabrá hacerlo —Hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Luce como pordiosero, pero no es tan incompetente como Lockhart.

—Malfoy, no tienes que expresarte así de él conmigo, el resto de las serpientes no están, puedes ser tú.

—Yo siempre soy yo, tonto.

Harry soltó una carcajada que silenció al instante para no llamar la atención de Madame Pomfrey que se encontraba en su cuarto.

—¿Podemos...?

—No vamos a hablar de eso —Contestó el de ojos grises poniéndose de pie.

—Pero...

—No estoy enojado contigo... ya no...

—Pero de todas formas yo...

—No quiero tus disculpas —Respondió con firmeza y seriedad. —Solo necesito que me hagas un par de promesas.

—De acuerdo. Lo que sea. —Harry intentó no lucir demasiado feliz o ansioso, pero no estuvo seguro de si lo logró.

—Lo primero es que vas a aprender a hacer un patronus, esas cosas te afectan más que al resto y segundo, no vas a preguntarme nada sobre Sirius Black, porque si lo haces, dejaremos de ser amigos.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido y su rostro de niño fue más notable en aquel momento, pero inmediatamente el pelinegro relajó su expresión y sonrió abiertamente.

—De acuerdo —Respondió. —Pero a cambio prométeme que jamás vas a apartarte de nuevo.

—Dios, Potter, eres tan cursi —Respondió Draco, divertido y conmovido, pero ocultando muy bien la segunda emoción. —No me iré si no vuelves a ser un idiota.

Harry levantó la mano solemnemente.   
—No seré idiota.

Draco rio y se acercó a Harry, revolvió su caballo y luego pasó delicadamente su dedo índice por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.   
—Buenas noches...

Le dijo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y caminar hacia la salida.   
Harry tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero Draco puso escuchar claramente que también se despedía de él.

Ambos chicos se fueron a dormir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un peso menos en el corazón.


	23. Capítulo 23.

Los encuentros nocturnos entre Harry y Draco no se hicieron esperar, ambos habían acordado encontrarse todos los días después del toque de queda en una de las aulas vacías del sexto piso para platicar, hacer tareas, jugar y comer dulces.   
Harry, quien sin duda alguna parecía mucho más entusiasta y emocionado que Draco por su naturaleza transparente, no dejaba de sonreír como tonto y hacer bromas que solo denotaban su buen humor (humor que se le contagiaba al rubio con facilidad y que día a día le era más difícil disimular).

—Wood perdido la razón, no le importa nada más que ganar la bendita copa, claro que yo también quiero ganar y romper con la racha de los Sly... —Draco alzó una ceja, divertido, por lo que Harry había estado a punto de decir, se sentía tan cómodo con Draco que a veces olvidaba que era la mismísimo príncipe de las serpientes. —El punto es que se está volviendo loco y para peor yo no tengo ni si quiera una escoba para el partido contra Ravenclaw.

—Has tenido tiempo de sobra para encargarla ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Por qué lo olvidé y a estas alturas la escoba no llegará a tiempo.

—Podría prestarte la mía —Dijo el rubio casualmente mientras se metía goma de mascar a la boca, era tan picosa que le empezó a salir humo por las orejas.

Ante aquello Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad lo harías?

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras miraba su libro de pociones.   
—No me molesta.

—¡Gracias! —Expresó el más bajito y por un momento sintió el impulso de abrazar a Draco, pero se contuvo.

Malfoy, quien había notado que la efusividad de Harry de repente se había esfumado, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los verdes orbes de Potter.   
—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó con la seriedad de alguien que está preguntando si eres de fiar.

Draco pareció perplejo los primeros tres segundos, pero inmediatamente aquella expresión fue cambiada por una de diversión.   
—¿Qué eres Potter, mi novio?

Harry se puso colorado de la pena y desvió su mirada hasta su libro trasformaciones.

—Por supuesto que no, Pansy ya tiene ocupado ese puesto.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo tomar aquella frase, por una parte sonaba a reproche, por otra a que Harry estaba aclarando lo obvio. Pero Draco no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente feliz, aunque no sabía con exactitud a lo que se debía.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser su novio —Continuó hablando Harry al ver que Draco no contestaría. —Es mala, cruel, muy vanidosa, prepotente y malcriada... Aunque ahora que lo pienso en como tú pero en mujer.

Draco soltó una risita divertida y le arrojó a su amigo una bolita de pergamino que ya no le servía, Harry con auténticos dotes de buscador atrapó el pergamino.

—Pansy es todo eso, pero también tiene sus cosas buenas —Aclaró. —Por ejemplo, cocina muy bien y tiene un gran gusto para los regalos. De cumpleaños me regaló una camiseta del Puddlemere United autografiada por todos los jugadores y de navidad...

—Nunca respondiste mi tarjeta de navidad —Interrumpió el pelinegro de pronto, cansado de escuchar lo maravillosa que, para Draco, era Parkinson. —Ya sabes, la que venía dentro de la caja de regalo.

Draco, que hasta ese momento lo había mirado, bajó la vista de nuevo a su libro y comenzó a escribir algo en el pergamino que tenía en frente.   
—Ah... Pues, es que nunca abrí el regalo —Dijo con una simpleza tal que Harry se sintió ofendido. 

Potter lo miró con enojo durante un segundo, estaba consciente de que Draco había estado en todo su derecho de ignorarlo y de tratarlo mal, pero ahora ya llevaban bastante siendo amigos de nuevo ¿Por qué no había visto su regalo? Con lo mucho que se había esforzado.

—Está en la sala común —Dijo de pronto Malfoy, como leyendo los reclamos mentales de Harry. —No lo abrí porque yo no tenía nada para ti.

Harry suspiró, no esperaba realmente aquella respuesta.   
—Ábrelo en cuanto puedas ¿Vale?

Draco asintió en silencio y todo lo que se escuchó por largos minutos fue el rasgueo de las plumas de ambos chicos que se habían enfrascado en sus tareas.   
Finalmente Malfoy terminó sus deberes y se comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Harry quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al pensar que habían discutido por algo estúpido lo miró, dispuesto a no apartar su mirada del rubio, a inclinarse y esperar a que Draco cediera como si fuera un Hipogrifo, pero en lugar de la típica mirada fría que creía que iba a obtener, se encontró con una cálida mirada de disculpa.

—Lamento que hayamos estado distanciados tanto tiempo por mi culpa —Dijo el rubio, sin mirarlo a los ojos, se notaba que le había costado mucho pedir disculpas.

—Reaccionaste como cualquiera... —Se apresuró a decir Harry.

—Supongo que sí, pero ahora que has prometido confiar en mí, no creo que tengamos más ese problema. ¿Verdad?

Harry sonrió y asintió energéticamente.

—Mañana será la primera excursión a Hogsmeade —Dijo Malfoy, cambiando de tema. —¿Irás?

—Lo dudo, no conseguí que mi tío firmara el permiso, pero hablaré con McGonagall para...

—Podría quedarme contigo.

—¿En serio? —Harry de verdad sonaba incrédulo, pero emocionado.

—¿Por qué te sorprenden tantas cosas sobre mí, Potter? ¿No habías sido tú quién había dicho que me conocía?

—Ya pero...

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo o no?

—¡Si, claro que sí!

—Entonces ya está...

—¿Pero que le dirás a tus amigos...Y a tu novia? —Agregó con mucho pesar.

—Que no me apetece estar cerca de ellos.

—¿Eso no es descortés?

Draco soltó una carcajada.   
—Por supuesto que lo es.

Se despidieron una vez que recogieron todas sus cosas y quedaron de seguir comunicados a través de la libreta. Draco había dicho que abriría con Harry su regalo hasta el sábado en el que tendría lugar la excursión a la que ninguno de los dos iba a ir.

Pero esos planes fueros aplastados por una insistente Pansy que había expresado, rotundamente, que si Draco no iba a Hogsmeade, ella se quedaría con él, sin excusas, sin excepciones. Y entonces el rubio no tuvo más opción que finalmente asistir a la salida y prometer a Harry que le traería muchos dulces del pueblo y unos cuantos objetos de Zonco.

Harry había dicho que no había problema, pero cundo lo vio justo antes de partir junto al resto lo veía tan desanimado que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Aunque ese sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por enojo cuando vio que Creevey se acercaba, de manera muy efusiva hacia Potter y comenzaba con él una plática de la que ya no era consiente.

No se podía decir que Draco lo pasó mal en aquella excursión, estaba con sus amigos, disfrutaba de los muchos cuidados casi maternales de Pansy y había comprado un montón de dulces, pero no por eso dejó de pensar en Potter, sentía tristeza por él, sabía lo mucho que a Harry le había hecho ilusión conocer el pueblo, y aunque le prometió llevarle dulces y juguetes sintió un poco de culpa al haberlo dejado en el colegio (no solo, porque seguramente estaba con Creevey).

—No me digas que te sientes mal por haberle cancelado a Potter —Le dijo Zabini en voz baja, aprovechando que Pansy se encontraba mirando el aparador de una de las tiendas.

—Sabes que odio romper mis promesas —Respondió con indiferencia.

—Ya... Pues Potter está bastante grandecito para poder apañárselas solo, así que disfruta de la salida, seguro que quedaste con él en la noche y entonces le podrás dar todos los besos que quieras.

Draco se puso completamente colorado, no había podido evitarlo.   
—No seas idiota, Blaise, los besos son asquerosos.

—Será mejor que te serenes, tu novia ya viene para acá.

Y Draco lo hizo.

El resto de la salida pasó entre juegos, nieve y cerveza de mantequilla.

Al regresar al colegio los Slytherin estaban más que dispuestos a calentarse junto a la chimenea de su sala común, pero Draco había dicho que necesitaba ver a Severus, por lo que el resto de sus amigos lo acompañaron. Nada más llegar a las escaleras se encontraron con un montón de gente murmurando.

—¡Ahora si hay problemas! —dijo una voz socarrona.

Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preocupados por algún problema. Llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo la de las serpientes.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? —le preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente.

La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa.  
—Le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, hacia el cuarto piso, señor; esquivando los árboles y gritando algo terrible —dijo con alegría—. Pobrecita —añadió sin convicción.

—¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja. —Sí, señor director —dijo Peeves, con pinta de estar meciendo una bomba en sus brazos—. Se enfadó con ella porque no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? — Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas—. Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear en voz demasiado alta, Draco fue capaz de encontrar a Harry con la mirada, el chico lucía confundido, pero no asustado. Le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora antes de que los prefectos comenzaran a despejar las escaleras.

Malfoy caminó hasta su sala común de manera pensativa, sabía que probablemente Black querría vengarse de Harry por la caía de Voldemort, pero jamás creyó que llegaría tan lejos como para entrar a la escuela y peor aún, para intentar irrumpir en la que (ahora ya sabía) era la sala común de los leones.

Aquella noche no se pudieron encontrar, la seguridad en los pasillos fue reforzada, ningún alumno tenía permitido vagar en los pasillos y con un loco prófugo de la justica rondando por ahí mucho menos.

Draco se vio realmente tentado a explicarle a Harry lo que sabía, pero aquello podía significar que Potter perdiera el control y saliera en busca de Black y por supuesto, lo último que quería era exponer a Harry, ya suficiente tenía con lo de la piedra filosofal o la cámara de los secretos.

Al llegar a su dormitorio lo primero que hizo fue tomar la libreta de piel de dragón y comenzar a escribir en ella.

_"Encontrarnos por las noches ahora será imposible, cuatro ojos,_ _Black_ _es peligroso y no quiero que nos_ _expongamos_ _¿De acuerdo?"_

_"¿El gran Draco Malfoy tiene miedo?"_

_"Por supuesto que no, pero es lo más sensato,_ _mantengámonos_ _en contacto por aquí y no tientes a tu suerte"_

_"Lo dices cómo si fuera a correr tras_ _Black_ _ahora mismo"_

_"Con tu fama de héroe no me sorprendería, pero esta no es tu batalla, no te metas en problemas"_ Mintió, era consiente, pero era lo mejor, al menos hasta que capturaran a Sirius Black nuevamente.

" _Me conmueve que te preocupes por mi"_

_"Eres idiota, Potter, me voy a dormir"_

Y terminó la conversación sintiéndose culpable, no le agradaba nada tener que ocultarle cosas a su amigo o tener que mentirle, pero suponía que Harry lo entendería algún día o al menos eso esperaba. 


	24. Capítulo 24.

Draco se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy viendo pasar a los elfos domésticos de un lado a otro mientras terminaban de arreglar los últimos detalles de la cena de navidad, se encontraba sentado en el último escalón de la gran escalera que daba al segundo piso mientras sujetaba entre sus blancas manos un catálogo de artículos de quidditch.

Narssisa apreció por una de las puertas y comenzó a darle órdenes a los elfos con voz tranquila, aquella noche recibirían a los Nott, los Zabini, los Parkinson, los Crabbe y los Goyle, y claro, Narssisa como buena anfitriona quería que todo saliera perfecto.   
—No, más alto, vamos, los Goyle no pasarán por ahí sin tocarlo con la cabeza, son enormes, más arriba. —Decía la mujer.

Draco miraba una y otra vez en el catálogo los guantes que había comprado para Harry, eran para jugadores profesionales, se ajustaban mágicamente a la mano y reforzaban el agarre a la escoba, te protegían del frio en inverno y del sudor en las manos en verano, y Draco, por supuesto, los había encargado con los colores de Gryffindor y con las iniciales de Potter bordados con hilo de oro.   
Había incluido en su regalo, además una gran colección de dulces franceses y un libro llamado "Elaboración de pociones para inútiles" que esperaba que le hiciera gracia. Dentro del libro incluyó una tarjeta de navidad con un emotivo mensaje que rezaba.

_Mis mejores deseos, no mueras a manos de los Dementores, sigue practicando tu patronus._

—Draco, hijo ¿Tienes todos tus regalos listos? Espero que hayas preparado algo especial para Pansy porque yo eduqué a mi hijo para que sea un caballero y...

—Lo hice, madre. —Aclaró. —Siempre le regalo buenas cosas, sea o no mi novia.

Su madre sonrió con ternura.   
—Sigo creyendo que son muy jóvenes, pero me alegra de que ella sea tu primer amor, es una buena niña.

—¿Amor? —Preguntó Draco, porque él no estaba seguro de sentir amor por Pansy, al menos no esa clase de amor.

—Olvídalo, dragón, ahora ve a ponerte la túnica que elegiste para la cena.

Draco subió sin decir nada más, pero la verdad era que su cabeza estaba hecho un lio, había escuchar a los adultos hablar de amor en más de una ocasión, pero él jamás había podido comprenderlo del todo.  
Había escuchado decir a Pansy que lo amaba cuando le había pedido que fuera su novio y aquellas palabras le fueron tan indiferentes que no se había detenido a analizarlas, pero también se preguntaba si Pans realmente sabría lo que aquello significaba, no estaba muy seguro, casi podía apostar que la chica sólo había seguido los ejemplos de aquellos libros de princesas y caballeros que le gustaba tanto leer.

Pero si Draco no sabía lo que era el amor ¿Por qué de repente asociaba esa palabra con cierto chico de cabellos rebeldes y negros?

Bajó las escaleras vistiendo su elegante túnica color verde esmeralda, su rubio cabello estaba bien arreglado, de manera juvenil, sutil y elegante.   
Sus amigos ya se encontraban en la sala y al mirarlo acudieron a él para comenzar con sus charlas de críos.

Se quedaron en uno de los mullidos y blancos sillones de los junto a la chimenea mientras Draco hacía nuevamente la mejor imitación de Harry desmayándose ante los dementores y sus amigos reían, no parecían cansados de aquella broma y Draco dudaba que se cansaran alguna vez de ello.

Blaise se encontraba junto al rubio y mantenía su brazo sobre su hombro, Draco, inconscientemente se había recargado sobre su pecho y Pansy se encontraba recostada sobre él. Vincent y Gregory se encontraban en otro sillón frente a ellos.  
—En serio muero por callarle la boca a los Gryffindor —Expresó Blaise. —No se cansan de presumir que van a ganar la copa, ni con la derrota que tuvieron contra Hufflepuff cerraron la boca.

—Es por que están seguros de que van a vencer a Ravenclaw —Aclaró Pansy. —Su buscadora es buena, la he visto en los entrenamientos.

—¿Cho Chang? —Preguntó Vince —¿No es la que está enamora de Potter y no deja de babear cuando lo ve?

Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Potter es tan lento que dudo que si quiera lo haya notado —Se burló Gregory con risa tonta.

—¿No te has mordido la lengua Greg? —Se burló Zabini.

—Él tiene razón —Le apoyó Malfoy. —Potter es tan torpe que si ella, Creevey o la Weasley le gritaran que quieren una relación con él en la cara el muy idiota pasaría de largo todavía sin darse cuenta.

Sus amigos rieron.

—¿De verdad crees que Colin...? —Iba a preguntar Pansy, pero no tuvo que terminar la frase para que los demás lo entendieran.

—Por supuesto que si —Afirmó Draco —Solo hace falta ver como lo mira, con una adoración total, aunque dudo que Potter realmente esté interesado, es tan infantil e inmaduro que seguramente no tendrá una relación hasta que nos graduemos.

Pansy asintió con efusividad, pegándose más a su novio y pensado en lo afortunada que era porque su novio fuera tan inteligente y maduro. Aunque claro que Draco no podía estar más alejado del segundo adjetivo.

Zabini quién ya no había resistido la tentación y había comenzado a acercarse más a Draco sin que éste lo sospechara si quiera, simplemente se limitaba a reír de las bromas de su mejor amigo mientras dejaba que el aroma a Draco lo invadiera, había decidido no confesarle sus sentimientos, por que respetaba su relación con Pansy, pero nada le impedía acercarse a él ¿no?

La hora de la cena llegó y como ya era la costumbre todos los adultos se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a susurrar cosas que los más jóvenes no se molestaron en espiar, pues estaban inmersos en sus propias conversaciones.

Al final de la cena todos fueron a dormir, los adultos se marcharían, pero los chicos esperarían en la casa de los Malfoy para poder abrir sus regalos todos juntos a la mañana siguiente.

A primera hora de la mañana los Slytherin ya estaban sentados sobre la lujosa alfombra junto a la chimenea con sus respectivos regalos, por su puesto, Draco había recibido más que sus amigos, pero ni si quiera pudo registrarlos, Pansy se los había decomisado para asegurarse de que no era de ninguno de los pretendientes de Draco.

En cuanto Malfoy reconoció el regalo que seguramente era de Harry (por la forma tan desastrosa de envolver) abrió muchísimo los ojos, Pansy seguramente lo echaría al fuego como al resto.   
—Pans, ese regalo ¿podrías dármelo? —La chica lo sujetó con curiosidad y con cierta reprobación, Draco supuso que estaba criticando mentalmente el envoltorio.

—¿De quién es, lo sabes? —Preguntó la chica al ver que no tenía tarjeta en el exterior.

—Es mío —Intervino Blaise, al ver que su mejor amigo se había quedado paralizado— un regalo extra de último momento.

—De acuerdo, toma cariño —Le extendió el pequeño paquete y Draco rápidamente lo apartó de la vista de todos.

Draco había recibido una hermosa túnica de gala color morado muy oscuro de parte de Pansy, un kit de mantenimiento de escobas de parte de Zabini, además de un anillo de plata en forma de dragón, dulces de parte de Crabbe y el nuevo poster oficial de su equipo favorito de quidditch por parte de Goyle.

Él se había lucido con sus regalos tanto como sus amigos y le había aliviado mucho que Pansy estuviera tan complacida con esos aretes de plata esmeralda que había conseguido para ella. Finalmente todos se fueron a jugar al quidditch al enorme patio trasero de la mansión y cundo todos estuvieron lo suficientemente casados regresaron dispuestos a tomar una ducha en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Fue entonces cuando Draco aprovechó para encerrarse en su habitación y abrir el regalo de Harry. La verdad es que el que la envoltura fuera tan sencilla lo tenía realmente intrigado, por lo general los regalos que recibía estaban bien envueltos con un fino papel importado, pero Harry siempre había sido diferente al resto de la gente que lo rodeaba, él era sencillo y aquello le encantaba a Draco aunque no lo supiera conscientemente.

Dentro de la caja regalo Draco encontró una bufanda y unos guantes con los colores de Slytherin, un montón de dulces muggles y una nota arriba de todo que decía:

_Ya sé que no es la vajilla china con incrustaciones de esmeraldas a la que seguramente estarás acostumbrado, pero créeme que te estoy haciendo este regalo con mucho cariño y es más de lo que mereces, pues no puedo decir que este año te hayas portado bien del todo.  
En fin, feliz navidad, Malfoy, espero que te diviertas mucho y que pronto podamos hablar._

_PD. Tal como van las cosas en Hogwarts no vamos a poder vernos por las noches, por lo que te pido que por favor abras tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, espero que te guste y que lo uses._

_Mis mejores deseos, un abrazo._

_H._

El rubio sonrió y corrió hasta el baúl que usaba para el colegio, saco la caja de regalo y lo abrió, dentro había un enorme estandarte de Slytherin tejido a mano y un álbum de fotografías.   
Draco lo tomó con curiosidad y lo abrió, dentro había una frase grabada que le aconsejaba guardar los mejores recuerdos de su vida y en la primera hoja había una fotografía mágica.

Harry y Draco sobre sus escobas tratando de alcanzar la snitch en su primer partido de quidditch juntos el año anterior. Malfoy casi juraba que la foto la había sacado el psudo fotógrafo de Creevey, pero no le importó, le encantó verlo a él y su amigo con aquella mirada tan competitiva, divirtiéndose dando todo por aquella pelotita que revoloteaba.

Sonrió, aquello compensaba con creces no haber obtenido una vajilla china con incrustaciones de esmeralda donde tomar el té. 


	25. Capítulo 25

El regreso a clases no pudo iniciar de manera más animada, Harry Potter había recibido de navidad una Saeta de fuego, la mejor escoba de carreras del mundo y todos parecían estar tan emocionados como el niño que vivió. Incluso los Slytherin lo estaban, pero intentaban mantenerse neutrales aunque por dentro murieran por ir a ver la escoba.

Por supuesto que todo el mundo (Incluyendo a Harry) tuvo que esperar para ver la maravillosa escoba de Potter, pues la odiosa y fastidiosa de Granger (como la llamaba Draco) sospechaba que podía estar maldita y que podía significar un peligro para Potter si se montaba en ella.

Por supuesto que Draco ya sabía que Harry había recibido aquella maravillosa escoba de manera anónima, le había escrito para contárselo y el rubio, al igual que el resto, se encontraba bastante emocionado, aunque él prefería mil veces las Nimbus.

—No puedo creer que  _Mione_ se atreviera a acusarme con McGonagall y lograra que me quitaran la escoba... —Se quejaba Harry mientras Draco revisaba su ensayo sobre pociones curativas. —El partido contra las águilas está cada vez más cerca y yo sigo sin escoba.

Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto al escuchar el sobrenombre que no pasó desapercibido por Harry y que, sin embargo, ya no se molestaba en darle importancia.

—Yo te ofrecí mi escoba —Le recordó.

—Todos sabrían que es la tuya, está muy personalizada y sería bastante extraño.

—Claro por el asunto de que somos enemigos —Malfoy sonrió, al principio no le hacía mucha gracia tener que ocultarse de la gente, pero que solo ellos supieran de su amistad los obligaba a pasar tiempo a solas y escondidos, aquello de romper reglas era algo que los Slytherin amaban y que un Gryffindor como Harry Potter no rechazaban.

Además, podía decirse que ambos disfrutaban de molestarse en público, decirse cosas que ante todos podían ser hirientes, pero que para ellos era sumamente divertido. Y siempre, al final del día, cuando se encontraba en aquel salón vacío, les gustaba reírse de sus peleas fingidas.  
Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta por que seguían con aquel juego, pero lo disfrutaban y no querían dejarlo.

—En todo caso he escuchado de Severus que McGonagall y Lupin están trabajando a la velocidad de la luz para devolvértela lo antes posible, ambos siendo Gryffindor no querrán que su casa vuelva a perder la copa, aunque eso tampoco les asegura nada, después de todo, los Slytherin no pensamos perder.

Harry soló una risa sincera y cargada de emoción.   
—Muero por volver a jugar contra ti. —Le dijo con entusiasmo, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Prepara a tu noviecito, Colin Creevey, para tomar la mejor fotografía de mí tomando la snitch.

Harry se puso serio y rojo como un tomate.  
—Colin no es mi novio.

—Vamos, Potter, no seas infantil, algún día tendrás que salir con alguien y Creevey está que se derrite por ti, como la Weasley o como Chang.

—¿La buscadora de Ravenclaw? —Preguntó el pelinegro, curioso.

Aquella reacción hizo que Draco levantara la ceja de manera petulante, le entregara a su amigo el pergamino con las correcciones y se pusiera de pie.

—Sí, la misma.

—¿Te vas? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Le prometí a Blaise que no llegaría tan tarde, suele esperarme despierto porque le preocupa que vayan a cacharme regresando a la sala común.

A Harry no le gustaba para nada Zabini y mucho menos la relación que tenía con Draco, eran demasiado unidos y Blaise era demasiado malo con sus amigos (y con él mismo) cómo para que le simpatizara. Pero el chico de oro simplemente se limitaba a hacer malos gestos, los cuales pensaba Draco eran sumamente tiernos.

—¿Mañana volveremos a vernos? —Preguntó el pelinegro al ver que Draco no decía nada más.

—Sabes que es peligroso, Black ya sabe cómo entrar al castillo, has visto al Grimm un millón de veces y, aunque lo creas superstición, de verdad es una augurio de mala suerte, muerte y todas esas cosas que seguramente ya te dijeron en clase adivinación. Accedí a vernos al menos una vez a la semana porque me has contado lo de la capa de invisibilidad, pero eso no nos asegura nada.

—Para ser un Slytherin eres demasiado precavido —Se burló y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y tú eres un Gryffindor demasiado Slytherin, ahora, ve a tu dormitorio.

—Sí, mamá. —Replicó el pelinegro con fastidio, pero guardó sus cosas y salió junto al rubio ya con la capa puesta para dirigirse a la torre de los leones.

 

El día que la saeta de fuego fue devuelta a Harry todo el colegio estaba invadido por la emoción, pues no todos los días se tenía una escoba de carreras profesional tan a la mano y todos, a excepción de Hermione, se notaban bastante dispuestos a hacerle un altar a aquella escoba, sobre todo los Leones.

Draco quién observaba desde la mesa de las serpientes no pudo resistirse más y se puso de pie junto a Crabbe y Goyle quienes de manera menos efectiva, también trataban de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Muchas características especiales, ¿verdad? —dijo Malfoy, con un brillo de malicia (Harry sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando) en los ojos—. Es una pena que no incluya paracaídas, por si aparece algún dementor.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.

—Y es una pena que no tengas tres brazos —le contestó Ron—. De esa forma podrías coger la snitch.

El equipo de Gryffindor se rió con ganas. Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros y se marchó ofendido. Lo vieron reunirse con los demás jugadores de Slytherin, que juntaron las cabezas, seguramente para preguntarle a Malfoy si la escoba de Harry era de verdad una Saeta de Fuego.

A Harry aquello le había sabido realmente mal, él no iba a contestarle de esa manera a su amigo, pero eso era algo que Ronald ignoraba y Harry tendría que disculparse con Malfoy más tarde, aunque fuera por escrito.

Draco podía soportar que Harry le ofendiera, porque sabía perfectamente que jugaban, sabía que sus insultos nunca iban en serio y tener los insultos más originales se había vuelto una nueva competencia sana y divertida entre los dos. Pero una cosa era Potter y otra muy distinta la comadreja. Pero claro, Draco no se quedaría así, ya buscaría una manera de joderle la vida.

(...)

El día del partido de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, Draco despertó escuchando su nombre, abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente solo para encontrarse con Marcus Flint el capitán de su equipo de quidditch.

—Vamos Malfoy despierta —Le dijo una vez más en voz baja y divertida.

—¿Qué ocurre? No tenemos partido hasta el final de la temporada. —Reclamó mientras se desperezaba y se acomodaba en su cama.

Flint lo miró detenidamente.   
—¿Tu cabello amanece así de perfecto todo el tiempo? —Preguntó el capitán entre asombrado y divertido.

—Por supuesto que sí —Al terminar de sentarse alzó la ceja. —¿Vas a decirme porque has venido a despertarme?

Ambos hablaban en voz muy muy baja.   
—Sígueme.

Draco carraspeó. Flint torció los ojos.   
—¿Puede acompañarme, por favor, joven Malfoy?

Draco sonrió engreídamente y después de ponerse el uniforme de todos los días siguió a Flint hasta la chimenea, donde el resto del equipo de quidditch esperaba.  
Malfoy lo miró a todos con cautela, reconocía en sus rostros el típico gesto de suficiencia, pero estaba acompañado por uno que él conocía perfectamente, las serpientes planeaban algo.

—Debo suponer que ésta reunión, más que ser meramente deportiva es una de carácter conspirativo —Habló el rubio imitando la mejor voz de negocios que le había visto usar a su padre. Todo el equipo sonrió divertido. —Y debo suponer, que el tema principal es el sabotaje a los Gryffindor, durante el partido de hoy.

—Eres muy inteligente, Draco, muy inteligente. —Dijo Flint con orgullo y malicia.

El capitán del equipo le tendió a Draco una túnica larga y negra, y Draco comprendió al instante el plan. Querían asustar a Potter, querían aprovecharse de su miedo a los dementores para hacerle perder la snitch.   
Draco sonrió y tomó la túnica mientras pensaba que estaba ansioso por saber si Potter ya dominaba mejor la técnica del patronus.

El rubio corrió a su habitación, tomó la libreta y escribió un mensaje a Potter.

_"Suerte en el partido de hoy, lleva tu varita dentro del uniforme."_

Y luego bajó a desayunar junto al resto de sus compañeros.

La expectativa de ver a Harry sobre la saeta de fuego se hizo sentir por todo el gran comedor, todos parecían ansiosos por ver de lo que aquella escoba era capaz de hacer, todos menos los Ravenclaw, que, pese a tener buenas escobas, ninguna era tan buena como la Harry Potter.

Draco sonrió con malicia cuando, al entrar al gran comedor, divisó Cho Chang con aspecto nervioso y lanzando furtivas miradas a la mesa de los leones donde Harry aún no hacía presencia.   
Sabía que su amigo ganaría, Harry tenía una gran habilidad como buscador y la saeta de fuego solo podría darle una mayor ventaja gracias a esas habilidades.

Se dedicó a desayunar con sus amigos mientras apostaban sobre el partido que tomaría lugar después del desayuno. Pansy como siempre se encontraba recargada en su hombro y lo tomaba de la mano, Zabini le lanzaba miradas asesinas a la chica y Vincent y Gregory comían apresuradamente totalmente ajenos a todo lo demás.

Fue cuando Harry entró en el salón cuando el ruido común y corriente de la hora del desayuno se transformó en un montón de buenos deseos al equipo de Gryffindor que ya se encontraba completo.   
Draco miró rápidamente en aquella dirección y le guiñó un ojo a Potter que también lo miraba. La reacción de Harry no habría podido ser más sincera, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, desvió la mirada nervioso y derramó el vaso con jugo de calabaza que Hermione le había pasado.

Malfoy negó divertido y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su desayuno, sabía que Harry se ponía bastante nervioso antes de los partidos, pero no se imaginaba que a ese nivel.

Al terminar el desayuno, todas las serpientes fueron a presenciar el partido que definiría si Gryffindor aún podía llevarse la copa o no, Hufflepuff (a quienes les convenía que Gryffindor ganara) Llevaban banderines rojos y escarlata, Ravenclaw animaba ferozmente a su equipo y las serpientes los apoyaban.

Draco vio salir a Harry un poco más tranquilo de los vestidores, miraba con determinación el campo, sujetaba con seguridad su escoba y se mantenía erguido mirando hacia los leones con una sonrisa. Cuando aparecieron las águilas y Harry estuvo frente a la buscadora de Ravenclaw toda aquella seguridad de esfumó y fue reemplazada con nervios. Y Malfoy que tenía puestos unos visores no se perdió el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Harry cuando Chang le sonrió.   
—¿A caso eres estúpido? —Dijo en voz baja. —Es tu rival, idiota.

El partido comenzó y al cabo de unos minutos Gryffindor ya iba tomando la delantera, Ravenclaw jugaba a la defensiva y Chang parecía más ocupada en seguir a Harry de cerca que en buscar la snitch.

Cuando Flint le hizo la señal a Draco, Gryffindor apenas iba ganando por cincuenta puntos, Harry se veía realmente reacio a chocar si quiera un poco con la buscadora del equipo contrario y Draco no podía estar más enojado con él. Si los leones perdían por culpa del idiota de Potter, el partido contra ellos no le sabría igual, pues no se estarían peleando por la copa.

Aun echando humo por las orejas, Draco se acercó hasta Flint quién lo dirigió bajo las gradas donde había guardado las capas negras y sólo un par más de chicos del equipo esperaban.

El plan era sencillo, Draco y Marcus se subirían en los hombros de los otros dos chicos y se colocarían las largas túnicas, caminarían hasta el centro del campo y le harían creer a Potter que los dementores estaban ahí de nuevo. Harry perdería la concentración y le darían ventaja a Chang para atrapar la snitch. Aunque claro, Malfoy ya estaba casi seguro que la concentración de Potter no estaba al máximo y nada tenía que ver con los dementores.

Cuanto salieron al campo la gente no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia, Harry y Cho iban tras la snitch y por lo que el rubio pudo ver, Potter se había olvidado totalmente de su caballerosidad y comenzaba a ponerle difíciles las cosas a la buscadora de las águilas, eso le hizo sonreír, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, vio a Harry apuntarle directamente con la varita, de la cual salió un rayo de luz plateado y sin forma que hizo retroceder y caer al chico que lo sostenía en los hombros, al igual que Flint y su acompañante.

Draco no cabía en felicidad, Harry sabía hacer un patronus bastante bueno, y la sensación de aquel hechizo que le dio de lleno hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido y feliz, tanto que la pequeña luz que de vez en cuando aparecía dentro de él comenzó a brillar, satisfecha con la sensación.

Por supuesto que cuando el Slytherin vio a la profesora Minerva llegar roja de la furia la felicidad se esfumó ligeramente, pero regresó en cuanto vio a Harry a unos metros atrás de ella, junto a Lupin.   
Harry le dedicó una mirada divertida y Draco sólo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras intentaba quitarse la capa. Harry sostenía la snitch en la mano. 

—Le has dado un buen susto al señor Malfoy —dijo Lupin a Harry.

—Tiene que admitir que fue bastante ingenioso —Dijo Harry, divertido.

—¡Un truco indigno! —gritaba McGonagall—. ¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de sabotear al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore, no les quepa la menor duda. ¡Ah, aquí llega!

—Parece que le espera un largo castigo —Agregó el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry suspiró.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —dijo George, abriéndose camino—. ¡Vamos a celebrarlo ahora en la sala común de Gryffindor!

—Bien —contestó Harry.

Contento por había ganado el partido y aún tenían la oportunidad de llevarse la copa, porque había hecho su primer patronus decente y por qué Malfoy le había ayudado a lograrlo, no sólo por aquel ridículo disfraz de dementor, sino porque aquel recuerdo feliz que usó para invocar su patronus había sido nada más y nada menos el día que se había dado cuenta que Draco era probablemente su primer amor.

Harry acompañó al resto del equipo hacia la salida del estadio y otra vez al castillo, vestido aún con túnica escarlata y deseando que Dumbledore no fuera tan duro con él a la hora de castigarlo. Por supuesto, las otras serpientes no podrían importarle menos.


	26. Capítulo 26.

—Draco... ¿Estás enamorado de Parkinson? —Preguntó Harry con timidez y sin apartar la mirada de su ensayo de Historia de la Magia.

El rubio se quedó quieto, dejó de escribir lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo en su pergamino y levantó la cabeza lentamente, Harry no le miraba, pero tampoco parecía estar realmente concentrado en su tarea.

La verdad es que Malfoy jamás se lo había preguntado, aunque sabía que seguramente la respuesta era no, aun así hizo un ademán meditativo y regresó su vista a su libro de transformaciones.

—¿Me llamaste Draco? —Preguntó divertido. Harry bufó con fastidio.

—Malfoy... —Se corrigió, la verdad es que le parecía estúpido tener que llamarlo por su apellido y definitivamente detestaba que el rubio, ni una vez, desde se habían hecho amigo hacía tres años, le hubiese llamado por su nombre de pila. Ni una.

—Mmm... —Pronunció el rubio, no muy convencido de cómo le había hablado.

—Malfoy, su majestad —Volvió a corregirse Harry rodando los ojos. —¿Vas a contestarme o no?

Draco soltó una carcajada, le encantaba hacer desatinar al pelinegro, ya fuera frente a todo el mundo o en privado y ahora, que tenían muchísima confianza entre los dos, no se limitaba demasiado, aunque tampoco era cruel.

—¿Sabes lo que es el amor? —Le preguntó en respuesta.

—Pues por supuesto —Respondió el pelinegro levantando el rostro y mostrando una expresión orgullosa. Draco alzó una ceja, animándolo a seguir hablando. —Es cuando ves a alguien y sientes que vas a vomitar.

El ojigris soltó una carcajada, fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que por un momento, ambos chicos temieron haber llamado la atención de Filch o Peeves.   
—Es obvio que eres un experto —Se burló.

Harry dejó su tarea a un lado y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.   
—Eres bastante bueno para burlarte. Quiero oír tu definición de amor —Le retó el pelinegro.

Draco lo miró atentamente, el rostro de Harry estaba rojo por la vergüenza, su cabello negro y desarreglado se arremolinaba por toda su cabeza, sus ojos verdes y brillantes le desafiaban y miraban con una mezcla de enfado y pena.

No era que Draco Malfoy, a sus trece años, no se hubiera preguntado que era el amor, pero la verdad es que no le había dado tanta importancia. Sabía que amaba a sus padres y quería muchísimo a sus amigos, pero sabía que el tipo de amor por el que Harry preguntaba no se acercaba ni por poco a lo que él concebía por amor, así que sonriendo y aun mirando aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Harry que, hasta ese momento, se había mantenido serio y rígido pronto se relajó y puso ambos brazos a su costado, miró a Draco como si estuviera viéndolo en su lecho de muerte y suspiró, rindiéndose.

—¿Por qué pareces tan decepcionado? —La preguntó su amigo.

Harry desvió la mirada nuevamente a su trabajo.

—Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme —Dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Estás enamorado de alguien? —Preguntó el rubio, de pronto más interesado en aquella conversación.

—Sí, no, no lo sé.

—¿Es la Weasley?

—¿Qué? No...

—Entonces es Creevey.

—No, no es Colin. Aunque la semana pasada se me declaró.

Draco soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me dijo que le gustaba mucho, pero que sabía que yo estaba muy ocupado siendo "Harry Potter" y que aún éramos muy jóvenes, pero que tal vez en un par de años podríamos salir.

—Merlín... Los niños de ahora son bastante directos.

—Sólo es un año más chico que nosotros —Dijo Harry divertido. —Nosotros aún somos niños.

—Habla por ti,  _Potti_  Potter —Draco se enderezó en su asiento con gesto triunfal —Yo soy muy maduro.

—¿Me acabas de llamar  _Potti_?

—Aja...

—¿Por qué no simplemente me dices Harry?

—Potti te queda mejor —El rubio se puso de pie con su pergamino y se sentó junto al pelinegro —Pero no evadas el tema ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Es una chica? —Draco lo miró horrorizado y Harry por un momento creyó que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco. —No me digas que es esa Cho Chang.

—Chang es muy bonita, pero no, no es ella.

—¿No vas a decirme, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué crees que estás enamorado?

—Porque cada que le veo tengo ganas de vomitar —Respondió con simpleza y Draco volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—¿Y por qué no le dices? Creevey será un idiota, pero fue lo suficientemente Gryffindor para declararse, tú eres el doble de Gryffindor que él. ¡El triple!

Harry sonrió y negó divertido.   
—Por qué esa persona ya está saliendo con alguien y no está enamorada de mí.

—Pero... ¿Le gustas?

—Te acabo de decir que...

—Sí, sí. Ya sé lo que acabas de decir, pero una cosa es gustar otra estar enamorada.

—Pues... no lo sé....

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—Eres muy guapo Harry —Dijo de pronto, haciendo que Potter se sonrojara hasta las orejas. —No hay nadie en el colegio a quién no le gustes y por ahí podrías empezar.

—¿Gustándole?

—Ajá. Mira, —Se acercó e intentó peinarlo, sin éxito — primero que nada debes hacer que le gustes, entonces, cuando te conozca y pasen más tiempo juntos puede que se enamore de ti. Pero debes ser muy discreto, muchas chicas y chicos pierden el interés cuando eres demasiado obvio.

—Pansy era demasiado obvia y tú eres su novio.

—Claro, pero no es nada en serio.

—¿No lo es?

—Por supuesto que no, Potter, tenemos trece años. Lo único que puedo tomarme en serio en este momento es la escuela.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Yo siempre —Contestó Draco, pero aquella sonrisa fue tan brillante y perfecta que lo único que ocurrió fue que aquellas "ganas de vomitar" con lo que Harry describía al amor volvieran a instalarse en el estómago del pelinegro.

Por qué Harry Potter podía ser bastante torpe, distraído y un desastre, peor no era idiota y sabía que aquellas cosas que sentía por Malfoy sólo podían describirse con una palabra: Amor.   
Pero, ¿Cómo podía decírselo a Draco? Era obvio que el rubio no tenía interés en descubrir lo que aquella palabra significaba y tal como iban las cosas, tal vez tendría que esperar a que ambos tuvieran la mayoría de edad para decirle a su amigo que se había enamorado de él.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan complicado para un niño de sólo trece años? ¿Se haría más fácil con el pasar del tiempo? No, la respuesta era no.   
Harry suspiró.

Había dos cosas muy claras para el pelinegro, la primera era que, aunque le hubiera dicho a Draco que no sabía si estaba enamorado, la verdad es que lo tenía clarísimo. Y la segunda es que se había ido a enamorar del imbécil más insensible de todo el colegio, porque de entre todos los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, se había ido a enamorar de su amigo, el que no tenía ni idea de lo que era el amor romántico y que para empeorarlo tenía novia (una de adorno, porque en su vida habían tenido una cita o si quiera se habían besado).

—Supongo que no irás a Hogsmeade mañana —La voz de Draco le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No tengo el permiso.

—Podrías ir con la capa invisible.

—Hermione dice que es peligroso, Black anda por ahí y todos saben que me está buscando.

Draco se tensó ligeramente, sintiendo la culpa de no haberle contado lo que sabía de Sirius Black, el traidor, el asesino de sus padres.

—Salazar me perdone lo que voy a decir, pero, tiene razón.

—Bueno, podré adelantar tareas y esas cosas.

—Te traeré dulces, lo prometo y muchos artículos de broma.

Harry sonrió en agradecimiento y ambos continuaron con sus deberes hasta que se sintieron lo suficientemente cansados como para continuar y decidieron volver a sus salas comunes.

(...)

Al día siguiente era sábado y Draco despertó un tanto desganado, se había quedado junto con Harry hasta muy tarde haciendo tarea y, aunque no quería ponerse de pie, no quería perderse la excursión a Hogsmeade. Así que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso de pie y se dirigió a las duchas dónde sus amigos ya lo esperaban.

Después de arreglarse y tomar un rico y nutritivo desayuno en el gran comedor, el rubio y sus amigos se dirigieron a Hogsmeade, todos bastante entusiasmados y hablando de cosas sin sentido. Draco, quién simplemente seguía la conversación de Blaise para no ser maleducado, pronto se encontró pensando en la plática que había mantenido con Harry la noche anterior.

Se había mostrado bastante curioso y animado ante su amigo, pero la verdad era que, por dentro, se había sentido devastado. Harry no podía estar enamorado, es decir, Draco en ningún momento le había dado permiso para estarlo y si a eso le sumaba que ni si quiera sabía quién era él o ella, se volvía totalmente loco. Porque  _su_ amigo podía estar enamorado de alguien mayor que quisiera provecharse de él, con lo puro y blanco que era Harry... ¡No! No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que nadie le quitara aquella mirada inocente. ¿Y si la persona que le gusta estaba loca? ¡Merlín, podría hacerle daño a Harry! ¡Secuestrarlo!

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Blaise con preocupación.

Draco salió de su debate mental sólo para encontrase con que Pansy, Greg y Vince habían entrado a una tienda donde vendían artículos escolares. Notó que su rostro se contraía en una mueca de angustia y rápidamente recobró su gesto de neutralidad.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —Preguntó evadiendo el tema.

Blaise que lo conocía prácticamente desde que habían nacido simplemente se encogió de hombros y no insistió más.

El clima en Hogsmeade era frio, en los tejados y en los caminos había montones de nieve, pero no había viento, por lo que no era tan incómodo mantenerse al aire libre.

Draco pensó en lo mucho que a Harry le hubiera gustado tener una pelea de bolas de nieve con él y suspiró discretamente. Ya hablaría con él, lo obligaría a confesar el nombre de la persona que le gustaba y entonces decidiría si era buena para él o no.

—Vayamos a la casa de los gritos —Dijo Draco de pronto.

—¿Estás loco? —Contentó Zabini con un dejo de medo en su mirada.

—Sólo vamos a verla por fuera, cobarde —Se burló Draco. —Los otros aún van a tardar bastante dentro de la tienda, podemos ir solo tú y yo —Sonrió —Te protegeré si algún fantasma quiere comerte.

Blaise se sonrojó pero mantuvo un gesto serio.

—Sé cuidarme solo.

Le contestó Blaise y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos.

—¿Tu brazo aún duele por el frio?

—No, se encuentra mucho mejor. Pero dolía mucho.

—Se notaba. No entiendo como el idiota de Potter y sus amigos iban por allí diciendo que fingías.

—Porque creen que quiero que corran al idiota de Hagrid y que sacrifiquen al Hipogrifo.

—De verdad se tiene que ser muy idiota para creer que pasas tu vida tratando de hacerlos miserables.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que me encanta fastidiarlos.

—¿Sabes qué pasará con el guardabosques?

—En cualquier momento recibiré una lechuza de mi padre. Tengo que ir al juicio para declarar por lo de mi brazo. Tengo que explicar que lo tuve inutilizado durante tres meses...

—¿En serio fue tanto?

—Si, pero como te dije, ya no dolía tanto... —Malfoy vio a Ronald de repente, se encontraba recargado en una vaya, mirando hacia la casa de los gritos—. ¿Qué haces, Weasley? — Levantó la vista hacia la casa en ruinas que había detrás de Ron—: Supongo que te encantaría vivir ahí, ¿verdad, Ron? ¿Sueñas con tener un dormitorio para ti solo? He oído decir que en tu casa duermen todos en una habitación, ¿es cierto?

Ronald hizo gesto de querer saltar sobre Draco y éste no podía sentirse más satisfecho al haberlo hecho enojar. Blaise miraba al pelirrojo con furia, amenazando con darle una paliza si se atrevía a atacar al rubio.

—Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de tu amigo Hagrid —dijo Malfoy a Ron—. Estábamos imaginando lo que dirá ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. ¿Crees que llorará cuando al hipogrifo le corten...?

¡PLAF!

Una bola de barro lo golpeó en la cabeza, Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante. Su pelo rubio platino chorreaba barro de repente.

—¿Qué demo...? —Iba a terminar la frase, pero aquello era demasiado obvio, Potter, San Potter y su capa de invisibilidad.

Ron se sujetó a la valla para no revolcarse en el suelo de la risa. Zabini miraba a todas partes, buscando al atacante. Malfoy se limpiaba el pelo.

—¿Qué ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha hecho? —Preguntó el moreno en voz baja, asustado.

—Esto está lleno de fantasmas, ¿verdad? —observó Ron, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace.

Draco no sabía si reír o hacer un berrinche por lo sucio que había quedado su cabello. No sabía si enojarse con Harry por haberle hecho eso, o con Weasley por siempre incitarlo a insultarlo.

¡PATAPLAF!

Esta vez fue Zabini quién recibió una bola de barro especialmente verde y de olor nauseabundo. Blaise se dirigió al lugar de donde había provenido el ataque y entonces pasaron dos cosas, cómo el moreno no veía muy bien por el barro terminó tropezando con algo y por un segundo, sólo uno pudo ver la cabeza flotante de Harry Potter.

Zabini soltó un grito, realmente convencido de que aquello era un fantasma. Corrió hacia Draco que aún se ocupaba de limpiar su cabello, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para alejarlo de ahí.   
Malfoy no se resistió, no podía decirle a su mejor amigo que aquello no era un fantasma, que simplemente era el idiota de Potter, había prometido no decirle a nadie de la existencia de esa capa de invisibilidad y Draco Malfoy siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue que un atemorizado Blaise lo llevara hasta el castillo y que le contara a Snape todo lo que había pasado, Weasley, las bolas de barro y la cabeza flotante de Harry Potter.

Draco sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que Snape detestaba a Harry por una razón que desconocía y sabía que Blaise le acababa de dar al profesor de pociones la excusa perfecta para castigar a su amigo.

Suspiró. No tenía idea de cómo había hecho Harry para llegar a Hogsmeade, pero esperaba que su medio de transporte fuera lo suficientemente rápido para que ya se encontrara en su sala común sano y salvo. Ya después tendría tiempo para reclamarle lo del barro y su cabello, lo de su enamoramiento y el que, muy inconsciente saliera del castillo aún con Black detrás de él. 


	27. Capítulo 27.

 Draco se encontraba en el aula donde había quedado con Harry, aún tenía hinchada la mejilla por el golpe que Granger le había dado en la mañana y no podía sentirse más humillado, una  _sangresucia_ lo había golpeado, le había llamado puerco y malvado ¡Y lo había amenazado con su varita!

Pateó una de las sillas del aula y el golpe resonó por todo el lugar. Mierda.   
Se acercó a la puerta, buscando señales de que alguien lo había escuchado, pero al ver que todo seguía tan tranquilo como siempre volvió a sentarse en el escritorio del profesor.

Sacó su varita y comenzó a lazarle encantamientos a su propio libro de Historia, este se desintegraba en pequeños trozos de papel y volvía a su forma original una y otra y otra vez.

—Malfoy... Hola... —Dijo Harry entrando a la sala, se le notaba bastante avergonzando, pero cuando vio el rostro rojo de Malfoy, su expresión empeoró —Oh... por Merlín... lo siento mucho...

Draco levantó el rostro, orgulloso. Regresó su libro a la normalidad y miró a Potter con desdén.

—¿Para eso querías que viniera?

Draco sabía que Harry no tenía la culpa de nada, de cierta manera él se había ganado el golpe, se había burlado del guardabosques, había perdido el juicio y el hipogrifo sería sacrificado, a Granger eso le dio rabia y sin que nadie pudiera verlo venir lo había golpeado en el rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luego había sacado la varita y se la había puesto bajo el cuello.

Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, sabía que Granger tenía carácter, pero no uno tan fuerte. Lo peor de todo es que había quedado como un completo imbécil frente a Harry, había lucido patético y miedoso.

—No, bueno en parte... Quería saber si estabas bien y...

—¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡Esa asquerosa sagresucia no podría dañarme ni aunque se lo propusiera!

Harry había abierto mucho los ojos, Draco jamás había usado esa expresión con él, al menos no en privado.

—No hables así... Ella solo...

—¿Ahora vas a defenderla, Potter? —Preguntó con rencor y apartó de manera ruda un mechón de cabello rubio que caía por su frente. —Bien, me largo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? Por tu culpa Buckbeak va a...

—¡Yo no provoqué al maldito animalejo ese! ¡Si lo van a sacrificar es porque el inepto de tu amigo Hagrid no supo controlarlo!

—¡¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mis amigos de esa manera?!

Draco lo miró, incrédulo y enojado.

—Te molesta que hable mal de esos idiotas, pero no te molesta que ellos me agredan de igual manera y me golpeen en el rostro.

—¿Y cómo esperas que reaccionen si te la pasas provocándolos?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, caminó hasta Harry y se agachó ligeramente para tener su rostro frente al del moreno.   
—No soy el único que lo hace y podría apostar mi anillo familiar a que nunca les has reclamado una mierda. —Empujó a Harry que le bloqueaba la puerta.

—Espera, Draco...

—Púdrete, Potter.

Y salió del aula haciendo que algunas armaduras del pasillo explotaran por la magia que emanaba a causa de la rabia, ya no le importaba ser descubierto por el conserje, ya no le importaba nada. 

No se volvieron a ver hasta pasadas las vacaciones de primavera, hasta que el partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin tuvo lugar, lo que todos esos meses había sido un evento anhelado y esperado, en ese momento no era más que un recordatorio de la pelea que no habían arreglado, en parte porque tenían muchos deberes por hacer y por qué Draco Malfoy era la persona más orgullosa del universo.

Draco entró al comedor y tomó asiento junto a sus amigos, toda la mesa de las serpientes se encontraba bastante animada, todos estaban al tanto del talento de su buscador y nadie dudaba ni por poco que Slytherin ganaría aquel partido y se llevaría la copa una vez más.

El rubio apenas tocó su desayuno, había evitado rotundamente mirar la mesa de los leones, no había volteado ni una vez y aun así podía sentir la mirada de Potter sobre él, penetrante, tratando de llamar su atención.

—¿Nervioso? —Preguntó Pansy y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla —Lo vas a hacer bien, Draco.

El rubio le sonrió con cariño y tomó aire.

—Sólo un poco preocupado —Respondió y movió el brazo derecho, aquel que Buckbeak le había lastimado. —Durante el entrenamiento no me sentí del todo recuperado.

—Lo harás bien, le ganaste la snitch a los Ravenclaw y por poco le ganas a Diggory —Le recordó su novia que lo miraba cariñosamente y acariciaba su mano.

—No puedo dejar que Gryffindor nos gane... —Soltó de repente.

—Lo sabemos, pero no te presiones ¿Quieres? —Le dijo Blaise pasando su brazo por sus hombros. —Diviértete como siempre y verás que el partido sale solo.

Draco sonrió y asintió dispuesto a seguir comiendo, no podía presentarse a un partido con el estómago vacío y con riesgo de desmayarse a la mitad.

Salieron del gran comedor y al salir al campo Draco se separó de sus amigos quienes lo alentaron una vez más antes de marcharse.   
Malfoy caminó un poco apartado del resto del equipo, flexionaba su brazo una y otra vez, lo sentía tenso y rígido, aquello podía afectarle demasiado a la hora de sujetar la escoba y de ir tras la snitch. Suspiró, estaba perdido, iba a perder, lo sabía.

Potter era un gran contrincante, tenía un talento innato para aquel deporte y Draco llevando el brazo en ese estado hacían posible únicamente un resultado.   
Por un segundo pensó en pedirle a Flint que lo reemplazara, Slytherin no había perdido en años, y no quería que por su culpa todo se arruinara.

—¿Te molesta mucho? —Preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Por un momento Draco pensó en ignorar a Potter y seguir su camino hasta los vestidores, pero algo le hizo volverse. Al encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Harry, llenos de preocupación y tristeza el corazón se le detuvo. ¿Por qué el idiota lo miraba de aquella manera?

—No mucho —Respondió con el poco aire que le quedaba.

—Yo... quería hablar contigo antes de que iniciara el partido...

Draco hizo un gesto para que continuara y Harry tomó aire.

—Lamento lo que te hizo Hermione, no debió golpearte, pero es que a veces eres tan cruel y malvado, ella no lo soportó, trabajó mucho para que Buckbeak se salvara, y no la estoy defendiendo, a mí no me molesta que seas malvado, a mí me gustas mucho tal y como eres.

Había hablado rápido, casi no se le había entendido nada, pero las últimas palabras que Harry pronunció resonaron en la cabeza de Draco haciendo eco una y otra vez... Le gustaba a Harry, le gustaba a Harry Potter.

El pálido rostro de Malfoy se tiño de mil colores, llenos de vergüenza ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Una declaración de amor? No, claro que no, había sido una disculpa, pero entonces ¿Por qué Draco se sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho?

Joder... Joder... Joder...

Iba a vomitar.

—¡Eh, Malfoy! —Le gritó Flint. —¡No te desgastes antes del partido, destrózalo en la cancha!

Harry que por fin había mirado a Draco al rostro estaba estupefacto, y no podía decidir quién estaba más avergonzado, si Draco o él.   
Al final, antes de poder decir nada más el rubio ya se había marchado a los vestidores.

Demonios, demonios, demonios.   
Repetía Harry mentalmente una y otra vez, le había dicho a Draco que le gustaba, lo había hecho sin pensarlo y ahora lo había arruinado, su disculpa se había ido a la basura y Draco seguramente no volvería a hablarle, porque él tenía a Pansy. Pero lo suyo no había sido una declaración ¿O sí?

No, no lo había sido, o al menos no completamente, aun podía fingir que nada había pasado y seguir siendo amigo de Draco, sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Iba a jugar y divertirse con su amigo (amor secreto), iban a divertirse un montón y luego se encontrarían en la noche y platicarían de lo divertidísimo que había sido volver a jugar juntos y luego...

Luego cada uno volvería a su sala común y Draco seguiría con Pansy y él estaría solo pensando en que aquello era lo mejor. 

El partido duró más de lo que todos esperaban. Gryffindor había ganado, pero Harry no era tonto ya había notado que el brazo de Draco le había dejado todo más fácil y no podía sentirse peor por ello.

Había visto el rostro del rubio durante todo el partido, se le notaba adolorido y frustrado, le costaba mantenerse en la escoba y parecía tan molesto consigo mismo que no disfrutó ni un poco del partido.

El festejo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala común de los leones era extraordinaria, cientos de golosinas por todas partes, fuegos artificiales para interiores, música y cientos de gritos de vitoreo a Harry quien, a pesar de todo no había dejado de pensar en Draco Malfoy.

Disculpándose con todos tomó aire y subió a su habitación, tomó la libreta que lo comunicaba con el rubio y le pidió que se encontraran en el aula de siempre, aún era temprano y nadie lo castigaría si lo veía en los pasillos. Aun así tomó la capa de invisibilidad y aún extrañando el mapa del merodeador que Lupin le había confiscado se dirigió a reunirse con Malfoy.

Cuando llegó el aula estaba completamente vacía y Harry no podía sentirse más nervioso. Después de semanas volvería a hablar con Draco. ¿Pero, qué le diría? Que lo de esa mañana no era un confesión de amor? ¿Qué si lo era?

Suspiró. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía pararse frente a él como lo había hecho Colin y le decía lo que sentía? ¿Por qué cada que lo miraba se sentía tan nervioso? Lo peor es que esa sensación era tan relativamente nueva que todavía no se acostumbraba a sentirla. Tenía claro que le quería, si hasta había usado sus recuerdos con él para invocar su patronus, lo que no tenía muy claro era como sobrellevar ese sentimiento, sobre todo sabiendo que probablemente Draco no le correspondía. Lo apreciaba, tal vez le quería un poco como amigo, pero sólo eso.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un Draco Malfoy vistiendo aún el uniforme de quidditch, su rostro estaba serio, tal vez reflejaba un poco de tristeza, pero al ver a Harry sonrió sinceramente y le extendió la mano.

—Felicidades —Le dijo.

Pero aquello había sido demasiado para Harry Potter cuyo corazón era enrome y lleno de amor transparente hacia Draco Malfoy y se abalanzó contra él para abrazarlo, no de la manera que se abraza a un amigo, si no sincera y noblemente amorosa.

Draco se quedó estático con ambos brazos a sus costados, aprisionados por el abrazo que Harry le estaba otorgando. No sabía qué hacer, aquel nivel de contacto físico jamás lo había vivido y eran tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar que lo dejaban en un estado catatónico.

—Oh... Draco, lo siento tanto... el partido no fue justo, tu brazo... —Dijo finalmente el pelinegro sin apartarse del cuerpo más alto del rubio. —Quería que nos divirtiéramos, pero te veías tan preocupado...

Malfoy reaccionó, levantó lentamente los brazos y para sorpresa de Harry le devolvió el abrazo, un poco tembloroso e inseguro, pero lo hizo.

—Te merecías al snitch, no tienes nada de que disculparte.

Harry, asombrado, se separó ligeramente de Draco y lo miró a los ojos, aquel gris tan hermoso ya no tenía ni una sola pizca de tristeza, estaba genuinamente feliz por su victoria.   
Fue cuando Draco le sonrió ampliamente que Harry comprendió que si no se separaba de él en ese momento iba a derretirse en sus brazos y estando seguro de que lo arruinaría si eso pasaba se apartó del ojigris.

—Tengo algo para ti —Le dijo Harry y buscó entre la túnica de quidditch. Después de unos segundos encontró lo que buscaba y le extendió a Draco una cajita color rojo rubí.

Draco la tomó con curiosidad, reconociendo aquella caja de algún dulce que vendían en Hogsmeade. Dentro estaba la snitch.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Algo debía estar realmente mal con él, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso y tan feliz y aquella sensación se la debía únicamente a Harry, el chico bajito de cabellos desastroso, hermosos ojos esmeralda, tersa piel apiñonada, lentes tontos y sonrisa encantadora que se encontraba frente a él luciendo como si acabase de pedirle una cita y él no hubiera respondido.

—Pero... es tuya... —Le dijo voz temblorosa y ridículamente feliz.

—Si pero yo quería dártela...

—Es... es genial, gracias, Harry.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Draco le agradeció algo y la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre, Harry no cabía dentro de sí por tanta felicidad.

—Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a tu sala común —Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa en los labios —Les has dado la victoria, se preguntarán dónde estás.

—Yo quiero quedarme contigo...

Draco le alborotó un poco más el cabello, se detuvo un momento y sin pensarlo demasiado le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El beso duró muy poco, Draco se alejó lentamente y caminó hasta la puerta.

—No comas demasiados dulces —Dijo antes de abrir la puerta, sin mirarlo. —Y Potter, gracias de nuevo. 


	28. Capítulo 30.

Draco corrió entre los árboles, se sentía desesperado y terriblemente abrumado, la idea de que sus padres estuvieran involucrados con los mortífagos le hacían sentir enfermo, porque una cosa era que los muggles y los sangre sucia no les agradaran por su impureza de sangre, pero otra muy diferente era todo lo que Voldemort había hecho durante su reinado de terror. El solo pensar que sus padres pudieron haber ayudado a ese chiflado desde la primera vez que tomó el poder lo decepcionó bastante, si de algo podían haber estado orgullosos los Malfoy era de no tener que obedecer a nada ni a nadie.

Escuchó el sonido de varios conjuros ser lanzados a unos metros y un montón de Desmaius comenzaron a golpear en todas direcciones. Draco rápidamente se cubrió tras un árbol y aguardó con la respiración entrecortada, los aurores debían estar cerca ytal parecía que el responsable de la marca se encontraba muy cerca de él.

El rubio se acercó lentamente en dirección a los desmaius, abriéndose paso entre las raíces y troncos que le estorbaban, hasta que finalmente, y con ayuda de un  _lumos_ , logró divisar una pequeña figura tendida en el suelo.

Una elfina se encontraba inconsciente y con una varita en las manos.

En la oscuridad Draco pudo distinguir a un hombre acercarse, levantó la varita y apuntó con seguridad, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó con voz firme.

El hombre se detuvo junto a la elfina, a varios metros de Malfoy, lo miraba inquisitivamente.

—¿Quién eres? —Insistió el rubio.

—Eres el hijo de los Malfoy —Draco se acercó un poco más y por fin pudo iluminar el rostro del mago que se encontraba frente a él, un hombre de escasa barba y cabellos castaños. —¿Qué haces aquí? —El hombre levantó su varita y apuntó al joven.

Draco frunció el ceño, ahora comprendía, lo estaban acusando de haber lanzado la marca tenebrosa.

—Yo no he sido —Dijo bajando la varita, vine en esta dirección por que creí que un amigo mío podía estar en problemas. —Miró a la elfina y el mago le imitó. —Ella estaba así cuando llegué, al parecer los aurores le dieron con uno de los tantos  _desmaius_  que soltaron tan irresponsablemente.

—Vas a tener que acompañarme, hijo.

Draco asintió y el mago tomó a la elfina entre las manos, recogiendo la varita de las manos de la creatura.

—Esa es la varita de Harry Potter... —Dijo mientras seguía al mago, éste estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero la voz de un hombre muy cerca llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Has atrapado a alguien? —gritó el señor Crouch, el jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica, con tono de incredulidad—. ¿A quién? ¿Quién es, Diggory?

Cuando Amos Diggory y Draco aparecieron entre los arboles un susurro continuo se hizo escuchar, todos parecían tan pendientes de Draco, que nadie se percató de la elfina inconsciente en brazos del señor Diggory.

—Lo sabía —Rugió Ronald. —Sabía que eras igual a tu padre.

Draco lo miró con furia, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar miró a Harry quién no parecía haber dudado de él ni un momento. Aquello lo alivió en demasía por dos cosas, una, Harry estaba bien, sano y salvo, la segunda era que mantenía su promesa de jamás volver a dudar de él.

—El señor Malfoy estaba aquí buscando a un amigo suyo y encontramos a esta pobre creatura golpeada por uno de nuestros encantamientos. —Dijo Amos, quién al parecer no podía encontrar culpable a un muchacho de catorce años de lanzar la marca tenebrosa.

—¿Amigo? Si Malfoy no tiene amigos. —Replicó Ronald nuevamente.

—Me estaba buscando a mí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry. —Al final aceptaste venir con nosotros.

Draco asintió.

—Pensé que podían estar en problemas, en cuanto vi la marca vine corriendo. —Admitió. Era mejor decir la verdad, después de todo, si decidían culparlo por lanzar la marca aquello podía significar ir a Azkaban y era muy joven para eso.

El señor Crouch no se movió ni dijo nada mientras el señor Diggory depositaba a la elfina en el suelo, a sus pies. Los otros magos del Ministerio miraban al señor Crouch, que se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, muy pálido, con los ojos fijos en la elfina, su elfina Winky. Luego pareció despertar.

—Esto... es... imposible —balbuceó—. No... —Luego miró a Draco —¡Tú! ¡Intentaste culpar a mi elfina de todo esto!

Draco retrocedió un paso en cuanto el hombre le apuntó con su varita.

—¡Es inútil, señor Crouch! —dijo el señor Diggory—.Vi al muchacho llegar de entre los árboles, se le notaba bastante agitado y alterado, él no es el culpable.

Pero el señor Crouch no parecía dispuesto a creerle.

—Es un poco embarazoso —declaró con gravedad el señor Diggory, bajando la vista hacia la inconsciente Winky—. La elfina doméstica de Barty Crouch... Lo que quiero decir...

—Déjalo, Amos —le dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja—. ¡No creerás de verdad que fue la elfina! La Marca Tenebrosa es una señal de mago. Se necesita una varita.

—Sí —admitió el señor Diggory—. Y ella tenía una varita.

—Tu varita, Potter —Aclaró Draco. —¡Enervate! — Exclamó apuntando a la elfina.

Winky se movió lánguidamente. Abrió sus grandes ojos de color castaño y parpadeó varias veces, como aturdida. Ante la mirada de los magos, que guardaban silencio, se incorporó con movimientos vacilantes y se quedó sentada en el suelo.

—¿Podrías aclarar eso, joven Potter? —preguntó el señor Diggory.

—Es mi varita —dijo Harry—. Se me cayó.

—¿Que se te cayó? —repitió el señor Diggory, extrañado—. ¿Es eso una confesión? ¿La tiraste después de haber invocado la Marca?

—¡Recuerde, por favor, con quién está hablando! —intervino Draco, incrédulo y muy enojado—. ¿Le parece posible que Harry Potter invocara la Marca Tenebrosa?

—Eh... no, por supuesto —farfulló el señor Diggory—. Lo siento... Me he dejado llevar.

—De todas formas, no fue ahí donde se me cayó —añadió Harry, señalando con el pulgar hacia los árboles que había justo debajo de la calavera—. La eché en falta nada más internarnos en el bosque.

—Así que —dijo el señor Diggory, mirando con severidad a Winky, que se había encogido de miedo— la encontraste tú, ¿eh, elfina? Y la cogiste y quisiste divertirte un rato con ella, ¿eh?

—¡Yo no he hecho magia con ella, señor! —chilló Winky, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por ambos lados de su nariz, aplastada y bulbosa—.¡Yo... yo... yo sólo la cogí, señor! ¡Yo no he conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa, señor, ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo!

—¡No fue ella! —intervino Hermione. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que hablar delante de todos aquellos magos del Ministerio, pero lo hacía con determinación—. ¡Winky tiene una vocecita chillona, y la voz que oímos pronunciar el conjuro era mucho más grave! —Miró a Ron y Harry, en busca de apoyo—. No se parecía en nada a la de Winky, ¿a que no?

—No —confirmó Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Sin lugar a dudas, no era la de un elfo.

—No, era una voz humana —dijo Ron dedicándole a Malfoy una vez más una mirada.

—Confesaré bajo  _veritaserum_  si es necesario, así que deja de mirarme de esa manera Weasley, comienza a ser fastidioso.

—Estoy seguro que Dra... Malfoy no está involucrado en esto, aquella voz era de un hombre adulto y Malfoy no tiene la voz tan grave. —Defendió Harry.

—Bueno, pronto lo veremos —gruñó el señor Diggory—. Hay una manera muy sencilla de averiguar cuál ha sido el último conjuro efectuado con una varita mágica.

Tomó la varita de Draco y la de Harry.

—¡ _Prior Incantato_! —dijo con voz potente el señor Diggory.

La varita de Draco mostró el lumos que había utilizado la última vez y el encantamiento que usó para desmontar la tienda antes de marcharse, ya un par de horas atrás.   
La de Harry en cambio, mostró la marca tenebrosa hecha como de humo y bailando en el aire.

—¡ _Deletrius_! —gritó el señor Diggory, y la calavera se desvaneció en una voluta de humo—. ¡Bien! —exclamó con una expresión incontenible de triunfo, bajando la vista hacia Winky, que seguía agitándose convulsivamente.

—¡Yo no lo he hecho! —chilló la elfina, moviendo los ojos aterrorizada—. ¡No he sido, no he sido, yo ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Soy una elfina buena, no uso varita, no sé cómo se hace!

—¡Te hemos atrapado con las manos en la masa, elfina! —gritó el señor Diggory—. ¡Te hemos cogido con la varita que ha obrado el conjuro!

—Amos —dijo en voz alta el señor Weasley—, piensa en lo que dices. Son poquísimos los magos que saben llevar a cabo ese conjuro... ¿Quién se lo podría haber enseñado?

—Quizá Amos quiere sugerir que yo tengo por costumbre enseñar a mis sirvientes a invocar la Marca Tenebrosa. —El señor Crouch había hablado impregnando cada sílaba de una cólera fría.

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso. Amos Diggory se asustó.

—No... no... señor Crouch, en absoluto...

—Te ha faltado muy poco para acusar a las dos personas de entre los presentes que son menos sospechosas de invocar la Marca Tenebrosa: a Harry Potter... ¡y a mí mismo! Supongo que conoces la historia del niño, Amos.

—Por supuesto... Todo el mundo la conoce... —musitó el señor Diggory, desconcertado.

—¡Y yo espero que recuerdes las muchas pruebas que he dado, a lo largo de mi prolongada trayectoria profesional, de que desprecio y detesto las Artes Oscuras y a cuantos las practican! —gritó el señor Crouch, con los ojos de nuevo desorbitados.

—Señor Crouch, yo... ¡yo nunca sugeriría que usted tuviera la más remota relación con este incidente! —farfulló Amos Diggory. Su rala barba de color castaño conseguía en parte disimular su sonrojo.

—¡Si acusas a mi elfina me acusas a mí, Diggory! —vociferó el señor Crouch—. ¿Dónde podría haber aprendido la invocación?

—Po... podría haberla aprendido... en cualquier sitio...

—Eso es, Amos... —repuso el señor Weasley—. En cualquier sitio. Winky —añadió en tono amable, dirigiéndose a la elfina, pero ella se estremeció como si él también le estuviera gritando—, ¿dónde exactamente encontraste la varita mágica?

Winky retorcía el dobladillo del paño de cocina tan violentamente que se le deshilachaba entre los dedos. —Yo... yo la he encontrado... la he encontrado ahí, señor... —susurró— Ahí... entre los árboles, señor.

El señor Weasley miró a Draco y luego preguntó.

—¿Y ese joven de ahí, lo viste antes de quedar inconsciente?

—No, no, señor, el joven debió llegar mucho después.

—¿Te das cuenta, Amos? —dijo el señor Weasley—. Quienesquiera que invocaran la Marca podrían haberse desaparecido justo después de haberlo hecho, dejando tras ellos la varita de Harry. Una buena idea, no usar su propia varita, que luego podría delatarlos. Winky tuvo la desgracia de encontrársela un poco después y de haberla cogido, y Malfoy simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

—¡Pero entonces ella tuvo que estar muy cerca del verdadero culpable! — exclamó el señor Diggory, impaciente—. ¿Viste a alguien, elfina?

Winky comenzó a temblar más que antes. Sus enormes ojos pasaron vacilantes del señor Diggory a Ludo Bagman, y luego al señor Crouch. Tragó saliva y dijo:

—No he visto a nadie, señor... A nadie.

Entonces, desde los arboles una figura alta y esbelta apareció, Narcissa Malfoy, quien aún iba tan elegante como en el partido se abrió paso entre los aurores hasta quedar frente a su hijo.

—Draco, por Merlín —Dijo tomando el rostro de su hijo entre manos y mirándolo detenidamente. —¿Estás bien? Fudge me dijo que unos locos estaban causando desastres y volví de inmediato, cuando no te vi en el lugar donde creí que me esperarías me preocupé muchísimo.

—Estoy bien madre, espero que tú no te hayas topado con ninguno de esos locos —Respondió en lo que parecía ser total neutralidad, pero su madre pudo notar el pequeño tono de reproche en sus palabras.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —Le dijo al mujer —Volvamos a la mansión. —La mujer miró a Crouch, como pidiéndole permiso, éste simplemente agitó la mano restándole importancia.

Narcissa tomó a su hijo por los hombros y se dispuso a desaparecerse de aquel lugar. Draco miró por última vez a Harry, quién le hacía un gesto que le daba a entender que le escribiría más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Draco no pudo evitar sentirse aún más abrumado que cuando se encontraba en aquel oscuro bosque, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su madre, pero iba tan en contra de sus principios cuestionarla que el solo pensarlo le hacían sentir terriblemente asqueado.

Narcissa miró a su hijo con un pequeño deje de tristeza y frustración. Aquello era todo lo que Draco necesitaba para terminar de convencerse de que era mejor no hacer preguntas, tenía miedo, demasiado, no quería escuchar de boca de su propia madre que aquello estaba ocurriendo, que sus padres seguían siendo partidarios del señor tenebroso.

—Me voy a dormir —Dijo con resignación.

Narcissa hizo ademán de querer detenerlo, pero por primera vez en toda su vida, Draco la vio dudar.

Al final el rubio subió a su habitación pensando que todo aquello era una locura, sus padres no podían ser mortífagos, por que Voldemort estaba muerto, Harry lo había matado ya dos veces y estaba casi seguro de que no volvería... O quería estar seguro de que no volvería.

Pensó en Harry y solo Merlín sabía que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con él en aquel momento. Así que con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su escritorio dispuesto a escribirle.

Mojó la pluma en la tinta y la puso sobre el papel, pero justo cuando iba a colocar el triángulo para iniciar la conversación, se detuvo.   
¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué si, que realmente sospechaba que sus padres eran mortífagos y que habían participado en el ataque de esa noche? No, con lo muy amigo que era Harry de Dumbledore seguramente sus padres terminarían en la cárcel.

Suspiró, no podía hacer eso, era su familia, su amada familia. Tal vez no le agradaba demasiado la idea, y estaba seguro de que no los apoyaría, pero tampoco podía delatarlos y de todas formas tampoco estaba seguro de que sus padres fueran de los malos.

Unas líneas en tinta negra rompieron su perturbación, Harry estaba escribiéndole.

" _Lamento mucho que te hayan culpado de haber invocado la marca, de haber sabido que te meterías en problemas te hubiera pedido que te quedaras esperando a tus padres"_

_"Fui porque pensé que había ocurrido algo malo, por lo general usaban la marca para anunciar que acababan de matar a alguien"_

_"Los del ministerio estaban como locos, mira que acusarte y acusarme de algo como eso"_

Draco miró la libreta, y tomó aire.

" _Harry, si tus amigos preguntan por qué me defendiste diles que fue por lástima"_

_"¿Qué, por qué?"_

Por qué ahora que sospecho que mis padres son mortífagos hacer que la gente se entere de que somos amigos es prácticamente un suicidio. Eso fue lo que quería decir, pero en lugar de eso intentó tranquilizarlo.

" _Ya has visto cómo se lleva mi padre con los Weasley, y como los Weasley detestan a mi familia, simplemente diles que fui un cobarde que no se quiso quedar solo a la mitad del bosque, ya tendremos tiempo para aclarar la verdad."_

_"La verdad me parece un poco absurdo"_

_"Tus amigos creen que mi familia está implicada con quién-tu-sabes, si se enteran que eres mi amigo van a creer que te estoy tendiendo una trampa o algo, no quiero más problemas, así que, por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?"_

A Harry aquello no le terminaba de convencer del todo, pero Malfoy había dicho por favor, así que simplemente cedió.

" _De acuerdo, pero con una condición, vas a regresarme la figura de Krum que te di de cumpleaños y me dejarás darte algo más."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"No me agrada mucho el tipo, te mira con mucho morbo"_

_"Viktor mira así todo el tiempo, es parte de su atractivo"_

_"¿Te parece atractivo?"_

_"Bueno, sí, no estoy ciego, pero no es mi tipo, demasiados músculos, además, tengo debilidad por los ojos claros, como el color verde por ejemplo..._

_En fin, ha sido una larga noche, tengo que irme. Buenas noches Potter"_

Y terminó la conversación antes de que Harry hubiera podido decir nada, su corazón latía rápidamente y se sentía nervioso. ¿Había coqueteado con Harry? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Él le habría correspondido si lo hubiera dejado?

Tomo aire y un poco más tranquilo se fue a dormir. Soñó que besaba a Harry. 


	29. Capítulo 28.

Draco y Snape se encontraban terminando la poción mensual que le permitía a Remus Lupin pasar por su licantropía sin tantos problemas. El rubio cortaba los ingredientes de manera delicada y precisa, con paciencia y devoción mientras Severus pesaba el resto de los ingredientes. Aquella poción no podía fallar, el más mínimo error podría costarle la vida a cualquiera que pudiera cruzarse con el hombre lobo en luna llena. E incluso, arriesgar la vida del mismo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Malfoy terminó de cortar las algas y observó como la poción burbujeaba lentamente mientras su padrino ajustaba los últimos detalles.

—Parece que todo está en orden —Dijo Snape con su gélida e indiferente voz.

—Por supuesto que todo está en orden— Replicó Draco —Jamás me he equivocado haciendo una poción y tú tampoco.

Snape mostró una muy diminuta sonrisa ladina y suspiró divertido.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de portarte como un mocoso? Creo recordar que pronto cumplirás catorce.

—Soy bastante maduro, si es a lo que te refieres, por ejemplo, no le he dicho a nadie de la condición de Lupin, por muy mal que me caiga.

—Al menos puedo estar seguro de que Lucius hizo de ti un hombre de palabra— Le respondió el profesor mientras recogía todo el desastre que habían causado.

—¿Has hablado con él? Parece demasiado ocupado, como siempre, como para responder mis cartas.

—Si yo fuera tu padre tampoco te contestaría, no haces más que quejarte de todo y hablar de Harry Potter.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Yo no me la paso hablando de Potter y mucho menos me la paso quejándome.

—Lo haces, mocoso malcriado; Potter y sus amigos esto, Potter y sus amigos, aquello, Potter, Potter, San Potter, el cara rajada, cuatro ojos y Potti Potter el otro día... Créeme, lo haces.

Draco bufó con fastidio y se recargó en la barra donde había estado trabajando.

—¡Es que es insoportable! —Mintió.

—Créeme, Draco, lo detesto tanto como tú, pero no por eso me la paso hablando de él. Al contrario, entre menos piense en ese pequeño bastardo mejor.

—Nunca me has dicho porque lo detestas —Snape que terminaba de acomodar unos cuantos frascos en las repisas se detuvo y se quedó quieto.

—Su padre y yo tomamos clases juntos. Son idénticos y no solo físicamente, Harry es tan malcriado e insoportable como James Potter lo fue.

—¿Potter padre te rompió el corazón o algo así? —Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa burlona —Porque en realidad no parece haber razón para... —Pero no terminó su frase, Snape ya lo había golpeado con un grueso libro en la cabeza —Ya... ya... era broma, lo entiendo, simplemente los Potter son insoportables.

Snape lo miró fríamente y con un movimiento de varita vertió el contenido del caldero en una botella de cristal.

—Vamos, que Lupin tiene que beber ésto esta noche.

Los dos caminaron hasta el despacho del hombre lobo, en silencio.   
Draco conocía a Snape de toda su vida, era íntimo amigo de sus padres, su padrino y una de las pocas personas a las que realmente quería y, estaba casi seguro, de que Severus lo quería de la misma manera.

Severus Snape siempre había estado en su vida, le había enseñado pociones desde los cinco años y defensa contra las artes oscuras desde los diez. Su padrino era el hombre que llenaba el agujero que su padre dejaba al no tener tiempo para él, era quién le había enseñado muchísimas cosas sobre la vida y de quién había copiado el gesto indiferente con el que se paseaba por el colegio.

Llegaron hasta la oficina de Remus y Snape, quién había perdido su postura indiferente al estar junto a su ahijado, se volvió a erguir y puso la expresión más fría que tenía, Draco lo imitó pero sonrió internamente.

Severus tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no recibieron respuesta, el pelinegro miró por una de las ventanas del pasillo, esa noche sería luna llena, pero al ver que aún no anochecía por completo se alivió bastante.

Draco resopló con fastidio, detestaba que lo hicieran esperar.

—¿En dónde puede haberse metido? —Preguntó el rubio —Casi anochece ¿Qué tan inconsciente se puede ser como para irse por ahí sabiendo que puede matar a alguien?

Entonces Severus abrió la puerta y entró con Draco siguiéndolo a pocos pasos.

Vacío, tal y como habían esperado.

—Por Salazar, Lupin, no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable —Murmuró Snape con fastidio.

Draco comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, había un montón de cosas interesantes, objetos que detectaban la magia oscura, cientos de libros sobre el tema, objetos mágicos de protección y unas cuantas creaturas enjauladas. Malfoy podría no soportar a Lupin (porque era demasiado bondadoso para su gusto) pero debía admitir que se tomaba bastante en serio su trabajo.

El rubio caminó hasta el escritorio, su mirada aún curioseaba por el resto de la sala, pero aquello terminó en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la vieja madera de la mesa donde Lupin trabajaba. Un pergamino.

Se acercó, lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente...

Tal vez a Draco le hubiese maravillado que aquel mapa no solo mostrara las áreas del castillo, sino también a todos los habitantes de éste, pero el nombre de Harry Potter desapareciendo en una de las esquinas del pergamino robó toda su atención.

Potter estaba junto a Granger en lo que parecía un pasadizo para salir del colegio... Aquel no podía ser otro más que el mapa del merodeador, Harry le había hablado de él, se lo habían quitado la vez que se escapó del colegio y le había lanzado una bola de lodo en su precioso cabello plata.

—¿A dónde te estas metiendo esta vez...? —Preguntó en voz muy baja sólo para él.

Siguió el puntito con el nombre de Potter hasta que desapareció, tomó aire y trató de decidir qué hacer, podía decírselo a su padrino, pero estaba seguro de que Severus lo metería en problemas, o podía seguirlo él mismo, ir con la varita y ayudarlo si estaba en problemas.

Suspiró.

¿Realmente Harry necesitaría su ayuda? ¿O solamente se estaba escapando con Granger a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos y en intimidad?

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Snape quitándole el mapa de las manos con suavidad. Aquello había tomado desprevenido a Draco y se lo dejó sin pelear. —¿La casa de los gritos? —Dijo el hombre con estupor, entonces sus ojos brillaron con enojo y malicia a la vez, Draco muy rara vez había visto aquella expresión en su rostro, y no le agradó nada. —Escúchame bien, Draco, vuelve a tu sala común y no hables con nadie de esto ¿Entiendes?

-Pero...

-Largo, ahora.

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacó de la oficina con él detrás. Cuando Draco se disponía a preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, Snape se había marchado.

_"Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada, por favor, por favor"_ Decía por sus adentros.

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta y después de unos segundos decidió volver a entrar, el mapa aún estaba sobre el escritorio, caminó hasta él y lo miró.   
No había señal de Harry o de Granger, pero sí pudo divisar al profesor Lupin yendo por el mismo pasadizo por el que su amigo acababa de pasar, Snape tenía razón, aquel pasillo solo podía llevar a la casa de los gritos.

Suspiró y se sentó detrás del escritorio. ¡Odiaba tanto quedarse fuera de cosas como esas! ¡Primero se había perdido el asunto de la piedra filosofal, después, la de la cámara de los secretos! Y ahí estaba Potter, en camino a una nueva aventura a donde él no había sido invitado.

No lo entendía, porque, él era bueno en todo, podría ser para Potter un aliado importante, tenía gran conocimiento en pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, joder, si hasta conocía remedios mágicos que podían sacarlo de un apuro. ¿Por qué Harry se empeñaba en no confiar en él?

Minutos más tarde pudo ver a Snape recorrer el mismo pasadizo que Lupin y Potter, aquel que comenzaba a los pies del sauce boxeador.

—Esto es una tontería... —Dijo con enfado, poniéndose de pie —¿Por qué tengo que quedarme sentando a esperar? ¡Soy tu amigo, pequeño idiota! —Y soltó un golpe sobre la madera.

Suspiró nuevamente y volvió a tomar asiento.

Milagrosamente, Draco Malfoy se quedó a esperar, por unos largos minutos que le parecieron horas, aunque tal vez si lo habían sido.   
Esperó entre protestas y reproches hacia la nada hasta que divisó el nombre de Harry volver al castillo.

El puntito de Potter iba acompañado del de Granger, Weasley, Lupin, Snape y muy cerca de ellos Sirius Black.

El corazón se le detuvo, aquello no podía estar pasando, Snape no lo hubiera permitido y mucho menos Lupin pero...   
Entonces todo en su cabeza encajó. Lupin era amigo de Black, Lupin había sido amigo de James Potter, Severus se lo había dicho antes, y Black había sido amigo de Potter también, todos ellos debían tener la misma edad ¡Había sido una trampa!

Lupin había dejado entrar a Black al castillo cuando atacaron la sala común de Gryffindor, Lupin y Black tenían secuestrado a su padrino y a Harry Potter.

Olvidándose totalmente del mapa salió del despacho y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta los jardines.   
En ese momento todo rastro de elegancia que siempre le había rodeado se esfumó, corría desesperadamente entre los pasillos, tropezándose de vez en cuando y cayendo un par de veces a causa de su túnica.

Harry, Harry estaba en peligro y debía hacer algo.

Llegó hasta la oscuridad del exterior y fue entonces que se percató de lo inconsciente que había sido. ¿Qué iba a hacer un muchacho de trece años contra un poderoso y oscuro mago como lo era Sirius Black.

—No es momento de ser cobarde, eres Draco Lucius Malfoy, no un bebé muggle de tres años, joder —Se regañó a si mismo y comenzó a caminar.

Sujetaba la varita con fuerza, la mano le temblaba ligeramente, pero se había convencido de que tenía que ayudar a Harry costara lo que costara, tenía que demostrarle que era de fiar y que podía ser tan útil como la comadreja o la sabelotodo de Granger.

Llegó hasta el sauce boxeador y se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado de él, no había nadie a los alrededores, por lo que decidió dirigirse al lago, que era el segundo destino más probable. Empezó a rodearlo y a cada paso que daba comenzó a recuperar la seguridad.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un horrible grito que le hizo paralizarse por un segundo.

—¡Noooo! —gemía un hombre a lo lejos— ¡Noooooo, por favor!

Draco estaba seguro de que aquel hombre no era Snape, ni Harry, pero suponiendo que podía ser Black, comenzó a correr con mayor velocidad, quería ayudar, quería hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo.

Conforme más avanzaba comenzó a percatarse del frio colándose en sus huesos y de una terrible sensación de tristeza y agobio. Dementores, habían dementores cerca.  
Pensó nuevamente en Harry, sabía lo mucho que aquellas creaturas lo afectaban. Corrió aún más rápido, estaba seguro que había rodeado por el lado más largo.

" _Algo le pasó a Severus"_ Pensó. " _Él ya los hubiera detenido, él ya hubiera hecho algo._ "

La sensación de tristeza se hacía cada vez más profunda en su pecho, le hacían querer salir huyendo, le hacían querer tirarse a llorar.   
Fue la voz de Harry quién le dio el valor suficiente para continuar avanzando, se escuchaba lejos tan lejos y la vez tan cerca.

—¡Hermione, piensa en algo alegre! —Dijo Potter.

Draco no tuvo más que seguir el sonido y entrecerrar un poco los ojos para divisarlo. Harry se encontraba a bastantes metros, del otro lado del lago, a sus pies tenía a Sirius Black y Granger se mantenía a su lado con una expresión total de terror.   
Los dementores se acercaban a ellos, era muchísimos.

—Corre idiota... —Dijo en voz baja, pero Draco ya había comprendido lo que estaba pasando, Harry trataba de proteger a Black.

—¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto patronum! —Decía Harry con la varita al cielo. —¡Expecto patronum! ¡Ayúdame, Hermione! ¡Expecto patronum!

—¡Expecto...! —susurró Hermione—. ¡Expecto... expecto!

—Vamos... Vamos... —Decía Malfoy mirando la escena. —Vamos Harry, ya lo has hecho antes...

—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! —gritó Harry, desesperado— ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Un delgado hilo de plata salió de su varita y bailoteó delante de él, como si fuera niebla. En ese instante, Harry notó que Hermione se desmayaba a su lado. Estaba solo, completamente solo...

—¡No... no! —exclamó Harry entrecortadamente—. Es inocente. ¡Expecto patronum! —Le decía a los dementores que buscaban abalanzarse sobre Black.

Draco tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquello era demasiado. Alzó su varita con inseguridad, jamás había hecho un patronus y si bien lo había practicado, jamás había llegado tan lejos como Harry al invocarlo.   
Tomó aire y pensó en su recuerdo feliz, tenía que ser el más feliz de todos. Cerró los ojos, pero el escuchar a Harry gritar a unos metros lo dejaron paralizado...

—No... el beso no... —Dijo con desesperación. —¡Él no ha hecho nada!—Exclamó —¡Expecto patronum!

Pensó en la vez que había estado enfermo y que su madre lo había consentido aún más, incluso había fingido un par de días más para pasar más tiempo con ella. No funcionó.

—¡Expecto patronum! —Esta vez pensó en cuando le habían dicho que podía quedarse en Hogwarts y no ir Beauxbatons ¡Podría conocer a Harry Potter en persona!

Sin resultado.

—Por favor... Por favor... —Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Entonces su tembloroso brazo fue sujeto por alguien a sus espaldas, le ayudaban a mantener firme la varita y percibió el aroma de Harry entrar por su nariz.   
Quería saber quién era pero las lágrimas no le permitían ver absolutamente nada y de todas maneras no quería perder de vista a su amigo que se encontraba en peligro a unos cuantos metros.

Cuando la persona a sus espaldas estuvo segura de que Draco podía mantener la varita firme se alejó y extendió su propio brazo a los dementores con su propia varita en mano.

—Tu recuerdo más feliz, Draco. —Aquella voz le sonaba como la de un ángel, tal vez podía ser el efecto de alivio que se había instalado en su pecho.

Draco Malfoy extendió el brazo y sin mirar a ninguna otra parte más que a Harry al otro lado del lago exclamó:

—¡Expecto patronum!

Su voz se mezcló con la del joven a sus espaldas, ambos habían conjurado su patronus al mismo tiempo.

De la varita de su acompañante emanó una luz plateada y brillante, jamás había visto algo como eso y entonces, cuando Draco no podía estar más fascinado, su varita hizo lo mismo y poco a poco ambas luces comenzaron a tomar forma, un ciervo con unas elegantes astas, imponente y protector y un pavo real, elegante y hermoso.

Ambas creaturas prácticamente flotaron hasta los dementores y los ahuyentaron, aquellos patronus eran tan poderosos que habían podido deshacerse de todas aquellas horribles creaturas.

Aliviado, Draco soltó un suspiro y miró a sus espaldas sólo para encontrarse con un sonriente Harry Potter.   
—Sabía que eras tú —Le dijo —Cuando vi tu patronus supe que habías sido tú.

El rubio, bastante desconcertado dirigió su mirada al otro lado del lago, ahí también estaba Harry, junto a Granger y Black, los tres inconscientes.

—Un giratiempo... —Dijo casi en un susurro y Harry sonrió aún más.

—Me salvaste la vida. Gracias.

Harry esperaba un largo abrazo o tal vez un beso más en la mejilla, pero definitivamente no esperaba que Draco se pusiera rojo del enojo y le diera un empujón haciéndolo casi caer al suelo.

—¡Eres un idiota, Potter! —Le gritó. —¡¿Qué mierdas pensabas al ponerte entre los dementores y Sirius Black?! ¡Si no aprecias tu miserable vida es tu maldito problema, pero casi me muero de la maldita angustia, estúpido, desconsiderado!

Harry abrió muchísimo los ojos cuando vio que Draco había comenzado a llorar aún con la furia reflejado en su rostro.

—Draco... lo siento...

—¡No me llames Draco, no quiero oír tus disculpas! —Volvió a empujarlo. —¡¿Sabes lo horrible que fue verte a punto de ser dementorizado?! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera podido hacer el patronus? ¿Y si no hubieras tenido el estúpido giratiempo?

Pero Harry ya no escuchaba sus reclamos, todo lo que su mente podía procesar en ese momento era que Draco Malfoy estaba llorando por él, porque le preocupaba su seguridad. El rubio había corrido hasta un lago lleno de dementores sólo para ayudarlo.   
El pelinegro no pudo más, se acercó a Malfoy y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí —Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, pedazo de idiota... —Contestó mucho más tranquilo.

Con mucho pesar Harry se alejó de Draco y lo miró a los ojos, si definitivamente estaba enamorado de él.

—Escucha Draco, debes ir a despertar a Snape, se encuentra por allá —Le señaló el otro lado del lago. —Él va a llevarnos a todos dentro del castillo, yo tengo que volver junto a Hermione. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Ella también está aquí?

—El giratiempo es suyo, está junto a Bukbeak, no quiso acercarse porque... —Señaló a la Hermione al otro lado del lago —Por eso.

—¿De dónde sacó un giratiempo? —Preguntó cuándo Harry ya comenzaba a marcharse.

—McGonagall se lo prestó, ahora ve, cuento contigo.

Draco se quedó de pie, mirando como el Harry del futuro se marchaba y pensando en el giratiempo... tal vez podía tomarlo prestado, después de todo, con un amigo como Harry podría ser bastante útil.

Draco cumplió con su parte, había despertado a Snape y había regresado a su sala común, las cosas habían salido bien, demasiado bien y nadie había sospechado (ni si quiera Severus) que él había estado implicado en el asunto de aquella noche.

Harry le había explicado que Sirius Black era inocente, que el verdadero asesino de sus padres había sido Peter Pettigrew, al que todos creían muerto y que resultaba, también había sido amigo de sus padres. Le había contado el asunto de Lupin perdiendo el control bajo la luna, que habían viajado en el tiempo para ayudar a Sirius a escapar, pues después del asunto en el lago, planeaban dementorizarlo, y con ayuda del hipogrifo que él mismo había condenado, Harry había podido salvar a su padrino.

Draco se preguntó si con Harry Potter como era posible tener un fin de año normal y tranquilo, y aunque sabía que la respuesta era no, aquello no lo desanimó, al contrario, se había propuesto hacerse más fuerte para poder ayudarlo en sus múltiples travesías, aunque fuera desde las sombras.

Por eso, cuando vio que McGonagall se alejaba de su despacho y habiendo tomado prestada la capa de Harry (la cual en realidad tomó sin permiso) entró decididamente y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de la profesora.

Cuando por fin divisó el giratiempo no dudó en tomarlo y salir apresuradamente del lugar, sólo para ver que la subdirectora había regresado unos segundos más tarde.

Caminó hasta el aula donde había dejado a Harry con el pretexto de ir al baño y muy contento se colgó el objeto mágico y lo metió dentro de la túnica. Aquello podía representar la diferencia entre salvarle la vida a alguien que amaba, alguien como Harry, o dejarle morir.


	30. Capítulo 29.

Draco se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su cama, admirando a la luz del finísimo candelabro que colgaba de techo el pequeño giratiempo, este brillaba en dorado y prismático haciéndolo entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos.

Desde que lo había "tomado prestado" de la oficina de McGonagall no había podido evitar sentirse ligeramente extraño, era una sensación entre familiaridad, alivio y duda. Una sensación tan extraña que por un momento había pensado que acaba de encontrar una emoción completamente nueva.

Por supuesto que McGonagall había buscado aquel objeto por todas partes, habían registrado todo los dormitorios con ayuda de los elfos del castillo y también habían interrogado a todos los alumnos, pero Draco era un Slytherin ejemplar, el príncipe de las serpientes y había logrado ocultar (con algo de dificultad, debía admitir) el pequeño objeto el cual llevaba siempre por debajo de la túnica con un encantamiento para que no se abultara entre la ropa.

Tomó aire y se puso de pie para ir hasta su ordenado y costoso escritorio junto a la ventana, escritorio sobre el cual se encontraba una figurita encantada de Viktor Krum que volaba majestuosamente sobre su escoba, un regalo de Harry por su cumpleaños.

Tomó la libreta de piel de dragón verde y la abrió, en la primera hoja estaba pegada la fotografía que Harry le había regalado, aquella de su primer partido de quidditch y justo debajo de ella estaban los datos de Draco.

Avanzó bastantes hojas hasta que llegó al último mensaje que Harry le había enviado, al parecer solo un par de horas atrás, pues él había revisado la libreta por la tarde y no había encontrado nada.

_"Hola Draco,_

_¿No estás emocionado? ¡Mañana por fin es la final de_ _quidditch_ _! Este sin duda será el mejor verano de toda mi vida, los_ _Dursley_ _no me molestaron ni una sola vez. ¡Le tienen tanto miedo a mi padrino que no se atreven! Y ahora que el señor Weasley me hizo el favor de invitarme al partido creo que podría explotar de emoción._

_Por supuesto, no espero que estés igual de entusiasmado, apuesto que has asistido a un montón de partidos y todos ellos en un palco vip o algo así._

_En fin, también estoy muy contento por volver a verte, con los Weasley me lo paso bien, pero contigo todo es más divertido._

_Hermione ha pasado unos días con nosotros, y no para de preguntarme por el patronus del pavo real, creo que tendré que decirle la verdad, aunque primero quería consultarlo contigo, ¿No te molestaría verdad?_

_Por cierto, gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños, ese Jersey de Gryffindor es maravilloso, y hasta tiene mi nombre, no me lo he quitado ni para dormir y los dulces que enviaste también estaban deliciosos, aunque aquí con los Weasley no duraron demasiado."_

Draco sonrió ampliamente y se dispuso a escribir su respuesta.

" _Potter, por el amor a Merlín, no seas puerco y lava esa cosa._  
 _Me alegra que tus regalos te hayan gustado, la verdad es que soy muy malo para hacer regalos de ese tipo._

_Y respecto a lo del partido, no voy a mentirte, he asistido a muchísimos juegos de_ _quidditch_ _profesional, pero esta es la segunda vez que voy a una final ¿A quién_ _apoyarás_ _? Yo a Bulgaria, como ya has de suponer, después de todo, mi viejo amigo Viktor se encuentra jugando para su selección._

_También estoy muy contento de poder verte de nuevo, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado, tu facilidad para meterte en problemas me causa insomnio y sabes lo sensible que es mi piel, las ojeras se marcan fácil._

_Espero que no hayas hecho nada extraño este verano, ni peligroso, porque estoy demasiado lejos como para ir a salvarte el culo._

_Sobre_ _Granger_ _no sé qué decirte,_ _Blaise_ _sabe que tú y yo somos amigos, pero no sé cómo se lo tomarán los demás. Creo que nos pasamos un poco fingiendo que nos llevábamos mal, al principio era divertido, pero ahora comienzo a creer que no debimos hacerlo. De no ser así, podríamos haber ido juntos al partido._   
_Dejo a tu consideración el asunto de la_ _cerebrito_ _, si quieres decirle, por mí no hay demasiado problema."_

_"¡Por supuesto que lo lavo, idiota! Solo era una expresión_ _muggle_ _._

_Bueno, entonces supongo que los dos estamos igual de emocionados y tal vez puedas conseguirme un autógrafo de Viktor para mi amigo Ron, lo ama más de lo que ama la comida de su madre, o eso creo._

_Entonces creo que se lo contaré, no le va a hacer mucha gracia, sobre todo por las veces que la has insultado y que te has burlado de sus dientes, pero espero que se lo tome mejo que Ron, aunque si me aseguras ese autógrafo, seguro te lo hechas a la bolsa._

_¿Puedo decirte algo? La verdad es que a mí no me molesta esconderme, me gusta pasar tiempo a solas contigo, porque cuando estas con las otras serpientes eres ligeramente insoportable y siendo sinceros, si todos supieran de nuestra amistad, creo que no pasaríamos juntos ni la mitad de tiempo de lo que solemos hacerlo._

_Por cierto, me han dicho que este año en la escuela hay un evento muy importante ¿Tienes idea de a lo que se_ _referirán_ _? Seguro que Lucius ya te ha comentado algo."_

_"No voy a sobornar a Ronald para ganarme su aprobación, por mí que me odie toda la vida._

_Y por supuesto que sé lo que ocurrirá este año, pero no pienso decírtelo, es un secreto._

_Hasta mañana, Potter. Buenas noches."_

_"¿No vas a llamarme Harry nunca, verdad?"_

_"Nop"_

Draco cerró la libreta y se dispuso a tomar un baño antes de irse a dormir, al día siguiente debía madrugar e instalarse en el campamento, su padre les había asegurado unos lugares de primera y era una lástima que no pudiera compartir uno de los boletos con Harry. 

El campamento de los Malfoy no podía lucir menos como uno, la tienda parecía más bien un palacio. Por dentro y por fuera, todo llevaba la esencia de los Malfoy, sofisticado y oscuro.

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba frente a una pequeña mesa de cristal tomando el té mientras su hijo se encargaba de cepillar su cabello con devoción y muchísima concentración.  
-¿A dónde ha ido mi Padre? -Preguntó Draco sonando más educado y pomposo de lo que normalmente sonaba.

-Sabes que tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado, Dragón. -Respondió con simpleza.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que no vas a decirme realmente que está haciendo.

El rubio cabello de Narcissa brillaba con cada cepillada.

-Negocios, Draco, negocios.

Draco suspiró, aquel verano en particular sus padres se habían comportado de manera bastante extraña y misteriosa. Normalmente Lucius era extraño y misterioso, incluso con su propia familia, pero Draco sabía que aquella ocasión era diferente, algo ocurría, algo que ninguno de sus padres se atrevía a decir en su presencia y aunque al principio se había planteado que probablemente alguno de los muchos negocios no iba bien, pronto descartó aquella posibilidad, nunca, ningún negocio había hecho que su padre no llegase a dormir o que su madre perdiera el apetito.

Draco Malfoy había sido criado para ser un buen hijo, responsable, amoroso, el tipo de hijo que haría lo que fuese por sus padres, el tipo de hijo que no tiene que hacer demasiadas preguntas por qué su lealtad y su confianza siempre debía estar con su familia.

Por eso, cuando el rubio comprendió que su madre no diría nada más decidió que no debía pensar demasiado en aquello, que fuese lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo su amado padre no era de su incumbencia, no al menos dentro de un par de años en que el tuviera que comenzar a manejar algunas de las acciones de la familia.

-¿Estás emocionado? -Preguntó Narcissa con voz melodiosa y amable, una voz que muy pocas personas podían escuchar proviniendo de ella.

Como si aquello hubiera encendido un interruptor dentro de Draco, éste comenzó a sonreír como cuando era pequeño y le cumplían uno de sus caprichos.

-Mucho, mamá. Aunque me hubiera encantado que Blaise, Greg o Vince pudieran venir.

-Bueno, sabes que los Goyle y los Crabbe están de vacaciones en el caribe y Blaise hubiera podido venir si no hubiera hecho que lo castigaran y bueno, pudiste pedirle a Pansy que viniera pero no quisiste...

Draco suspiró.

-¿Vas a regañarme por eso?

-Claro que no, dragón, pero quiero que me cuentes que sucede, Pansy es tu novia, han salido por un año y es tu mejor amiga desde siempre, y ahora de repente la estás evitando.

Draco comenzó a removerse nervioso, no había hablado con nadie de lo que ocurría con Pansy, pero suponía que su madre lo escucharía sin juzgarlo, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Pansy intentó besarme... -Dijo en voz muy, muy bajita.

El silencio de su madre le hizo pensar que, tal vez, debió haber hablado más fuerte, pero tan pronto la mujer dio un sorbo a su taza de té soltó una pequeña, maternal y dulce carcajada.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a un simple beso, Draco.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces? ¿Es que Pansy no te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta, es mi mejor amiga y es muy hermosa...

-Pero...

-Pero no estoy seguro de estar enamorado de ella.

Narcisa se puso de pie y encaró a su hijo quién tenía el pálido rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-Por supuesto que no, ella parece estar enamorada de mi, de verdad.

-¿Fue en la fiesta de los Parkinson, verdad?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues porque un momento estabas bien y al siguiente no sonreíste en toda la noche. -Draco desvió la mirada y su madre le acarició el cabello. -Escucha, Dragón, hiciste lo correcto a medias. Uno no elige de quién se enamora, no puedes obligarte a amar a Pansy de esa manera y ella debe entender que, aunque ella te ame, no puede obligarte a corresponderle -Draco levantó la mirada como si el secreto de todo el universo le hubiese sido revelado. -Al contrario de lo que mucha gente pueda decir, tu primer beso es importante y debe ser con alguien que tú elijas, y si esa persona no es Pansy, creo que deberías decírselo. -Lo sujetó por los hombros en forma de apoyo. -Te eduqué para ser un caballero y un caballero jamás juega con los sentimientos de nadie.

-Si madre... -Contestó el chico ya más relajado. -Hablaré con ella en cuanto regresemos al colegio.

-De acuerdo -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, volviendo a tomar su lugar para que su hijo pudiera peinarla. -¿Y, Draco?

-¿Si?

-¿Te has enamorado de alguien, verdad?

-No lo sé -Respondió sinceramente. -No estoy seguro de lo que puede ser el amor.

Narcissa sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, sabía perfectamente a lo que su hijo se refería. Ella se había enamorado por primera de Lucius cuando solo tenía doce años, muchos decían que era demasiado joven para saber lo que era el amor y hasta cierto punto ella pensaba lo mismo. El paso de los años solo le mostró que tenía razón, que siempre estuvo enamorada y que haría cualquier cosa por la persona que amaba, por su amado Lucius.

Malfoy padre regresó a la tienda justo a tiempo para que toda la familia marchara al estadio, los Malfoy al contrario de la mayoría de los magos presentes, no vestían los colores de ninguno de los equipos, iban vestidos de manera terriblemente formal y elegante, cosa que llamaba la atención de todos los que se cruzaban con ellos.

Llegaron hasta el estadio y entraron sin problemas, caminaron a una distancia prudente de la gente que, al mirarlos, se intimidaban por la peculiar belleza y elegancia de la familia y se apartaban, dejándoles su espacio personal intacto.

Lo primero que vio Draco nada más llegar hasta sus asientos fue una cabellera azabache completamente desordenada y unos brillantes ojos verdes dedicarle la mirada más feliz que había visto nunca. Aquella manera silenciosa y a la vez tan efusiva en que Harry lo recibió hizo que su corazón saltaba de alegría y aunque quería acercarse y saludarlo como era debido, se limitó a responderle con una mirada tan intensa como la que Harry le había dedicado.

-¡Ah, Fudge! -dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia-. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi esposa, Narcissa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco.

Hasta ese momento Draco no se había percatado de que el ministro se encontraba ahí. Rápidamente recobró la postura y educadamente saludó al ministro, sabía que era uno de los contactos más importantes de su padre.

-¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estás? -Saludó Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy-. Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de Magia, y, como no entiende nada de lo que digo, da lo mismo. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley.

Fue un momento muy tenso. El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro, y Harry y Draco recordaron claramente la última ocasión en que se habían visto: había sido en la librería Flourish y Blotts, y se habían peleado. Los fríos ojos del señor Malfoy recorrieron al señor Weasley y luego la fila en que estaba sentado.

-Por Dios, Arthur -dijo con suavidad-, ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado sólo con la casa.

Fudge, que no escuchaba, dijo:

-Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como mi invitado.

-¡Ah... qué bien! -dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa muy tensa.

Draco miró a Harry por última vez antes de que él y su familia caminaran hasta sus asientos, ahora estaba realmente convencido de que Harry podía tener razón, su padre se moriría si se enteraba que era amigo de Potter o de que se relacionaba con los Weasley o con Granger. Y estaba casi seguro de que los Weasley no le perdonarían a Harry haberse atrevido a relacionarse con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el casi tan insoportable Draco.

El sonido de la voz de Ludo Bagman el jefe de del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el partido comenzaría pronto.

-Damas y caballeros... ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch!

Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Ondearon miles de banderas, y los discordantes himnos de sus naciones se sumaron al alboroto de la multitud. El enorme panel que tenían enfrente borró su último anuncio (Grageas multisabores de Bertie Bott: ¡un peligro en cada bocado!) y mostró a continuación: BULGARIA: 0; IRLANDA: 0.

Draco se sentía eufórico, pero se obligó a mantener las apariencias, tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado. A veces era tan duro ser un aristócrata.

-Y ahora, sin más dilación, permítanme que les presente a... ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!

Las tribunas del lado derecho, que eran un sólido bloque de color escarlata, bramaron su aprobación.

Draco las reconoció al instante,  _veelas_. Unas hermosas mujeres con cabellos dorados y piel como la plata, brillante y llamativa.   
Debía admitir que le estaba costando bastante trabajo resistirse a los encantos de aquellas creaturas, su danza era hipnotizante, pero entonces, sintió una mirada sobre él y decidió apartar la vista del centro del estadio.

Ahí estaba Harry Potter, mirándolo con descaro, como si ya no le importase ser descubierto (y de todas formas todos se encontraban tan entretenidos con el show de las  _veelas_  que nadie se percataría). Potter miraba a las  _veelas_  y luego lo miraba a él, como si acabara de descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de todo el mundo mágico.

Al comprenderlo Draco se ruborizó ligeramente, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando Potter? ¿Qué era un  _veela_? ¿Acaso lo encontraba tan hipnotizante como aquellas creaturas?   
El rubio negó con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa avergonzada y a la vez conmovida.

Entonces la música con la que bailaban las  _veelas_ cesó y el público protestó, era obvio que todos querían seguir viéndolas, todos excepto Harry Potter que encontraba más encantador a cierto rubio sentado a sus espaldas.

Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué parecía tan obvio que Harry gustaba de él y a la vez tan absurdo?   
El rubio suspiró frustrado, tal vez se estaba haciendo ideas, tal vez Harry simplemente encontraba gracioso que tuviera el cabello tan rubio como una veela o que tuviera la misma piel pálida y tersa o que tuviera un cuerpo tan delgado y estilizado como ellas. Sí, eso debía ser.

-Y ahora -bramó la voz de Ludo Bagman- tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a... ¡las mascotas del equipo nacional de Irlanda!

En aquel momento, lo que parecía ser un cometa de color oro y verde entró en el estadio como disparado, dio una vuelta al terreno de juego y se dividió en dos cometas más pequeños que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los postes de gol. Repentinamente se formó un arco iris que se extendió de un lado a otro del campo de juego, conectando las dos bolas de luz. La multitud exclamaba «¡oooooooh!» y luego «¡aaaaaaah!», como si estuviera contemplando un castillo de fuegos artificiales. A continuación se desvaneció el arco iris, y las dos bolas de luz volvieron a juntarse y se abrieron: formaron un trébol enorme y reluciente que se levantó en el aire y empezó a elevarse sobre las tribunas. De él caía algo que parecía una lluvia de oro.

Draco tomó una de las monedas que iban directamente a su cara con la habilidad de un gran buscador de quidditch y la miró. Después dirigió su mirada a Harry, que parecía francamente maravillado, tal vez el muy torpe no sabía que aquello era oro de leprechaun y que aquellas monedas se desvanecerían en un día.

El enorme trébol se disolvió, los leprechauns se fueron hacia el lado opuesto al que ocupaban las veelas, y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas para contemplar el partido.

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ¡demos una calurosa bienvenida a la selección nacional de quidditch de Bulgaria!

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo los miembros de la selección de Bulgaria, pero fue cuando Viktor Krum, el buscador, apareció, que toda la gente estalló en gritos.

Viktor Krum era delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y curva y cejas negras y muy pobladas. Semejaba una enorme ave de presa. Costaba creer que sólo tuviera dieciocho años. Un joven de más está decir, muy apuesto.

Krum sobrevoló por todo el estadio, pero hizo una parada especial frente a Draco, a quién le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió de manera calurosa.   
El rubio negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No pierdas -Le dijo apenas moviendo los labios.

-Nunca -Le respondió y se alejó volando para reunirse con el resto del equipo.

Ronald miraba la escena boquiabierto, como si no pudiera creerse que Malfoy conociera de algo a Krum y Harry a su lado había decidido que definitivamente iba a apoyar a Irlanda, ese tal Krum ya no le caía nada, nada bien.

-Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo ¡a la selección nacional de quidditch de Irlanda! -bramó Bagman.

Siete borrones de color verde rasgaron el aire al entrar en el campo de juego.

El partido comenzó y terminó a una velocidad que a Draco le pareció demasiado rápido, había sido emocionante e interesante, aquello era un verdadero partido profesional, aquello era quidditch de verdad y aunque había perdido Bulgaria, Krum había atrapado la snitch.

Los Malfoy regresaron a su campamento, Draco aún se sentía eufórico por el gran partido que acababa de presenciar, tanto que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que su equipo hubiese perdido.

-Quédate aquí un momento, Dragón -Le dijo su madre nada más entrar a la tienda. -Tu padre y yo tenemos que arreglar un negocio de último momento, volveremos más tarde, ve a dormir.

-¿Tienen que ir ahora?

-Los negocios son negocios, Draco -Le dijo su padre quién luego le apretó el hombro -Sé que dijimos que sería una salida en familia, pero no tardaremos demasiado.

-Si sucede algo toma este traslador, te sacará de aquí. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede empezar una pelea de borrachos, sobre todo en eventos como éste -Su madre le extendió un anillo de oro, el traslador.

Draco asintió y los vio marcharse, toda su felicidad se esfumó de un momento a otro. Ya debía estar acostumbrado, o eso pensaba, pues no era la primera vez que lo dejaban solo a mitad de una salida familiar y seguro tampoco sería la última.

Caminó hasta su cómoda y enorme cama con dosel y se recostó pensando que era la manera más decepcionante de terminar un grandioso día.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido, aunque aquello dejó de tomar importancia en el momento en que una explosión lo hizo despertarse.

Totalmente sobresaltado tomó su varita que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama y sin pensárselo dos veces usó un encantamiento para cambiarse de ropa.

Salió de la carpa solo para encontrarse con un escenario desastroso, con fuego por todas partes y gente corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando. Regresó la mirada al interior de la tienda, sus padres aún no volvían.

No le hacía gracia irse sin sus padres, pero aun así tomó su varita, con un movimiento desmontó la tienda y activó el traslador.   
Sintió la ya conocida sensación de retortijones por todo el cuerpo mientras era llevado a quien sabe dónde, lejos de todo el alboroto.

¿Aquello realmente era una pelea de borrachos? ¿Los Búlgaros eran tan malos perdedores?

Aquellas preguntas se respondieron casi de inmediato, el traslador había llevado a Draco hasta la zona boscosa del campamento, bastante apartado del centro del disturbio.

En el cielo, pudo distinguir a la familia de muggles que los había atendido al llegar, unos hombres encapuchados y con máscaras los mantenían en el aire como si fueran muñecas de trapo y se burlaban de ellos.

La escena era desagradable hasta para alguien como Draco Malfoy que detestaba a los muggles casi como detestaba a Ronald Weasley.   
El rubio resopló ¿A que estaban jugando esos idiotas? Los magos eran superiores a los muggles por mucho y aquella demostración infantil de magia hacía quedar a los suyos como unos completos idiotas.

El sonido de un bulto caer contra el piso lo saco de su indignación, al mirar se dio cuenta de que habían tres personas muy cerca de él, Harry Potter y sus amigos.

Draco miró a Harry bastante sorprendido, el pelinegro se veía bastante alterado y no era de menos, el caos en las casas de campaña descolocarían a cualquiera.   
El trio no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

-He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol -dijo Ronald de malhumor, volviendo a ponerse en pie.

-Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar -Contestó Draco, no resistiéndose a burlarse del pelirrojo.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

-Cuida esa lengua, Weasley -le respondió - Y será mejor que se marchen de una vez si no quieren quedar atrapados entre la multitud que seguramente llegará aquí. -Esta vez habló dirigiéndose a Harry quién asintió pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Malfoy no se marchaba también.

-¿Tú no vienes? -Le preguntó Potter lo más neutral posible.

-No encuentro a mis padres, tengo que esperarlos -Respondió con sinceridad, mirando el cielo.

-Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no? -Preguntó Ron, enojado.

Malfoy lo miró con dureza, haciendo que el mercurio de sus ojos se transformara un metal sólido.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, comadreja?

-No estoy insinuando nada, estoy afirmándolo.

Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas.

Malfoy soltó una risita.

-Qué fácil es asustarte, ¿verdad, Weasley? -dijo con calma-. ¿Por qué no vas a esconderte como seguramente te ordenó tu padre, el traidor a la sangre?

-Venga, vámonos -los apremió Hermione, arrojándole a Malfoy una mirada de enojo-. Tenemos que buscar a los otros.

-Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger. Si les gusta molestar muggles seguramente no tendrán problemas con atrapar a una sangre... -dijo Malfoy con desprecio pero se interrumpió por la mirada que Harry le dio.

En cuando Ron y Hermione se adelantaron el pelinegro se acercó lo suficiente para hablar con el rubio.

-Si sigues hablando así van a pensar que estás involucrado con ellos -Le reprendió.

-Pero no lo estoy.

-¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-¿A caso crees que te mentí? Estoy esperando a mis padres, se fueron en cuanto terminó el partido, dijeron que volverían y me da miedo que se vean atrapados entre todo este caos.

-Son magos adultos, Draco, tú corres más peligro esperándolos aquí.

-Corro más peligro estando junto a la comadreja y Granger. Me odian. -Suspiró. -Escucha, voy a estar bien, ¿sí? Ve y ponte a salvo con tus amigos.

Harry lo miró pensativo, no le hacía mucha gracia dejar a Draco solo en aquel bosque a la mitad de un exhibición de vandalismo mágico.

Draco notó su preocupación y posó su mano en su mejilla.

-En serio, Potter. Voy a estar bien.

Harry se estremeció ante su suave y frio toque, pero finalmente asintió y comenzó a caminar.

Antes de irse se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Estás seguro que no eres un  _veela_ _?_

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Mi familia es una de las pocas que contiene únicamente magos entre sus líneas, si, Harry estoy seguro.

-Bien... -Se sonrojó. -Cuídate, por favor.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Draco tomara el valor suficiente para seguir esperando sin ansias, tal vez Harry tenía razón, sus padres eran magos poderosos, pero él no quería quedarse preocupado.   
Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, hasta que pasando ya bastantes minutos, una luz verde brilló en el cielo, venía justo de la dirección por donde Harry había desaparecido momentos atrás.

La marca tenebrosa brillaba en el cielo, aquella calavera con la serpiente saliendo de la boca, era horrible e imponente.   
Draco pegó la espalda al tronco del árbol que tenía más cerca... aquello no era posible, el señor tenebroso había sido derrotado.

Pero fue entonces cuando la realidad lo golpeó como si se tratara de Buckbeak... Tal vez Weasley tenía razón... Tal vez sus padres si estaban tras esas horribles máscaras.

Comenzó a temblar, aquello no podía ser posible, habían declarado inocente a su padre cuando se le acusó de mortífago, era verdad que Lucius tenía una gran afición por las artes oscuras y los objetos de ese tipo pero, era meramente académico, él se lo había dicho...

Con gran angustia recorriéndole el pecho comenzó a caminar y luego a correr, necesitaba encontrar a Harry, no sabía por que, pero lo necesitaba.


	31. Capítulo 31.

Draco se encontraba en un compartimento del tren esperando a que Pansy apareciera tal y cual habían acordado mediante una carta.   
En ella, el rubio le explicaba a su novia que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y que era indispensable hablarlo cuanto antes.

Malfoy miraba su equipaje como si aquello fuese la cosa más interesante del universo. Miró su maleta y su fina capa de gala sobre ella, dentro de una tela protectora, era completamente negra con ligeros bordados en hilo de oro, él mismo la había escogido para el baile que se llevaría a cabo por el torneo de los tres magos durante navidad.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del compartimento lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al voltear se encontró con una hermosa Pansy cuyo cuerpo y rostro habían madurado significativamente, poco a poco dejaba de lucir como una niña.

—¿Puedo pasar, guapo? —Le preguntó como si fueran completos desconocidos, un juego que mantenían constantemente.

—Adelante —Le dijo poniéndose de pie, como un caballero haría.

Pansy soltó una carcajada divertida y se sentó justo frente al rubio con las piernas cruzadas de manera elegante.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Le preguntó el Slytherin, ella sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie está del todo bien cuando su relación de un año está por terminar ¿Verdad?

Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo...?

—Por favor, Draco, no insultes mi intelecto —Sonrió ampliamente. —Tranquilo, lo entendí desde que no quisiste besarme, tú no me quieres de esa manera. —Se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano. —Crees que soy hermosa, inteligente y muy linda, pero es más como un sentimiento fraternal ¿No? —El rubio asintió. —No voy a mentirte, dragón, he estado enamorada de ti desde que teníamos cinco años, nuestra compatibilidad mágica es grande en porcentaje, pero no lo suficientemente alta, eres el prospecto de esposo perfecto, un guapo sangre pura, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Por eso cuando por fin aclaré mis sentimientos me declaré y estaba muy feliz de que hubieras aceptado... Todos mis sueños se estaban volviendo realidad.

—Lo siento Pans...

—No te disculpes por no quererme, Draco. Uno no elige de quien se enamora, yo no elegí enamorarme de ti, y tú no puedes elegir amarme —Sonrió. —Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, eres mi mejor amigo, junto con Blaise.

Ella se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de compartimento, Draco la detuvo con una pregunta.

—¿Pansy, cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de mí?

Ella pareció meditarlo un momento, luego sonrió y levantó el rostro con orgullo.

—Porque cada que te veía me sentía tan nerviosa que tenía ganas de vomitar. —Draco negó divertido, ¿Es que acaso nadie tenía otra definición?

—¿A dónde irás?

—Blaise, Greg y Vince me esperan...

Y entonces Draco comprendió que su compañía no era requerida, así que simplemente asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Le hubiese gustado hacer más por su mejor amiga, pero al ser él el causante de su pesar decidió que lo correcto era dejar que el resto de sus amigos la consolaran.

Suspiró.

Aún tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, sus padres, los mortífagos, Harry Potter, aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a tener forma dentro de su pecho pero que no se atrevía a etiquetar por miedo y finalmente la escuela.   
Poco antes de volver al colegio, solo dos días atrás sus padres le habían dicho de manera "casual" que sería buena idea trasladarlo de internado, su padre le mostró todas las ventajas de entrar a Durmstrang y su madre le mostró las maravillas que ocultaba el colegio Beauxbatons, pero él había insistido en continuar sus estudios en Inglaterra. Aunque esta decisión no alegró demasiado a sus padres él no pudo más que sentirse triunfal, si ellos querían sacarlo del país para hacer sus fechorías a sus anchas les iba a costar mucho más trabajo.

Finalmente y después de haber comido los dulces que le había comprado a la señora del carrito, Draco tomó sus cosas y las hizo levitar, dispuesto a unirse al resto de sus amigos, ya había pasado poco más de una hora y aquel debía ser tiempo suficiente para que todo volviese a la normalidad, al menos en apariencia.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando se percató que justo en el compartimento de alado se encontraban Harry Potter y sus inseparables amigos, más Longbottom quién sostenía una figurita de Krum, la que él reconocía como suya antes de que Harry le exigiera devolución.

—Lo vimos muy de cerca, además —dijo Ron a Neville hablando de la figura—, porque estuvimos en la tribuna principal...

—Por primera y última vez en tu vida, Weasley —Dijo Draco, como si hubiera bebido viseratum y estuviese obligado a ser del todo sincero.

—...Malfoy —dijo Harry en forma de advertencia.

—¿Qué es eso, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, señalando la jaula de Pigwidgeon, su lechuza, una que Sirius le había regalado luego de que se descubriera que su rata mascota era en realidad el animago Peter Pettigrew

Una manga de la túnica de gala de Ron colgaba de ella balanceándose con el movimiento del tren, y el puño de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido resaltaba a la vista. Ron intentó ocultar la túnica, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: agarró la manga y tiró de ella.

—No pensarás ponerte esto, ¿eh, Weasley? Fueron el último grito hacia mil ochocientos noventa...

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! —le dijo Ron, con la cara del mismo color que su túnica cuando la desprendió de las manos de Malfoy.

Draco se rió de él sonoramente y pese a que a Harry no encontraba agradable que se metiera con sus amigos, esa risa le sonó dulce y angelical.

—¿Así que vas a participar, Weasley? ¿Vas a intentar dar un poco de gloria a tu apellido? También hay dinero, por supuesto. Si ganaras podrías comprarte una túnica decente...

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron bruscamente.

—¿Vas a participar? —repitió Malfoy—. Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad de poner tu vida en peligro ¿a que no?

—Malfoy, una de dos: explica de qué estás hablando o vete —dijo Hermione con irritación, por encima de su Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º.

—¡No me digan que no lo saben! —dijo muy contento—. ¿Tú tienes en el Ministerio a un padre y un hermano, y no lo sabes? Merlín, mi padre me lo dijo hace un siglo... Cornelius Fudge se lo explicó. Pero, claro, mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio... Quizá el rango de tu padre es demasiado bajo para enterarse, Weasley. Sí... seguramente no tratan de cosas importantes con tu padre delante.

Draco sonrió con malicia y continuó su camino por el pasillo, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Harry quién había pasado de una expresión de curiosidad a vergüenza en un milisegundo.   
Cuando escuchó que la puerta del compartimento del trio se cerró y el vidrio se rompió soltó una carcajada triunfante. Amaba molestar a Ronald Weasley.

Llegó hasta la cabina donde sus amigos se encontraban charlando animadamente. Estado que no menguó con su llegada, al contrario, todos parecían genuinamente contentos de que hubiese llegado por fin, incluso Pansy lucía tranquila.

—Has tardado mucho, dragoncito —Le dijo Blaise.

—No seas ridículo, Blaise, no me llames así —Le contestó con fastidio. —He tardado porque me encontré a Potter y a sus amigos, ojalá hubieran estado ahí, Weasley trajo para el baile de navidad la túnica más ridícula que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Cómo fue que nos lo pudimos perder? —Se lamentó Vincent, con clara desilusión.

—Espero que no se hayan atrevido a hacerte algo —Amenazó Blaise, dispuesto a ponerse de pie e ir hasta el compartimento del trio de oro.

—¿Hacerme algo? ¿Esos inútiles? ¡Já!

—No me hagas recordarte el puñetazo de Granger el año pasado —Se burló Pansy y todos echaron a reír, todos menos Draco.

—¿Ya tienen en mente con quién ir al baile? —Preguntó el rubio, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Creo que invitaré a Daphne —Meditó Vincent.

—Yo a Millicent —Afirmó Gregory.

Draco miró a Blaise y Pansy, los dos le miraban, como si quisieran decir algo que no podían porque había demasiado público. La primera en desviar su mirada fue Parkinson, como rindiéndose, pero Blaise le mantuvo la mirada al rubio, desafiante.

—Apuesto a que tú no debes preocuparte por eso, Draco —Intervino Goyle, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba entre los miembros del trio de plata. —Todos los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts se mueren por ir contigo.

—Lo sé —Contestó Draco sin intentar fingir humildad. —El problema es que no tengo idea de con quién quiero asistir.

Eso era mentira, Draco sabía perfectamente con quién quería asistir, quería ir con cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes, pero como sabía que aquello era imposible, se había resignado a invitar a cualquier chico atractivo o hermosa joven, después de todo, su amigo tenía razón, pretendientes le sobraban y como estaba seguro que Potter invitaría a alguien como Chang, entonces había reducido sus esperanzas de ir con él al baile a cero.

No era que no le importara, al contrario, había aprendido a distinguir lo que eran los celos, y lo que sentía cuando Harry estaba con alguno de sus fans eran del tipo de celos más enfermizos y terribles que alguien alguna vez pudiese sentir. Porque Harry Potter era su amigo, no su mejor amigo, ese era Blaise, pero era su amigo al fin y al cabo y ponerse celoso de sus ligues no era para nada algo que sintiera por otro de sus amigos.

Aquello lo carcomía por dentro, una parte de él quería mandar todo al diablo e invitarlo al baile, brindar con él, bailar con él, bromear juntos e incluso darle un beso diferente al que le había dado en la mejilla el curso pasado. Porque si, ya había aceptado que Harry le gustaba y no le gustaba poco, no, le gustaba al grado de hacerle sentir una fiesta de dragones ebrios en su estómago y cada que pensaba en aquel sentimiento, la luz que residía en su pecho se iluminaba tenuemente, haciéndolo sentir cálido y feliz.

Por supuesto que no iba arruinar su muy buena amistad con Potter por un sentimiento que podía ser tan fugaz como su romance con Pansy, porque Harry y él habían pasado por muchas cosas para poder establecer una verdadera amistad y no estaba dispuesto a tirarlo todo a la basura, aquella amistad era tan preciada para él como lo era su familia, como lo era su orgullo de Malfoy.

Miró el anillo en su dedo, aquel que lo identificaba con el heredero de toda la fortuna Malfoy y lo tocó con nostalgia.   
Ahí estaba parte de la razón por la que su amistad con Harry Potter no podía ser más que eso, sus padres de los que sospechaba (o bueno, sabía pero no quería admitirlo) se mantenían en las líneas de los mortífagos y no quería que lo utilizaran para llegar a Harry, porque, aunque Voldemort estuviera muerto, los mortífagos se encontraban bastante vigentes.

Miró a sus amigos que se habían internado en una conversación la cual no seguía en lo más mínimo, estaba seguro que si sus padres estaban metidos en la magia oscura, los padres de Greg y Vince también debían estarlo, aunque no estaba seguro de que los Parkinson o los Zabini estuvieran involucrados y esperaba fervientemente a tener razón, entre menos de sus amigos se involucraran con aquello era mejor, sobre todo Blaise, quién si tenía conocimiento de su  _amistad_  con Potter.

Cerró los ojos ligeramente y los volvió a abrir con la única intención de olvidarse de todo aquello, no tenía sentido hacerse papilla la cabeza con eso, después de todo, si sus padres no le habían confiado su estatus como seguidores de Voldemort, dudaba que alguno de sus amigos estuviera enterado de algo.

Por el momento solo debía concentrarse en el torneo de los tres magos, donde participaría costase lo que le costase y en alejar sus crecientes sentimientos por Harry James Potter, acción que debía tomar lugar si no quería ponerlo en peligro. 


	32. Capítulo 32.

Fue durante la primera cena en Hogwarts que un par de explosivas noticias llenaron el castillo, la primera de ellas era el sustituto de Remus Lupin como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. El lugar lo ocuparía un antiguo auror, Alastor Moody, mejor conocido como ojo loco Moddy, un hombre con el rostro prácticamente desfigurado por las muchas cicatrices que le marcaban. La falta de una pierna y de un ojo (sustituido por un ojo mágico) eran la prueba más ferviente de su experiencia contra magos oscuros.

La segunda noticia fue soltada por el anciano director del colegio justo después de presentar al nuevo profesor.

—Como iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody—, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

»Bien, algunos de ustedes seguramente no saben qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa.

EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.

—Supongo que piensas entrar ¿he?... —Le dijo Blaise al rubio con una sonrisa cómplice. —Me encargaré de que tengas la mejor campaña del torneo, tu rostro en todas partes. Serás el campeón preferido de los tres colegios.

—Lo seré con o sin campaña —Dijo Draco sin modestia y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo de manera coqueta y aunque lo había hecho de broma, Zabini no lo sintió de esa manera y se avergonzó hasta enmudecer.

»En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

—Aunque me imagino que todos estarán deseando llevarse la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos —dijo—, los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta —Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos— es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. —Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío—. Así pues, les ruego que no pierdan el tiempo presentándose si no han cumplido los diecisiete años.

»Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos tratarán a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que darán su apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos ustedes estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

Draco no podía sentirse más desilusionado, él tenía más habilidades que cualquiera que ya hubiese terminado su educación en Hogwarts, dominaba la magia defensiva y ofensiva como nadie y que no se le dejara participar únicamente por que no tenía la edad lo hacía sentir terriblemente humillado ¿Qué tenía que ver la edad con las habilidades que uno pudiera poseer?

Bastante indignado se dirigió a su sala común seguido de sus fieles amigos quienes trataban de calmar la furia del dragón sin éxito alguno. A Draco le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de, por primera vez, demostrarle a Harry que era un mago fuerte y poderoso, capaz de enfrentar cualquier prueba, que era capaz de protegerlo de cualquier cosa.  
  


Unas semanas más tarde Draco y Harry se encontraban en el aula en desuso donde se habían visto por años para ocultarse del resto del mundo y aunque por un momento a los dos les había incomodado ligeramente tener que esconderse, a esas alturas disfrutaban muchísimo de aquel lugar que únicamente era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

Harry sujetaba la mano de Draco, mientras ayudaba a cambiar el vendaje de su mano izquierda que durante la clase de cuidado de creaturas mágicas se había lastimado. Un  _escreguto_  de cola explosiva le había pinchado y desde entonces no dejaba de sangrar. Por más que madame Pomfrey le había mandado pociones curativas, no dejaría de sangrar hasta pasadas un par de días y tenía que cambiar los vendajes constantemente. Y, aunque Draco no se quejó ni un poco, el pelinegro no podía evitar de preocuparse por él.

—Comienzo a creer que dejas que los animales te dañen a propósito para no tomar creaturas mágicas —Dijo Harry, divertido. Ahora que estaba seguro que Draco estaba bien su bien humor había regresado y podía bromear a gusto.

—Detesto esa clase, pero necesito acreditarla si quiero ser alguien importante en la vida.

—Tú ya eres importante, al igual que tú familia, has tenido protagonismos en los periódicos y revistas casi tanto como yo.

—Eso es sólo porque mi familia es importante, no quiero se trascendente por ser hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, quiero ser trascendente por ser yo.

—Me agrada como piensas —Le elogió el pelinegro terminando de ajustar la venda a la suave palma de su mano.

Harry se había tardado más tiempo del que realmente necesitaba para aquella tarea, se había tomado su tiempo para apreciar la fina y suave mano de su amigo, para admirar la blancura de su piel, para disfrutar de la textura lisa de sus dedos y aunque, le preocupaba ligeramente que Draco se hubiese percatado de sus intenciones, el rubio estaba tan adolorido por la herida que no pareció notar nada y eso hizo que Harry se aliviara a medias, porque una parte de él realmente quería saber cómo reaccionaría el rubio a sus caricias.

—Deberían despedir a ese inepto —Siguió quejándose y Harry le dio una mirada de advertencia. Draco resopló y continuó hablando. —Ya sé que es tu amigo, y que lo aprecias y que te ha ayudado mucho y que fue tu primer contacto con el mundo mágico, pero tienes que admitir que como profesor es malísimo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, debía admitir que su amigo tenía cierta razón, pero Hagrid era bueno con las creaturas mágicas, aunque constantemente estuviera involucrado con unas bastante peligrosas como Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas que cuidaba la piedra filosofal, Norberto el dragón que se había llevado el hermano de Ron, Charlie. O Buckbeak, el hipogrifo y ahora con los Escregutos de cola explosiva.

—Bueno, es que Hagrid tiene un gusto... diferente en cuanto animales mágicos.

—No me sorprendería ver un dragón en los campos del colegio al final del curso, va a querer que lo alimentemos con nuestros dedos.

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó divertido.

Ambos se encontraban en el escritorio del profesor con un montón de dulces tendidos sobre la madera y trozos de pergaminos en los que planeaban escribir sus tareas junto a un montón de libros de la biblioteca (que Draco había sacado, por supuesto. Harry a duras penas revisaba sus libros propios).

Después de meterse una rana de chocolate a la boca Harry preguntó:  
—¿Vas a decirme por fin que es ese evento por el que la señora Weasley nos hizo traer túnicas de gala?

Draco no se había concentrado muy bien en aquella pregunta, su atención se encontraba únicamente en el residuo de chocolate que quedaba en la comisura de la boca de Harry.   
Lo miró intensamente sin percatarse de que lo estaba haciendo y el pelinegro inmediatamente comenzó a tensarse, sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando. Tan sólo un segundo atrás Draco parecía realmente enojado hablando de la clase del guardabosque, y ahora parecía realmente hipnotizado por sus labios.

El rubio se inclinó hacia adelante, acercándose inconscientemente hasta el rostro de Harry, aquel bendito trozo de chocolate lo llamaba cómo una  _veela_  a cualquier viajero desprevenido pasando por su territorio. Quería probar aquel trozo de dulce mezclado con el sabor natural del Gryffindor. Joder, claro que quería.

—¿Draco? —Preguntó Harry tartamudeando excesivamente haciendo notorio su nerviosismo.

Fue cuando el príncipe de las serpientes salió de su trance y volvió en sí, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de Harry que si el pelinegro no hubiera hablado solo hubieran hecho falta un par de centímetros para besarlo.

Abrumado ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer el rubio rio nervioso y se retiró lentamente para después quitarle el chocolate de la comisura del labio.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco? —Preguntó intentando que su tono fuese de broma, pero su corazón latía tan rápido que su voz salía con dificultad.

Por su parte Harry estaba shock, no respiraba y no parpadeaba, el nombre del rubio había salido de su boca involuntariamente al estar tan confundido y nervioso.   
El acabose de todo fue cuando Draco comenzó a hojear sus libros y cuando pensó que Harry no lo veía lamió su pulgar donde el residuo de chocolate aún descansaba.

—Sigo sin entender —Dijo Potter tratando de no alterar esa atmosfera de nervios que se había creado entre ambos. —Ahora entiendo que el torneo era el evento importante, pero ¿Para qué diablos necesitamos túnicas de gala?

Draco soltó aquella risita melodiosa que hacía que Harry se derritiera en su lugar y contestó:

—Para la fiesta.

—¿Fiesta?

—Un baile, todos los alumnos a partir de cuarto pueden asistir.

—¿Y ese era el gran secreto? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Ajam.

Hubo un momento de silencio, a Harry se le acababa de ocurrir que quería ir con Draco, aunque en el fondo sabía que era completamente imposible. Así que simplemente meditando en cómo se vería Draco vestido de manera formal (más de lo normal) y en como luciría al bailar dejó que aquella loca idea se escapara de su mente.

Aun así no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Y... ¿Ya tienes pareja?

—El curso acaba de iniciar prácticamente, no creo que nadie tenga pareja aún.

—¿Pero ya tienes a alguien en mente?

Draco quiso decir " _Si, a ti"_. Pero no pudo. En su lugar simplemente respondió:

—No realmente ¿Y tú?

Y Harry quiso responder " _Fuiste el único en quién pensé"_  pero en su lugar dijo:

—Acabo de enterarme, por supuesto que no —Luego comenzó a rebuscar entre sus libros nada en concreto. —Además, no se bailar...

—Que no...

—No, Draco, no sé, mis tíos nunca me llevan a ninguna parte, mucho menos a fiestas de gala donde requiera bailar.

El rubio lo meditó un segundo y justo después de concluir su tarea de herbología miró al pelinegro con una radiante sonrisa y dijo.

—Yo voy a enseñarte.

La sola idea de tener a Draco tan cerca, sujetando su cintura al ritmo de alguna hermosa melodía hizo que el corazón de Harry se acelerase y sin detenerse a pensarlo le regaló un "gracias" y una resplandeciente y dulce sonrisa. 


	33. Capítulo 33.

—¿De verdad tenías que insultar a su madre? —Le reprochó el pelinegro nada más había entrado a la enfermería.

Draco se encontraba recuperándose de algunos huesos rotos, a causa de los golpes que había recibido al azotar contra el suelo, Alastor Moody lo había encontrado en medio de una pelea con Ronald Weasley en el comedor, ambos habían insultado a sus respectivas madres y como Draco no podía permitir que absolutamente nadie dijera nada de su progenitora había cedido a sus impulsos y había atacado al pelirrojo que no se había percatado de nada.

Harry había intervenido y el hechizo destinado a su pelirrojo amigo le había rozado apenas la mejilla, causando un corte poco profundo, Moody creyó que Malfoy había intentado atacar a Potter por la espalda y lo transformó en un hurón albino, lo levitó bastantes metros y lo dejo caer bruscamente sobre el suelo, causándole un par de fisuras en las costillas, un brazo roto y dos dedos dislocados.

La intervención de McGonagall le había ahorrado un par de fracturas más. Al final lo habían regresado a su forma original y lo habían castigado por haber usado magia ofensiva contra un compañero, contra Harry Potter.

—Él se metió en mi plática —Se defendió el rubio sin mirarlo, Harry dejó la capa invisible en la mesita junto a la cama de su amigo y se sentó en la silla que Blaise acababa de desocupar.

—Te estabas burlando de su padre por la nota que salió en el profeta, es obvio que iba a saltar.

—Solo estaba diciendo la verdad, su padre es un inepto.

—¡Draco!

El rubio lo miró con desdén, odiaba cuando Harry defendía a sus Gryffindor ¿Qué no había sido suficiente castigo tener todas aquellas fracturas? Por supuesto que cumplir el resto del castigo junto a su padrino Severus en el laboratorio de pociones le había encantado.

—Si solo viniste a reprocharme mi mala conducta será mejor que te largues, Potter —Dijo recostándose y cerrando los ojos.

Harry duró por un instante, pero finalmente tomó asiento junto a la cama.

—Tienes que detener esto, Draco...

—Malfoy —Le corrigió, nunca lo dejaba llamarle por si nombre si estaba enojado.

—Ellos son mis amigos, me quieren y yo a ellos, son muy importantes para mi ¿Entiendes? Quiero que cuando les diga que tú y yo somos amigos ellos te acepten, pero no va a ser posible si sigues tratándolos así.

Por supuesto que Draco sabía aquello, pero no podía evitar aborrecerlos, sobre todo a Weasley que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de ser abiertamente el amigo de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, quien no había hecho más que tirar mierda sobre él y su familia desde que había conocido a Harry, un Harry totalmente ajeno al mundo mágico, un Harry que fácilmente pudo haberse dejado llevar por aquellos rumores sobre su familia.

Pero claro que aquello solo era una parte de la verdadera razón de Draco para tratar mal a los Gryffindor, estaba el asunto de que las serpientes y los leones eran enemigos por naturaleza, y después el hecho de que no quería que nadie más supiera sobre su amistad con Harry, entre más despreciable lo vieran los demás era más difícil que sospecharan que él y Potter se encontraban por las noches en un aula en desuso o que mantenían contacto a través de una libreta encantada, si sus padres estaban aún con los mortífagos tenía que proteger al pelinegro y si eso significaba portarse como una total espinilla en el trasero iba a hacerlo.

—A mí no me interesa ser aceptado por nadie —Replicó con verdadero repudio.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ellos son importantes para mi y...

—¿Y yo?

—¿Eh?

—¿Soy importante para ti?

—Por supuesto que lo eres, Draco.

—¿Más que ellos?

Harry se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder al respecto. Quería a sus amigos, muchísimo, eran como su familia, los Weasley eran aquella familia que nunca había tenido, pero también quería a Draco, con un cariño totalmente diferente, eso era verdad, pero no podía estar seguro de si era un amor más fuerte o de igual magnitud.

—Bien, eso es suficiente, vete —Le dijo Draco y se giró lentamente para darle la espalda. —No me interesa competir con ellos por tu atención.

—Pero... Draco...

—Usted tiene a sus leones, príncipe. Yo tengo a mis serpientes, tu no me necesitas y yo a ti tampoco, ahora vete y déjame dormir.

—¿Nos veremos mañana verdad? —La voz de Harry tenía una pizca de temor, temor a perder de nuevo la amistad del rubio.

—Estaré castigado hasta octubre por "el uso indebido de magia", tengo que cumplir mi castigo con Snape y me tendrá ocupado hasta muy tarde, no le hizo mucha gracia que me dejara tratar por Moody de esa manera, pero no podía mostrar favoritismo, aunque al parecer ni tu ni Ronald fueron castigados.

—Lo siento...

—Sólo déjalo, tu eres el héroe del mundo mágico y él tu perro faldero, yo soy un ser insignificante en comparación contigo —Entonces se giró lentamente y lo miró con rencor. —Yo soy solamente un hurón saltarín.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo me enteré de que me llamaste así? Blaise los escuchó a ti y a tus amigos, me lo dijo nada más llegar, si no fue a lanzarte una maldición fue porque yo se lo pedí.

—Es que yo no sabía que te habías lastimado...

—Ah... la ignorancia, tu mejor arma... Yo no sabía esto, yo no sabía aquello. Estoy harto de ser una burla para ti o tus amigos, estoy harto de estar después que Granger y Weasley en tu lista de prioridades, soy el príncipe de Slytherin, no tengo que rogar por tus migajas.

Harry quiso decir que aquello no era verdad, que él no estaba por debajo de nadie, pero el rubio había lanzado un encantamiento, una barrera que lo envolvía y que no dejaba que la voz de Harry lo alcanzara y mucho menos que se le acercara.

El pelinegro tomó su capa y lanzándole una última mirada de culpabilidad salió de la sala.

Por supuesto que Harry lo sabía, sabía que en muchas ocasiones había desplazado a Draco y lo había dejado fuera de muchas de sus aventuras, lo había dejado fuera del asunto de la piedra filosofal, de la cámara de los secretos, de su padrino Sirius. Simplemente se limitaba a contarle los finales felices, pero jamás le pedía su ayuda, ni lo involucraba como lo hacía con Ron y Hermione, simplemente se limitaba a contarle todo cuando ya había pasado.

Por supuesto que Potter había dicho una y mil mentiras para mantener al rubio alejado del peligro, y Malfoy muy rara vez le reclamaba sobre aquello. Cuando terminaba de contarle otra de sus locas aventuras el rubio simplemente suspiraba y le regañaba por haberse metido en problemas.

No había sido hasta que Malfoy lo había salvado de los dementores que se dio cuenta del poderoso mago, aliado y amigo que podía ser Draco y aun así lo había dejado fuera de muchas cosas. Si a eso le agregaba que se la pasaba defendiendo completamente a sus leones, debía entender por qué Malfoy estaba tan fastidiado, porque viéndolo desde su perspectiva Harry siempre defendía a la comadreja y a la sabelotodo, pero a él, jamás.

Por supuesto que después de aquello Harry había querido pedirle una disculpa a su rubio amigo, pero siempre había una cosa u otra que se lo impedían. Las miles de tareas que les dejaban diariamente, el que Draco lo evitara a voluntad y estuviese castigado, el que Ron y Hermione no lo dejaran solo ni un bendito momento y finalmente el que Colin Creevey pareciera completamente dispuesto a conquistarlo aquel año.

Por supuesto que las burlas a Draco sobre el asunto del hurón tampoco le favorecían, al contrario, encendían en el rubio la furia como el primer día que las había recibido y sin posibilidad de defenderse lanzando maldiciones, era bien sabido que si quería que le levantaran el castigo tendría que comportarse.

Harry había intentado escribirle a Draco, quién si le había respondido, escueta y secamente, pero lo había hecho, siempre evitando el tema que había causado su pelea y dándole excusas para no encontrarse.

Fue hasta aquella noche del treinta y uno de octubre que Harry finalmente perdió toda la paciencia.

Durmstrang y Beauxbatons acaban de arribar al castillo de Hogwarts haciendo una aparición espectacular en un barco y un carruaje, todos se había vuelto locos a causa de los invitados, pero sin duda lo que encendía el fervor de las masas era nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum, el joven buscador de Bulgaria que había sido seleccionado como uno de los posibles competidores para el torneo de los tres magos.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ron asombrado cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts, formados en fila, volvían a subir la escalinata tras la comitiva de Durmstrang—. ¡Krum, Harry! ¡Es Viktor Krum!

—¡Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de quidditch! —dijo Hermione. —¿Nada más que un jugador de quidditch? —repitió Ron, mirándola como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo, Hermione! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aún fuera al colegio!

Cuando volvían a cruzar el vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, de camino al Gran Comedor, Harry vio a Lee Jordan dando saltos en vertical para poder distinguir la nuca de Krum. Unas chicas de sexto revolvían en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban.

—¡Ah, es increíble, no llevo ni una simple pluma! ¿Crees que accedería a firmarme un autógrafo en el sombrero con mi lápiz de labios?

—¡Pero bueno! —bufó Hermione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios.

—Voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo —dijo Ron—. No llevarás una pluma, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Las dejé todas en la mochila —contestó con más fastidio del que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron puso mucho interés en sentarse orientado hacia la puerta de entrada, porque Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a ella sin saber dónde sentarse. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica.

—¡Aquí! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí! —decía Ron entre dientes—. ¡Aquí! Hermione, hazte a un lado para hacerle sitio...

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la chica, indignada.

—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó Ron con amargura.

Harry miró hacía la Krum, había evitado por todos los medios dirigirle una mirada por miedo a comenzar a compararse con él. Si bien ambos eran morenos y de cabellos oscuros, Krum era claramente más alto y fuerte. Su rostro definitivamente ya no era el de un niño. Era tan malditamente encantador, que si Harry no hubiera estado celoso, habría admitido que era muy, muy, muy guapo.

Entonces la mirada de Victor se iluminó y Harry no tuvo que voltear a ver lo que Krum miraba, sabía perfectamente a  _quien_ miraba _._

Viktor Krum miraba a Draco, lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del universo y le dedicaba hermosas y resplandecientes sonrisas mientras se acercaba a la mesa de las serpientes, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros de Durmstrang.

Harry miró la escena disimulando muy bien su enojo. Malfoy no lo miraba si quiera y no le dirigía más que un par de silabas cuando le escribía, pero en cuanto Viktor Krum se había sentado a su lado, junto al resto de los alumnos de Durmstrang, el rubio cambió su serio y frio semblante por una expresión de genuina alegría.

 _"Bien, lo que me faltaba, el rey del quidditch en el colegio... —_ Se quejaba Harry mentalmente. — _El perfecto príncipe de Bulgaria, el buscador número uno del mundo robándose toda la atención de Draco"_

Bufó fastidiado.

Por supuesto que no iba a preguntar que tenía Krum que no tuviera él, la pregunta por si sola hubiera sido ridícula, y Harry, por mucho que le pesara, debía ser sincero consigo mismo, él no podía competir con Krum.

" _Relájate Harry_ —Se regañó mentalmente. — _No puedes competir con Krum porque no es una competencia, Draco no es un trofeo, es tu amigo y su amigo también, no puedes comportarte como un bárbaro, eso ofendería a Draco y tú no quieres empeorar las cosas ¿Verdad?"_

—Malfoy como siempre, adulando a los que tienen mejor estatus que él, patético —Expresó Ronald con desprecio, claramente celoso de la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de Victor.

—Malfoy lo conoce, Ron, son amigos de la infancia —Dijo Hermione distraídamente, también mirando la mesa de las serpientes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Harry. Él estaba al tanto de aquella anécdota, pero no pensó que nadie más la sabría.

—Parkinson me lo contó hace una semana —Admitió, indiferente.

—¿Hablas con la princesa de las serpientes? —Preguntó su pelirrojo amigo con clara repugnancia.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Su ruptura con Draco le sentó muy mal, la encontré llorando el otro día en el salón de runas antiguas antes de que todos llegaran y le ofrecí un pañuelo, después de ahí comenzamos a hablar bastante. Cuando no está rodeada del resto de los miembros de su casa es bastante agradable. Y además es muy inteligente.

Harry entendía a lo que Hermione se refería, Draco era igual, una persona totalmente diferente cuando no estaba rodeado de todos aquellos que esperaban ver en él a un digno heredero de Slytherin.

Pero entonces Harry se quedó en blanco, ¿Draco y Pansy habían terminado?   
El rubio no le había dicho nada, absolutamente nada. Pero debió haberlo notado, Parkinson ya no se pegaba tanto a Malfoy como siempre, no lo tomaba de la mano y ya no lo besaba en la mejilla, ya no lo arrastraba lejos de todos para pasar tiempo con él y ya no le miraba con la misma chispa de amor con la que lo miraba antiguamente.

¡Dios podría saltar de alegría en aquel momento! O lo hubiera hecho si aquella pequeña y momentánea felicidad no se hubiera evaporado en cuanto vio que Krum apartaba con delicadeza uno de los lacios cabellos plata de Draco.

Se puso de pie tan bruscamente que llamó la atención de todos en el gran comedor, incluyendo la atención de Malfoy y su acompañante búlgaro.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros y quitando de Harry todas las miradas—. Es para mi un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea.

Harry rápidamente tomó asiento, rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —Preguntó Ron.

—Nada, un animal me estaba molestado y necesitaba sacudírmelo —Afirmó tratando de controlar su enojo y aun mirando a Viktor Krum. 


	34. Capítulo 34.

Si a Harry antes le había parecido imposible acercarse a Draco, lo que vino después fue peor, Viktor Krum no dejaba solo a Draco por nada del mundo, si no estaba con él en el comedor, lo acompañaba a hacer sus tareas en la biblioteca o en los jardines. No entraba a clases con él porque no se lo permitían, pero Potter estaba segurísimo de que de haber podido, Krum también hubiese estado ahí, pegado a Malfoy como ni Pansy lo había hecho.

Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en el comedor, esperando la cena, habían pasado ya dos días desde que Durmstrang y Beauxbatons habían llegado, la mayoría de los alumnos mayores de edad habían colocado su nombre en el cáliz que descansaba cerca de la mesa de los profesores.

Entre los candidatos se encontraba Victor Krum, por supuesto, Fleur Delacour (el nuevo  _crush_  de Ronald que ya había olvidado y dejado a un lado al búlgaro), Cedric Diggory el alumno más popular y guapo de Hufflepuff, un par de chicos de Durmstrang y tres más Beauxbatons y treinta y dos alumnos de Hogwarts (sin contar a los gemelos Weasley que intentaron traspasar la línea de la edad dibujada por Dumbledore y habían terminado convertidos en ancianos).

Aquella noche, por fin, se darían a conocer los nombres de los campeones de cada uno de los colegios, los favoritos ya estaban claros, solo faltaba que el cáliz de fuego estuviera de acuerdo con los deseos de la mayoría.

Cenaron todos de manera ansiosa, todos morían por saber lo resultados, todos menos Harry Potter que no había podido meterse ni un solo bocado desde que Draco había llegado con Krum abrazándolo por la cintura. Gesto que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido de mera camaradería, pero que a un celoso compulsivo como Harry Potter le parecía la peor de las insinuaciones.

—Parkinson dice que Krum no se aleja de Malfoy para nada —Dijo Hermione al ver lo interesado que parecía Harry por la escena que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa de las serpientes. —Ni si quiera ellos que son sus amigos pasan tiempo con él. Aunque dice que es normal, tenían años de no verse.

—Krum parece demasiado interesado en el hurón —Agregó George Weasley —Y no necesariamente en el sentido amistoso.

Perfecto, aquello era lo que necesitaba Harry, que sus propios amigos le recordaran su miseria.

—Bueno, Malfoy es bastante guapo, tenemos que admitir —Dijo Seamus encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh... Por favor... dime que no lo dijiste en serio —Se quejó Ron con cara de asco.

—Malfoy es de lo peor, un mentiroso, embustero, una vil rata —Agregó Fred. —Pero tengo que admitir que Seamus tiene razón.

—No, tu no, por favor —Chilló Ron.

Cuando por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov (El director de Durmstrang) y Madame Maxime (La directora de Beauxbatons) parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman (El jefe del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos) sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch (El jefe del departamento de seguridad magia y juez del torneo al igual que Bagman), en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión —anunció Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones. Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

—De un instante a otro —susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de Harry.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito. Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor Krum.

—¡Era de imaginar! —gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Draco aplaudía con ímpetu y miraba a su amigo con orgullo, aquella escena hizo que a Harry se le revolviera el estómago. Krum se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

—¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú!

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es ¡Fleur Delacour!

—¡Es ella, Ron! —gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una  _veela_  se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts... Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino. —El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!

—¡No! —dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo oyó Harry: el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

Harry tenía que admitirlo, Cedric era muy, muy atractivo y por lo que había oído, era un mago bastante competente y, aunque quería que algún Gryffindor fuese seleccionado, se sintió muy feliz de que fuera Diggory quién representara a su colegio. Había jugado con él al quidditch el año pasado y era un rival muy digno, esperaba que como campeón de Hogwarts lo fuera aún más.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos contribuyen de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

—Harry Potter.

Harry permaneció sentado, consciente de que todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor lo miraban. Se sentía aturdido, atontado. Debía de estar soñando. O no había oído bien.

Nadie aplaudía. Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry, que seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio.

En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Dumbledore inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Harry miró en dirección a Draco quién lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de adivinar si aquello era una broma.

—Yo no puse mi nombre —dijo Harry, totalmente confuso, esperando a que Draco pudiera leer sus labios—. Ustedes lo saben —Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione. Más allá de ellos, vio que todos los demás ocupantes de la larga mesa de Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca abierta.

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Harry Potter! —llamó—. ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

—Vamos —le susurró Hermione, dándole a Harry un leve empujón.

Harry se puso en pie, se pisó el dobladillo de la túnica y se tambaleó un poco. Avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Le pareció un camino larguísimo. La mesa de los profesores no parecía hallarse más cerca aunque él caminara hacia ella, y notaba la mirada de cientos y cientos de ojos, como si cada uno de ellos fuera un reflector. El zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, se halló delante de Dumbledore y notó las miradas de todos los profesores.

—Bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír.

Draco estaba totalmente en estado shock, aquello debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto, por que ¿Qué otra cosa explicaría que precisamente Harry Potter fuera elegido como campeón?

El rubio pasó su mano por su platinada cabellera como gesto de frustración ¿Es que acaso nadie iba a detener aquella locura?

Se dio cuenta de que no, nadie parecía dispuesto a evitar que Potter cruzara la puerta hacia su muerte cuando el pelinegro cruzó la misma puerta que los tres campeones elegidos anteriormente.

Los murmullos comenzaron en todas y cada una de las mesas.

—Cálmate —Le susurró Blaise. Si bien nadie los miraba era mejor hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

—Van a matarlo, no puedo estar tranquilo.

—Creí que estabas enojado con él.

—Sí, es un imbécil, pero eso no quiere decir que quiero verlo muerto.

—¿Sabías que iba a intentarlo? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—No, no tenía idea sobre nada —Cerró los ojos con frustración. —Mierda Potter, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en problemas?

Malfoy regresó a su sala común solo para sobrellevar las apariencias y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que todos habían desalojado el gran comedor, volvió.

Esperó pacientemente escondido detrás de uno de los pilares, vio salir a Diggory e inmediatamente después la rebelde cabellera de Harry se dejó ver, caminaba desganado y con la mirada en sus zapatos.

Draco se paró justo frente a él y lo detuvo, estaba seguro de que nadie los vería, pero de todas formas le hizo a Harry una señal para que lo siguiera.

No dijeron absolutamente nada hasta que llegaron al aula en desuso más cercana. Harry lucía terriblemente atribulado, lo habían acusado de tramposo y estaba seguro que nadie podría creer lo contrario, después de todo no había manera de que él metiera su nombre en el cáliz sin hacer trampa.

—Y no he sido —Dijo nada más Draco había cerrado la puerta.

—Lo sé, Harry —Le dijo con tranquilidad.

Aquel tono y escuchar su nombre hizo que el pelinegro levantara la vista y mirara a su compañero. Draco parecía casi tan preocupado como él.

—¿De verdad me crees?

—Por supuesto que sí, sé que cualquiera dudaría porque tiendes a buscar los problemas, pero hacer trampa frente a las narices de Dumbledore no es tu estilo —Sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó frente al escritorio. —¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Al parecer estoy obligado a participar, por un vínculo mágico que tengo con el cáliz —Suspiró. —Los directores de las otras escuelas no estaban nada contentos, acusaron a Dumbledore de tramposo ¡Creían que quería que Hogwarts tuviera dos oportunidades de ganar! —Atrapó su cabeza entre sus manos. —No sé que voy a hacer.

—Por supuesto que si —Le contestó el rubio levantándole la cabeza, para que lo mirara a los ojos. —Vas a participar y vas a ganar.

—Pero...

—No me digas que ahora tienes miedo...

Harry se puso de pie, apretando los puños, ofendido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Respondió.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—De acuerdo, entonces voy a ser tu entrenador personal.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto, tonto. Tengo conocimiento de temas bastante avanzados que podrían serte de utilidad. Sé que eres un gran mago Harry y yo no dudo de tus habilidades, pero...

—No, no, no necesitas explicármelo, de verdad te agradecería mucho que me ayudaras con toda esta porquería.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo... siempre.

Harry lo comprendió al instante, se refería al problema que los había llevado a distanciarse las últimas semanas, Draco intentaba arreglarlo sin tocar el tema.

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo sé, dragón.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta, por primera vez se sentía protagonista en la vida de Harry Potter y no podía estar más contento. Ahora sólo debía asegurarse de darle a Potter las armas suficientes para no terminar muerto en el torneo e incluso, tal vez, darle la victoria. 


	35. Capítulo 35.

El asunto del torneo no estaba siendo cosa fácil para Harry Potter, su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley no le dirigía la palabra, se sentía traicionado, ¿Cómo había sido posible que Harry se las ingeniara para meter su nombre en el cáliz y no le dijera? Todos en el colegio repentinamente habían dejado de admirarlo, lo veían como un auténtico tramposo, para todos el legítimo y único campeón de Hogwarts era Cedric Diggory.

Aquella situación reducía a seis personas la lista de quienes realmente le habían creído al pelinegro, Hermione Granger, Colin Creevey, Hagrid, Dumbledore y McGonagall y por supuesto, Draco Malfoy. Nadie más en todo el bendito colegio parecía dispuesto a aceptar que él no se había postulado al torneo para llamar la atención.

Por supuesto que muchos de los estudiantes no se habían atrevido a burlarse de él en su cara, a comparación de los Slytherin, que disfrutaban con crecer hacerlo y los Hufflepuff que más que burlarse le miraban con infinito rencor. Alegaban que encontraban injusto que le quitara a su cada la gloria que por derecho les pertenecía.

—Mira lo que tengo, especial para ti —Dijo Pansy a Hermione.

Los Slytherin y los Gryffindor esperaban a fuera de las mazmorras a que la clase de pociones con Snape comenzara.

La castaña tomó entre sus manos una pequeña insignia que primero mostraba la leyenda "Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY: ¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!" y que si apretabas cambiaba totalmente para mostrar la frase "POTTER APESTA"

—Bastante ingenioso —Dijo Granger rodando los ojos y regresándole la insignia a Parkinson quién miraba con malicia a Harry.

Potter estaba rojo de la furia, no por las ridículas insignias, si no por todo lo acumulado a lo largo de las semanas. Comenzaba a ser insoportable, ya no soportaba ni una broma más de ese tipo, aun así se las había ingeniado para mantener la calma.

Ron estaba apoyado contra el muro con Dean y Seamus. No se rió, pero tampoco defendió a Harry.

—Puedes quedártela, Granger —le dijo Zabini, ofreciéndole otra de las insignias—. Tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche.

La ira que Harry había acumulado durante días y días pareció a punto de reventar un dique en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía había cogido la varita mágica. Todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron y retrocedieron hacia el corredor.

Pansy miraba con claro enojo a Blaise, pensando que aquello había sido demasiado, después de todo Hermione se había vuelto una buena amiga y confidente para ella.   
En ese momento Draco llegaba acompañado de Krum, lo que encendió aún más la furia de Potter.

—¡Harry! —le advirtió Hermione.

—Vamos, Potter —lo desafió Blaise con tranquilidad, también sacando su varita—. Ahora no tienes a Moody para que te proteja. A ver si tienes lo que hay que tener...

Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y luego, exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos atacaron:

—¡Furnunculus! —gritó Harry.

—¡Densaugeo! —gritó Zabini.

De las varitas salieron unos chorros de luz, que chocaron en el aire y rebotaron en ángulo. El conjuro de Harry le dio a Goyle en la cara, y el de Zabini a Hermione. Goyle chilló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos. Hermione se tapaba la boca con gemidos de pavor.

—¡Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella apresuradamente, para ver qué le pasaba.

—¡Mierda Blaise! —Exclamó Malfoy acercándose Greg. —¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Por qué diablos decidiste empezar una pelea a la mitad de un pasillo tan malditamente angosto?

Harry se volvió y vio a Ron que le retiraba a Hermione la mano de la cara. No fue una visión agradable. Los dos incisivos superiores de Hermione, que ya de por si eran más grandes de lo normal, crecían a una velocidad alarmante. Se parecía más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alargados pasaban el labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Los notó allí, horrorizada, y lanzó un grito de terror.

Malfoy miró a Granger y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por la cual se ganó miradas reprobatorias de parte de Potter y Pansy.

—¿A qué viene todo este ruido? —dijo una voz baja y apagada. Acababa de llegar Snape.

Los de Slytherin se explicaban a gritos. Snape apuntó a Malfoy con un largo dedo amarillo y le dijo:

—Explícalo tú.

Draco lo pensó muy seriamente, miró a Blaise, quién estaba pálido, un castigo más y su padre lo sacaría del colegio, luego miró a Harry quién lucía tranquilo sabiendo que Draco no iba a hundirlo, tal vez se limitaría a decir la verdad, pero nada más.

—Potter y yo tuvimos una pelea, señor...

—¡Eso no...! —gritó Harry., pero Malfoy lo interrumpió y siguió hablando.

—... Potter le dio a Goyle y yo a Granger. Fue un accidente...

Snape examinó a Goyle, cuya cara no hubiera estado fuera de lugar en un libro de setas venenosas.

—Ve a la enfermería, Goyle. Acompáñalo Crabbe. —indicó Snape con calma. Luego miró los muy enorme dientes de Hermione. —No veo ninguna diferencia. —Le dijo.

Hermione profirió un gemido y se le empañaron los ojos. Dando media vuelta, echó a correr por el corredor hasta perderse de vista.  
Pansy la miró alejarse con aflicción, tendría que visitarla más tarde en la enfermería.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y estás castigado Potter. —Draco miró a su padrino con incredulidad, el pofesor se percató y rodando los ojos agregó. —Y también tú estás castigado, Malfoy.

Aquello no parecía suficiente para los leones que exigían puntos menos para la casa de las serpientes. Queja que Snape ignoró.

—Gracias —Le dijo Zabini a Malfoy nada más tomaron asiento.

—Agradece que Severus estaba cerca, de haber sido Ojo loco seguro hubieras terminado siendo una rata de campo —Le regañó.

—Fuiste demasiado lejos, Blaise —Le reclamó Pansy.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Te dedicas a defender sangres sucias? —Le espetó con fastidio.

—Basta los dos —Intervino Malfoy con autoridad. —Blaise, sabes que la  _sabelotodo_ es amiga de Pansy. Y Pansy, sabes que nadie en Slytherin va a dejar de molestar al príncipe de los leones y sus amigos, será mejor que lo superes y sigas con tu vida como si nada.

—Que tú no tengas el valor de defender a Potter de esos estúpidos botones no es culpa mía, no descargues tus frustraciones conmigo —Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que él nunca le había contado nada a Parkinson.

Zabini se encogió de hombros, culpable.

—Bien —Dijo Draco azotando su ejemplar de pociones sobre la mesa. —Ahora vamos a tener una pelea por culpa de los estúpidos leones.

Pansy desvió la mirada hacia el pizarrón, Blaise hacia la ventana y Draco hacia la puerta.

Llamaron a la puerta, era Colin Creevey. Entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de Snape.

—¿Sí? —preguntó éste escuetamente.

—Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba. Snape apuntó su ganchuda nariz hacia Colin y clavó los ojos en él. La sonrisa de Colin desapareció.

—A Potter le queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad— . Subirá cuando la clase haya acabado.

Colin se ruborizó.

—Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vaya —dijo muy nervioso—. Tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos...

La cara de Potter no tuvo comparación, se puso completamente rojo de la vergüenza, Snape lo dejó salir y casi tropezando salió del salón.   
Pansy, Blaise y Draco compartieron miradas divertidas y luego comenzaron a reírse muy fuerte.

—Sigo sin entender como pudiste hacerte amigo de esa cosa —Dijo Pansy aun riendo pero bajando considerablemente su tono de voz. —Es un completo desastre.

—Bueno, Granger tampoco es como ninguna de las amigas que tuviste antes —Se burló el rubio.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! —Se quejó Blaise. —A este paso voy a tener que hacerme amigo de Weasley eso no me hace mucha gracia.

Pansy y Draco rieron y luego dijeron al unísono.

—Créeme, nadie quiere que seas amigo de Weasley.

Draco bajó aquella noche para cumplir con su castigo, sabía que con Potter solo habían dos posibilidades, que Snape lo tratara igual de mal o que hiciera más que obvio su favoritismo hacia él.

Cuando llegó al aula de pociones Harry ya estaba ahí, encurtía cerebros de rana con la mayor mueca de fastidio que le había visto en su vida. Sabía que Harry odiaba pociones, porque no era tan bueno en aquella asignatura y por qué Snape parecía dispuesto a hacerle la vida realmente imposible.

—Malfoy, me alegra que llegaras, no podía dejar a éste inútil solo con mis preciados ingredientes, tu tarea es organizar aquel anaquel, ya sabes como hacerlo y supervisa a Potter, que no haga ninguna estupidez.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Espero que solo sea por un momento, Dumbledore quiere verme —Respondió con fría indiferencia, luego miró de reojo a Harry. —Confío en ti.

Snape salió del aula a pasos largos.

Draco se acercó hasta Harry quién sufría claramente con la tarea que le habían asignado.

—Snape de verdad debe odiarte —Dijo Malfoy. —Hay un encantamiento para hacer eso.

—Bueno, parece ser que todos los miembros de tu familia me detestan.

Aquella frase se clavó en el cerebro del rubio quién no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres, los mortífagos.

—Déjame hacerlo —Le dijo y lo apartó del recipiente lleno de cerebros de rana.

Malfoy murmuró un encantamiento y en menos de un minuto todos los cerebros de rana ya estaban encurtidos.

—Gracias —le dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Malfoy se sonrojara.

Presa del pánico, Draco caminó hasta el estante dónde debía organizar los frascos con ingredientes y pociones ya hechas.

—Lamento lo de los botones —Dijo Draco con voz baja mientras Harry tomaba asiento muy cerca de él y lo observaba cumplir con su tarea. — Prácticamente fue idea mía, lo dije como una broma y al día siguiente Blaise ya los había preparado todos.

—Oh... no fue por eso que estaba enojado, si no, más bien todo...

—Sí, ya me lo habías dicho, prácticamente Granger y Creevey son los únicos que aún te hablan. Aparte de mí.

—¿Aparte de ti? —Dijo Harry con un pequeño tono que reproche. —Pero si esta es la primera vez en semanas que hablamos. Desde que tu  _querido_ Krum está aquí no nos hemos visto para nada.

Draco detuvo lo que estaba haciendo por un momento y miró a Harry divertido.

—Si no te conociera, diría que estás celoso.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se encendieron enseguida, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

—Eso desearías —Se defendió y desvió la mirada.

—Tranquilo, sólo fue una broma, Potter. —Malfoy hubiera querido que en su voz no se notara la decepción que había sentido al darse cuenta que, efectivamente él lo deseaba y Harry repudiaba aquella idea con mucha fuerza.

El silencio que los envolvió fue uno que muy rara vez habían experimentado, era pesado y terriblemente asfixiante.

Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable, su respuesta había sido ruda e insensible. Lo había echado a perder una vez más.

—Prometiste que me ayudarías con la primera prueba. —Dijo tratando de romper aquel horrible silencio.

—No sabemos de qué trata la primera prueba.

—Bueno, pero algo deberías estarme enseñando, lo que sea —Suspiró mientras comenzaba a estresarse nuevamente.

—Tranquilízate, va a salir bien —Le dijo Draco leyendo sus pensamientos. —Eres un gran mago Harry, tienes una habilidad innata y un gran profesor como yo. No vas a morir.

Harry soltó una pequeña risita, claramente aliviado. Aquello alegró muchísimo a Draco.

—Y sobre lo de Krum, eso no es verdad —Aclaró. —No te veo por las noches porque he estado metido aquí.

—¿Por qué? Tu castigo terminó hace mucho.

—Porque pensé que como campeón de Hogwarts ibas a necesitar de todos los recursos posibles, y aquí, Severus guarda unas pociones e ingredientes increíbles. No las conseguiríamos en ninguna parte.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir muy rápido, la felicidad de saber que Draco estaba velando por él lo hacía sentir en el cielo, como aquella vez que voló en escoba por primera vez.

—Gracias...

—De nada, Harry —Le dijo Draco con voz dulce mientras seguía ordenando el estante.

De nuevo silencio, uno tranquilo, agradable.

—Entonces entre Krum y tú... —Dijo Harry.

—Él si está enamorado de mí. —Aclaró.

Aquella felicidad que Harry había sentido minutos atrás se desmoronó y fue reemplazada por unos celos peligrosos, unos celos que lo hicieron sentir náuseas y ganas de lanzar maldiciones imperdonables a la mitad del gran comedor a la hora de la cena.

—Pero para mí es sólo un amigo, un gran amigo.

¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a Harry Potter sobre sus conquistas? Ni él lo sabía.

Aliviado, Harry se acercó para ayudar a Draco, sujetando con mucho cuidado algunas de las botellas de cristal que le pasaba.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Severus Snape escuchaba toda la conversación con una sonrisa en su rostro, una llena de resignación y alegría genuina. Harry Potter podía ser quién anclara a su ahijado al lado de la luz, lejos de los mortífagos. 


	36. Capítulo 36.

—¡Dragones! —Exclamó Harry nada más entró al aula en desuso donde Draco lo esperaba.

El pelinegro vestía la pijama y cargaba la capa de invisibilidad sobre su brazo derecho doblada de cualquier forma, en un bulto.

—¡Dragones! —Volvió a decir.

Draco quién se encontraba repasando sus apuntes de pociones aún vestido en el uniforme se puso de pie, le dejó la silla a Harry y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

—Están locos... —Dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, amaba a los dragones. —¿De que tipo?

—Un colacuerno húngaro, un galés verde común, un hocicorto sueco y un bola de fuego chino, el rojo. Tenemos que burlarlos.

—¡Merlín! ¡Todos son hermosos y fascinantes y poderosos!

Harry suspiró resignado.

—Pareces más interesado en los dragones a que yo sobreviva a ellos.

—Es que...

—Ya, ya... Sé que amas a los dragones —Se recargó sobre el escritorio, poniendo la cabeza muy cerca de las piernas de Draco y aspirando su aroma.

—¿Crees que los otros campeones ya lo sepan? —Preguntó Draco de repente, mientras intentaba desenredar el cabello de Harry sin mucho éxito.

—¿Estás preocupado por Krum?

Y ahí iban de nuevo, Harry Potter el niño que vivió celoso de Viktor Krum, la súper estrella de quidditch.

—Por supuesto, es mi amigo. Como sea tu ya tienes una ventaja al saber a lo que te vas a enfrentar.

Harry suspiró, resignado, intentando convencerse de que Draco y Krum eran únicamente amigos.

—Tal vez deberías decirle, supongo que Delacour ya debe saberlo, Hagrid llevó a Madame Maxime hasta el campamento donde tienen a los dragones, estoy segura que ella le dirá a su campeona. —Miró hacia Draco y sonrió al ver como su amigo seguía batallando con su cabello. —Yo le diré a Cedric, sería injusto que fuese el único que no supiera a que se va a enfrentar.

—El punto del torneo es que gane uno, Harry, tienes que tomar la mayor ventaja posible.

—Eso es demasiado Slytherin para mí—Se burló.

—Tienes razón —Sacó su varita e intentó arreglar el negro cabello con magia. —Bueno, al menos ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

El cabello de Harry se desenredó pero no se dejó ordenar por nada del mundo.

—¿Alguna idea? Dijeron que todas eran dragonas en periodo de incubación.

—¿Dijeron?

—Charlie Weasley. El trajo los dragones. —Suspiró. —No puedo creer que Ron no me lo dijera directamente, tenía que pedirle a Hermione que me dijera que Hagrid me buscaba y no sé que tanta cosa más.

—¿Sigue sin hablarte? Pensé que lo superaría rápido. —Pasaba sus dedos por el ahora suave cabello de Potter, arrullándolo en el proceso.

—Es un imbécil.

—Yo ya lo había dicho, tres años atrás.

Harry se enderezó y le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Draco sonrió.

—Bueno —Dijo dispuesto a retomar el asunto de los Dragones. —Creo que si solo tienes que burlarlos lo mejor es no intentar hacerlos enojar, lo mejor es no lanzar ningún hechizo contra el dragón. Podrías usar tu escoba.

—No, me han dicho que no podemos llevar otra cosa que no sea la varita.

—¿Sabes usar el encantamiento convocador?

—Acabamos de empezar a verlo, me está yendo muy mal con él.

—Podríamos practicarlo, dejar tu saeta de fuego a las afueras del castillo y tú podrías invocarla, creo que no contaría como hacer trampa. Después de todo, usaste la varita y no llevaste nada, simplemente convocaste un objeto útil.

—Ahora entiendo por qué eres el príncipe de Slytherin. —Sonrió. —Gracias.

Draco levantó la nariz de manera altanera y orgullosa. Inmediatamente después dejó aquel gesto y sonrió ampliamente, robándole a Harry un suspiro discreto.

—Para eso están los amigos ¿No?

Draco se puso de pie, utilizó un encantamiento para apartar todos los pupitres del centro de aula y le hizo una seña a Harry para que se parara junto a él.

El pelinegro le obedeció y empezaron inmediatamente con la práctica. Draco era un maestro muy paciente, para sorpresa de Harry. No se enfadaba ni le recordaba lo inútil que era, se dedicaba a darle consejos, a darle demostraciones para que pudiera imitarlo e incluso le ayudaba a sujetar la varita correctamente, cosa que no era muy buena idea, pues en vez de pensar en el encantamiento Harry no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso por la cercanía de su rubio amigo, quién respiraba muy cerca de su cuello mientras le explicaba cómo realizar el encantamiento. 

La prueba tendría lugar el 24 de noviembre, la fecha estaba muy próxima y Harry no podía sentirse más inseguro. Había aprendido a hacer el encantamiento convocador con ayuda de Draco, pero aún no conseguía dominarlo por completo. Hermione se había prestado a ayudarle los días que Draco estaba ocupado en el laboratorio de pociones y, aunque Hermione era tan paciente como Malfoy, estaba tan acostumbrada a siempre dar órdenes que no podía contenerse y Harry terminaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza cada que tenía que practicar con su amiga.

El día antes de la prueba los nervios se sentían revoloteando por todo el colegio, Potter ya había puesto al tanto a Diggory sobre los dragones y parecía que todos los campeones habían tomado las medidas necesarias para su encuentro con las criaturas.

Harry acababa de salir de una reunión con Moody quién únicamente quería aconsejarle que usara su habilidad más grande para enfrentar la primera prueba, y él sabía, tal y como Draco le había dicho desde días atrás, que esa habilidad era el vuelo en escoba.

—Hermione —susurró Harry diez minutos más tarde, al llegar al Invernadero 3 y después de presentarle apresuradas excusas a la profesora Sprout para poder entrar—, me tienes que ayudar.

—¿Y qué he estado haciendo, Harry? —le contestó también en un susurro, mirando con preocupación por encima del arbusto nervioso que estaba podando.

—Hermione, tengo que aprender a hacer bien el encantamiento convocador antes de mañana por la tarde.

Practicaron. En vez de ir a comer, buscaron el aula libre (donde Potter y Malfoy siempre se encontraban por las noches) en la que Harry puso todo su empeño en atraer objetos. Seguía costándole trabajo: a mitad del recorrido, los libros y las plumas perdían fuerza y terminaban cayendo al suelo como piedras.

—Concéntrate, Harry, concéntrate...

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? —contestó él de malas pulgas—. Pero, por alguna razón, se me aparece de repente en la cabeza un dragón enorme y repugnante... Vale, vuelvo a intentarlo.

Él quería faltar a la clase de Adivinación para seguir practicando, pero Hermione rehusó de plano perderse Aritmancia (dónde había quedado con Pansy) y de nada le valdría ensayar solo, de forma que tuvo que soportar la clase de la profesora Trelawney, que se pasó la mitad de la hora diciendo que la posición que en aquel momento tenía Marte con respecto a Saturno anunciaba que la gente nacida en julio se hallaba en serio peligro de sufrir una muerte repentina y violenta.

—Bueno, eso está bien —dijo Harry en voz alta, sin dejarse intimidar—. Prefiero que no se alargue: no quiero sufrir.

Le pareció que Ron había estado a punto de reírse. Por primera vez en varios días miró a Harry a los ojos, pero éste se sentía demasiado dolido con él para que le importara. Se pasó el resto de la clase intentando atraer con la varita pequeños objetos por debajo de la mesa. Logró que una mosca se le posara en la mano, pero no estuvo seguro de que se debiera al encantamiento convocador. A lo mejor era simplemente que la mosca estaba tonta.

Se obligó a cenar algo después de Adivinación y, poniéndose la capa invisible para que no los vieran los profesores, volvió con Hermione al aula vacía.

—Muy bien, casi lo tienes —Le alentaba Hermione, tan nerviosa como él.

El vuelo de aquel libro de transformaciones se vio interrumpido por la puerta al abrirse, Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, de pie, aún con la túnica puesta y mirando a Granger con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué...? —Iba a preguntar el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione quién le apuntó a la cabeza con la varita.

—No vas a ir de soplón —Le amenazó seriamente.

Draco miró a Harry quién lucía seriamente preocupado, no sabía si era porque temía que Granger descubriera su amistad secreta, o porque sabía que Hermione fácilmente podía vengarse por el asunto de los dientes gigantes aunque Draco no hubiera sido el culpable.

—Está bien Mione... —Dijo Harry interponiéndose entre los dos. —Draco me ha estado ayudando.

La castaña miró al Slytherin y luego a su amigo, había incredulidad en su mirada, una muy enorme incredulidad.   
Cuando logró salir del trance lo único que pudo decir fue:

—¿Draco? ¿Ahora le dices así?

Malfoy soltó una carcajada, el rostro de la sabelotodo no tenía precio. Harry miró al rubio, pidiéndole que se callara y éste con mucho trabajo le hizo caso.

—Es mi amigo —Aclaró Harry con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó aún sin creérselo del todo.

—Pues... comenzamos a hablar en primero, pero pasaron muchas cosas y podría decirse que en forma desde el año pasado.

—¿Y por qué siempre se porta como un patán contigo?

—Yo jamás he tratado a Potter de ninguna manera, mis burlas y bromas siempre van dirigidas al resto de los Gryffindor y las pocas veces que ha sido para Potter, él ha estado al tanto y completamente de acuerdo. —Dijo el rubio con altanería mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Esto es en serio? —Le preguntó a Harry, casi suplicando que le dijera que era una broma. —Él no es bueno, Harry, es un racista insoportable y narcisista.

—No parece que eso te moleste cuando se trata de Parkinson —Le defendió el pelinegro.

Draco sonrió triunfante, se acercó y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, le era fácil mantener esa postura porque Harry era más bajito que él.

—Bueno, eso es porque ella es diferente cuando no está con los otros Slytherin y... —Suspiró resignada, viendo la expresión decidida de su amigo. —De acuerdo, tiene un punto —Miró a Draco, desafiante. —Yo sé aceptar mis errores. Ahora será mejor que sigas practicando.

Harry obedeció pero en el ambiente se podía respirar la tensión. Tanto Draco como Hermione eran mandones por naturaleza, no dejarían que absolutamente nadie les diera órdenes y mucho menos de mala gana. Por eso, cuando Hermione decía algo hacia Harry y a Draco no le parecía, el rubio no tenía miedo de decir en voz alta que aquello era estúpido e inmediatamente corregía a Harry de otra manera.

Fue hasta que llegó la media noche que parecía que el Slytherin y la Gryffindor habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo, se apoyaban mutuamente para que Harry saliera bien librado la prueba que tendría lugar el día siguiente, se compenetraban bastante bien y Harry casi pudo ver que Hermione le sonreía en agradecimiento al rubio cuando, muy amablemente corrigió un error que había cometido al explicarle a Harry como sujetar la varita.

Aunque Draco no sonrió como lo hacía cuando estaba solo con Potter, si se le notaba más tranquilo que al principio, no lanzaba comentarios mordaces, ni indirectas ofensivas. Se limitaba a apoyar a su amigo, sabiendo que si no lograba ese hechizo para el día siguiente, seguramente saldría lastimado.

Siguieron practicando hasta pasadas las dos.

Se habrían quedado más, pero apareció Peeves, quien pareció creer que Harry quería que le tiraran cosas, y comenzó a arrojar sillas de un lado a otro del aula. Harry, Hermione y Draco salieron a toda prisa antes de que el ruido atrajera a Filch, y regresaron a sus respectivas salas comunes, que afortunadamente estaban ya vacías. A las tres en punto de la madrugada, Harry se hallaba junto a la chimenea rodeado de montones de cosas: libros, plumas, varias sillas volcadas, un juego viejo de gobstones, y Trevor, el sapo de Neville. Sólo en la última hora le había cogido el truco al encantamiento convocador.

—Eso está mejor, Harry, eso está mucho mejor —aprobó Hermione, exhausta pero muy satisfecha.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabes qué tienes que hacer la próxima vez que no sea capaz de aprender un encantamiento —dijo Harry, tirándole a Hermione un diccionario de runas para repetir el encantamiento—: amenazarme con un dragón. Bien... —Volvió a levantar la varita—. ¡ _Accio_  diccionario!

El pesado volumen se escapó de las manos de Hermione, atravesó la sala y llegó hasta donde Harry pudo atraparlo.

—¡Creo que esto ya lo dominas, Harry! —dijo Hermione, muy contenta.

—Espero que funcione mañana —repuso Harry—. La Saeta de Fuego estará mucho más lejos que todas estas cosas: estará en el castillo, y yo, en los terrenos allá abajo.

—No importa —declaró Hermione con firmeza—. Siempre y cuando te concentres de verdad, la Saeta irá hasta ti. Ahora mejor nos vamos a dormir, Harry... Lo necesitarás.

El pelinegro se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero Hermione lo detuvo, sujetándolo de la túnica.

—Lo de Malfoy... —Parecía ligeramente avergonzada, Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y sonrió.

—Es un gran chico, en serio.

—Él es el dueño del patronus de pavo real ¿Verdad? —Harry asintió. —Bueno, pues, ya le daré las gracias después por habernos salvado aquella noche de los dementores. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta el dormitorio de las chicas —Buenas noches, Harry.

Aquella noche soñó con el patronus de Draco y el suyo, flotando en el bosque, como si nada más existiera y por primera vez, desde que los sueños con Voldemort había comenzado y que fuese seleccionado campeón, pudo descansar realmente. 


	37. Capítulo 37.

Draco se levantó aquella mañana muy temprano, sintiéndose completamente nervioso. No había dormido más que unas pocas horas y ahora que ya había abierto los ojos por completo no se creía capaz de volver a dormir.

No tenía caso mentirse, estaba preocupado, muy, muy preocupado.

Había visto el progreso de Harry desde el primer día, primer día que había resultado un completo desastre. Potter no podía ni invocar una simple pluma, sujetaba mal la varita, pronunciaba mal en encantamiento y definitivamente no se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo. Había tenido que recurrir al contacto físico para ayudarlo con el movimiento de varita y había repetido muchísimas veces el encantamiento para que no hubiese error, pero parecía que aquel hechizo simplemente no se le daba.

Con el paso de los días fue mejorando, lo observaba, incluso en las clases parecía estarlo practicando, se le veía determinado y bastante serio, incluso ignoraba las burlas sobre el artículo que Rita Skeeter que todos en el colegio le hacían, aquel donde mencionaba que Potter aún lloraba con el recuerdo de sus difuntos padres.

Draco estaba orgulloso, en pocos días Harry progresó muchísimo, aunque también debía darle parte del crédito a Granger que, al estar tan preocupada como él por el moreno, simplemente no lo dejaba descansar, lo tenía practicando cuando Draco no podía y Harry se las había ingeniado muy bien para que no se encontraran, al menos hasta la noche anterior.

 _Mi padre me desheredaría si supiera que trabajé junto a la sangre sucia sabelotodo para ayudar ni más ni menos que a Harry Potter._  Pensó mientras se daba una ducha rápida.  _¿Qué falta? ¿Yo jugando al ajedrez con Weasley?_

Al salir de la ducha el rubio tomó su libreta y le escribió a Harry, estaba seguro debía estar bastante nervioso y no podía dejar que eso interviniera en sus muy largas horas de esfuerzo.

"Estoy seguro que ya dominas a la perfección el encantamiento convocador, no dejes que nada te desaliente. Haré lo que pueda para que los Slytherin no se metan contigo, al menos por hoy, pero no prometo demasiado, te odian casi tanto como los leones me odian a mí.

_Sé que vas a lograrlo, Harry. Estaré apoyándote en todo momento._

_Pd. Asegúrate de desayunar y comer como se debe e intenta distraerte lo más posible con las clases. "_

No esperó a obtener una respuesta. Simplemente terminó la conversación y salió a desayunar con un botón de "POTTER APESTA" colgado en la túnica, pero con el broche de Slytherin (que Harry le había regalado) colgado un poco más arriba, a la vista de todos.

El tiempo pasaba de forma más rara que nunca, como a saltos, de manera que estaba sentado en su primera clase, Historia de la Magia, y al momento siguiente iba a comer... y de inmediato la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Comedor y fue a toda prisa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Muchos los observaban.

—Viktor, es hora —Le dijo Karkarov al campeón de Durmstrang quién no parecía ni un poco alterado.

—Deséame suerte —Le dijo a Draco casi en un susurro.

—No la necesitas —Le afirmó y sonrió.

—Podrías darme ese lindo broche como un amuleto —Su tono de voz era de total y completo coqueteo.

—Lo siento —Tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza. —No puedo dártelo.

—Reliquia familiar. Supongo —Draco asintió, mintiendo. —¿Qué tal tu corbata?

—No me dejarás hasta que te la de ¿Cierto? —Viktor sonrió triunfante y Draco se quitó la corbata y se la entregó. —Cuídala es una de mis favoritas. —Bromeó, pues todas eran iguales.

Viktor revolvió su cabello y se amarró la corbata en la muñeca de la mano derecha. Levantó el puño en señal de victoria y salió tras Karkarov.

Draco miró a la mesa de los leones justo a tiempo para ver a Harry salir, le dedicaba una mirada fría y un tanto furiosa. El rubio le sonrió pensando que aquello tal vez era a causa de los nervios y llevó su mano a su corazón, señalándole el broche que le había regalado. Aquello pareció relajar a Harry lo suficiente para dedicarle una muy discreta sonrisa y finalmente salir del gran comedor.

—¿Tienes idea de que planea hacer Potter durante la prueba? —Preguntó Pansy en voz baja. —Granger no ha querido decirme nada.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a decirte —Draco se dedicó a comer trozo de pastel de chocolate.

—¿Y qué hay de Krum?

—Tampoco.

Pansy hizo un gesto de fastidio, pero no insistió.

Al terminar la comida todos los alumnos de las tres instituciones salieron hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Un estadio de tamaño enorme había sido levantado dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Aquello tenía maravillado a medio mundo, pero no a Draco que había estado en estadios mejores que ese.

Se sentaron lo más cerca posible que pudieron de la arena, Draco, por supuesto usó su mejor mirada intimidante para hacer que unos Hufflepuff de primero les dejaran los asientos libres a él y a sus amigos.

Entonces el evento comenzó. El primero en pasar fue Cedric quién transformó una piedra en un perro, que distrajo al hocicorto sueco, y logró recuperar el huevo de oro (el objetivo de la prueba), aunque recibió una quemadura en la mejilla. Draco debía admitir que aquello había sido ingenioso, pero poco práctico y la quemadura en el rostro de Diggory lo demostraba.

El segundo campeón fue Fleur Delacou quién puso en trance al Galés Verde Común y se quedó dormido. En algún un momento el dragón roncó y le lanzó una bocanada de fuego que le quemó la falda, ella lo apagó lanzando un chorro de agua desde la punta de su varita y luego logró recuperar el huevo de oro. Aquello impresionó a Draco más de lo que quería admitir, muy pocos podían usar magia del tipo hipnotizante.

El tercer campeón era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Viktor Krum, quién nada más entrar lo localizó entre las gradas, le sonrió y le mostró el brazo donde tenía amarrada su corbata. Victor superó con facilidad la primera prueba, logró robar el huevo a la Bola de fuego chino, lanzándole a la dragona un hechizo de conjuntivitis. Draco negó con la cabeza, aquello había sido poco elegante y sutil. La Dragona se había alterado tanto que había pisado varios de sus propios huevos y los había roto. Krum recibió una penalización por ello, aunque no recibió ningún tipo de golpe.

Fue cuando Viktor salió del estadio que Draco comenzó a sentirse realmente nervioso, los otros tres competidores habían demostrado tener un nivel digno, y llevaban la ventaja por el simple hecho de tener más experiencia que un pobre alumno de cuarto año como lo era Harry Potter.

—Lo va a hacer bien —Le dijo Pansy al notar como se tensaba —Potter es bueno, lo has estado ayudando y Granger también, los dos son los mejores alumnos de todo el instituto, no podría haber tenido mejores maestros.

—La verdad es que a mí me gustaría ver el trasero de Potter en llamas —Dijo Zabini en tono burlón. Pero Draco sabía que solo intentaba ayudarlo a relajarse, por lo que no dijo nada.

Y entonces ahí estaba.

Harry Potter había salido de la tienda donde los campeones descansaban luciendo total y completamente asustado.   
Draco tomó aire y adoptó de nuevo su expresión serena, fría y calculadora mientras apretaba entre sus dedos la insignia de Slytherin y repitiendo mentalmente " _Relájate, con miedo solo vas a complicarte las cosas, relájate, te preparaste para esto por días_ ".

—Potter sí que tiene mala suerte –Dijo Vincent. —De todos los dragones tenía que tocarle el colacuerno húngaro.

El colacuerno se encontraba agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándo a Harry con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero ni Draco, ni Harry sabían (ni les preocupaba) si eran gritos de apoyo.

Entonces cuando Draco creyó que Potter jamás lo encontraría entre la multitud, lo miró, como si su sus ojos fueran un par de imanes y estuvieran hechos sólo para encontrarse, verde con gris.   
Draco sintió y lo miró de manera decidida. Harry pareció captar el mensaje, por que se irguió cual alto era y alejando cualquier rastre de inseguridad de su rostro levantó la varita.

Ahí en medio del estadio, con sus ojos verdes llenos de decisión y seguridad, con su rebelde cabello negro siendo agitado por el viento de otoño y su firme mano sobre la varita fue que Draco se dio cuenta que realmente estaba enamorado de él. Estaba enamorado del Harry que podía ser tierno y miedoso, pero al a vez era el héroe que había derrotado a Voldemort, el poderoso mago que todos estaban mirando en ese instante.

—¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! —gritó Potter y todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

Draco se aferró con fuerza a su asiento, tan ansioso como el resto de los presentes, la saeta tenía que acudir, tenía que llegar, porque de otra manera iba a terminar saltando la valla que protegía a los espectadores e iba a servir de anzuelo para que Harry pudiera tomar el maldito huevo.

Entonces la vio, la Saeta de fuego venía del castillo volando a gran velocidad. Harry la divisó poco después y cuando la escoba se detuvo a su lado listo para montarla, Harry miró una vez más hacia Draco y le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta.

Aquello pasó desapercibido por todo el mundo, por todos menos Draco quién se había puesto completamente rojo.

La manera de volar de Potter era extraordinaria, tenía técnica y a la vez parecía tan libre que no se notaba, ahí, en el cielo, Harry estaba en su elemento, para él no sería más que un partido de quidditch y el dragón era el equipo contrario.

Draco no se dio cuenta que miraba con fascinación a aquel chico hasta que sintió la mirada de Pansy sobre él. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente le dedico una sonrisa dulce y siguió viendo el espectáculo que Potter ofrecía.

Todos estaban eufóricos, nadie esperaba que Potter usara su escoba, nadie esperaba verlo volar así de perfecto ni hacer las acrobacias que hacía para llamar la atención del dragón que no parecía dispuesto a abandonar su nido.

—¡Vamos! —lo retó Harry en tono burlón, virando sobre el dragón para provocarlo—. ¡Vamos, ven a atraparme...! Levántate, vamos...

Draco sonrió, había usado el mismo tono que él usaba para burlarse de sus compañeros, se sentía orgulloso y a la vez alagado.

La enorme bestia se alzó al fin sobre las patas traseras y extendió las correosas alas negras, tan anchas como las de una avioneta, y Harry se lanzó en picado. Antes de que el dragón comprendiera lo que Harry estaba haciendo ni dónde se había metido, éste iba hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, hacia los huevos por fin desprotegidos. Soltó las manos de la Saeta de Fuego... y cogió el huevo de oro.

Y escapó acelerando al máximo, remontando sobre las gradas, con el pesado huevo seguro bajo su brazo ileso.

—¡Miren eso! —gritó Bagman—. ¡Mírenlo! ¡Nuestro paladín más joven ha sido el más rápido en coger el huevo! ¡Bueno, esto aumenta las posibilidades de nuestro amigo Potter!

Harry sobrevoló con el huevo en la mano mientras los cuidadores reducían al dragón a sus espaldas. Voló cerca de Draco, lo miró sonriente y luego sujetó su túnica para acercar el broche con el emblema de Gryffindor y besarlo.

Tal vez para todo el mundo había sido una manera de Harry para alardear frente al príncipe de las serpientes, decirle que Gryffindor era mejor que Slytherin, pero para aquellos dos fue una verdadera expresión de amor, la primera de muchas.

—¿No vienes? —La voz de Granger sonó a sus espaldas, muy bajita. —Iremos a ver a Harry a la tienda. —Le dejó la capa invisible. —Me pidió que te pusieras esto.

—Tu amigo no ha estado nada mal, pero Krum ha estado mejor —Dijo Pansy a la castaña quién soltó una enorme carcajada.

—Ni tú te lo crees Parkinson.

Y Hermione se alejó.

Draco iba a ponerse de pie, pero justo en ese momento vio a Weasley seguir a la sabelotodo. Tomó asiento de nuevo y suspiró... Seguramente Ronald le pediría disculpas a Potter, volverían a ser mejores amigos y Draco Malfoy volvería a quedar desplazado.

—¿No vas a ir? —Le preguntó Pansy al ver que no se movía.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento, lo felicitaré después.

Draco tomó la capa de invisibilidad y la guardó dentro de su túnica mientras veía los resultados del torneo, Harry y Viktor habían quedado en primer lugar, Fleur en segundo y Cedric en tercero.


	38. Capítulo 38.

Los Slytherin habían sido reunidos por Snape, el jefe de su casa en la sala común, todos los alumnos a partir de cuarto debían asistir esa noche, sin excepción. Por ello, Draco se encontraba en una silla individual frente a la chimenea, rodeado de sus amigos. Pansy estaba sentada en el brazo izquierdo del sillón y Blaise en el otro, Vincent y Gregory los flanqueaban atrás de pie, parados como soldados.

Aquella imagen le daba a Malfoy el aire de un príncipe rodeado de sus más fieles consejeros y todos en la sala común podían notarlo. Y al contrario de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, los Slytherin no lo envidiaban, todo lo contrario, lo admiraban, era un honor para ellos tener a su príncipe.

Snape entró a la abarrotada sala común con el mismo aire de frialdad de toda la vida. Caminó hasta estar justo frente a la chimenea, donde todos podían verlo y se aclaró la garganta solo porque si (nadie en la sala se atrevía a hablar si Severus estaba por decir algo).

—Buenas noches a todos —Hizo una pequeña pausa para asegurarse de que todos estaban presentes. —El comunicado de esta noche es de poca relevancia, al menos para mí, pero estoy obligado a comunicárselos. Como ustedes ya sabrán, navidad está cerca y con él, el clásico baile por el torneo de los tres magos. —Suspiró con fastidio. —Nuestro querido director no solo lo ve como un baile para celebrar el torneo, si no como una forma de hacer que Hogwarts cree relaciones con las otras instituciones mágicas y por lo tanto espero la participación de todos ustedes, aunque sé que probablemente muchos quieran volver a casa con sus familias. —Miró a Draco y luego prosiguió. —Por supuesto que al baile solo pueden asistir alumnos de cuarto en adelante, pero si desean invitar como su pareja a un alumno más joven no hay problema —Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común —Es todo, buenas noches.

El bullicio no se hizo esperar, ni las miradas complices entre los estudiantes, aquellas que decían "tenemos que ir juntos" o "ya sé a quién vas a invitar".

Draco recibió bastantes miradas de esperanza por parte de varios chicos y chicas de todos los cursos, claramente esperando ver un poco de interés por parte del rubio, fallando olímpicamente, pues Draco Malfoy solo asistiría con la única persona que sabía, jamás lo invitaría.

—Bueno, ya me esperaba esto —Dijo Pansy. —Supongo que ya todos saben a quién van a invitar ¿No?

Blaise le lanzó una mirada rápida a Draco, mirada que nadie notó.

—En realidad yo solo voy a esperar a recibir todas las invitaciones que sea posible y contemplaré las que mas me convengan —Contestó Draco con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Dijo Parkinson, divertida.

—Tengo que irme —Anunció el rubio y sin esperar respuesta tomó su túnica.

Salió de la sala común dejando atrás a una pensativa Pansy a unos indiferentes Crabbe y Goyle y a un esperanzado Blaise Zabini, quién por primera vez desde que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Draco, sintió un pequeño dejo de esperanza.

Aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que el toque de queda diera inicio, por eso, Draco no tomó precauciones ni intentó esconderse de nadie, simplemente caminó con toda la altivez y aristocracia que lo caracterizaban por los pasillos, alzando mucho la nariz de manera prepotente y no mirando a absolutamente nadie.

—Harry, ¿Irías al baile conmigo?

Escuchar el nombre de Potter hizo que se detuviera en seco, sin importar que varias chicas estuvieran a punto de chocar contra él y que lo esquivaran apenas por muy poco.

—No... así no... —Se aclaró la garganta. —¡Eh, Harry! ¿Escuchaste lo del baile? ... No eso suena estúpido.

Draco miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz, la voz de Colin Creevey para ser exactos. El pseudo fotógrafo, como lo llamaba Draco, estaba dentro del baño de chicos, muy cerca de la puerta, pensó Malfoy, por el volumen de la voz.

El rubio abrió la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba Creevey, la puerta chocó con el cuerpo del Gryffindor, puerta que Draco empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria a propósito.

—Vaya, pero si es el fotógrafo de quinta —Dijo el Slytherin de manera mordaz. —Por como hablabas pensé que se trataba de la comadreja menor y que se había equivocado de baño. —Entró a la sala y caminó hasta los lavamanos, de manera casual.

Colin lo miraba muy cerca de la puerta con una expresión entre desafiante y enojada.

—¿Vas a ir a contárselo a todos para que se burlen de mí? —Preguntó Creevey intentando ocultar el pequeño tono de miedo de su voz.

—Por supuesto que no, tu vida me interesa muy poco. —Eso era lo que Draco había dicho y por supuesto que era verdad, no le importaba siempre y cuando no intentara involucrarse con Potter.

—¿Se lo vas a ir a contar a Harry?

—Eso es justo lo que planeaba hacer.

—Él no te escucharía, te odia —Intentó que su voz sonara segura, pero no lo logró.

—¿De verdad lo hace? —Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco caminó hasta el Gryffindor que de un momento a otro parecía haber perdido todo el valor y el coraje que había reunido para enfrentarse al príncipe de las serpientes.

Malfoy en si era intimidante, pero en ese momento se esforzó mucho más por dejarle bien en claro al pequeño bastardo quién era el que mandaba.

—Por supuesto, lo he escuchado muchas veces, cuando habla con Ron o Hermione, te odia, se burla de ti todo el tiempo y no deja de decir que eres terrible, manipulador, narcisista, estúpido, egoísta y cobarde. Y yo creo que tiene razón.

A esas alturas Draco ya había acorralado a Creevey contra la puerta y aunque ya no sonreía con suficiencia, la expresión que adoptó al escuchar que Potter hablaba así de él, daba mucho más miedo.

—Escucha bien, pequeña rata de alcantarilla —Le dijo arrastrando las sílabas —Me importa una mierda lo que tú o San Potter piensen de mí —Sonrió hipócritamente —Pero para que veas que realmente no te tengo rencor te voy a dar un consejo: No hagas el ridículo, Potter no está interesado en ti y ahora, que se volvió tan popular después de la primera prueba, ten por seguro que tiene un millón de opciones mejores que tú para escoger como pareja. No te humilles más, ya es suficiente con que te rechazara una vez.

—¿Cómo...?

—Soy el príncipe de las serpientes, nada pasa en éste estúpido castillo sin que yo me de cuenta.

Lo tomó de la túnica y lo apartó de la puerta, luego le lanzó un encantamiento para pegarle las piernas y salió del baño sabiendas que no lo delataría, porque, de lo contrario, él divulgaría su pequeño monólogo en el baño sobre como invitar a Harry Potter al baile.

Si Draco planeaba ir a ver a Harry esa noche, no lo hizo, en su lugar caminó hasta la biblioteca, tomó bastantes libros de pociones y regresó a su sala común. 

El asunto del baile tenía a toda la escuela de cabeza. Chicos y chicas se rompían la cabeza pensando en las mejores formas de invitar a alguien al baile y no perder la dignidad en el proceso. Por todas partes se podían ver chicos y chicas nerviosas caminando de un lado a otro a fuera de aulas que no les correspondían para hacer la invitación pertinente.

Era fácil distinguir a aquellos que ya tenían parejas de los que no, los que habían triunfado en su intento de cita caminaban sonrientes y radiantes por los pasillos, los que habían fracasado arrastraban los pies cuando se dirigían a sus clases y mantenían la mirada en suelo, llenos de vergüenza.

Por supuesto que Draco Malfoy no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos grupos mencionados con anterioridad, él pertenecía el exclusivo grupo de aquellos que se podían dar el lujo de no invitar a nadie porque las invitaciones llegaban solas. Mismo grupo al que pertenecía Diggory, Krum, Delacour, Potter, Parkinson, Zabini, Roger Davis (el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw) y Cho Chang.

Draco había recibido invitación de al menos unas diez chicas y de quince chicos en la primera semana, todos de las diferentes escuelas y casas del mismo Hogwarts y la mayoría, mayores que él. Por supuesto que el rubio les dijo a todos que lo pensaría y, aunque la mayoría de sus cortejantes eran indudablemente atractivos (sobre todo los de Beauxbatons), simplemente no se animaba a darle el sí a nadie.

—Es increíble como siguen cayendo como moscas por ti —Le dijo Pansy después de que una hermosa chica de Ravenclaw se fuera bastante contenta cuando Draco le dijo que iba a pensar lo de su invitación. —Tienes esa cara de insufrible amargado y siguen llegando —Se burló. —Apuesto a que si sonrieras y te relajaras tendrías a todo el colegio encima.

—No me interesa tener a nadie encima —Respondió con simpleza, volviendo a su lectura.

—Por favor, Draco, tiene que existir alguien que consideres lo suficientemente bueno para ti, alguien a que  _tú_  quieras invitar.

 _Harry Potter_  pensó. Pero en su lugar respondió.

—No, Pansy, no lo tengo ¿Y tú? —Miró a la chica, esperando meterla en problemas por su comentario, pero ella, en lugar de avergonzarse o enfurecerse sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ya la invité y aceptó.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Draco dejó su libro, claramente interesado.

—Granger.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Shh... Cállate, por favor, estás llamando demasiado la atención, tonto.

Draco miró a sus alrededores, se encontraban en uno de los jardines, leyendo bajo un enorme árbol y todos los que estaban cerca los miraban por el escándalo poco convencional que Draco acababa de armar.

—¿Estás loca, Pansy? ¿Con la sangre...?

—No le digas así, Draco —Le interrumpió.

—De acuerdo pero...

—Ella me gusta, mucho —Se encogió de hombros —Le pregunté y dijo que sí, eso fue todo.

El rubio cerró los ojos para poder recuperar la postura.

—¿Tienes idea de lo raro que va a ser eso? Tu eres la princesa de Slytherin y ella... bueno... una come libros. ¡Y Gryffindor además!

—A mí no me importa y a ella tampoco —La pelinegra sonrió y regresó su vista al libro. —Además no es como si estuviéramos saliendo o algo, solo es para ver que pasa.

—Para ver que pasa... —Repitió el rubio y luego suspiró. —De acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz, adelante, pero no me pidas que impida el linchamiento que vas a recibir en cuanto llegues a la sala común.

—Sabes que nadie se atreverá a juzgarme, no si quieren conservar sus órganos sexuales intactos.

—Dios Pans... Va a ser una auténtica locura... —Sonrió. —¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? ¿Ella se lo ha dicho a alguien?

—Yo solo te lo he dicho a ti, ella... no lo sé, ¿Potter no te ha comentado nada?

El escuchar ese nombre hizo que su sonrisa se borrara y volviera su vista al libro para comenzar a fingir que leía.

—No hemos hablado.

—¿Pelearon de nuevo?

—Algo así.

—¿Tú te enojaste y él no tiene ni idea de por qué? —El asintió. Ella suspiró. —¿Y por qué te enojaste?

—Porque soy un maldito imbécil inmaduro.

—La respuesta más sincera que has dado en tu vida.

Hubo una pequeña risa por parte de ambos y luego un largo silencio hasta que Parkinson volvió a hablar.

—Draco ¿Potter es sólo tu amigo, verdad?

El mencionado se sonrojó pero controló aquella emoción rápidamente, Pansy no notó nada.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa seríamos?

Parkinson no dijo nada.

Fue cuando faltaban tres días para el baile que Draco se dio cuenta (finalmente) que se estaba portando como un completo niño inmaduro enojándose por lo que Creevey le había dicho en el baño. Por supuesto que Potter iba a ir por ahí hablando mal de él, era parte de su juego, parte de las apariencias que habían acordado. Lo sabía y aun así le dolió muchísimo el solo imaginar a Harry diciendo esas horribles (y ciertas) cosas sobre él.

Decidió entonces que ese día, al terminar la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras (que compartía con Ravenclaw) se podría de pie, caminaría hasta las mazmorras, le haría una señal para que lo siguiera y le pediría perdón o algo por el estilo, porque un Malfoy jamás pedía perdón.

Moody estaba terminando con su clase, ya no practicaba la  _imperius_  con los estudiantes, alguien se había quejado y Dumbledore se lo había prohibido rotundamente.

Cuando el profesor les dio permiso para salir les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran y comenzó a guardar sus cosas lentamente. El profesor Moody lo miraba, como si pudiera leer su alma con aquel feo ojo falso que se movía, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo.

Entonces, cuando todos los alumnos se fueron, Draco se ocupó de reorganizar sus pergaminos mientras contaba hasta diez. No quería encontrarse con nadie de su casa y tener que excusarse, simplemente quería salir y caminar hasta las mazmorras, sin nadie molestando en el camino.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que, al menos todos los Slytherin ya se habían marchado, tomó su mochila, la colgó en su hombro y salió a paso lento y elegante.

El pasillo estaba prácticamente vacío, por lo que continuó su camino hasta las mazmorras hasta que escuchó  _esa_ voz.

—Eh... Cho... ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?

Draco se detuvo en seco y se quedó a la mitad del desierto pasillo. La voz de Harry Potter se oía en el pasillo perpendicular al suyo, no podía verlo, pero lo escuchaba perfectamente bien y sonana nervioso.

—Claro —dijo la aludida, Cho Chang. Buscadora de Ravenclaw.

—Eh... —balbuceó Harry.

El corazón de Draco latía rápido y fuerte. Se sentía ansioso y nervioso en el peor de los sentidos.

—Quieresveniralbaileconmigo?

El corazón de Draco se detuvo repentinamente, él había entendido perfectamente aquella frase.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Cho.

—¿Que... querrías venir al baile conmigo? —le preguntó Harry.

Al rubio le dolía el pecho, algo se había roto dentro y no había manera de repararlo. Quería salir corriendo, huir de ahí, pero como aquello no era digno de él simplemente intentó tomar aire y pensar con claridad. Era obvio que Harry debía estar buscando pareja, porque, él era uno de los campeones y era su obligación abrir el baile...

Pero si Draco lo sabía ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto no ser él a quién Harry hubiera elegido como pareja de aquel estúpido y ridículo baile?

—¿Draco? —Preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

El rubio soltó un respingo involuntario, regresando al mundo material, aquel donde aún tenía el corazón roto pero en el que, en realidad no iba a morirse.

Se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con Viktor, quién al parecer acababa de tomar una ducha.

—Hola... —Contestó el rubio sin salir de trance del todo. —No te había visto.

—El entrenamiento de Karkarov, no quiere que pierda la forma.

—Ya...

—Escucha, Draco, quería preguntarte ¿Vendrías al baile conmigo? —Sonrió. —Ya me han dicho que tienes un montón de invitaciones sin responder, y la verdad no me importaría que me agregaras a la lista, pero ¿Podrías pensarlo al menos? Porque tú sabes que me gustas desde...

Draco miró a sus espaldas, donde Harry seguramente estaría con Chang, su próxima cita para el baile. Entonces pasó de la decepción al enojo.

—Acepto —Le interrumpió.

Krum sonrió.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, claro.

—¡Genial!

Viktor lo tomó de los hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasillo donde Harry estaría con su nueva cita. Draco decidió que no iba a dejar que le afectara y continuó caminando.

Lo que se encontró ahí fue un Harry Potter con cara de resignación, casi rayando a la indiferencia. Aquella expresión cambió por una de alegría en cuanto sus ojos verdes lo vieron, pero pasaron a la confusión cuando se posaron en el cuerpo de Krum.

—¡Escucha, Potter! —Dijo un muy alegre Viktor. —¡Draco aceptó ser mi pareja! ¿No es genial?

Harry se paralizó y por un momento Draco creyó vislumbrar un dejo de dolor en sus verdes ojos.

—Genial... —Respondió secamente, sin mirarlos. —Yo aún debo encontrar pareja. Nos vemos.

Draco vio a Harry alejarse por el pasillo, con el corazón más pesado que minutos atrás, cuando había estado casi seguro de que Harry iría con Cho Chang.


	39. Capítulo 39.

La noticia de que Draco Malfoy y Viktor Krum asistirían juntos al baile de navidad voló como la pólvora, todos estaban hablando de ello por el castillo, había sido tan impresionante para todos que incluso el que Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger fueran juntas fue algo que quedó en el olvido, nadie quería hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el príncipe de las serpientes y la promesa juvenil del quidditch.

Por ello, Harry Potter estaba más que irritado, durante el almuerzo, en las clases, la cena y definitivamente lo estaba aún más cada que veía al rubio con Krum en alguno de los jardines, pasando el tiempo juntos.  
Si a ello le sumaba los sueños con Voldemort, el horrible dolor en su cicatriz de vez en cuando, los montones de tarea que les habían dejado y que no tenía ni idea de como resolver el enigma del huevo para la segunda prueba del torneo, entonces se podía decir que no, Harry Potter no podía estar en peores condiciones.

Por eso, el día del baile de navidad se levantó más irritado que nunca y ni los regalos que Ron, Hermione, Dobby, Colin, Ginny, Cedric, Remus y Sirius le mandaron lo hicieron sentir mejor, al contrario, le hicieron sentir el peso de la ausencia de el único regalo que quería recibir esa navidad, el regalo de Draco Malfoy.

No era que Harry de verdad esperara ver un regalo de Malfoy para él, no claro que no, sólo había pensado que tal vez, Draco había sido razonable por una vez en su miserable vida y que, iba a dejar de lado el enojo misterioso que había nacido en él de un día para otro, que tal vez, Draco había dejado de comportarse como un niño de once años y que tal vez, solo tal vez, había pensado en él y le regalaría aunque fuese un triste trozo de pergamino usado.

Pero no, como siempre, cada que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, Harry estaba equivocado. El rubio no le había mandado ni una gragea sabor a moco a medio comer.

Durante los pasados días, Harry se había preguntado si Draco le había dejado de hablar a causa de Krum, le parecía sumamente sospechoso que, de un día para otro, el rubio lo hubiese dejado plantado en el aula en desuso y que, después de eso, no volviera a si quiera molestarlo por los pasillos, al menos no a él, ni a sus amigos. Pero aquello no le parecía realmente lógico, es decir, Draco y Viktor podían estar saliendo pero ¿Qué tendría que ver aquello con la amistad que ellos tenían?

 _Sí, claro amistad._ Pensó Harry.  _Está clarísimo que mueres por ese rubio estúpido y seguramente Krum lo notó y le pidió a Malfoy que no se acercara a ti._

Pero aquello sonaba aún más ilógico, porque Draco no era de los que se dejaban dominar por nadie.  _"Nadie le dice a un Malfoy lo que tiene que hacer"_ Le había dicho el rubio en alguna ocasión.

Harry bajó a desayunar junto con sus amigos fingiendo, una vez más, que nada malo que ocurría en su vida, que todo era perfecto y que estaba muy feliz en aquella brillante y blanca navidad.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, el resto de sus amigos ya se encontraban comiendo entre risas y armoniosas pláticas que incluían el tema de los regalos que habían recibido y el baile que tendría lugar aquella noche.

—Escucha Harry —Le dijo Ron cuando cruzaron la puerta del comedor y comenzaron a caminar más lento. —Colin es un gran chico, es guapo y esas cosas, te quiere, se nota ¿Pero en serio tiene que sentarse en mi lugar todo el tiempo? —Señaló la mesa, Creevey estaba sentado donde Ronald siempre tomaba asiento, a la izquierda de Harry. —Desde que lo invitaste al baile no se despega de ti y ni si quiera están saliendo ¿O sí?

—Vamos, Ron, no lo molestes, Colin solo está entusiasmado, sabes que admira a Harry desde que entró a la escuela y su cariño en sincero. Deberías alegrarte por tu amigo, tiene a alguien que lo quiere de verdad. —Intervino Hermione mientras los arrastraba hacia la mesa de los leones.

—Pero es que Colin y yo no estamos saliendo —Dijo Harry con fastidio. —Solo iremos juntos al baile. Así como tú y Pansy.

La castaña se sonrojó ligeramente pero no dejó de avanzar.

—Bueno, pues ese ya es un paso, deberías darle una oportunidad, parece un buen chico —Lo miró y sonrió.

Inconscientemente, Harry dio un vistazo rápido a la mesa de las serpientes que Hermione notó, pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar a la mesa, Colin hablaba con Neville y Ginny, quién no parecía muy contenta de tener a su rival amoroso tan cerca.

—Y le dije al idiota de Malfoy que era un egoísta, un embustero y mentiroso, que todos lo creíamos incluso Harry —Potter, que estaba sirviéndose una ración de pavo se detuvo en seco. —Hola Harry, buenos días ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

—¿Hablaste con Malfoy? —Le preguntó, ignorando completamente su saludo y su pregunta.

—Si, en los baños del tercer piso, hace unos días, me vio haciendo algo vergonzoso y amenazó con írselo a contar a todos, le dije todo lo que tu decías sobre él porque es en general lo que todos pensamos sobre esa sucia serpiente, parecía muy afectado, la verdad, pasó de burlarse de mi a mirarme con verdadero rencor, creo que lo ofendí de verdad —Sonrió orgulloso. —Al final me tiró al piso y me lanzó un encantamiento que me pegó las piernas.

—Oh si... —Dijo Neville. —Yo lo conozco. Es su favorito.

—No conocía el contrahechizo, Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw se equivocó de puerta y me encontró, si no hubiera sido por ella, hubiera dormido en aquel frio baño.

Harry podría ser torpe, y bastante lento para algunas cosas, pero no era un completo imbécil y rápidamente dedujo que aquel encuentro entre Creevey y Malfoy había sido el origen del enojo del rubio. Aquel que lo llevó a pedirle a Chang que fuera su pareja de baile, aquel que lo llevó a coquetear con Diggory por días, aquel por el que le había dado alas a Ginny y por el que Creevey ahora era su pareja para el baile.

 _Mierda_. Pensó. Soy _un idiota_. Se regañó.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Malfoy que yo decía de él? —Le preguntó a Colin, intentando sonar calmado e indiferente. Lográndolo.

—No lo recuerdo muy bien, tal vez dije egoísta, narcisista, idiota, —miró su plato de comida con concentración —rastrero, embustero, mentiroso —Movió una mano restándole importancia. —No lo sé, tal vez un poco más, un poco menos. Nada que no sea verdad. —Luego miró a Harry que mantenía el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué? ¿Te metí en problemas? ¿Te reclamó, te hizo algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes, Draco estaba ahí, dándole la espalda, Krum intentaba tocar su cabello, pero un manotazo por parte del rubio lo impidió.

Por la tarde salieron del castillo: la nieve se hallaba tal cual había caído, salvo por los caminos abiertos por los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons desde sus moradas al castillo. En lugar de participar en la pelea de bolas de nieve entre los Weasley, Hermione y Harry prefirieron contemplarla, sentados uno junto al otro.

—¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? —Le dijo la chica con aquel tono maternal que siempre usaba cuando sabía que se sentía afligido.

—Nada. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—A mí no puedes mentirme, Harry —Le sonrió. —A diferencia de Ronald, yo me doy cuenta de las cosas. —Se hizo un pequeño silencio, luego continuó hablando. —¿Es sobre la cicatriz? ¿Otro sueño extraño? —Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Extrañas a Sirius?

—Siempre, pero no. —Sonrió. —Me alegró saber que él y Lupin están viviendo juntos. Yo no sabía que ellos...

—Harry, por favor, no me cambies el tema. —Le interrumpió.

Harry se quedó callado y miró sus pies, se enterraban en la nieve con facilidad.

—Es por Draco —Dijo al fin, consciente de que aquella sería la primera vez que admitiría que lo quería, al menos, en voz alta.

—Oh... Bueno, supongo que lo sabía. —Sonrió. —Está bien si te gusta.

—Estoy enamorado de él, Hermione. —Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, haciéndose ovillo. —Los celos me están matando, no quiero verlo junto a Krum, ni hoy ni nunca.

Hubo silencio, bastante largo para el gusto de Harry quién no podía ver la reacción de su amiga escondido entre sus piernas. ¿Estaría enojada? ¿Decepcionada?

—¿Y ya se lo dijiste? —Preguntó finalmente.

Harry sacó la cabeza de donde la tenía y la miró con incredulidad, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia o algo por el estilo.

—Por supuesto que no, eso arruinaría nuestra amistad. Además solo tengo catorce y no estoy seguro de si...

—Ese es un pretexto y lo sabes —Le interrumpió. —Mi madre se enamoró de mi papá a los ocho años, y desde entonces no ha dejado de amarlo, era joven sí, pero lo sabía —Miró el rostro de su amigo, parecía realmente afligido. —Escucha, Harry, aunque algunos magos si pueden leer la mente, dudo que Malfoy sepa cómo hacerlo, y mientras no tenga idea sobre tus sentimientos, va a seguir haciendo cosas que te van a lastimar. Salir con Krum o Astoria Greengrass. —Sonrió y le acarició el cabello. —Al menos si le dices puede ser que te elija a ti, y si no lo hace, al menos te quitarás ese peso de encima y podrás seguir adelante.

—No quiero que me rechace...

—Lo sé, nadie quiere que su amor no sea correspondido, pero el que no arriesga no gana. ¿No crees? —Harry asintió. —Además, ya te enfrentaste a Voldemort, un basilisco, a los dementores y a un dragón, tranquilamente puedes ir hasta Draco Malfoy y confesarle que lo amas desde...

—Desde segundo año o primero, no sé, me di cuenta en tercero.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —Él se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, pues confió en que lo harás, así que ponte muy guapo esta noche y róbatelo.

—¿¡Qué, hoy?! —Dijo con pánico.

—Claro que sí, ya esperaste suficiente. Además, un baile siempre es una oportunidad única y romántica.

Hermione se puso de pie y él la imitó, ansioso.

—No puedo hacerlo, Mione... Además va a estar ahí todo el mundo y no queremos que se enteren de...

—Ya lo sé, tonto. Tranquilo, nos aseguraremos de echarles una mano para que puedas escapar.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? No puedes decírselo a Ron... —Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No hablaba de Ronald, vamos a contar con la ayuda de Parkinson.

Luego se marchó aunque faltaban tres horas para el baile, alegando que necesitaba ese tiempo para arreglarse.


	40. Capítulo 40

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville se pusieron la túnica de gala en el dormitorio, todos un poco cohibidos, pero ninguno tanto como Ron, que se miraba en el espejo en forma de luna del rincón con expresión de terror. Su túnica se parecía más a un vestido de mujer que a cualquier otro tipo de prenda, y la cosa no tenía remedio. En un desesperado intento de hacerla parecer más varonil, utilizó un encantamiento seccionador en el cuello y los puños. No funcionó mal del todo: al menos se había desprendido de las puntillas, aunque el trabajo no resultaba perfecto y los bordes se deshilachaban mientras bajaba la escalera.

—No me cabe en la cabeza que hayas invitado a Lavander al baile—susurró Dean hacia Ron.

—Es bonita, un poco... extraña, pero bonita—replicó Ron de mal humor, cansado de las burlas sobre su pareja de baile y tirándose de los hilos sueltos de los puños de la túnica.

La sala común tenía un aspecto muy extraño, llena de gente vestida de diferentes colores en lugar del usual monocromatismo negro. Colin aguardaba a Harry al pie de la escalera. Estaba realmente muy guapo, con su túnica de gala color azul marino, su ondulado cabello marrón peinado a la perfección y sus pequeños ojos castaños brillando con entusiasmo.

—Te ves bien —Le dijo al chico con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Harry, tú te ves muy guapo —Le respondió con las mejillas encendidas y algo avergonzado.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —Preguntó Ron.

Colin se encogió de hombros y le dijo a Harry:

—¿Quieres que bajemos?

—Vale —aceptó Harry, lamentando no poder quedarse en la sala común.

Fred le guiñó un ojo a Harry cuando éste pasó a su lado para salir por el hueco del retrato.

También el vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en espera de que dieran las ocho en punto, hora a la que se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor. Los que habían quedado con parejas pertenecientes a diferentes casas las buscaban entre la multitud.

Vieron pasar a Fleur Delacour acompañada de Roger Davis, a Cedric Diggory (quién coquetamente le guiño un ojo a Harry) con Cho Chang, a Neville con Ginny, Seamus con Dean e incluso Blaise Zabini con Zacharias Smith, pero no había señal de Hermione por ningún lado.

Aquello dejó de tener importancia para Harry cuando llegaron unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin subiendo la escalera desde su sala común, que era una de las mazmorras. Malfoy iba al frente. Llevaba una túnica negra de terciopelo con cuello alzado, aquello era demasiado para el pobre Harry, jamás había creído que comenzaría a babear por alguien, pero lo estaba haciendo, tenía la quijada hasta el suelo, sus ojos recorrían a Malfoy quién no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

 _Es como una veela._ Pensó Harry.  _Definitivamente el maldito me mintió y tiene sangre de veela._

Y entonces, cuando los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron los de Harry, el pelinegro se encontró soñando despierto que se acercaba a él, lo tomaba de la mano y se alejaban corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, dejando atrás a un muy desconcertado Colin y un muy enojado Viktor.

Aquella fantasía de desvaneció en cuanto Malfoy apartó la mirada para posarla en Colin, quien le sonrió con burla, cosa que no le agrado para nada a Harry.

Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del grupo, se detuvo frente a Draco a quién le besó la mano con devoción y éste simplemente rodó los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Fue cuando Harry comprendió lo que Hermione había querido decirle, ya había esperado demasiado y si seguía haciéndolo jamás sabría si era correspondido o no por Draco. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle.

Por encima de las cabezas pudo ver que una parte de la explanada que había delante del castillo la habían transformado en una especie de gruta llena de luces de colores. En realidad eran cientos de pequeñas hadas: algunas posadas en los rosales que habían sido conjurados allí, y otras revoloteando sobre unas estatuas que parecían representar a Papá Noel con sus renos.

En ese momento los llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall:

—¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!

Sonriendo, Colin se acomodó las mangas de la túnica. El y Harry se despidieron de Ron y Lavander, y avanzaron. Sin dejar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba una túnica de tela escocesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos bastante fea alrededor del ala del sombrero, les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás: ellos entrarían en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuvieran sentados. Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies se pusieron al lado de las puertas: Davies parecía tan aturdido por la buena suerte de ser la pareja de Fleur que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cedric y Cho estaban también junto a Harry, quien no los miró para no tener que hablar con ellos. Entonces con mucho pesar miró hacia Draco, quién con su porte aristocrático lucía extremadamente bien.

 _Pero hubieras lucido mejor a mi lado._ Pensó Harry mirando a Krum.  _Hasta yo me hubiera visto menos mal a tu lado._

Cuando se abrieron las puertas y todos los campeones entraron, Harry pudo divisar finalmente a Hermione que estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía (con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad), pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos (la que se había hecho después de que el maleficio de Blaise le diera de lleno en la cara) era más evidente que nunca. Y Pansy Parkinson, bueno, ella lucía igual de espectacular que siempre.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que entraran detrás de ella, una pareja tras otra. Lo hicieron así, y todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal. Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.

La cena pasó sin pena ni gloria, Harry se sentía tremendamente incómodo de estar en una mesa al centro de todo, mientras que Colin realmente parecía disfrutar el ser la compañía de Harry Potter por esa noche.

El pelinegro había hablado con Percy Weasley que ahora trabajaba para el ministerio y que estaba ahí representando a Crouch, uno de los jueces, había visto a sus amigos a lo lejos. Hermione estaba realmente feliz con Pansy, quien parecía ser muy amable y linda con ella, Ronald no lo estaba pasado nada mal con Lavender, Neville y Ginny se divertían, pero la pelirroja no dejaba de mandarle miraditas coquetas de vez en cuando e incluso había visto a Dean y Seamus compartir un corto y casto beso que le hizo desviar la mirada y ponerse un poco rojo ¿A caso ya estaban en edad de hacer algo así?

—Hablo en serio, Draco —Dijo la voz de Viktor arrastrando las erres. —Estoy seguro que harías grandes cosas si vienes a Durmstrang. Quiero decir, aquí es genial, pero allá... ya sabes, podríamos estar juntos.

Harry apuñaló con furia su chuleta, ignorando lo que Colin le decía, algo sobre las fotografías que tenía que tomar esa noche.

—No puedo ir a Durmstrang, aquí está mi familia y soy feliz en Slytherin —Contestó el rubio en tono divertido, pero educado. —Además, ni si quiera tengo idea de donde se encuentra tu dichoso colegio.

—¡Para, para, Viktor! —dijo Karkarov, con una risa en la que no participaban sus fríos ojos—. No queremos que tu encantador amigo sepa exactamente dónde se encuentra el castillo.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Con todo ese secretismo, Igor, se podría pensar que no quieres visitas.

—Bueno, Dumbledore —dijo Karkarov, mostrando plenamente sus dientes amarillos—, todos protegemos nuestros dominios privados, ¿verdad? ¿No tenemos motivos para estar orgullosos de ser los únicos conocedores de los secretos de nuestro colegio? ¿No tenemos motivos para protegerlos?

—¡Ah, yo nunca pensaría que conozco todos los secretos de Hogwarts, Igor! —contestó Dumbledore en tono amistoso—. Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo, me equivoqué al ir a los lavabos y me encontré en una sala de bellas proporciones que no había visto nunca y que contenía una magnífica colección de orinales. Cuando volví para contemplarla más detenidamente, la sala había desaparecido. Pero tengo que estar atento a ver si la vuelvo a ver: tal vez sólo sea accesible a las cinco y media de la mañana, o aparezca cuando la luna está en cuarto creciente o menguante, o cuando el que pasa por allí tiene la vejiga excepcionalmente llena.

Harry resopló mirando su plato de gulasch. Percy fruncía el entrecejo, pero Harry hubiera jurado que Dumbledore le había guiñado un ojo.

Entre pláticas absurdas de todo tipo en las que Harry no participó, la cena terminó y aquello solo podía significar una cosa, el baile tendría lugar en ese momento.   
Potter por supuesto, era el más nervioso de los campeones, pues seguramente era el único que no sabía bailar y al estar enojado con Draco, éste nunca le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Con mucho pesar se puso de pie tomando la mano de Colin quién irradiaba felicidad pura y cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile se acomodaron y aguardaron hasta que la música comenzó.

No era tan terrible como había temido, pensó Harry, dando vueltas lentamente casi sin desplazarse (Colin lo llevaba). Miraba por encima de la gente, que muy pronto empezó a unirse al baile, de forma que los campeones dejaron de ser el centro de atención.

Fue cuando aprovechó para buscar a Draco con la mirada, bailaba de manera elegante y ligera, como si estuviera flotando. Lucía angelical bajo las luces de la pista de baile, sus plateados cabellos brillaban y se balanceaban a cada paso que daba y sus brillantes e intensos ojos grises no se apartaban de los ojos de Viktor, que estaba casi tan fascinado como Harry mirando a Draco.

Y entonces, la música se detuvo.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó Hermione, abriéndose paso entre la gente. —¿Bailamos? —Preguntó y miró a Colin quién le entregó la mano del pelinegro y dijo algo parecido a "voy a estar en nuestra mesa".

La segunda pieza comenzó y Harry dejó que Hermione lo guiara, pues de haberlo hecho él, seguramente hubieran terminado en el suelo.

—Draco está bailando con Pansy en éste momento —Le anunció la chica. —Lo va a llevar al aula donde entrenamos el encantamiento convocador nada más termine la canción, nosotros vamos a esperar un poco, y luego vamos a alcanzarlos. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Perfecto.

Y siguieron bailando, lentamente hasta que la música se detuvo al igual que el corazón de Harry. 

—Oh no... ahí viene Colin —Dijo Hermione e inmediatamente después sacó su varita para apuntarse a sí misma a la cara.

Un montón de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y puso cara de aflicción.

—Sígueme la corriente —Le pidió la chica y Harry comprendiendo asintió.

Colin los alcanzó justo cuando la siguiente pista estaba sonando, Hermione comenzó a fingir que lloraba desesperadamente y a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—Lo siento Colin —Dijo Harry. —Voy a acompañarla de vuelta a la sala común y regreso ¿Si?

El chico asintió, mirando con preocupación a Hermione a quién nunca hubiera imaginado ver en ese estado tan triste.

Llegaron a la puerta y Hermione se limpió las lágrimas falsas para tomar a su amigo de la mano y comenzar a caminar entre los largos pasillos y escaleras del castillo.

El corazón de Harry latía rápidamente, el camino al aula en desuso se le hacía eterno y a la vez tan corto. Veía a Hermione mover la boca, pero no escuchaba más que un molesto zumbido en sus orejas y las ganas de vomitar regresaron a él con más fuerzas que nunca.

Y entonces se detuvieron. Se detuvieron frente a la familiar puerta de madera.

—No puedo hacerlo... —Dijo al fin, pero Hermione ya había abierto la puerta.

Del otro lado, Draco se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio, con la mirada distante y el ceño fruncido, Pansy lo miraba con las manos en la cintura, como si hubiese estado regañándolo.  
  


Draco levantó la vista, no le sorprendió ver a Harry parado en la puerta temblando como una hoja con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y sus manos jugando nerviosamente con las mangas de la túnica.

Se veía excepcional, había intentado arreglar su desastroso cabello y aunque no lo había conseguido, el aire rebelde que le daba, era irresistible para Draco. Su túnica negra, sencilla pero elegante, lo hacía lucir tremendamente varonil y guapo, más que de costumbre.

El rubio miró a Pansy por última vez, ella alzó la ceja y lo miró con algo que parecía pena, se acercó hasta Hermione y Harry para decirles algo que Draco no pudo escuchar, pues sus pensamientos ya se encontraban en otra parte.

—Draco.

Aquella voz diciendo su nombre lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Harry, no creo que... —Intentó decir Granger, pero el pelinegro le lazó una mirada decidida. —De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ambas chicas salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Draco tomó aire, había descubierto el plan de Pansy nada más salieron del gran comedor, querían que hablara con Harry sobre sus sentimientos y por un segundo su amiga casi había logrado convencerlo. Casi.

—Escucha, Draco. —Dijo Harry plantándose frente a él. —Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

El rubio levantó la vista, solo para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Harry llenos de decisión. No podía rechazarlo, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo, por dios, sus padres podrían ser mortífagos.

—Yo también. —Le dijo finalmente. —Lo siento Harry, yo no comparto los mismos sentimientos por ti.

Draco esperaba que aquello fuese suficiente para que el pelinegro dejase de insistir, pero la seguridad y la decisión que Harry portaba en ese momento no se desvanecieron.

—Estás mintiendo —Le dijo finalmente.

—Está bien si quieres creer eso, pero yo de verdad...

Harry no sabría decir a que se debía aquella sensación de seguridad, Draco lo miraba fría e indiferentemente, pero había algo en sus ojos, una chispa que le hacían creer fuertemente que realmente el rubio no estaba siendo sincero y se aferró a esa esperanza con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de ocultar? —Le preguntó con voz dulce, colocando su morena mano sobre la suave y pálida mejilla de Draco. —¿A que le tienes miedo?

Miedo. Aquella palabra resonó en la cabeza de Malfoy como si fuera una bomba ¿De verdad tenía miedo?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse esa pregunta. Sintió la mano de Harry posarse en su nuca y jalarlo lentamente hacia él, dispuesto a besarlo.

Draco cerró los ojos, pero el movimiento se detuvo, el aliento de Potter estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—¿Asustado, Malfoy? —Le dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

Draco solo lo pensó un segundo, tomó aire, apartó todos los pensamientos sobre su familia y los mortífagos, sobre Creevey, sobre la cicatriz de Harry y el dolor que le causaba, sobre sus inseguridades, sus miedos y, por primera vez, simplemente pensó en lo que le causaba estar cerca de Harry Potter, felicidad, mucha felicidad y un amor indescriptible.

Sonrió discretamente y respondió:

—Eso desearías.

Y tomó al pelinegro por la túnica para terminar de acortar aquellos pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios de los del moreno.     


	41. Capítulo 41.

 

Y se besaron.

Dulce y suavemente, como alguien que ha esperado pacientemente por algo por mucho, mucho tiempo. Saboreando cada segundo, disfrutando cada sensación, disfrutando del dulce sabor de los labios de otro, aquel sabor que no se comparaba con absolutamente nada que hubieran probado antes, aquel sabor que los hacía sentir que estaban en el lugar correcto, en el momento indicado.

Y entonces se acabó.

Se separaron lentamente aún sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando del aroma de su acompañante, envolviéndose en el aliento cálido del otro.

No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, Harry sujetando los suaves y sedosos cabellos de Malfoy entre sus dedos, y Draco acariciando el pecho de Harry por sobre la túnica, suave y amablemente.

Fue entonces que ocurrió. El pecho de Draco comenzó a brillar intensamente y esto hizo que el rubio abriera los ojos. Miró el rostro de Harry, estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

La luz se intensificó y un fuerte dolor de cabeza inundó al chico de grises ojos.

Entonces la luz se fue y un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos que parecían ser suyos, pero a la vez tan lejanos que era imposible saberlo.

Podía verse, a sus once años, irrumpiendo en el compartimento de Harry y Ronald, pero había algo diferente, él se había acercado con Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndolo, y había actuado de manera desagradable, había insultado a Weasley y Harry prácticamente le había escupido en la cara.

Pero ¿Así no habían sido las cosas, verdad? Él no había sido grosero con Ronald aquella vez, había llegado solo hasta ese compartimento y Harry no lo había tratado mal... entonces ¿Por qué?

Un montón de recuerdos más llegaron a su cabeza, peleas, maldiciones, palabras altisonantes, todas y cada una de ellas dirigidas al chico que tenía en frente, aquel que al que acaba de besar. Golpes, burlas y bromas muy pesadas de su parte hacia Harry que fueron devueltas con el mismo afán de lastimar.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy siendo rivales en todo, un amor que crecía en secreto y que nunca sería correspondido.

Retrocedió hasta chocar con el escritorio. Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró con miedo, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

Un giratiempo robado, la sensación de que aquello era incorrecto, una lágrima en su rostro. ¿Aquello estaba pasando o era alguno de esos recuerdos mezclados con su presente?

—¿Draco? —Preguntó el pelinegro al tiempo que se acercaba a intentaba tocarlo.

El rubio rápidamente alejó su brazo con un golpe brusco y seco, lo miró con desdén y respondió:

—No me toques, Potter —Su voz había sonado desdeñosa, se sentía terriblemente abrumado.

¿Quién era él realmente? ¿Era el chico que se encontraba de pie frente a Harry Potter, amándolo? ¿O era aquel que lo odiaba, que lo maldecía por los pasillos y hacía su vida miserable?

Todo era tan confuso, sus recuerdos se mezclaban con otros y luchaban entre ellos para dominar, pero ¿Cuál era la realidad? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Cuando la cabeza dejó de dolerle abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba recargado sobre el escritorio, con la cabeza entre las manos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Harry no se había marchado, estaba ahí de pie, mirándolo con angustia.

Inconscientemente Draco tocó su pecho, el giratiempo estaba ahí, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclararse.

Tambaleándose se incorporó y comenzó a caminar con inseguridad hasta la puerta.

Cayó de rodillas y Harry corrió hasta él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Draco levantó la vista y Harry creyó que jamás lo había visto tan mal, como si estuviese enfermo. ¿Había sido cosa del beso? No, claro que no, era otra cosa, algo diferente.

El contacto con Potter le hizo recobrar la personalidad que había adquirido hasta ese momento, el Draco que podía expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, el Draco que quería besar a Harry Potter hasta el cansancio.

Entonces se echó a llorar en los brazos del moreno, lloró tratando de procesar todo lo que ocurría en su cabeza que estaba a punto de explotar del dolor e inmediatamente después cayó inconsciente.

Harry lo sujetó con toda la fuerza que tenía, no era difícil, después de todo Draco podía ser más alto que él, pero era bastante delgado. Lo sujetó pasando su brazo por sus hombros y buscando la barita entre su túnica, la usó para abrir la puerta.

Hermione y Pansy estaban ahí, de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos y con el rostro llenos de interrogantes.

Ninguna dijo nada, simplemente se acercaron al rubio y ayudaron a trasladarlo hasta la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey los recibió.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —Preguntó la mujer.

—Simplemente se desmayó —Dijo Pansy lanzándole una mirada a Harry, advirtiéndole que necesitaba una explicación, pero que por el momento lo iba a cubrir.

—De acuerdo, póngalo por ahí señor Potter —Le señaló de una de las camas. —Iré por mi equipo y pociones que probablemente necesitaré.

La mujer caminó hasta su oficina en cuanto se aseguró que Draco estaba sobre la cama.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione un poco afligida, Malfoy no le caía bien, pero tampoco deseaba que algo malo le ocurriera.

—Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada o yo misma voy a matarte —Le amenazó Pansy, Granger la tomó de la mano, pidiéndole silenciosamente que esperara.

El pelinegro se recargó sobre la mesita de noche, en sus ojos se leía la frustración y la confusión.

—Yo... No lo sé —Dijo con sinceridad. —Nos besamos, nos separamos y luego, cuando abrí los ojos él me estaba mirando con horror.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó su amiga.

—Eso es lo que no me explico, yo lo incité a besarme, pero fue él el que me tomó de la túnica y lo hizo. —Pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello, desesperado. —Parecía... parecía que lo estaba pasando muy mal, me miraba pero no parecía estar observándome, como si le hubieran lanzado una  _imperius_ , un  _obliviate_  yun encantamiento aturdidor al mismo tiempo. La verdad parecía muy confundido.

—¿Y no te dijo nada? —Preguntó Pansy. —¿Parecía que le dolía? Alguien podría haberlo maldecido o puesto alguna poción extraña en el ponche.

—No, cuando intenté acercarme me habló como nunca lo había hecho, con mucho desdén y arrogancia —Suspiró y miró al rubio en la cama. — Se puso a llorar...

—Draco nunca...

—Pues lo hizo —Interrumpió a Pansy. —Antes de que perdiera la conciencia se acurrucó conmigo, como si estuviera muy asustado como cuando...

—Como cuando tienes las pesadillas —Dijo Hermione.

En ese momento la señora Pomfrey apareció y les pidió que se retiraran. Hermione tomó a su amigo con la mano izquierda y a Pansy con la derecha para guiarlos hasta la salida.

Harry les dijo a ambas chicas que volvería a la sala común y así lo hizo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba procesar todo lo que había pasado. Aquella mirada que Draco le dio había sido totalmente desconcertante. ¿Miedo? Definitivamente. ¿Confusión? Muchísima.

¿Pero que era lo que lo había puesto así? Harry casi pudo sentir que Draco no sabía dónde estaba parado, como si fuera un pequeño niño de cinco años perdido a la mitad del supermercado, como si no supiera si quiera quien era y aquello lo aterró. Porque parecía totalmente descolocado, como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

Llegó a su aún vacía habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pensando en Draco, en el beso y en aquella crisis que había tenido, en el terror de sus ojos, la confusión y finalmente el alivio que le habían provisto sus brazos cuando lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

¿Era posible que alguien lo hubiera maldecido sin que nadie se diese cuenta? ¿Qué hubiera ingerido algo dentro del ponche?

Difícilmente. Draco podía identificar cualquier olor sospechoso en sus bebidas, incluyendo venenos, no por nada era el mejor en la clase de pociones y aunque la probabilidad de la maldición no era alta, era una opción.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

No durmió en toda la noche. 


	42. Capítulo 42.

Draco había comprendido lo que sucedía nada más había comenzado a tener esas visiones. Aquellas imágenes que venían a su mente no eran si no recuerdes de una línea de tiempo diferente, una donde Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran enemigos declarados, eternos rivales.

Aquellos recuerdos parecían mezclarse con su presente, cuando ocurría algo y la línea original de tiempo era diferente, aquel recuerdo le saltaba a la cabeza, un terrible dolor le invadía y una pequeña voz en su mente le reclamaba el haber alterado tanto el tiempo. Porque si, él debía haber sido el causante de aquellos cambios tan drásticos, o nada más explicaría que solo él pudiera recordar las dos líneas de tiempo.

Aun así, Malfoy no se explicaba que era lo que lo había llevado a regresar en el tiempo y obligarse a comenzar una relación cercana con Harry Potter. Los recuerdos de su  _otra_  vida llegaban en orden, día a día y no podía saber más allá de su presente, cosa que se le hacía total y completamente desquiciante.

 _¿Qué podía haber hecho que tomara una decisión tan arriesgada como robar un giratiempo y_ _alterara_ _completamente la vida de tantas personas?_ Aquella era la pregunta que lo asediaba todo el tiempo. Porque no solo había alterado su propia vida y la de Potter. La relación de Granger y Pansy era una de las cosas que no debían suceder, él nunca debió aprender a hacer un patronus, definitivamente Creevey no había sido pareja de Potter en el baile y por supuesto, el mismo no debió asistir con Krum, si no con Pansy, quién debía seguir siendo su novia, al menos, hasta ese momento.

Los recuerdos entremezclados lo hacían sentir terriblemente perdido, no sabía cuál era su verdadero yo, ¿El chico que le tiraba mierda a Potter cada que podía? ¿O aquel que se había derretido ante aquel beso la noche de navidad?

Unas veces se comportaba como lo había hecho hasta el momento y en otras, era ese insoportable chico que tenía la enemistad de casi todo el colegio y aunque aquellos cambios eran imposibles de controlar para él, no podía evitar sentirte terriblemente mal, como si de un momento a otro fuese a perder la cabeza, se sentía tan mal tener que vivir una vida que él mismo se había fabricado, se sentía tan incorrecto haber alterado el tiempo de aquella manera y aun así no se arrepentía de los sentimientos de amor que tenía por Harry Potter.

Una de las cosas que había averiguado gracias a esa mezcla de recuerdos de dos tiempos diferentes era que sus padres efectivamente se estaban mezclando con mortífagos nuevamente, aunque no tenía información o recuerdos de relevancia, si podía sentir el choque de dos emociones, la decepción del chico que era en ese momento y la sensación de orgullo y poder del otro Draco, aquel que había decidido que debía cambiar algunas cosas de su pasado.

Aquella confusión habían llevado a Draco a aislarse de todo y de todos, iba a sus clases con normalidad, pero fuera de ello no hablaba con nadie más y prefería encerrarse en algún aula vacía y hacer los deberes.

Por supuesto que también había evitado a Harry, aunque debía reconocer que el pelinegro era bastante insistente, hasta tal punto de parecer descarado, ya no le importaba hablarle en los pasillos frente a todo el mundo, o detenerlo en la puerta del gran comedor, pidiéndole solo cinco minutos para hablar.

Draco no había cedido, aunque una parte de él quería arrojarse a los brazos de Harry, otra le gritaba que no podía hacerlo, porque de confiar en el pelinegro tendría que contarle todo y seguramente Potter se enojaría al saber que él había jugado con su vida, que aquella línea de tiempo no era más que una mentira orquestada por él, la serpiente egoísta.

Draco no cedió ni cuando los rumores de que Potter y Diggory habían comenzado a salir llegaron a sus oídos, ni cuando los encontró muy cerca de un pasillo a punto de besarse, su miedo eran tan grande que no le permitía levantar el rostro y encarar a Harry y confiarle la verdad. Que él, en alguna parte de su vida había regresado en el tiempo y lo había alterado todo para que se volvieran amigos.

Si lo pensaba de manera superficial, Draco encontraba aquello como algo realmente estúpido, nadie jugaba con el tiempo solo para ganarse la amistad de otra persona, nadie alteraba su propia vida de manera tan radical por un motivo tan infantil como ese.

Por supuesto que el rubio se había planteado tomar el giratiempo que aún poseía para regresar al pasado y detenerse a sí mismo de hacer la estupidez que había hecho, porque gracias a esos recuerdos, pudo notar que la alteración había sido un par de semanas antes de que iniciara su primer curso de Hogwarts y no le sería difícil identificarse, lanzarse un par de maldiciones por haber sido tan irresponsable y luego volver, pero el miedo de arruinarlo todo y terminar en un mundo aún más bizarro se lo impedía. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde? No lo sabía, tal vez aquel sentimiento pertenecía más al antiguo Draco.

Aquella mañana, como desde hacía bastantes semanas, Draco se levantó antes que todos, se colocó su uniforme y bajó a desayunar, aprovechando que habría poca gente en el comedor. La verdad es que no tenía nada de hambre, nunca tenía. Simplemente se obligaba a probar bocado para no desmayarse a la mitad de alguna clase.

Escuchó a algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw exclamar entusiasmados que la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos sería al día siguiente y el estómago se le revolvió. No podía evitar preguntarse si Harry había resuelto el enigma del huevo y si ya tenía un plan para lo que fuese que fuese a pasar durante aquella prueba.

Por primera vez en días sintió otra cosa que no fue temor y culpabilidad; sintió preocupación por el jovencito moreno de gafas redondas y cicatriz en forma de rayo. Aquella sensación lo hizo sentir de nuevo como él, al menos durante unos segundos, hasta que la ansiedad volvió a invadirlo y tuvo que salir corriendo a los baños más cercanos para vomitar lo poco que había comido.

 _Tú te lo buscaste._ Se regañó mentalmente mientras enjuagaba su boca en el lavamanos.  _Con el tiempo no se debe jugar, no se puede tomar a la ligera un asunto como este. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan inconsciente? Más te vale que hayas tenido una buena razón para hacerlo, por que donde me dé cuenta que fue únicamente por que querías ser amigo de Potter voy a matarnos a ambos._

Se miró en el espejo, estaba pálido y muy delgado, su cuerpo de jugador de quidditch había comenzado a menguar y comenzaba a verse como un enclenque sin más. Su rostro mostraba cansancio, ojeras debajo de los ojos, los párpados caídos y las mejillas sumidas. La sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, el guapo y en forma buscador de las serpientes.

Tomó aire y se dispuso a salir de los baños, pero una voz conocida proveniente del otro lado de la puerta de madera le hizo acobardarse y esconderse dentro de uno de los cubículos.

—Estoy agotado —Dijo Harry al tiempo que sus pasos resonaban por todo cuarto, acompañado de un par más de pies. —Hemos estado buscando como locos y no encuentro manera alguna de zambullirme en el estúpido lago por una hora. —Draco lo escuchó cansado y muy fastidiado.

Aquella era la primera vez en muchos días que escuchaba su voz, aquello hizo que el corazón se le agitara y comenzar a latir a gran velocidad, decir que lo extrañaba era poco.

—Hermione sigue en la biblioteca, hacemos todo lo que podemos —Ronald intentó tranquilizarlo.

—A este paso no podré cumplir con la prueba.

Draco escuchó que ambos chicos entraban a alguno de los cubículos y los usaban, inmediatamente el rubio colocó un encantamiento para sellar la puerta y poner con letras brillantes que estaba fuera de servicio.

No mucho después el pelinegro y su amigo salieron de los baños y comenzaron a lavar sus manos.

—De todas formas, ustedes tienen examen de pociones —Dijo Harry. —Tienen que ir a estudiar o Snape va a reprobarlos, yo seguiré buscando —Suspiró. —A estas alturas preferiría vérmelas con un examen de Snape.

—Wow, amigo, si debes estar desesperado.

Draco escuchó como comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida y dejó salir el aliento que contenía sin darse cuenta. El rubio escuchó la puerta principal, contó hasta diez y salió del baño, en dirección a su siguiente clase. 

Se echó sobre su cama con una almohada sobre su cara, se sentía desgastado y débil, más que otros días.

No había hecho otra cosa más que darle vueltas al asunto de Potter, la segunda prueba consistía en él sumergiéndose en el lago por una hora o más tiempo y al parecer no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo. Por supuesto que Draco tenía muchas ideas, tal vez proponerle usar un encantamiento para convertir a Potter en alguna creatura marina, usar multijugos y una muestra de cabello de sirena para que adoptara sus características, un casco burbuja o el uso de branquialgas, había visto una buena dosis en el armario de Snape y seguro que éste ni se daría cuenta que alguien las había tomado, no al menos hasta mucho tiempo después.

Suspiró frustrado.

Ansiaba ir hasta su escritorio y escribirle a su viejo amigo, al que había besado, y decirle que tenía la solución a su problema, pero una vez más el Draco cobarde ganó la partida y se quedó ahí, tendido en la cama, agobiado por los recuerdos que había recuperado ese día de la otra línea de tiempo y la ansiedad de saber que sería de Harry si no encontraba la solución a la segunda prueba.

Entonces se despertó. No estaba seguro de en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero al mirar por la ventana vio que pronto amanecería.

Se puso de pie de un salto e ignorando los primeros recuerdos mezclados de la mañana caminó hasta el aula de pociones y usando la llave que Snape le había confiado se dirigió directamente hasta el almacén, tomó las  _branquialgas_  de un pequeño frasco de cristal y salió de ahí solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía manera dárselas a Potter.

—Necesito un elfo doméstico —Dijo de pronto y con un  _pop_  uno se mostró ante él.

Aquel era el elfo más extraño que hubiera visto, estaba vistiendo prendas de verdad y no únicamente la funda de almohada que constantemente traían puestos.

Cuando el elfo lo miró con disgusto logró reconocerlo, aquel era su antiguo elfo.

—¿Dobby? —Preguntó con asombro. El elfo lo miró con desconfianza, pero aun así respondió.

—¿Necesita algo, jovencito Malfoy?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dobby trabaja aquí. Señor. —El desdén en su tono de voz era obvio.

Draco agitó la cabeza, intentando ignorar el dolor que había comenzado a invadirlo e ignorando todas las preguntas que tenía hacia el elfo en lo que respectaba su estadía en Hogwarts.

—Escucha Dobby, necesito que busques a Harry Potter y le preguntes si ha encontrado una manera de entrar al lago sin problemas —Le extendió el frasco con branquialgas. —Si ves que no lo ha hecho dale esto, son  _branquialgas_  lo ayudarán a respirar en el agua pero el efecto es limitado, esta porción le permitirá estar bajo el agua una hora, tal vez un poco más.

El elfo lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Es Harry Potter su amigo? —Preguntó con su chillona voz.

—Sí, no, bueno, no lo sé.  _Tempus. —_ Usó el encantamiento para ver la hora, eran las nueve. —La prueba inicia en veinte minutos, Dobby, por favor.

Draco le extendió aún más el frasco pero aquello no había sido lo hizo que Dobby tomara el frasco, si no el " _por favor"_ que jamás le había escuchado a Draco.

—Gracias, en serio, gracias —Le dijo con una aliviada sonrisa en el rostro —Por favor date prisa.

El elfo asintió y desapareció con un chasquido.

Draco suspiró aliviado, el dolor de cabeza no era más que un problema menor en ese momento, así que simplemente comenzó a caminar de vuelta su sala común para ponerse el uniforme e ir a desayunar.

Aquellos planes se arruinaron nada más entró a su sala común. Snape venía de los dormitorios de los chicos.

—Malfoy, vine por ti, el director quiere verte.

—¿Para qué? No he hecho nada, la maldición que le lancé a Creevey fue únicamente por...

Snape le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

—No es sobre eso. Ponte la túnica—le extendió una barrita pan de moras. —come eso y  reúnete conmigo en la puerta de la dirección. No puedes tardar más de diez minutos.

Draco asintió sin preguntar más y en exactamente diez minutos ya se encontraba frente a la dirección donde Snape lo esperaba junto a Weasley, Chang y una pequeña niña de cabello rubio que no se la hacía familiar de nada.

Dumbledore había sido directo, todos ellos serían puestos bajo un encantamiento que los dejaría inconscientes, los meterían en el fondo del lago y cada campeón intentaría rescatarlos. Por supuesto que ninguno correría peligro real, pero lo campeones no lo sabrían, así que darían lo mejor de ellos para recuperar lo más valioso que les había sido arrebatado y si Weasley no hubiera estado ahí, Draco hubiera pensado que estaba ahí por Harry. Aquello le causó una pequeña sensación de celos y enojo, pero no lo demostró en lo más mínimo.

Lo último que recordó fue estar sentado junto a su padrino, quién lo hechizó, luego oscuridad. 

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo la sensación de haber descansado lo que en días no había logrado, se sentía relajado y completamente renovado. El primero de sus sentidos que despertó tras haber pasado el efecto del encantamiento fue el del tacto, se sentía mojado, rodeado de agua, alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura. El segundo de los sentido que recuperó fue el oído, aunque ligeramente atrofiado, todo se escuchaba más grave de lo que naturalmente se escucharían las cosas.

Entonces abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la superficie del lago, con Viktor arrastrándolo hasta la orilla con delicadeza.

—Así que lo has logrado... —Dijo Draco con una débil sonrisa, mientras un recuerdo de él, sentado en las tribunas, esperando como todos los demás llegaba a su cabeza.

—Fui el segundo —Le indicó con la cabeza hacia su lado derecho. —Diggory fue el primero. Un casco burbuja.

Draco miró hasta donde Diggory, se encontraba abrazando a Cho Chang que temblaba del frio, ambos se veían realmente contentos, aliviados. Aquello le hizo pensar en Harry, ¿acaso sería el amante de Cedric? ¿O sería Chang? En cualquier caso Harry ya lo habría descubierto.

—¿Qué usaste? —Le preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

—Transformé mi cabeza en una de tiburón.

—Genial —Krum le sonrió satisfecho.

—Aún faltan Delacour y Potter.

Viktor negó y señaló hacía la izquierda, Fleur se encontraba ahí a punto de sufrir una taque de nervios.

—La atacaron y tuvo que salir a la superficie a tomar aire, la descalificaron por eso.

Draco asintió en silencio, mirando el apacible lago frente a él. Se preguntaba por qué Potter tardaba tanto...

—Potter fue el primero en encontrarlos, cuando Cedric y yo llegamos estaba peleando con la gente del agua porque insistía en que debía sacarte de ahí —Viktor hablaba arrastrando las  _erres_  como siempre. —Estaba muy furioso por qué no lo habían dejado acercarse a ti, parecía que lo de menos era su amigo el pelirrojo. —Draco no contestó, pero su corazón latía muy rápido. —No sabía que ustedes eran...

—No lo somos... —Se apresuró a contestar, mintiendo perfectamente bien. —Pero Potter es así, no deja a nadie atrás. Tiene complejo de héroe.

Krum asintió y no dijo nada más, ni cuando Draco suspiró al ver llegar a Harry a la orilla, ni cuando vio que el rubio sonreía con alivio al ver que no le había pasado nada al pelinegro cara rajada, ni cuando Draco sonrió ampliamente al enterarse que Potter seguía en primer lugar, empatado con Diggory. 


	43. Capítulo 43.

Los recuerdos de la línea de tiempo anteriores poco a poco fueron menguando al paso de los días y comenzaron a convertirse en sueños vívidos. Aunque Draco seguía sintiéndose confundido, era mucho menos molesto que tener aquellas visiones de cómo  _debían_  ser las cosas a mitad de una clase o mientras intentaba estudiar para sus exámenes.

Por supuesto que habían diferencias, con el tiempo anterior y aquel que estaban viviendo, pero cada día que pasaba, Draco intentaba convencerse más de que el daño ya estaba hecho y que debía seguir adelante. Ese "seguir adelante" no contemplaba olvidar sus miedos y enfrentarse a Harry quién había mantenido su distancia después de la segunda prueba. Lo hacía por dos cosas, la primera era la reacción de Potter cuando se enterara de que había alterado el tiempo y que las cosas no sucedían originalmente de la manera en que lo estaban viviendo y la segunda era porque pensaba que entre menos alterara la línea de tiempo original era mejor, es decir, no tener nada que ver con Potter. Si bien no podía odiarlo (porque lo amaba, realmente lo amaba) lo menos que podía hacer era no dejar que aquella relación tomara un camino que desde el principio no había tomado.

Pero aquello era mucho más difícil que cualquier otra cosa, porque la distancia no hacía más que hacer crecer en Draco aquel sentimiento de amor puro que no se opacaba ni por los recuerdos de las peleas con Potter en la otra línea de tiempo y cuando lo veía, aunque fuese únicamente por los pasillos o durante clases no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en el único beso que habían compartido y en lo maravilloso que había sido.

Pese a todo, Malfoy había intentado llevar una vida tranquila y lo más normal posible. Comenzó a hablar con sus amigos de nuevo, volvió a ir a Hogsmeade con ellos e incluso comenzó a salir de vez en cuando con Astoria Greengrass quién desde bastante tiempo antes estaba interesada en él.

Por supuesto que nada de eso lo ayudó a dejar de pensar en Harry, pero al menos le hacían más fácil aquel año que presagiaba terminar de manera tormentosa, al menos para él.

Por otro lado los rumores del trío amoroso entre Chang, Diggory y Potter se intensificaron, pero nadie parecía tener la versión oficial de los hechos y aunque Draco estaba seguro de que Pansy sabría algo por Granger, no se animaba a preguntar. Sabía que si lo hacía terminaría seriamente lastimado y pese a todo, Harry estaba en su derecho de salir con quién quisiera.

El rumor de los romances de Potter se vio opacado por un escándalo protagonizado por el mismísimo chico dorado durante una de sus clases de adivinación con Trelawney cuando de un momento a otro se quedó dormido y empezó a gritar, como si alguien le hubiera aplicado la  _cruciatus_ _._ Por supuesto que Harry no había hablado de aquello, pero la noticia había corrido por todo el castillo en menos de una hora y Draco pudo adivinar que seguramente se trataba de otro de los sueños que Harry había tenido durante el verano, aquellos que implicaban a Voldemort.

Fue cuando la tercera prueba del torneo estaba por llegar que Draco tuvo un sueño, el cual le decía que aquel día definitivamente había sido diferente al que había vivido en realidad. En aquel tiempo que había cambiado, Draco había recibido una carta de su padre con "buenas nuevas" en ella le informaba que las "reuniones con los socios" habían salido tal y como se habían planeado y que el nuevo orden estaba más cerca que nunca. Lucius también había mencionado que pronto su familia se posicionaría definitivamente como la más poderosa del país y que esperaba que su hijo estuviera orgulloso por haber logrado aquello y que solo debía esperar hasta el final del torneo, que apenas Potter ganara y tocara el trofeo, sus vidas iban a cambiar para mejor, mucho mejor.

Aquella carta prometía un futuro brillante, más oro del que ya tenían y poder, mucho poder.

Por supuesto que  _aquel_  Draco había estado muy contento y muy orgulloso de sus padres, que, aunque no le contaban del todo lo que iba a pasar, podía darse una idea de lo que sucedía, pues a  _él_  no le ocultaban su estatus como mortífagos.

Al despertar, el rubio tenía un horrible sabor de boca, el solo pensar que en algún momento él se habría podido alegrar por algo tan ruin como acabar con Potter (porque aquel recuerdo le daba la sensación de que eso era lo que estaba pasando) le daba nauseas.

Decidió que era momento de escribir a sus padres, cabía la posibilidad de que el cambio en el tiempo también los hubiera afectado y no tuvieran nada planeado para el fin del torneo de los tres magos, pero si no era el caso, quería tener la información necesaria para ayudar a Harry, porque tal vez no podía estar a su lado como amigo o como algo más, pero eso no significaba que no podía darle ventaja en cualquier cosa que los mortífagos planearan.

 _Además._ Pensó mientras sacaba el pergamino y se sentaba en una de las mesitas cerca de la chimenea.  _Puede que ésta sea la razón por la que volví en el tiempo._

En cuanto terminó de escribir la carta se dirigió a la lechucería, llamó a una lechuza del colegio y le ató la carta.

En ella le expresaba a su padre la sensación de que algo le estaban ocultando y que se sentía lo suficientemente maduro para comprender lo que fuese que estuviese pasando, que él era parte de la familia y que siempre los apoyaría, no importaba si aquel asunto secreto era importante o no, que él quería ayudar.

Por supuesto, había usado toda su habilidad de Slytherin para sonar convincente y realmente interesado por los asuntos familiares, para hacerle creer a su padre que para él, los Malfoy era la única prioridad.

Por supuesto, Draco no esperaba respuesta inmediata, su padre también era una serpiente, sus mejores trucos los había aprendido de él y estaba casi seguro que Lucius Malfoy se tomaría el tiempo suficiente para pensar si su hijo estaba listo para recibir información como la que estaba solicitando. 

El día de la tercera prueba llegó finalmente, todos sabían de qué se trataba, no había sido un misterio como la segunda prueba o la primera y aquello solo hizo que los nervios se intensificaran entre todos los que lo presenciarían aquella noche.

Un laberinto, aquello era la tercera prueba, un laberinto lleno de creaturas oscuras y temibles, lleno de maldiciones complejas dirigidas a cualquiera que osara poner un pie dentro de aquel temible complejo de paredes hechas de setos.

Por supuesto que, para los campeones saber a lo que se enfrentaban era una ventaja y Draco sabía por Pansy, que Potter estaba bajo un duro entrenamiento impartido por Hermione que incluía entrenamiento físico y mágico. Aunque Draco no podía ayudar a Harry directamente, si le dejaba a Pansy una lista con todos los encantamientos y trucos que el "usaría" si fuera el pelinegro y claro que su amiga se lo mencionaba a su ahora novia de manera casual.

Por eso cuando Draco estaba terminando de acomodar su túnica para ir directo al campo de quidditch donde se había montado el laberinto no se sentía nervioso, confiaba en que Granger había sabido explotar el potencial de Potter y que éste estaba más que listo para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre él y la copa de la victoria.

Estaba tan seguro de que Potter ganaría y tan entusiasmado que no tuvo miedo de apostar con los otros Slytherin, quienes, aunque incrédulos, habían aceptado aquella muestra de fe que Draco había dado por el que se suponía era su rival.

Estaba a punto de reunirse con sus amigos para tomar el mejor lugar en las gradas cuando el búho real de su padre se apoyó en la ventana de su dormitorio, Draco había estado tan emocionado por la final del torneo que por poco había olvidado que su padre le debía una respuesta.

El rubio se acercó hasta el ave, se sentía ligeramente nervioso; una parte de él quería que la carta le afirmara que sus padres no estaban metidos en cosas extrañas, pero la otra le aseguraba que a aquello era casi un hecho y que lo mejor que podía esperar era alguna idea sobre lo que tramaban para poder alertar a alguien.

Tomó el pergamino y lo desenrolló cuando Blaise entró al dormitorio.

—Te estamos esperando ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

—Probablemente —Le respondió lo más tranquilo que le fue posible. —Será mejor que se adelanten, tengo que responder esta carta cuanto antes.

El morocho miró a sus espaldas, como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie más estaba ahí y luego miró a Draco acercarse hasta su mesita de noche, dispuesto leer lo que fuese que tuviera en las manos.

Blaise no supo de donde salió aquella convicción que le nació de repente, solo supo que aquel era el momento, así que tomó aire y dijo.

—Draco, escucha, hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿No podrías esperar? Es que esto es importante. —Le respondió sin voltear a verlo.

—Ya esperé años... Necesito decírtelo ahora.

El rubio levantó la vista del sobre que apenas había comenzado a abrir. Impaciente le dijo a su amigo con la mirada que continuara.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —Dijo de golpe, sin vueltas, sin prepararlo ni dar señales de que aquello iba a pasar, simplemente lo dijo.

Blaise se veía bastante seguro, pero la verdad es que el moreno muy rara vez daba otra cara. Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a él no tan asombrado como a Zabini le hubiera gustado que estuviera.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Desde siempre.

—Y supongo que esperas que yo responda algo —Blaise asintió y Draco hizo silencio, pensando. —Escucha Blaise, eres mi mejor amigo... y viste lo que sucedió con Pans... —Suspiró, no quería romperle el corazón a una de las pocas personas que habían estado con él desde prácticamente siempre. Pero tampoco podía pensar en una excusa, debía leer esa bendita carta e intervenir en el torneo si era necesario.

—¿Podrías pensarlo al menos?

—De acuerdo... Ahora si me disculpas... —Le mostró el sobre de la carta.

—Sí, si claro. Te guardaremos tu lugar.

Y salió dejando a Draco solo.

Finalmente el rubio dejó de lado aquella interrupción tan extraña y sacó la carta del sobre para comenzar a leerla.

_Querido dragón._

_Como esperaba de ti, fuiste lo suficiente suspicaz para sospechar que algo sucedía, estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_No sé por dónde empezar, han pasado muchas cosas y no todas ellas las puedo decir por carta, pero me gustaría contarte absolutamente todo nada más regreses a Malfoy Manor._

_Lo que sí puedo decirte es que esta noche, cuando el torneo finalice, los Malfoy por fin obtendremos todo el poder y el honor que hemos merecido desde hace mucho._

_No puedo esperar a que vuelvas para ponerte al corriente de todo, pues nada me haría más feliz que tú como mi heredero te_ _involucraras_ _en esta nueva fase que el mundo mágico va a experimentar._

_Nunca vas a estar más feliz por ver a Harry Potter ganar algo._

_Por supuesto, no tengo que decirte que no comentes esto con nadie, confío en que sabrás ser muy discreto y ocultar tu satisfacción._

_Te mando un fuerte abrazo, hijo._

Draco arrugó la carta entre sus manos de la pura ansiedad ¿Qué era lo que iba a ocurrir? su padre había sido muy cuidadoso de no revelar información importante. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo en ese mismo momento.

Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Miró la hora en viejo reloj que descansaba sobre la pared, la prueba comenzaría en solo quince minutos y él no tenía nada.

Algo iba a pasar con Harry, eso era casi seguro, su padre había dicho que Potter debía ganar pero ¿por qué?

Entonces fue cuando aquella idea cruzó por su cabeza, no tenía mucho tiempo y necesitaría un poco de ayuda de ser necesario, pero no podía decírselo a nadie. Sus padres podrían estar equivocados, pero seguían siendo sus padres y no iba a traicionarlos.

—¿Dobby? —Dijo con voz indecisa, pero para su alivio, el elfo llegó de inmediato. —Gracias a Salazar...

—No le agradecí que ayudara al joven Harry Potter, señor.

—Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Harry está en problemas y creo que nadie lo sabe, pero necesitamos ser discretos ¿Entiendes? —Esta vez no había ni una chispa de duda en los ojos del elfo, estaba dispuesto a ayudar. — Voy a ir hasta el barco de Durmstrang, hasta la habitación de Viktor Krum, necesito que te cueles en el almacén de Snape y me traigas una botella de multijugos, está hasta al fondo, están etiquetadas, pero están protegidas con magia, confío en que podrás burlarla —El elfo sintió. —Me la tienes que llevar, voy a suplantar a Krum en el torneo. Es total y completamente ilegal, pero si no, Harry podía sufrir algún daño.

—Entiendo que no quiere que Dobby le diga nada de esto a nadie, señor, Draco, señor.

—Exacto, necesito que me des tu palabra, nadie puede saber lo que voy a hacer, no le puedes informar a nadie mediante ningún medio a menos que yo te lo pida. ¿De acuerdo?

—Muy claro, señor.

—De acuerdo, tengo que irme. Gracias Dobby. 

Draco corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el barco de Durmstrang que estaba prácticamente vacío, le dolían las piernas pero no podía detenerse, debía encontrar a Viktor solo y en su habitación si no quería que todo se echara a perder.

Cuando divisó el navío se sintió ligeramente más relajado, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle aflojar el paso. Encontró a algunos alumnos de Durmstrang a quienes les pidió indicaciones sobre como llegar al dormitorio del campeón de su escuela y ellos, al pensar que se traba del novio de Viktor queriendo desearle buena suerte antes del evento, se lo dijeron sin problemas.

Cuando llegó Victor estaba por salir de su dormitorio, listo para dirigirse al campo de quidditch y Draco tuvo que pensar rápido

Malfoy llegó a paso veloz hasta él y le plantó un beso en la boca bastante rudo mientras lo empujaba de vuelta a la habitación.

Krum apenas había sabido que era lo que había pasado, pues cuando se disponía devolverle el beso al rubio como era debido, este ya había sacado su varita y lo había aturdido.

—Lo siento, Viktor, de verdad lo siento, pero era necesario.

En ese momento apareció Dobby con un  _ploop_  y le entregó la poción multijugos que Draco rápidamente tomó.

Le agradeció al elfo y salió corriendo hacia Karkarov que ya lo esperaba en la entrada del barco, un poco impaciente.

—Me alegra que no tardaras tanto con tu amigo —Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Draco simplemente se quedó impasible, tal y como Krum hubiera hecho. —¿No viene? —Miró hacia atrás del barco.

—En un momento, ahora vamos, es tarde.

Fueron los últimos en llegar a al laberinto, todas las escuelas y los campeones ya se encontraban bien colocados, Draco (con la apariencia de Viktor se paró junto a Potter).

—La meta es llegar al centro del laberinto y tomar la el cáliz —Comenzó a explicarle Karkarov de manera rápida, por su llegada tardía. —Debes evadir todo lo que encuentres, algunos profesores estarán haciendo guardia desde el cielo, lanza al cielo algunas chispas rojas si necesitas ayuda, que lo dudo. —Draco asintió.

—¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! —Empezó a decir Bagman.— Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! —Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro—. En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! —Más aplausos—. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!

Draco estaba muerto de miedo, a diferencia del resto de los campeones él no se había preparado para nada de lo que estaba por pasar.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto se me salió de las manos._ Era lo único que pensaba.

—¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! —dijo Bagman—. Tres... dos... uno...

Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto.

 _Mierda, Viktor ¿No podías empatar con Potter?_ Pensó Draco.

—¡Ahora el señor Viktor Krum! —Rugió Bagman y tocó el silbato.

Draco tardó apenas unos segundos en procesar que  _él_ era Krum, pero no los suficientes como para que alguien sospechara, así que simplemente echó a correr al laberinto y rápidamente tomó el camino a la izquierda.

—Esto es un asco —Dijo para sí. —¿Cómo diablos voy a encontrar a Potter?

Draco guardó la varita de Krum y sacó la suya de la túnica dispuesto a comenzar a caminar.

Los minutos pasaban y Draco no encontraba señal alguna de Potter, Cedric o Fleur, aunque si se encontró con un montón de creaturas que, gracias a Merlín supo neutralizar con algo de dificultad, aunque no se libró del todo de los ataques y pronto se encontró cojeando de la pierna izquierda y sangrando del brazo del mismo lado.

 _Harry, Harry, por_ _Melrín_ _, ¿dónde estás?..._ Aquello era en lo único que pensaba una y otra vez.

Caminó recto, dio vuelta a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, encontró una acromántula, luego siguió a la derecha nuevamente, corrió en lo que le pareció línea recta, pero no estaba seguro de si realmente lo estaba haciendo y luego se detuvo.

Fleur Delacour estaba inconsciente en el suelo y junto a ella un hombre.

—¿Moody? —Dijo Draco con incredulidad. ¿Acaso él había atacado a la chica?

El profesor lo miró y sonrió, apuntó su varita hacia él y dijo:

— _Imperio._

Draco sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo que no sabía era  _como_ había pasado.

—De acuerdo, Viktor, Viktor, tú me vas a ayudar a deshacerme de Diggory y nos aseguraremos de que Potter tome el traslador.

 _¿_ _Traslador_ _?_ Pensó el rubio.  _¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

—Derecha, izquierda, derecho pasando tres entradas a la izquierda y luego izquierda —Ordenó Moody y Draco sin poder evitarlo obedeció.

Aquella era la segunda vez en su vida que estaba bajo la maldición  _imperius_  y era realmente desagradable. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de la maldición, pero Moody era hábil y su poder lo tenía completamente controlado.

Pronto encontró a Cedric y la siguiente orden fue instantánea, sonó en su cabeza como si fuera parte de su propio pensamiento.

" _Crucio_ _"_ Le dijo aquel repugnante hombre y Draco levantó la varita sin poder resistirse mucho más.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Cedric se percató de su presencia—. ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?

 _No, no por favor, no quiero hacerlo._ Se decía Draco, casi implorando, se negaba rotundamente a lanzar una imperdonable.

 _"¡Hazlo! ¡_ _Crucio_ _!"._ Le ordenaron.

Miró su mano sujetando la varita, temblaba muchísimo, se estaba resistiendo, de verdad de estaba resistiendo.

Entonces una ola nueva de poder lo invadió y lo hizo.

—¡Crucio! —Rugió con la voz de Krum.

El aire se llenó de repente con los gritos de Cedric.

Draco estaba aterrado, él solo quería encontrar a Harry y advertirle, decirle que no siguiera avanzando que se rindiera en ese momento, que era peligroso, que podía morir.

Entonces escuchó su voz.

—¡Desmaius! —Exclamó Harry apuntándole con su varita, Moody le ordenó hacerse a un lado y él obedeció.

Aquello era su oportunidad, tenía que advertirle, tenía que decirle.

—Ha... Harr... —Intentó decir, pero la maldición le impedía hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, necesitaba hacerlo, no había llegado hasta ahí para nada, necesitaba advertirle, decirle cualquier cosa. Pero entonces el encantamiento se rompió.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó que Harry le decía a Cedric.

—El imbécil me atacó.

—Creo que está bajo la  _imperius_  —Le dijo Harry.

Malfoy agitó la cabeza, se sentía terriblemente pesado.

—¿Viktor? —Preguntó Cedric.

—Harry... —Dijo Draco aún con la voz de Krum —Harry, escucha, tienes que, tienes que rendirte, salir de aquí —El pelinegro lo miraba extrañado, Viktor jamás lo había llamado por su nombre, nunca. —Por favor, por primera vez tienes que hacerme caso, vuelve —Le costaba muchísimo hilar las frases y le costaba el doble hacerlas salir. —Esto es una...

Una trampa, aquello habría querido decir, pero alguien le había lanzado un encantamiento aturdidor y cayó inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el punto de salida, Fleur estaba muy cerca de él cubierta con una manta y lucía terriblemente mal.

Miró sus manos, el efecto de la multijugos aún no terminaba.

Se puso de pie, algo tambaleante y aunque quisieron impedírselo al final logró zafarse de todos. La voz de Dobby le llamó desde una esquina apartada del estadio (detrás de las gradas), el cuerpo de Krum estaba ahí. Draco levantó su varita e implantó los recuerdos que pudo dentro de la cabeza del jugador.

—Dobby, busca a Snape y dile que venga aquí —Se sentó junto a Viktor, el elfo asintió y se marchó

Draco se sentía mal, muy mal, se sentía cansado, lastimado y sobre todo histérico, no había podido encontrar a Harry a tiempo, no había podido impedir nada.

Severus Snape llegó minutos después, miró a los dos Krum, el que lucía terriblemente mal y el que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la tierra.

—Severus... —Dijo el chico a punto de romper en llanto.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué fue lo que...?

—Escucha, Severus, algo va a pasar, algo malo le va a pasar a Harry ahí dentro —Lo miró, su rostro volvía a ser el suyo. —Intenté detenerlo haciéndome pasar por Viktor, creí que podía manejarlo, fui estúpido e impulsivo y lo arruiné. —Comenzó a llorar. —Tienes que advertirle a Dumbledore.

—¿Te metiste en el laberinto?

—¡Mierda, Severus! ¡Escúchame, Harry...!

Pero se quedó callado, Snape había puesto una expresión de terror que jamás le había visto. El hombre levantó su brazo derecho y levantó la túnica. La marca tenebrosa descansaba sobre la pálida piel de su padrino.

—Eres uno de ellos... —Dijo Draco con incredulidad. —Tú...

—Escucha Draco ¿Qué es lo que sabes de todo esto?

—¿Qué? Yo, no mucho, mi padre me envió una carta y...

—Mierda Lucius ¿Qué estabas pensando? —Severus se veía realmente desesperado —¿Tu padre sabe de tu relación con Potter?

Draco se quedó helado ¿Severus sabía lo que había pasado?

—No... —Fue lo único que había atinado a decir.

—Mierda... —Dijo Snape tocando la marca tenebrosa, parecía que le dolía. —Escucha Draco, tenemos que hablar, pero por ahora no puedes contarle nada a nadie, vuelve a tu habitación, Dumbledore y yo nos reuniremos contigo más tarde.

—Pero Harry...  _él_ dijo algo de un traslador cuando me puso bajo la imperius.

—¿Él?

—Si... —Hizo una pausa, por alguna razón no podía recordar el rostro de su atacante. —Pero no puedo recordar quién era...

El bullicio de la multitud los hizo recordar en donde se encontraban, algo había pasado, eso era obvio.

—Me llevaré a Krum ¿Insertaste recuerdos falsos en él? —Draco asintió. —Bien. Ve a tu habitación.

Draco se puso de pie, aún estaba lastimado de la pierna y le costaba caminar. La gente gritaba, pero él no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que decían, se sentía sofocado y consternado ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando?

Se llevó la mano al pecho, y apretó con fuerza el broche que Harry le había regalado, al tiempo que lloraba de frustración de camino a las mazmorras.


	44. Capítulo 44.

El resultado obvio de toda la catástrofe ocurrida durante el torneo fue, un Harry Potter herido cargando el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory, un Alastor Moody impostor y el regreso de Voldemort y sus fieles mortífagos entre los cuales se encontraban los padres de Draco sin duda alguna.

Después de su encuentro con Snape, Malfoy se había dirigido a su habitación en dónde rápidamente se había encerrado en espera de alguna noticia, pero todo eran tan caótico dentro de su cabeza, se sentía tan apartado de todo y de todos, se sentía engañado y sumamente desorientado.

Por supuesto que Snape no había tardado en llegar, lo había sacado de su habitación aun luciendo terriblemente herido y un tanto sucio por haberse colado en la prueba del laberinto y lo había arrastrado hasta su despacho, donde cerró la puerta y puso encantamientos silenciadores.

Draco, quién no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había esperado a su padrino en su dormitorio, se encontraba sumamente nervioso, más de lo que nunca en su vida se había sentido.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto? —Preguntó Severus sin hacer uso de su típico tono de voz indiferente. Señalando la marca en su antebrazo.

—La marca tenebrosa —Contestó con la voz entrecortada, ya no lloraba, pero la angustia aún se notaba en él.

Snape lo miró por un segundo y luego suspiró. Se sentó frente al chico, suavizando sus expresiones.

—Escucha Draco, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar...

—Mi padre dijo lo mismo —Dijo con un dejo de asco en la voz. —¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Harry está bien?

—Lo está, está en la enfermería pero... casi lo matan.

—¿Los mortífagos?

—El señor tenebroso —Draco se estremeció y se aferró con fuerza a su asiento.

—Eso es imposible, él está muerto... —Dijo tartamudeando, lleno de miedo.

—No, él está de vuelta y como te habrás dado cuenta tus padres están muy involucrados en ese asunto —Tomó aire y miró a su ahijado, este mantenía la vista fija en sus pies y temblaba. —A partir de ahora solo tienes dos opciones —Draco se removió en su asiento —Puedes unirte a los mortífagos como tus padres, servirle al lord hasta el fin de tus días o puedes pelear en su contra aun sabiendo que un día tendrás que enfrentarte a tus propios padres.

Hubo silencio, Draco no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, era solamente un niño de catorce años atrapado en un asunto de adultos. Atrapado entre el honor de los Malfoy y lo que era correcto.

—¿Con quién está tu lealtad, Severus? —Le preguntó con miedo en la voz. ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Podía decirle abiertamente lo que deseaba?

—Mi lealtad solo está conmigo mismo —Respondió con voz cálida y paternal. —¿Y la tuya Draco? ¿Está con el linaje Malfoy o contigo mismo?

Aquella pregunta podía desatar un sinfín de respuestas, Draco podía elegir entre seguir los pasos de sus padres o enfrentarlos, podía elegir entre la luz o la oscuridad, entre Voldemort o Harry Potter.

El rubio tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, siendo consiente de todas las partes de su cuerpo, aquellas que le gritaban quien era realmente.

—Quiero hacer lo correcto —Dijo al fin. Snape sonrió cariñosamente.

Fue a partir de aquel momento que Draco Malfoy se volvió un agente infiltrado de la orden del fénix, la razón había sido sencilla, Dumbledore creía conveniente que el Lord pensara que tenía a todos los Malfoy bajo su poder, entonces Lucius podría confiarle a su propio hijo (del que nunca sospecharía una traición) muchos de los planes secretos de su señor y por supuesto, era una manera de proteger a los Malfoy, nadie castigaría a Narcissa o Lucius por la traición de su hijo a la vez que era una garantía para Draco, si algo salía mal, podría tomar a su madre y esconderse bajo la protección de Albus.

Por supuesto que las cosas eran mucho más complejas que eso, Draco no solo tendría que jugarse el pellejo por sus padres (que eran la única razón por la que no se declaraba abiertamente del lado de la luz), también tendría que comenzar a actuar como un auténtico Slytherin y poner sobre la mesa todos sus trucos, su habilidad para actuar bajo presión, para mentir, para engañar y sobre todo para liderar. Debía ingeniárselas para convencer a los miembros de su casa para mantenerse alejados de Voldemort (o neutrales como mínimo) pero sin levantar sospechas entre los que simpatizaban con el mago oscuro.

Severus le había asegurado que Narcissa no estaba de acuerdo con los ideales de Voldemort, pero que Lucius se había involucrado tanto que era imposible huir sin ser castigados. Ella estaba ahí por miedo, su padre por poder y Draco por el bien común.

—Dudo mucho que siendo tan joven el Lord te convoque para algo, tu tarea por el momento es mantener las apariencias —Le había dicho Severus el último día del cuarto curso. —Todo el mundo debe creer que simpatizas con los ideales de tu padre y de los mortífagos, incluyendo tus amigos, incluyendo a Harry Potter.

La razón por la que debía mantener las apariencias era muy sencilla, siempre podía haber alguien en Hogwarts cuyos padres simpatizaran con Voldemort y que estarían deseosos de ver a los Malfoy caer de la gracia del Lord y por supuesto, era mucho más seguro que solo unas cuantas personas supieran realmente de su posición en aquella guerra que apenas comenzaba, y esas "pocas" personas únicamente debían comprender a Dumbledore y al mismo Snape, por seguridad, Por  _su_ seguridad. Había dicho Severus.

Todo paso tan rápido y fue tan desconcertante para Draco que no se percató de en qué momento había terminado cuarto año, ni cuando había terminado de dominar la legeremancia y oclumancia, tampoco supo cuando había aprendido a resistir una imperius o un cruciatus, ni cuando comenzó el quinto curso en el que ya era un maestro en pociones, transformaciones, artes oscuras, defensa y encantamientos. Y por supuesto, tampoco se había percatado cuando había terminado.

Todo ese año, quinto año pasó como un sueño, uno donde era él a medias, uno que le hizo madurar más rápido que a todos sus compañeros, uno que le hizo alejarse de Pansy y Blaise para no embarrarlos de la misma mierda en la que Crabbe, Goyle y él estaban, un año de ver a Harry Potter salir con Colin Creevey y Cho Chang, un año de aguantar insultos sinceros de parte de la persona que más amaba porque Potter creía firmemente que Draco había sabido del asunto de los mortífagos desde el principio y que solo había querido acercarse a él para entregarlo con facilidad a Voldemort, nada más alejado de la realidad. Un año de ser el hijo de puta más grande todo el colegio, un año gastando encantamientos contra mestizos y nacidos de muggles, maldiciones que no se merecían pero que lo ayudaban a guardas las apariencias. Un año de servir a Dolores Umbridge y su brigada inquisitorial porque su padre lo creía conveniente. Un año en que tuvo que ser todo lo que los demás querían que fuera para poder ser él mismo.

Fue el año en que perdió a su padre en Azkaban, pero había ganado la fuerza y el poder de su madre para unirse al lado de la luz. Quinto año fue el año en que Draco Malfoy ganó la confianza de Voldemort y perdió el amor de Harry Potter.

 


	45. Capítulo 45.

Draco se levantó muy temprano para ejercitarse, una costumbre que había adoptado desde hacía medio año, cuando Severus le había asegurado que siendo tan joven era indispensable no solo mantener una fuerza mental o mágica, si no también física.

Salió de la mansión usando la aparición que había aprendido ilegalmente con ayuda de su padrino y se transportó hasta los inmensos jardines de la mansión, aquellos que poco a poco habían ido perdiendo su antigua gloria desde que Voldemort había instalado ahí su base de operaciones.

El rubio corrió por los verdes campos que rodeaban la mansión únicamente usando un pantalón deportivo y unas zapatillas, dejando a la vista sus perfectos músculos, aquellos que había ganado a base de esfuerzo y buena alimentación.

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y el clima era perfecto para correr cómodamente, sin el molesto sol de verano quemándole la piel, solo la brisa de la mañana y el aroma a naturaleza rodeándolo.

Cuando terminó su sesión de ejercicios que contaba de correr cinco kilómetros colina arriba, sentadillas y abdominales, caminó de vuelta a la mansión, envuelto en sudor, ya con el sol a sus espaldas, despertando recién.

Cuando estuvo dentro de los límites de la que alguna vez había sido su casa se apareció de nuevo en su habitación, tomó un baño y se colocó la túnica del colegio, dispuesto a iniciar su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Tal vez Draco se hubiera sentido aliviado de estar lejos de los mortífagos y de Voldemort, pero la verdad es que se sentía más enfermo que nunca, no solo porque debía dejar a su madre rodeada de todos aquellos monstruos, sino porque precisamente un par de semanas antes Voldemort en persona le había encargado la misión que mediría su lealtad. Debía volver al colegio y asesinar a Dumbledore a cambio de la liberación de su padre de Azkaban donde lo habían metido hacía meses por haber participado en un ataque a Potter en el ministerio. Un ataque que había salido terriblemente mal y del que el mismísimo Draco había dado aviso, solo gracias a eso la orden pudo intervenir a tiempo y ayudar a Potter y sus amigos.

Malfoy no era un idiota, sabía que la única razón por la que Voldemort le había encomendado aquella tarea que ni él mismo había podido cumplir, era para hacer sufrir a sus padres, más específicamente a Lucius, por haber fallado en la captura de Harry. El Lord sabía que Draco no podría contra un mago tan poderoso y experimentado como lo era Dumbledore, lo había mandado a una tarea suicida para vengarse por la incompetencia de su padre.

Voldemort no solo le había asegurado que liberarían a su padre, también lo había amenazado con hacer pagar a Narcissa si fallaba, el bastardo se había asegurado de presionarlo lo suficiente para que el menor de los Malfoy cumpliera con su tarea sin demora, a sabiendas que la integridad y seguridad de sus padres estaba en riesgo.

Draco había cambiado muchísimo, rodeado de mortífagos, muerte y maldiciones imperdonables, se había convertido en un muchacho serio, frio y calculador. Había aprendido a cuidar cada uno de sus pasos, a mantener la máscara de indiferencia y a lucir como si aún tuviera el control de todo aunque estuviera pasando todo lo contrario. Y su maestro, por supuesto había sido el mejor, Severus Snape.

—Dragón, es hora de marcharse —Dijo la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita y su madre se adentró a su dormitorio. Lucía tremendamente delgada y pálida, lo que había sido su antigua belleza y esplendor aún se encontraban ahí, pero como vestigios de lo que había sido hacía un par de años atrás.

Miraba a su hijo con la misma devoción con la que miraba a su marido.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Dijo él acariciando la mejilla de su madre, a la cual ya había rebasado en estatura.

No había nada que hiciera que el rubio se sintiera más enfermo que ver a su madre en ese estado, todas las noches, después de que los recuerdos de la otra línea del tiempo terminaran de invadirle, soñaba que sacaba a su madre de aquel espantoso lugar al que alguna vez habían llamado hogar, que la llevaba lejos a un lugar donde Voldemort no pudiera lanzarle ninguna maldición, nunca más.

Narcissa asintió.

—Me alegra verte en buenas condiciones, eso me deja mucho más tranquila —Le sonrió. —Severus hizo un buen trabajo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza luego besó la mejilla de su madre pensando que, de no haber tenido a Snape seguramente se encontraría llorando en un rincón del comedor sirviendo de tapete y juguete sexual al Lord quién no hubiera encontrado valor alguno en un muchacho débil y llorón más que para satisfacer necesidades que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado ya no poseía.

El rubio se apartó de su madre, hizo levitar su baúl y se dirigió al comedor donde, para su alivio, no había nadie. Caminó hasta la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y con voz firme y clara dijo:

—Al King Cross mágico.

Llegó a la estación y comenzó a caminar con paso felino entre la gente, todo el mundo lo miraba, ya fuera por su increíble belleza o por el escándalo que se había montado alrededor de su apellido por el arresto de su padre. Era fácil distinguir aquellas miradas, unas le hacían sentir seguro, las otras hacían que la marca en su antebrazo derecho quemara como si estuviera expuesto al fuego.

Caminó hasta el expreso de Hogwarts aún con bastantes miradas sobre él que para su alivio era únicamente de curiosidad y coqueteo.

A lo lejos logró divisar Harry Potter reunido con los Weasley y Granger, todos hablando tranquilamente y Draco sonrió inconscientemente cuando vio a Harry hacerlo.

Rápidamente recobró la postura recordando que debía mantener las apariencias, por mucho trabajo que le costara.

Pasó junto a ellos asegurándose de lucir superior y prepotente. Recordó la última vez que los había visto, estaba junto a su madre en la tienda de túnicas donde había conocido a Potter hacía ya seis años atrás, había actuado como un verdadero bastardo, incluso se había atrevido a insultar a Granger por su posición como hija de Muggles y aunque no se atrevieron, Ron y Harry estuvieron a punto de maldecirlo mientras él sonreía con suficiencia, retándolos a hacerlo.

Llegó hasta el final del tren, donde Gregory y Vincent ya lo esperaban. Sus semblantes eran sombríos, no parecían haberlo pasado mejor que él durante el verano y no era para menos, eran de los miembros jóvenes que más castigaba el Lord por su incompetencia.

—¿Arreglaste lo del armario? —Preguntó Vincent con voz cansada.

Hacía más de un año que ninguno de los tres mantenía una plática amistosa, parecía que aquellos años de amistad se habían consumido por la magia oscura a la que se exponían todo el tiempo y solo quedara algún tipo de relación exclusivamente profesional.

—Lo hice, en cuanto termine de arreglar el que se encuentra en Hogwarts tendremos una opción de escape viable por si las cosas se salen de control —Respondió el rubio.

—¿No crees que sería mejor informarle al Lord? —Preguntó Gregory.

—¿Y arruinar el factor sorpresa? ¿Eres un Slytherin o no Goyle?

—Draco tiene razón —Acordó Vincent —Entre menos personas sepan que tenemos ese armario, mejor.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Draco a la cabeza, como siempre. Aunque últimamente había notado que a Vincent ya no le parecía tanto que se las diera de líder.

Tomaron un compartimento y se sentaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias preocupaciones y en su propio mundo.

Draco miró a los dos chicos sentados frente e él. Sentía tanta lástima, a diferencia de él, Gregory y Vincent no habían tenido más alternativa que tomar la marca, no habían podido elegir a quién darle lealtad, se habían visto envueltos en aquel asunto igual que él, la diferencia era que él tenía a Severus, había elegido ayudar a la orden desde las sombras, Greg y Vince solo habían tenido una opción, servir a Voldemort.

Por supuesto que el rubio había pensado en convencerlos a ambos de que cambiaran de bando, pero el tiempo se le había ido encima y a esas alturas ya no sabía si podía confiar en ellos o si les habían lavado el cerebro lo suficiente como para matarlo en el instante en que si quiera insinuara que debían traicionar al Lord.

Miró por la ventana pensando en el armario evanescente, lo había encontrado a mediados del año pasado dentro de la sala de los menesteres, donde Harry y sus amigos habían montado su club clandestino de entrenamiento contra las artes oscuras y que él no denunció a pesar de haber encontrado su escondite a los tres días de que comenzaran a reunirse ilícitamente.

Aquel armario era para Draco una vía de escape, no sólo para él, sino para sus amigos y Harry también. Había escuchado los planes de Voldemort, había ordenado a sus mortífagos buscar la mejor manera de irrumpir en Hogwarts y aquello solo significaba una cosa, la vida de Potter peligraba y él por supuesto no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Había mandado traer el vendito armario y ocultarlo dentro de la mansión, con ayuda de su madre lo mandarían al perímetro cercano a la casa de los Weasley si algo salía mal, y entonces, le brindaría al  _Elegido_  y sus amigos una segunda oportunidad.

Aunque claro, siempre podía utilizarlo para ayudar a su madre a escapar hacia Hogwarts si él era descubierto. Tenía muchos usos y esperaba no tener que acudir a él nunca.   
Por supuesto que el que Crabbe y Goyle se enteraran de aquel armario no había estado dentro de sus planes y apenas había logrado convencerlos que para ellos era una ventaja que debían mantener en secreto.

—¿No deberías ir a cumplir con tu puesto de prefecto? —Preguntó Goyle de manera casi indiferente.

Draco suspiró y miró hacia la puerta de su compartimento, donde Weasley lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Malfoy extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo y le mostró el dedo corazón en un gesto obsceno que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer como parte de su actuación. El pelirrojo siguió caminando.

El rubio se puso de pie, tomó su insignia de prefecto y de dispuso a hacer su recorrido pensando en lo difícil que iba ser estar a solas con Pansy quién jamás dejaba de hacerle preguntas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la pelinegra se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, dándole un vistazo a todos los compartimentos y buscando a algún alumno de primero a quién molestar.

—Es tarde, la ronda ya terminó —Le dijo cuándo Draco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Entonces supongo que me largo —Respondió con frialdad e indiferencia, dispuesto a volver a su compartimento.

—¿Así es como van a ser las cosas? ¿Te haces mortífago y te vuelves un hijo de puta automáticamente?

El rubio la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y el rostro elevado.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —Le respondió con desdén.

—No soy idiota, Malfoy —Aquella era la primera vez que lo llamada únicamente por su apellido, nunca lo había hecho. —Se en lo que estás metido... Nosotros...

Malfoy le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y luego para que lo siguiera.

Draco repasó los vagones uno por uno, como si estuviera haciendo su deber de prefecto, incluso lanzó un par de maldiciones a unos Gryffindor que se encontraban besándose en el pasillo.

Finalmente dio con el compartimento que seguramente sería el de su ex amiga y su ex mejor amigo y entró, casualmente como si aquel también fuera su compartimento y solo se hubiera puesto de pie para hacer su ronda.

Pansy se sentó frente a él. Draco pudo apreciarla por primera vez en meses, se había puesto mucho más hermosa de lo que era, se había dejado crecer el cabello y sus ojos verdes se veían enormes y hermosos con el ligero maquillaje que se había aplicado.

La chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, esperando a que el rubio dijera algo, cualquier cosa que explicara su actitud del último año, algo que le explicara por qué de un momento a otro habían dejado de ser amigos, algo que le explicara qué era lo que había llevado a su mejor amigo a volverse incluso más insoportable de lo que era, incluso con los de su propia casa.

Fue hasta que Zabini entró en el compartimento que Draco pareció reaccionar solo un poco. El moreno lo miró parado junto a la puerta, estático, como si creyera que el Draco ahí sentado en su compartimento era un fantasma.

—Pasa Zabini —Le dijo el rubio con voz indiferente, como si se encontrara en su despacho personal.

En el momento que Blaise entró, Draco pudo sentir una sensación extraña de aire que desapareció casi al instante, pero que se le hacía tan conocida que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con frustración. ¿Debía fingir que no había notado nada? ¿Debía  _encararlo_?

—¿Por qué está aquí? —Preguntó Blaise con claro rencor en la voz.

—Vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas —Dijo Draco. —Quiero que dejen de joderme con la misma mierda —Los miró con sus gélidos ojos grises, sintiendo una terrible sensación de culpa en el pecho. —Tú. —Señaló a Pansy. —Vas a dejar de ir por ahí diciendo que soy un mortífago. Y tú. —Miró a Zabini. —Vas a dejar de mirarme como si te diera asco cada que te encuentras conmigo ¿Entendido?

Ambos chicos lo miraron con incredulidad y Draco nunca se sintió tan mierda, tal vez solo cuando había tenido que golpear a Harry el año anterior cuando lo descubrieron husmeando en la oficina de Umbridge.

Por supuesto que a Malfoy le desagradaba mucho tener que ocultarles a sus amigos la verdad, sabía que lo terminarían odiando y lo único que lo mantenía al margen de ir a contarles la verdad era que, al finalizar todo, si no moría, podría pedirles perdón y tal vez todo volvería a ser como siempre.

—Eres un imbécil —Le dijo Pansy cuando salió de su trance.

—Lo he escuchado seguido —Draco fingió quitarse una pelusa de la túnica. —Es la frase preferida de Potter.

Escuchó un sonido proveniente del portaequipajes, como si algo se hubiera golpeado contra el techo y entonces comprobó sus sospechas. Harry estaba en aquel vagón usando su estúpida capa de invisibilidad.

—Puede que el siguiente año no regrese al colegio —Dijo con voz neutra, necesitaba hacer tiempo para que el tren llegara a la estación. —Mi madre quiere que complete mi educación, pero personalmente, no lo veo tan importante en estos días. Quiero decir, piénsenlo... Cuando el Señor Oscuro tome el control, ¿Se va a preocupar por cuantos TIMOS o EXTASIS obtuvo alguien? Claro que no... Todo será acerca del servicio dado, el nivel de devoción que han mostrado.

—¿Y tu crees que serás capaz de hacer algo por él?-- preguntó Zabini mordazmente. – ¿Dieciséis años y ni siquiera totalmente calificado? No sin olvidar que eres un completo idiota.

Draco soltó una carcajada fingiendo una diversión que no sentía. Únicamente quería dejarle claro a sus amigos que estaba metido en algo peligroso y turbio, que debían mantenerse alejados y si Potter escuchaba aquello, mucho mejor.

— Es lo que he dicho, ¿no es así? Tal vez no le importe que esté totalmente calificado. Tal vez el trabajo que quiera que haga es algo para lo que no necesito estar calificado —dijo Malfoy tranquilamente, como si estuvieran hablando el clima.

—Draco, por favor —Le dijo Pansy, no aguantando más. —Aún podemos hacer algo ¿Te están amenazando?

—No seas ingenua Pansy, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, no necesito estar bajo amenaza para saber cuál será el bando ganador —Miró por la ventana. —Ya casi hemos llegado. —Les hizo un ademán con la mano para que se marcharan, como si fuera un príncipe corriendo a algún criado. —Fuera, los dos, no quiero que me vean con ustedes, traidores a la sangre.

Pansy se puso de pie, furiosa, tomó su baúl y antes de salir golpeó a Malfoy en el rostro, pero éste en vez de enfurecerse se burló en su cara.

Cuando Draco estuvo seguro de que Blaise y Pansy se hubieron marchado se acercó a la puerta, la cerró con cuidado, bajó las persianas y apuntó su barita hacia el porta equipajes.

—¡Petrificus Totalus! —Exclamó y un ruido seco se dejó oír en el suelo del vagón.

La capa se había deslizado del cuerpo de Harry, dejándolo completamente expuesto. Draco lo miró más tiempo del que realmente hubiera necesitado, pasó sus ojos lentamente por el rostro del pelinegro, había cambiado mucho, aquel rastro de niñez que aún le quedaba durante el año pasado había desaparecido, parecía haber crecido un poco, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzarlo, sus ojos verdes seguían tan hermosos como cuando lo había conocido hacía tanto tiempo... y su desordenado cabello negro le daba un aire de rebeldía que hizo que Draco suspirara internamente.

Esa era una de las cosas que más lamentaba de haber aceptado su papel como doble agente, tener que mantenerse alejado de Harry Potter, el dueño de sus cursis fantasías y de otras fantasías menos infantiles.

—Imaginé que eras tú —Sonrió con descaro. —Nunca debiste haberme contado sobre esta tonta capa. —Se acuclilló frente a él y apartó un mechón de cabello negro de su rostro. —No sé por qué estás siguiéndome, ni que piensas que vas a averiguar haciéndolo, solo voy a decirte una cosa, mantente alejado de mí y no voy a lanzarte una  _cruciatus._ —Pasó sus dedos por sus labios, Harry lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. —Si tan solo no fueras tan Gryffindor... Pudimos haber hecho muchas cosas juntos, como follar, por ejemplo o matar muggles, tal vez —Se puso de pie, consciente de que seguramente estaba siendo muy desagradable.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Miró a Harry una última vez, le dedicó su peor mirada de odio y lo pateó en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y haciéndolo sangrar.

—Eso es por mi padre. Ahora, déjame ver...—Malfoy arrastró la capa desde debajo del cuerpo inmóvil de Harry y la arrojó sobre él. — No creo que te encuentren hasta que el tren esté de regreso en Londres— dijo tranquilamente. —Nos vemos por ahí, Potter... o tal vez no.

Y teniendo cuidado de pisar los dedos de Harry, Malfoy salió del compartimiento.

Se sentía como la peor de las personas, pero si todo salía bien y Harry lograba volver a Londres, entonces tal vez había valido la pena, cualquier cosa por ponerlo a salvo, aunque el pelinegro no lo supiera y lo odiara por el golpe y los insultos el resto de su vida.


	46. Capítulo 46.

Si había algo que podía describir a Draco Malfoy desde quinto año era la frase "Es un hijo de puta" y aunque a Harry no le hacía mucha gracia usar palabras de ese tipo, con el tiempo comenzó a admitir que probablemente era verdad, Draco Malfoy era un hijo de puta, una serpiente rastrera e insoportable, un desgraciado sin escrúpulos, egoísta y malvado (También era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero con todo lo que Malfoy había hecho en el último año, se negaba a admitirlo incluso para si mismo).

Por eso, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de comenzar a salir con Ginny Weasley no la desaprovechó, Ginny era una joven hermosa y sexy, inteligente, poderosa y muy valiente, pero sobre todo era una gran amiga y un enorme apoyo emocional. Ginevra, como hermana de su mejor amigo, lo comprendía mejor que cualquier mujer (tal vez excepto Hermione, pero ella ya estaba saliendo con Pansy), entendía lo que necesitaba, entendía como se sentía y aquello lo hacía sentir tranquilo (no feliz, porque su felicidad únicamente estaba con Draco y éste ya ni si quiera podía considerarse su amigo).

Por supuesto que, el que Draco se hubiera convertido en un gigoló hijo de puta no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la decisión de Harry, porque el mundo de Harry Potter no giraba alrededor de cierto Slytherin de hermosos ojos grises, brillante cabello rubio y labios dulces como una rana de chocolate. No, claro que no, Potter solamente había decidió establecer una relación con la menor de los Weasley porque eso era lo correcto, porque la quería y no por que estuviera jodidamente celoso de ver a Draco Malfoy con una pareja diferente cada día.

Así que ahí estaba Harry Potter, tendido en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts con la nariz rota, los dedos de la mano lastimada y el corazón roto (por milésima vez de lo que iba del año) pensando en Draco y el cuerpo de ensueño que parecía haber adquirido durante las vacaciones. Pensando en su voz varonil y siseante que poco a poco había dejado de ser la de un preadolescente y le retumbaba en los oídos causando que su roto corazón se reconstruyera y volviera a partirse en mil pedazos.

 _Maldito Malfoy._ Pensó mientras se resignaba a volver a Londres, petrificado y enamorado.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy caminaba con paso resulto hasta los carruajes que lo llevarían al castillo, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a aquella máscara que tenía que ponerse para mantener las apariencias, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a ser igual que aquel Draco que solía ver en los recuerdos de la otra línea de tiempo, poco a poco se acostumbraba a ser el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra solo para ver a Harry seguro, para mantener a Pansy y Blaise a salvo y para evitar que sus padres sufrieran la muerte a manos de Voldemort.

Poco a poco y aun así no era suficiente, porque cada vez que soltaba el veneno contra Potter, cada vez que se burlaba de él o lo dañaba, algo dentro de su alma se resquebrajaba y lo dejaba con la terrible sensación de vacío y podredumbre.

 _Es por ellos, por todos ellos._ Se repetía cada vez que se sentía a punto de perder aquella máscara que Snape le había enseñado a usar tan bien.  _Es por Harry._ Se decía cada que moría de celos al verlo con alguna nueva conquista y moría por ir a contarle la verdad.  _Es para mantenerlos a salvo._ Repetía cada que Pansy y Blaise lo miraban con decepción y rencor.  _Es para mantenerlos con vida._ Recordaba cada que quería tirarse a llorar a los brazos de su madre o estaba a punto de implorarle a su padre que dejara todo aquello, que tenían el oro o la gloria suficiente.

—Llegas tarde —Le dijo Severus, esperándolo junto a uno de los últimos carruajes.

—Me encontré con Potter.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y tomaron el transporte al castillo, el carruaje arrastrado por thestrals, thestrals que Draco comenzó a ver después de cuarto curso, cuando volvió a casa en vacaciones y vio a Voldemort matar a uno de sus propios hombres.

—Y quiero suponer que supiste mantener la farsa.

—No voy a echar a perder el trabajo de un año entero, Voldemort confía en mí y la información que consigo es de mucha ayuda para la orden.

—Y también metió a tu padre a Azkaban, sería normal que buscaras refigurarte en alguien, sé que no es fácil para ti y también sé cuánto significa el inepto príncipe de los leones para ti.

Draco suspiró, sabía que frente a Severus podía ser él mismo, podía tener miedo, podía sentirse inseguro.

—Es difícil, cada vez lo quiero más y no hay día en que no piense en él —Pasó su pálida mano por su cabello sedoso, — Y ahora me odia, y sé que debe odiarme, quiero decir, Voldemort puede entrar en su mente y descubrir que alguna vez mantuvimos una amistad y eso sería peligroso para mí, para mis padres y para el mismo Harry, pero a veces, cuando lo veo yo...

—Simplemente quieres mandar todo al demonio y huir con él, dejando todo atrás —Completó Snape con los ojos en el camino, pero el corazón y la mente con Lily Evans. —No creas que no lo entiendo, y con lo joven que eres —Le sonrió. —Muy poco jóvenes de dieciséis años pueden decir que hacen lo que tú, te estás jugando la vida por las personas que te importan, entraste en la boca del lobo por voluntad propia y dejaste atrás el miedo. Muy maduro para tratarse de ti. —Se burló y Draco soltó una carcajada.

Recorrieron en silencio el resto del camino, hasta que Snape distinguió el final del trayecto fue que se animó a preguntar.

—¿Tienes ya un plan para la tarea que te encomendó el Señor Tenebroso? Dumbledore ya está al tanto de lo que planea.

Draco se recargó en la ventana con aire indiferente.

—Bueno, pues tengo un par de planes que van a fallar sin duda, pero que mantendrán a Vincent y Gregory seguros de que lo estoy intentando. Eso le va a dar tiempo al viejo de pensar en algo que lo haga pasar por muerto.

—No le tienes mucho respeto —Snape mostró una sonrisa burlona.

—Es manipulador, no me agrada mucho —Miró a su padrino con suficiencia. —Yo no trabajo para él, trabajo para mí —Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, pronto el carruaje se detendría. —Pero debo admitir que admiro su inteligencia y su poder. El desgraciado es más Slytherin que nada.

Se detuvieron finalmente y Draco bajó del carruaje no sin antes felicitar a su padrino por haber obtenido el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El rubio caminó por el castillo con apariencia de que se creía rey del mismo, con el rostro bien en alto, con pasos lentos e hipnotizantes, con su cabellera (un poco larga de lo normal) removiéndose con sus propios movimientos y mirando a cualquiera que se le pasaba por enfrente como si no fueran más que insignificantes cucarachas (sobre todo cuando fue Creevey quién se le cruzó).

Caminó con la varita en mano y el baúl en otra, hechizando a cualquiera que se le ocurriera llamarlo mortífago o que si quiera insinuara que su padre debía recibir el beso del dementor en aquel mismo instante. Caminó siendo Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes.

El curso comenzó y avanzó como todos los anteriores, el plan de Malfoy de mandar a Potter de vuelta a Londres para mantenerlo a salvo había fallado (pero Draco no esperaba menos, Harry tenía una suerte sobrehumana).

Draco rápidamente se posicionó nuevamente como el segundo mejor alumno de sexto curso, sólo superado por Hermione Granger (aquello no habría sido así, pero Malfoy de verdad odiaba cuidado de creaturas mágicas y tener mala nota en ella le había costado el primer lugar).   
  
  
  


El curso avanzaba sin nada interesante pasando alrededor, el rubio pasaba sus días fingiendo frente a Crabbe y Goyle que era un mortífago ejemplar, molestando a los alumnos de primero por los pasillos, metiéndose en duelos ilegales contra Gryffindors que se hartaban de su actitud y a los que siempre terminaba mandando a la enfermería, besando chicas y chicos desconocidos por los pasillos y pensando en las mejores maneras de intentar asesinar a Albus Dumbledore sin que significara un verdadero peligro para el viejo.

Y tal vez hubiera sido un curso común y corriente, pero la reciente amenaza de Voldemort tenía a todos en el castillo en estado cauteloso y receloso. El secreto revelado en el Ministerio, Harry Potter enfrentando mortífagos, Sirius Black a punto de ser asesinado pero exonerado de su culpabilidad ahora que se había demostrado que Pettigrew era uno de los hombres del que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, la pelea del viejo Dumbledore contra el señor tenebroso, la fuga masiva de Azkaban y el rumor de que Draco Malfoy tomaría el lugar de su padre como mortífago (nada sin confirmar, obviamente). Si, sin todo aquello, seguramente sexto año hubiera sido un año común y corriente pero como bien sabía Draco desde que había entrado a Hogwarts a los once años, nada en lo que estuviera involucrado Harry Potter podía ser común, corriente u ordinario, no, si Harry Potter estaba involucrado sin duda todo sería extraño, complicado y difícilmente digerible,

Así como el amor que sentía por el pelinegro, exactamente así.

Pese a todo, Draco no intentaba alejar ese sentimiento, al contrario, lo abrazaba todo el tiempo e intentaba convencerse de que, algún día, cuando todo aquello acabara y ya nadie estuviera bajo peligro de muerte constante, podría pararse frente a Harry James Potter y decirle lo mucho que se había enamorado de él. Lo mucho que lamentaba haber tenido que ser insoportable para mantenerlo a salvo a él y su familia, en lo mucho que sentía no haber podido decirle la verdad, pero sobre todo decirle lo mucho que deseaba que aquel beso que habían compartido en navidad se repitiera.

Si, Draco Malfoy, el hijo de puta número uno de Hogwarts usaba su tiempo libre fantaseando con ese momento, el momento en que Harry por fin lo perdonaba por haber ocultado tantas cosas y se lanzaba a sus brazos, lo besaba y a veces, si sus hormonas de adolecente estaban demasiado alborotadas, le hacía el amor para demostrarle lo mucho que lamentaba tener que pelear con él cada que se lo cruzaba en los pasillos, o cada que tenía que trabajar con él durante la clase de pociones, pues Potter mágicamente se había vuelto un genio en el arte del pocionista y a Slughorn le gustaba tener a sus dos mejores alumnos trabajando codo a codo, tanto que, parecía ignorar el hecho de que ambos chicos fingían odiarse.

Malfoy ya se había convencido hacía mucho que Potter definitivamente lo odiaba, debía haberlo odiado desde quinto, pero sin duda, aquel odio comenzó a ser más notable aquel año, sexto año, pues el antiguo Harry, que hubiera evitado una pelea directa con él, había sido reemplazado por un Harry Potter capaz de lanzarle maldición que lo dejara parapléjico de por vida cada que al rubio se le ocurría insultar a la sangre sucia y que solo se detenía porque Granger insistía que no tenía importancia.

Pero fue entonces que aquello pasó.

Draco se encontraba ya en su habitual mesa, muy cerca del almacén de ingredientes, Theodore Nott estaba a su lado, silencioso y distante como siempre junto con Vincent y Gregory, mostrando su muy distraída y torpe actitud.

Entonces el rubio vio entrar a Potter (quién le lanzó una fugaz mirada) junto a sus amigos, quienes se sentaban junto a Ernie Macmillanm un Hufflepuff con el que parecían llevarse bastante bien los tres leones.

Tanto Draco como Harry sabían perfectamente que en cuanto Slughorn saliera de la antesala de las mazmorras ambos serían mandados juntos a una mesa al fondo, donde (según el profesor) nadie podría aprovecharse de sus habilidades, ni copiarles.

Y así fue, en cuanto el anciano profesor llegó al salón de clases les indicó a ambos príncipes tomar asiento donde habían acordado desde principio del curso. Draco llegó a la mesa con indiferencia, Harry con incomodidad.

—¿Tu madre te ha enviado un nuevo frasco de tu carísima loción francesa? —Le preguntó Potter colocando su caldero sobre la mesa y con voz claramente hostil. —¿O por qué te has bañado en él? Estás apestando el salón.

Draco miró a Harry con detenimiento, luego le dedicó una mirada a los cuatro calderos que reposaban muy cerca del escritorio de Slughorn.

Entonces y sin poder controlarlo, sonrió conmovido.

Aquello descolocó totalmente a Potter, que estaba tan acostumbrado a solo recibir de Draco miradas desdeñosas, pero no dijo nada y Malfoy había borrado aquel gesto de su rostro tan rápido que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado.

—Ahora bien, — dijo Slughorn, regresando al frente de la clase e inflando su ya abultado pecho, con lo que los botones en su chaleco amenazaron con explotar completamente, —he preparado algunas pociones que ustedes deben observar, solo por interés, ya saben. Este es el tipo de cosas que ustedes deben poder hacer una vez que completen sus EXTASIS. Deben haber escuchado acerca de éstas, aun si no lo han hecho. ¿Alguien me dice qué es esto?— Indicó el caldero más cercano a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry se empinó en su asiento y vio algo similar a agua corriente, en efervescencia dentro del caldero. La mano de Draco y la Hermione se levantaron, ya en su conocida pelea por ver quién era el mejor.

Slughorn le dio la palabra a Malfoy.

—Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que fuerza a quien la beba a decir la verdad, — dijo el rubio de manera segura que hizo que Harry casi quisiera golpearlo por lo atractivo que se veía respondiendo bien.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien!— dijo Slughorn felizmente. —Ahora, — continuó, señalando el caldero próximo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, —esta de aquí es muy conocida... Presentada en algunos de los últimos folletos del Ministerio también... ¿Quién puede?

La mano de Hermione fue la más rápida, pero solo porque Draco no lo intentó.

—Poción multijugos, señor, — dijo.

— ¡Excelente, excelente! Ahora, ésta de aquí... —Draco alzó la mano. —¿Si, joven Malfoy?

— Es Amortentia.

—Ciertamente lo es. ¿Parece casi tonto preguntar,— dijo Slughorn, quien miraba poderosamente impresionado, —¿pero asumo que usted sabe lo que hace?

—Es la poción de amor más potente en el mundo —Respondió con solemnidad.

—Perfecto ¿Supongo que la reconoció, por su distintivo brillo madreperla?

—Y el vapor levantándose en sus característicos espirales. Se supone que huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae —Miro a Potter de reojo, se había tensado muchísimo.

Draco olía tarta de fresas, café, lluvia y a Harry por sobre todo eso. Por supuesto que no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Harry olía tarta de melaza, madera de las escobas, pasto mojado y la carísima loción francesa de Malfoy por sobre todas esas cosas y lo había dicho en voz alta y Draco lo había escuchado y le había sonreído.

O tal vez había sido su imaginación, después de todo, Draco ya no era el chico del que se había enamorado hacía tantos años atrás.

 _Al menos._ Pensó Draco.  _Aún me quiere._

 _Mierda, estoy jodido._ Pensó Harry. 


	47. Capítulo 47.

Draco salió de las tres escobas a paso lento e indiferente, había tomado un par de cervezas de mantequilla, había leído el periódico y le había lanzado la  _imperius_ a madame Rosmerta para asegurarse de que le entregara el collar maldito a Katie Bell a la que le lanzaría la misma  _imperius a_ través de la encargada de las tres escobas, un trabajo agotador y a la vez repugnante. Nunca le había gustado mucho la idea de usar las maldiciones imperdonables, pero había casos, como aquel, que lo requerían.

 _Por el bien común._ Decía Dumbledore todo el tiempo.

Por supuesto que Draco sabía hacer bien su trabajo, se aseguró de no cometer el más mínimo error. Llegó temprano a Hogsmeade aquel sábado, se aseguró de encontrar sola a madame Rosmerta y la dejó bajo su influencia por horas, hasta que su víctima llegó.

Draco había decidido utilizar a Katie porque sabía que era una alumna ejemplar y nadie sospecharía de ella si llegaba con un paquete extraño al colegio después de aquella excursión y en tal caso de que alguien encontrara aquel objeto en sus manos, nadie podría culparlo.

Así que cuando vio a Bell salir con la caja del collar se fue de ahí, dispuesto a seguir con sus propios asuntos.

El collar llegaría hasta Dumbledore, quien por su puesto, estaba al tanto de lo que ocurriría gracias a Severus y entonces el anciano director pondría bajo llave aquella cosa tan desagradable y nadie, ni si quiera el Lord podría dudar que Draco lo había intentado.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere y el collar no fue entregado salvo y sano a Albus Dumbledore, en su lugar, Bell había tocado el collar maldito y había armado una escena a medio Hogsmeade que levantó el pánico colectivo. Muchos padres quería llevarse a sus hijos de Hogwarts, muchos estudiantes (sobre todo los más pequeños) estaban asustados y Harry Potter no hacía otra cosa más que sospechar de Draco Malfoy.

Por supuesto que aquella sospecha estaba fundamentada, Harry había visto a Malfoy en las tres escobas el día que todo pasó, lo había escuchado hablar con sus ex amigos en el tren sobre un trabajo importante para Voldemort y su actitud no ayudaba en nada a disipar estas dudas.

Para Draco esto era tan conveniente como agobiante, la idea de que Potter comenzara a tomárselo como una seria amenaza le hacía sentir terriblemente mal, pero como esto también hacía que Harry se mantuviera alejado de él (al menos los suficiente para que nadie los involucrara) representaba un alivio.

Harry Potter estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba seguro de que Malfoy era quién estaba detrás del ataque con el collar, tan seguro como que aun así amaba a ese maldito bastardo y aunque le doliera horrores admitirlo, no podía dejarse cegar por amor que sentía por él.

Por eso, cuando la profesora McGonagall le preguntó si sabía algo al respecto no tuvo miedo de decir lo que sabía, que antes de ingresar a clases había seguido a Malfoy hasta Borgin and Burkes donde lo habían escuchado hablar con el dependiente sobre reparar algo y comprar otra cosa. También agregó el detalle de haberlo visto en las tres escobas aquel día completamente solo.

Por supuesto que McGonagall lo había escuchado hasta al final solo para decirle que aquello era imposible, que Draco Malfoy, al igual que todos los alumnos, había sido registrado al entrar y salir del castillo y que nadie había detectado nada peligroso.

Pero Harry ya había pasado todo su quinto curso intentando convencerse de que Draco no podía ser igual que su padre, que él era diferente, que Draco en el fondo era bueno y aquello había terminado en la desilusión más grande de su vida. Prefería ver a Malfoy confesando la verdad, diciendo que él era el responsable y que si, trabajaba para Voldemort y poder ayudarlo antes de que todo se complicara y ya no hubiera vuelta de hoja, a que Draco de verdad terminara por cometer el peor error de su vida.

Constantemente, Potter se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho cambiar a Draco y aunque no estaba seguro del todo, pues sus recuerdos eran confusos, creía saber que todo había pasado cuando el torneo de los tres magos había terminado. Él había estado en la enfermería por días y Malfoy solo se había aparecido para reclamarle el haber acusado a su padre de mortífago.

Después de eso, todo fue como un sueño, como si él y Draco Malfoy jamás hubieran sido amigos, más bien todo lo contrario.

Harry había intentado hablar con el rubio y solo había recibido insultos y amenazas con la varita, había intentado pedirle una explicación y había obtenido señas obscenas con las manos e insinuaciones sexuales que rayaban en lo grotesco y lo vulgar. Había intentado hablar del beso y solo había obtenido una carcajada y una maldición que le dejó la lengua pegada al paladar por tres días.

Por supuesto que, para alguien tan Gryffindor como Harry Potter, asimilar que Draco Malfoy de verdad era un bastardo hijo de puta había sido casi imposible, siempre lo excusaba (mentalmente y con Hermione), pero cuando vio que tanto Pansy como Blaise estaban siendo víctimas de su actitud altanera y dictatorial fue que se dio cuenta que tal vez, era momento de abrir los ojos. Por mucho que doliera, el chico con el que se encontraba a escondidas por las noches, con el que compartía dulces, bromas y tareas no existía más, aquel era Draco y Draco había sido asesinado por Malfoy.

Y fue por todo esto que Harry se prometió que no importaba lo que Malfoy planeara, iba a detenerlo, iba a impedir que el desgraciado se saliera con la suya, por el amor que le tenía, por la repugnancia que le causaba lo que hacía, por el bien de todos.   
  
  
  


Draco no sabía porque había pensado que burlar a Voldemort sería fácil. Tal vez porque aún en el fondo, era un mocoso de dieciséis años lleno de falsas esperanzas que le prometían un futuro mejor. Esperanzas que se rompieron en cuanto Severus le contó lo mal que lo había pasado su madre a causa de su propio fracaso.

Lord Voldemort estaba hecho una furia, el descuido con el collar no solo le había costado que la seguridad de Hogwarts se incrementara, si no también que Albus Dumbledore estuviese bajo aviso y como Draco estaba demasiado lejos (y bien resguardado bajo el castillo) la que había sufrido las consecuencias había sido su madre a la que no había matado únicamente por que aún le servía como incentivo para que Draco no lo traicionara.

Aquello no hizo más que reforzar la sensación de odio hacia aquel mestizo psicópata y la seguridad de que, tal vez, después de todo, al final del año no podría seguir siendo un espía de la orden.

Por ello, Draco se había asegurado de pasar cada momento de su miserable vida intentando arreglar el armario evanescente en la sala de menesteres y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, Crabbe y Goyle (ya no los llamaba más por sus nombres) eran de gran ayuda. Ambos vigilaban la entrada y le avisaban si alguien se encontraba demasiado cerca, entonces Malfoy cubría el armario y salía rápidamente de la sala.

El armario se había vuelto un asunto de vital importancia, al menos para su madre. Ya no veía a aquel pedazo de madera como una manera de escapar si era necesario, era una manera de salvar a su madre, de llevarla a puerto seguro, una promesa de un futuro mejor, una promesa de que cuidaría de ella así se le fuese la vida en ello.

Así que, por tal motivo, no le fue difícil evadir al equipo de quidditch, no necesitaba inventar nada, nadie le preguntaría ni le cuestionaría nada a su príncipe. Se había limitado a escoger a su mejor sustituto como buscador e inmediatamente había continuado con su labor de arreglar el bendito armario. Todo eso, mientras recordaba la sensación de haber volado junto a Harry Potter por primera vez. La libertad, la diversión. ¿A caso habían pasado tantos años de eso?

La respuesta era sí, había pasado demasiado tiempo, tanto que las cosas no podrían ser como antes, nunca más.

Del otro lado, Harry había comenzado obsesionarse con Draco y no en el mejor de los sentidos. Lo seguía a todas partes por el mapa del merodeador, no había algo que Malfoy no hiciera que no le pareciera sospechoso e incluso, había llegado pensar en faltar a su primer encuentro contra Slytherin para seguirlo porque le habían dicho que Malfoy no jugaría, estaba enfermo y a solo quince minutos de que el partido comenzara, lo había visto completamente sano y con un par de chicas por los pasillos.

 _Enfermo, una mierda._  Había pensado.  _Está tramando algo._

Incluso Ginny, quién claramente se había obsesionado con el chico dorado desde que lo había visto por primera vez, le había dicho que sabía que algo raro ocurría con él y Malfoy y aquella fue una pelea tan grande que terminaron.

Porque Ginevra creía que su novio tenía una fijación nada sana con Malfoy y Harry creía que su novia estaba siendo exagerada, que él no estaba obsesionado con Draco Malfoy, simplemente estaba siendo cauteloso, siempre alerta, como decía Alastor Moody, o el impostor de Alastor Moody.

Si a Harry le dolió su ruptura con Ginny, no se notó, y si le dolió saber que tan solo un par de semanas después Ginny estaba saliendo con Luna, se notó mucho menos. Estaba demasiado ocupado  _no_ obsesionándose con Malfoy como para fijarse en esas pequeñeces.

Sin embargo, el instinto felino que brillaba en Harry Potter por ser un Gryffindor ejemplar pronto demostró tener razón, Draco Malfoy tramaba algo, algo nada bueno, algo que seguramente comprometería la integridad de alguna persona y Harry por supuesto, tenía que averiguar que era y detenerlo.

Fue durante una de las fiestas de Slughorn, la fiesta de navidad (Al viejo profesor de pociones le gustaba reunirse con los alumnos más brillantes o bien relacionados), se encontraba junto a Hermione y Pansy, platicando amenamente sobre las noticias que últimamente invadían el profeta, gente desaparecida, catástrofes "misteriosas" en el mundo muggle y prisioneros escapando de Azkaban.

Ginny se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, con una distraída Luna haciéndole una trenza, de vez en cuando miraba a Harry, tal vez tratando de averiguar si se sentía celoso, pero como nada de eso parecía ser, la chica terminó por ignorarlo.

Por supuesto que Harry iba acompañado, iba con Denis Creevey, el hermano menor de su ex romance, Colin Creevey. Denis, al igual que su hermano, parecía tener debilidad por Potter y como este prefería ir con alguien conocido, lo había invitado a la reunión.

Todo habían sido risas y bromas, incluso Ginny y Luna terminaron por unirse a aquel grupo que parecía estarse divirtiendo, seguidas por Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott quienes se habían rendido y dejando sus prejuicios Slytherin decidieron que, si Pansy estaba ahí rodeada de leones (y una Ravenclaw) y no había muerto, pues seguramente ellos dos también podrían divertirse.

Pero justo cuando piensas que las cosas están fabulosas, siempre tiene que haber algo que arruine el momento y aquello fue lo que pasó cuando Filch, el conserje, entró al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta tomando a Draco Malfoy de brazo de manera muy brusca.

—Profesor Slughorn — Filch resollaba con dificultad, su quijada temblorosa y el maniático brillo detector de travesuras en sus hinchados ojos. – Descubrí a este chico escondiéndose en las escaleras del pasillo, él decía haber sido invitado a su fiesta, pero que no le enviaron a tiempo la invitación ¿Usted lo invitó?

Harry miró al rubio, estaba totalmente tranquilo, como si no tuviera absolutamente nada que ocultar ni de Filch, ni de Slughorn, ni de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la reunión.

Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los grises de Malfoy y algo dentro de él volvió a latir, haciéndolo sentir vivo, por al menos, unos cuantos segundos.

Entonces Draco suspiró y con voz fastidiada dijo:

—De acuerdo, no fui invitado. Estaba tratando de colarme ¿Contento?

— ¡No, no lo estoy! — dijo Filch con regocijo en los ojos, tenía una declaración completa y e indiscutible. – ¡Estás en problemas, sí que lo estas!, ¿Acaso no dijo el Director que no merodearan por las noches a menos que tuvieran permiso, eh?

— Está bien, Argus, está bien — dijo Slughorn haciendo un gesto con la mano — Es navidad y no es un crimen querer venir a la fiesta. Sólo por esta vez olvidemos los castigos; Te puedes quedar Draco.

Harry se percató de inmediato, Draco le agradeció con aquella sonrisa que hacía a cualquiera caer a sus pies (incluyéndolo) pero su mirada reflejaba algo similar a la decepción y la frustración. Miró en dirección a Snape, éste solo por un segundo miró con furia hacia Draco.

 _Snape y Malfoy están tramando algo._ Pensó.  _Pero Snape es miembro de la orden... ¿A quién mierdas quiero engañar? Yo nunca he confiado de Snape, podría ser un traidor._

—Muchas gracias, profesor, en serio —Le dijo Malfoy con una voz aristocrática y varonil que hubiera despertado en Harry todas las hormonas del mundo si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado sospechando de él.

— No es nada, nada —dijo Slughorn rechazando el agradecimiento de Malfoy — Después de todo conocía a tu abuelo...

— El siempre habló muy bien de usted señor — dijo Malfoy casualmente —Decía que usted es el mejor fabricante de pociones que jamás había conocido.

Harry miraba fijamente a Malfoy. No eran los halagos lo que lo intrigaba, era el hecho de que Malfoy, dentro de todo, lucía un poco enfermo. Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Draco de cerca, y notó que ahora tenía oscuras ojeras, y un marcado matiz grisáceo en la piel.

—Dios, ese imbécil siempre arruinando todo —Se quejó Pansy. —No puede dejarnos tener una noche tranquila.

Hermione le acarició el brazo para tranquilizarla.

—¿Luce un poco... mal, no? —Se aventuró a decir Granger. —Quiero decir, siempre va por ahí con su porte de rey y su cabello reluciendo al sol y todas esas cosas, pero ahora solo luce...

—Como si le quedaran tres días de vida... —Aseguró Blaise. —Parece que no ha dormido en días...

—Pues ese ya no es nuestro asunto —Aseguró Parkinson, pero su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

Después de unos minutos, en los que su grupo de amigos (en el que faltaba Ron) se introdujo a una profunda plática sobre música mágica, Harry pudo escuchar a Snape.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo, Draco.

— Ahora Severus, — dijo Slighorn — Es navidad, no seas demasiado duro...

— Soy su Jefe de Casa, y yo decidiré que tan duro ser — dijo Snape de manera cortante — sígueme Draco.

Se fueron, Snape por delante guiándolo, Malfoy se veía resentido y Harry permaneció indeciso por un momento, entonces dijo:

—Regreso en un segundo...ehm...baño.

Pero nadie pareció escucharlo, así que simplemente se marchó.

Fue fácil, una vez fuera de la fiesta, sacar en el pasillo que estaba totalmente desierto la capa de invisibilidad de su mochila y cubrirse con ella; lo que sí fue difícil fue encontrar a Snape y Malfoy. Harry corría por el pasillo, el ruido de sus pisadas se disimulaba con la música y las fuertes voces que aun provenían de la oficina de Slughorn que había dejado atrás. Quizás Snape había llevado a Malfoy a su oficina en los calabozos, o quizá lo estaba escoltando de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin.

Harry iba puerta tras puerta presionando su oreja, recorriendo rápidamente el pasillo, hasta que, sacudiéndose del nerviosismo, se inclinó hasta la cerradura del último salón de clases del pasillo y escuchó voces.

—¿Qué se supone que planeabas? —Le regañó Severus. —Sabes que no puedes estar vagando por los pasillos, si alguien te descubre...

—Solo fue un descuido, estaba cansado, ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo que fuese sospechoso...

—Fue torpe e insensato, ya eres sospechoso de haber maldecido a Katie Bell, no creo que quieras más problemas.

—¿Sospechoso? ¿Quién sospecha de mí? —Hubo un pequeño silencio. —¿Estás tratando de usar legeremancia para saber si estoy diciendo la verdad? ¡No estaba haciendo nada! Así que déjalo.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarte, le juré a tu madre que te protegería. Hice un juramento Inquebrantable, Draco y agradecería que no complicaras más las cosas.

—Eso es justamente lo que estoy evitando, complicar las cosas.

—¿Y seguir a Potter hasta la maldita fiesta te pareció necesario para tu plan? Porque si no es así, no entiendo que hacías escondido ahí.

Draco se puso rojo, pero Harry no pudo ver aquello.

—Solo quería comprobar algo... ¡Y no intentes usar legeremancia! Soy demasiado bueno en oclumancia, no lograrás ver nada de todas formas.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Severus al ver que no lograría sacarle nada más a Malfoy sobre lo otro.

—Casi termino de repararlo, no he dormido en tres días —Suspiró. —Pero si todo sale bien, podremos usarlo en cuanto se necesite.

—No luces bien...

—Ya lo sé, no necesitas recordarme que soy un desastre. Estoy desesperado, el tiempo se va y yo...

—Escucha, Draco, debes tomártelo con calma.

—No me pidas eso, Severus. Fallé una vez y mi madre lo pagó caro, una segunda vez podría costarle la vida. No puedo irme a dormir mientras ella está allá sufriendo torturas y haciendo de sirvienta... Y luego está el asunto de Crabbe y Goyle, saben todos mis planes y ya no me puedo fiar de ellos...

Entonces Harry lo comprendió todo, Draco estaba obedeciendo a Voldemort por su madre, él tenía a Narcissa Malfoy y la estaba usando para chantajearlo. Se tambaleó por la impresión y golpeó la puerta sin querer. Raídamente se apartó. Snape y Malfoy se habían quedado callados, seguramente ya habían reparado en él.

Harry caminó rápidamente de regreso a la fiesta, con el corazón en la mano y con una chispa de esperanza, tal vez, después de todo, había juzgado mal a Draco. ¡Oh! ¡Que injusto había sido con él!

 _Pero aún puedo arreglarlo, aún puedo ayudarlo, aún podemos tener un futuro juntos._ Pensó mientras se adentraba de nuevo a la fiesta de navidad con una sonrisa en los labios. 


	48. Capítulo 48.

Harry habría ido esa misma noche a encontrarse con Draco para decirle que iba ayudarlo, que iba a apoyarlo y que podía dejar de fingir, que podía ser él mismo de nuevo, que podía ser el mismo chico que lo había besado en navidad dos años atrás, pero las cosas eran un poco más complicadas que aquello, en cuanto le había contado a Hermione lo que había escuchado, ella muy preocupada le había dicho que de ser verdad que Draco estaba bajo amenaza lo más probable es que alguien lo estuviese vigilando dentro de Hogwarts y Harry sospechaba que era Snape quién cumplía con aquella misión.

Pero aquella platica solo hizo que las cosas se complicaran para Harry, quien anteriormente solo se había mantenido alejado de Draco por que se había convencido a si mismo que Malfoy realmente estaba jugando para los malos y ahora que sabía que no era verdad, aquel impulso de salir corriendo tras él era realmente fuerte.

—Creo que debería decírselo a Pans... —Dijo Hermione mientras ella y Harry se encontraban haciendo juntos la tarea de encantamientos frente a la chimenea.

—Primero deberíamos asegurarnos que no trabaja para Voldemort —Apuntó Harry con indiferencia, pero Hermione parecía realmente ofendida.

—No saldría con ella si supiera que es una mortífago, Harry, podemos confiar en ella.

—Ya... lo entiendo, Mione, pero ponte en mi lugar, no quiero exponer a Draco.

—Oh... ya dejó de ser Malfoy —Afirmó la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Harry estaba a punto de responder cuando Ron llegó a sentarse con ellos, sonreía de oreja a oreja, clara señal de que había estado con Lavander.

—¿Qué hay con Malfoy? —Preguntó el pelirrojo —¿Harry sigue con eso de que es un mortífago? Escucha amigo, sé que lo detestas, yo también lo detesto, pero Malfoy solo tiene dieciséis, dudo que Voldemort lo quiera para otra cosa que no sea folla...

—¡Ron! —Exclamó Hermione, escandalizada. — No seas vulgar, por amor a Merlín.

—Por favor, Hermione, el hurón ha demostrado perfectamente este último año que si gasta toda su fortuna no se moriría de hambre si comenzara a trabajar en algún burdel.

Harry golpeó la mesa frente a él con su libro de pociones, a punto de usar el  _sectumsempra_ recién descubierto contra su amigo.

—En serio, Ron, ya basta —Le regañó Hermione mientras le dirigía al pelinegro una mirada preocupada.

Ronald los miró a los dos con preocupación, como si se estuviera perdiendo algo importante.

—¿Hay algo que no me hayan dicho?

Harry tomó aire, se tranquilizó pensando que si Ron actuaba así era porque Malfoy no era precisamente muy amable con él y porque nunca se había atrevido a contarle que habían sido amigos por tres años y que se había enamorado de él. Pero ¿acaso Harry podía confiar en que el odio ciego de su mejor amigo no metería a Malfoy en problemas?

Tomó aire.

—Escucha, Ron —Miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie escuchando. —Sé que esto te va a sonar extraño, pero, Malfoy, bueno, él y yo éramos amigos ¿Entiendes? Y acabo de descubrir que si está con los mortífagos, pero por su madre, Voldemort la tiene de rehén o algo así.

Ronald soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, ya en serio. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Novedades con los recuerdos que Dumbledore te ha mostrado? ¿Un nuevo encantamiento genial en el libro del príncipe mestizo?

—Te está diciendo la verdad, Ronald, no seas insensible —Hermione suspiró resignada. —A veces pienso que no has terminado de evolucionar.

Weasley se recargó en su asiento, completamente confundido, poniendo exactamente la misma expresión que cuando intentaba realizar algún encantamiento no verbal y simplemente no podía.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó finalmente.

—Desde primero —Afirmó Harry, algo nervioso por la reacción de su amigo.

—Claro, por eso te acercarse así durante el primer banquete —Luego lo miró con duda. —Pero si Malfoy es tu amigo, ¿Por qué siempre es tan hijo de puta contigo, conmigo y con Hermione? ¡Si hasta me inventó una canción para molestarme!

—Creo recordar que Malfoy únicamente ha sido malo contigo —Aclaró Hermione —A mí solo comenzó a molestarme cuando tuvo que unirse a los mortífagos. Además "A Weasley vamos a coronar" fue una gran canción —Se burló sonriente.

—Godric bendito... —Suspiró. —Ahora mis mejores amigos están del lado del hurón saltarín. ¿En qué clase de aberrante mundo estoy viviendo?

—¿No estás enojado? —Preguntó Harry. —Porque si lo estas voy a tener que lanzarte un  _obliviate_  y no quiero porque eres mi mejor amigo.

—Que va, me da igual, mientras el bastardo no se meta con ustedes —Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, de manera confidente. —Supongo que vas a intentar ayudarlo a salir de aquello. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—No realmente, es complicado, estoy seguro que Draco no va a querer escucharme de nada, no va a arriesgar la vida de su madre solo para que seamos amigos de nuevo y aunque le diga que la orden puede ayudarlo, estoy seguro que Snape correrá con el chisme y Voldemort terminará matando a la señora Malfoy.

—¿De nuevo con eso? —Preguntó Hermione. —Snape es de los nuestros.

—Snape parece muy interesado en ayudar a Draco en lo que sea que trame para complacer a Voldemort, es un doble agente, y nunca me voy a fiar de él del todo.

—Harry hace bien en no confiar del todo, Mione, Snape traicionó quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no le sería difícil traicionar también a Dumbledore. —Se puso de pie. —Pensaremos en algo después, ahora vamos a dormir, es bastante tarde.

Hermione y Harry asintieron, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

—¿Harry? —Dijo Hermione antes de entrar al dormitorio de las chicas. —Olvidé decirte que tengas cuidado con cualquier cosa que te de Romilda Vane. Escuché que les decía a sus amigas que planeaba darte un filtro amoroso.

—Ha intentado de todo para salir conmigo —Dijo resignado —Tendré cuidado.   
  


Draco Malfoy se sentía terriblemente cansado, no dormía, no comía y tener que mantener la  _imperius_  sobre madame Rosmerta le robaba más energía mágica de la que hubiera imaginado.

Se sentía presionado, terriblemente nervioso y ansioso, el Lord le había hecho saber por medio de Snape que estaba muy decepcionado con sus avances y que quería su "problema" solucionado para antes de que el año terminara pero que si debía presionarlo iba a hacerlo, y aunque Draco se tomó la amenaza muy en serio, simplemente no había encontrado su segunda oportunidad para "matar" a Dumbledore.

Pasaron semanas sin que ninguna oportunidad se revelara ante él, al menos, hasta que a través de madame Rosmerta se enteró que Slughorn planeaba regalarle una botella de hidromiel a Dumbledore y entonces se puso manos a la obra.

Avisó con antelación a Snape, quién puso a disposición de Albus un bezoar y se dispuso a preparar el veneno que pondría dentro de la botella. Llevó a cabo todo el procedimiento frente a Vincent y Gregory, quienes cumplieron a la perfección su papel como ayudantes.

Finalmente llevó el veneno a la dependienta de las tres escobas durante la excursión a Hogsmeade más próxima y dejó que la mujer hiciera el trabajo sucio.

—Slughorn recogió la botella —Dijo entrando al despacho de Snape. —Será mejor que avises al viejo.

—Toma asiento Draco, tengo que hablar contigo.

El rubio se sentó y echó una mirada furtiva a la puerta, Snape entendió el mensaje y lanzó un encantamiento silenciador, Crabbe y Goyle no escucharían nada.

—¿Tienes el armario listo?

—Aún no...

—Sabes que en cuanto el señor obscuro se entere de que has fallado...

—Lo sé, Severus, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. —El profesor alzó la ceja y luego se reclinó sobre su escritorio.

—Sirius Black parece muy decidido a saber quién es el segundo espía de la orden en las filas del Lord, no se fía de ti.

—Es gracias a mí que sigue con vida, si yo no hubiera alertado a la orden que Potter y sus amigos...

—Black es necio e irracional —Soltó con fastidio. —Al menos Lupin ha sabido mantenerlo a raya, pero comienza a ser insoportable, está presionando a Dumbledore, alega que la vida de su precioso ahijado podría correr riesgo si confían en el hombre equivocado.

—No entiendo como Lupin se ha ido a enamorar de semejante idiota —Replicó Draco. —Debería limitarse a agradecerme por haber ayudado en vez de querer desenmascararme.

—He pensado que en cuanto termines con el armario y tengas a Narcissa aquí podríamos revelar tu identidad.

— Tu sabes mejor que yo que Dumbledore está viejo y débil por lo que sea que le haya pasado en la mano —Severus mostró sorpresa. —Sí, me he dado cuenta, no soy idiota, está maldito y probablemente no le quede mucho de vida y si pongo mi vida y la de mis padres en sus manos, los Malfoy no vamos a durar mucho más de lo que duró Diggory.

—¿Vas a volverte contra la orden en cuanto Dumbledore caiga? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Yo no sirvo a nadie, y creo que estar con Voldemort podría significar una ventaja, él ya confía en nosotros tanto como en Bellatrix, cuando el viejo caiga, por mí, o por ti o por la maldición de su mano no habrá nadie que pueda enfrentarse al señor tenebroso, nadie excepto Harry y él, aún no está listo para ello. —Se restregó la cara con las manos. —Lo que quiero decir es que creí que sería mejor esperar junto a Voldemort y en el momento indicado darle ventaja a Potter.

—No te agrada mucho la idea...

—Por supuesto que no, lo único que quiero es sacar a mi madre de ahí y llevármela lejos, pero mientras el Lord siga con vida, eso no va a poder ser posible, solo nos queda mantenernos con vida mientras podamos.

—¿Dumbledore ya te habló de sus planes?

—Quiere que cuando llegue el momento, de verdad lo asesine, aunque me ha dicho que preferiría que tú lo hicieras —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Estoy convencido de que el viejo ya tiene absolutamente todo planeado, la guerra no va a tardar en estallar.

—Te has fortalecido, estoy orgulloso de ti, Draco.

—Aún tengo miedo, —Confesó. —mucho miedo, pero tengo que dar lo mejor de mí, por mis padres, por mis amigos, por ti y por Harry.

El segundo plan de Draco para asesinar a Dumbledore, al igual que el primero resultó un fiasco. Harry Potter llegó con Ronald Weasley a la oficina de Slughorn, el pelirrojo estaba bajo los efectos de algún tipo de filtro de amor y Potter lo había llevado a que su profesor los ayudara.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, terminaron bebiendo hidromiel y Weasley terminó envenenado y a punto de morir. Si no hubiera sido por su amigo cuatro ojos (quién al parecer si ponía atención en su clase de pociones) que le dio un bezoar a tiempo, Ronald Weasley hubiera pasado a la historia.

En aquella ocasión Voldemort no fue tan benevolente y mandó llamar a Draco hasta la mansión, la reunión había sido corta, Snape había sacado a Malfoy del castillo de manera ilegal a media noche y no podían tardar demasiado, Severus había alegado que alguien podía notar la ausencia de ambos y resultar sospechoso, aunque sus verdaderas intenciones eran que el castigo durara menos de lo acostumbrado.

Por supuesto que Draco había recibido el castigo con la cabeza en alto, prefería ser él quién recibiera las torturas y no su madre.

 _Cruciatus_ , tras  _cruciatus_  Draco Malfoy estaba más seguro que nunca, quería acabar con el bastardo de Voldemort y quería escupir sobre su cadáver. El dolor de ese momento no significaba nada. Los músculos desgarrándose, la falta de aire y el dolor en los huesos no eran nada comparado con el sufrimiento que sentía al mirar a su madre, asustada y completamente sumisa, no se comparaba con verla a punto de intervenir con la tortura y arrepentirse porque se lo pedía con una mirada.

—No habrá otra oportunidad, Draco, muchacho —Le dijo Voldemort antes de que partiera de vuelta a Hogwarts. —Ya has llamado mucho la atención por tus descuidos, la siguiente ocasión tienes que lograrlo si no quieres recibir la cabeza de tu madre como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Sí, mi señor —Se obligó a decir, aún arrodillado por el dolor.

—Tranquilo, me aseguraré de que recibas el incentivo correcto para completar tu misión y no lo olvides, te estaré vigilando.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Draco pasara cada uno de sus minutos libres arreglando el armario evanescente, cada vez con mayor desesperación, con mayor ahínco, tenía el tiempo contado y la desesperación no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Rompió un par de objetos que tenía a la mano, objetos de cristalería que se hicieron añicos como su razón. Se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres, llevaba ahí toda la noche y el armario no parecía dispuesto a funcionar.

Pateó el artefacto, le dolió el pie pero no le importó.

—¡Mi madre está en peligro! —Le gritó al pedazo de madera. —¡Maldita porquería de mierda, funciona! —Gritó nuevamente, ahora entre sollozos. —Funciona...

Jalo su rubio cabello en señal de frustración y se dejó caer de espaldas al armario mientras un montón de lágrimas corrían por su griseaseo rostro, un rostro lleno de temor, desesperación, frustración, miedo y ansiedad.

Del otro lado, Harry Potter escuchaba objetos siendo destrozados y los sollozos de alguien que se encuentra sumido en la oscuridad.

—Solo un poco más, Draco —Dijo con la frente pegada a la puerta de la sala. —Solo tienes que soportar un poco más, estamos trabajando en ello, estamos trabajando para sacarte de aquí.

Lo decía con convicción, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón de hiciera pequeño por escuchar a la persona que amaba en aquel estado. 


	49. Capítulo 49.

Las cosas se estaban jodiendo, eso Draco ya lo sabía, las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control y poco a poco iba perdiendo la calma que Snape le había enseñado mantener. Se sentía solo, desdichado y completamente enfermo, vomitaba cada dos por tres y no se podía permitir tomar una comida decente sin terminar con unas nauseas terribles.

La situación poco a poco iba sobrepasándolo, recibía cartas sin firmar asegurándole que su pobre madre sufriría un castigo esa noche si  _seguían_  sin noticias sobre algún avance que demostrara que se estaba tomando en serio su papel como servidor del Lord y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, literalmente, escuchaba pasos cerca de él y nunca había nadie cerca, sentía una presencia agobiándolo, observándolo y juzgando sus acciones.

No podía más, eso era claro, llevaba todo el año escolar convenciéndose de que estaba a la altura, que podía mantener la fachada, que era fuerte que no se iba a dejar vencer, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas fueron menguando hasta convertirlo en la sombra de lo que era el verdadero Draco Malfoy, orgulloso, petulante, fuerte y poderoso, ahora no era más que un manojo de nervios y saladas lágrimas, lágrimas que ya ni si quiera se molestaba en limpiar de su grisáceo y demacrado rostro.

No tenía a nadie, su madre estaba a miles de kilómetros bajo el yugo de Voldemort, su padre estaba en Azkaban, preso de sus propios errores, Pansy y Blaise, aquellos que fueran sus mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria lo repudiaban y lo evitaban, culpa suya, debía admitir, Dumbledore le había ordenado a Severus darle su espacio y Harry Potter, su primer amor, lo tenía en el peor de los conceptos y lo odiaba casi tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo.

Por eso, cuando Myrtle la llorona lo encontró llorando dentro del baño abandonado del sexto piso y le ofreció su amistad, éste la aceptó sin dudar. La fantasma resultó ser una gran compañía, era amable, linda y una gran oyente, siempre dejaba que Draco se desahogara (aún si siempre se quejaba de lo mismo), luego le daba unas palmaditas de manera amistosa y cariñosa en la cabeza y finalmente se ponía frente a él y le decía lo guapo que se vería si dejaba de llorar, lo que siempre hacía reír a Draco, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—Has sido muy fuerte por casi dos años, Draco —Le decía ella, flotando frente a él. —Está bien si no eres fuerte ahora, porque así después vas a levantarte mucho más poderoso que antes.

Aquello era algo que ella siempre decía para hacerlo sentir mejor y aunque Malfoy se sentía muy lejos de sentirse "más poderoso que antes", aceptaba esas palabras con un asentimiento y una mirada seria.

Sus calificaciones había bajado, muchísimo, toda su atención estaba en las amenazas escritas de Voldemort y en reparar el armario evanescente, el cual poco a poco y a base de muchas noches sin dormir estaba siendo reparado. Draco ponía todo su carazón y su esperanza en que aquella cosa pronto funcionara, porque si lo lograba, le iba a importar una mierda el mundo mágico, iba a tomar a su madre y se la iba a llevar al mundo muggle donde estaría a salvo en una bella casa de campo protegida por un  _fidelius_  y sobre su cadáver alguien le iba a poner una mano encima.

 _Pero volveré._ Se decía cuando recordaba a Harry.  _Voy a volver por Harry y voy a ayudarle a acabar con ese desgraciado, voy a volver para matar a mi padre por habernos metido en esto y cuando todo acabe, voy a decirle a Harry que lo amo y que lo siento._

Todo aquello mientras lloraba de rabia e impotencia y movía la varita frente al armario, armándolo y desarmándolo, probándolo, rectificando los planos que él mismo había creado del artefacto.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, y mucho más cuando uno estaba demasiado ocupado exigiéndose demasiado. Por eso a Draco no le sorprendió verse a punto de terminar el curso y el armario por fin quedó listo para usarse, lo que fue un gran alivio para él. Ya no importaban las veces que había llorado, ni las veces que había pensado en acabar con la presión aplicándose un  _obliviate_ , las cartas del Lord ya no valían nada, porque el armario estaba listo y pronto podría ver a su madre de nuevo y ponerla a salvo.

Lo había pensado bastante, sacaría a Narcissa de Malfoy Manor, la ocultaría en algún lado y fingiría no saber absolutamente nada, incluso le pediría a Snape agregar recuerdos falsos a su mente o que le lanzara un  _obliviate_  si era necesario, se mantendría junto a Voldemort hasta que la batalla final llegara y entonces, haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para darle la ventaja a los buenos, cualquier cosa para joder al monstruo de Voldemort.

Sin embargo, era de vital importancia hacerles creer a Crabbe y Goyle que el armario seguía inservible, así ellos no se atreverían a usarlo o a mencionárselo al lord, después de todo, un plan que estaba incompleto no tenía valor alguno para Voldemort y mencionarle un armario evanescente que no servía era una pérdida de tiempo.

Las cosas mejoraron ligeramente, Draco comía un poco más, las náuseas solo se producían con la llegada de un nuevo paquete del lord, los cuales comenzaban a incluir animales muertos enteros o por partes y aunque seguía sin dormir lo necesario, al menos era capaz de conciliar el sueño por un par de horas.

Pese a todo, Malfoy siguió visitando a Myrtle que muy orgullosa le hizo ver que las cosas mejorarían un poco de ahí en adelante que solo debía seguir esforzándose lo suficiente y volverse más fuerte. Draco por primera vez sonrió, Myrtle podía tener razón, tal vez el armario era una señal de que las cosas podían mejorar, que había esperanza, que después de todo, tal vez, tenía una oportunidad para seguir viviendo.

—Yo sabía que eras muy perseverante e inteligente, no dudé ni un solo segundo que lo conseguirías —Le dijo la fantasma cuando, una vez más le contó como había logrado reparar el armario.

—Pero recuerda que no puedes contárselo a nadie —Le dijo con voz seria. —Ni por accidente.

—No puedo creer que creas que puedo hacerlo —Le recriminó, a punto de echarse a llorar, como siempre.

—Escucha, me tomó todo el año arreglarlo, y es peligroso que alguien se entere.

—Lo sé, rubio tonto, no me trates como si no lo entendiera —Y dio media vuelta para desaparecer por uno de los excusados.

Draco que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta que chocó contra alguien en cuanto la empujó para salir.

Y entonces todo su mundo se vino abajo, Vincent Crabbe estaba del otro lado, mirándolo con la seriedad de siempre.

—Te buscaba, me he encontrado a Snape y dice que tienes que ir a cumplir con tu castigo por no haber entregado tarea la última semana, de ninguna materia.

—Justamente iba para allá —Respondió el rubio manteniéndole la mirada y disimulando muy bien su nerviosismo. ¿A caso Vincent había escuchado lo del armario?

Draco lo evaluó con la mirada, Crabbe no parecía más que aburrido, ni sorprendido, ni enojado, simplemente indiferente. Aquello representó un alivio inmediato, no podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de revelar su arma secreta, aquella que había mantenido lejos de las garras de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta las mazmorras donde se separaron, Vincent al parecer se dirigía a la sala común y Draco tomó el camino más corto a la sala de pociones, donde ayudaría a Slughorn a organizar el almacén para cumplir con su castigo. 

Solo para asegurarse de que Vincent Y Gregory no sabían nada del armario decidió fingir un par de días más que aún lo estaba reparando con ellos esperándolo muy cerca de la sala, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención.

Se entretuvo dándole una mirada a la sala de los menesteres, a pesar de haber pasado prácticamente todo el año encerrado ahí, la verdad era que jamás se había detenido a observar el montón de cosas que había dentro, un montón de objetos que la gente había ocultado o que había perdido, escobas, ropa, joyas, pelotas de quidditch, muebles, piezas de arte, esculturas, objetos decorativos, artefactos de magia oscura, detectores de magia oscura, estantes llenos de libros, bolas de cristal, frascos con líquidos irreconocibles a la vista y un montón de cosas más, pero sin duda, lo que más llamó su atención fue una hermosa diadema plateada con joyas azules que parecía destacar entre todas las cosas, le recordaba ligeramente a una que su padre le había dado a su madre por su cumpleaños durante su viaje a Italia, un año antes de que ingresara a Hogwarts, cuando todo era sencillo, cuando todo era felicidad.

Suspiró y usó su varita para ver la hora usando el encantamiento  _tempus_ , pronto sería la hora de la cena.

Salió de la sala asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca y silbó para indicarles a Vincent y Gregory que era hora de irse.

Sin esperar a sus dos ex amigos comenzó su camino hasta el gran comedor, se sentía ligeramente motivado y mucho más tranquilo que otros días y pensó que tal vez debía ir a ver a Myrtle después de la cena para contarle todas las cosas que había en la sala de los menesteres, sabía por boca de la misma Myrtle que los fantasmas no podían entrar a la sala.

Llegó justo a tiempo, la cena estaba recién servida y aunque ya todos estaban sentados, nadie le prestó demasiada atención a su tardía llegada.

Draco se sentó lo más lejos posible de todas las serpientes, quienes siempre respetaban su privacidad y le dejaban un espacio muy cerca de la puerta, un espacio bastante grande, porque sabían lo mal que reaccionaba Draco si alguien se sentaba cerca de él.

El rubio tomó una porción de pollo y otra de puré de papas, se sirvió un vaso de leche de chocolate y comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, se sentía con un poco de humor para comer un trozo de la deliciosa tarta de fresa que servirían como postre.

Pero aquel momento nunca llegó.

Una lechuza solitaria entró volando al gran comedor, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, Draco no le prestó importancia hasta que la lechuza se detuvo frente a él, esperando a que tomara el paquete. Draco lo hizo nada más reconoció la letra de su madre en la nota que acompañaba la solitaria y pequeña caja que cargaba el ave.

La lechuza partió y todos volvieron su atención a sus propios asuntos, todos menos Harry Potter que se encontraba cenando sin Ron ni Hermione en la mesa de los leones, ni Severus Snape, quien desde la mesa de los profesores no se había perdido nada.

Draco tomó la caja, era muy pequeña y era bastante simple, no parecía un regalo de ningún tipo, pero tampoco podía ser otra de las amenazas de Voldemort para presionarlo en su misión de asesinar a Dumbledore.

Era obvio que la nota la había escrito Narcissa, aquella letra tan bonita y estilizada era la suya, pero era bastante extraño que su madre le enviara algo, no lo había hecho desde finales de su quinto año, cuando las cosas con Voldemort aún estaban bajo control, hasta que su padre fue encerrado en Azkaban.

Dejando de lado sus cubiertos y asegurándose de que nadie intentaba mirar lo que había en el paquete lo abrió.

Aquello le hubiera hecho soltar un grito si no hubiera estado en shock.

Dentro de la caja descansaba un dedo anular con el anillo que representaba el emblema de los Malfoy, el anillo de su madre.

Su mundo se vino abajo en un santiamén, necesitaba vomitar, necesitaba arrojar aquella caja lejos, muy lejos, necesitaba dejar de temblar, necesitaba dejar de llorar, mierda.

Tapó con manos temblorosas la caja y aun aferrándose a ella salió del comedor empujando a unas cuantas personas que hacían lo mismo, ganándose un montón de miradas extrañas que rápidamente lo olvidaron, pues no era la primera vez que se portaba así de extraño.

Corrió con las piernas a punto de fallarle hasta llegar al sexto piso, donde se encerró en el baño y vomitó todo lo que había comido mientras las saladas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Salió del váter aun temblando y soltándose a llorar como si tuviera cinco años, su madre, él le había hecho daño a su madre, no había otra explicación, no necesitaba engañarse, Narcissa no podía quitarse aquel anillo ni aunque lo deseara, la única manera de arrancarlo era cortándole el dedo y el bastardo de Voldemort lo había hecho.

Sin dejar de llorar abrió la caja de nuevo, estaba manchada de sangre, así como habían arrancado el dedo lo había aventado en la caja y parecía tan fresco que las ganas de vomitar regresaron, pero lo resistió y con mucho cuidado tomó el trozo de carne dispuesto a recuperar el anillo de su madre.

Le costó mucho trabajo no dejarlo caer por los temblores de su cuerpo y lo único que agradecía era que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista lo suficiente para no ver bien el que alguna vez había sido el dedo de su madre.

Usando el lazo de sangre de los Malfoy retiró el anillo del dedo que ya no pertenecía a nadie, dejó el trozo de carne de nuevo en la caja, la cerró y la arrojó lejos para luego lanzarle un  _incendio_.

En cuanto la caja comenzó a consumirse llevó el anillo de su madre hasta su pecho y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

—¿Draco? —Dijo la voz de Myrtle —Merlín... —Dijo mirando la caja incendiándose en un rincón. —¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco no respondió, siguió llorando, recargado contra el mugriento lavamanos que tenía enfrente y con la cabeza agachada.

—Ya, ya... —Le decía la fantasma. —Ya, ya... cuéntame... ¿qué te pasa?... Quizá pueda ayudarte...

—Nadie puede ayudarme —dijo Malfoy. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. —No puedo hacerlo... no puedo... no sirvo para esto... y si no hago algo pronto... va a matarla...

Malfoy jadeó y tosió, y entonces, con un gran estremecimiento, levantó la cabeza y a través del espejo resquebrajado, miró a Harry observándolo sobre su hombro.

Draco se dio la vuelta con rapidez y levantó la varita, cegado por el terror y la desesperación. Instintivamente Harry sacó la suya, lo que causó que Draco no lo pensara dos veces y lanzara un maleficio que falló por centímetros, haciendo añicos la lámpara que estaba en el muro junto a Harry.

Draco no pensaba, solo actuaba, invadido por la locura a la que se había visto arrastrado y que ahora lo dominaba.

Arrojándose al suelo, Harry pensó "¡Levicorpus!" y agitó su varita, pero Malfoy logró esquivarlo y levantó su propia varita para arrojarle otro maleficio.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Deténganse! –chilló Myrtle la llorona, su voz hacia eco en el cuarto de baño. —¡Alto! ¡PAREN YA! ¡Draco, es Harry! ¡Es Harry!

Se escuchó un terrible estruendo y la cabina que estaba junto a Harry explotó; intentó hacer el hechizo de las piernas pegadas pero éste rozó la oreja de Malfoy y golpeó el muro detrás de él, destrozando el tanque de agua sobre el que estaba Myrtle, quien gritó fuertemente; el agua se empezó a derramar por todos lados y Harry se resbaló al mismo tiempo que Malfoy, con el rostro contorsionado, gritaba:

—Cruci...

—¡SECTUMSEMPRA! —gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas desde el piso, al mismo tiempo que agitaba salvajemente la varita.

La sangre empezó a salir a chorros del rostro y pecho de Malfoy como si éste hubiera sido golpeado con una espada invisible. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó en el suelo encharcado haciendo un gran ruido en el agua. Su varita cayó de su mano derecha, que se había quedado sin fuerza.

—No... —jadeó Harry.

Deslizándose y tambaleándose, Harry se puso de pie y se precipitó hacia dónde yacía Malfoy, cuyo rostro se había puesto de un rojo brillante. Tenía sus manos contraídas sobre su pecho bañado en sangre.

—No... no quise... Draco... ¡Draco!

Harry no sabía lo que había dicho, cayó de rodillas a un lado de Malfoy, quien temblaba incontroladamente en el charco de su propia sangre.

Myrtle la llorona dejó salir un ensordecedor grito:

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡No es malo! ¡No es malo!

Draco se sentía agonizar, pero aquel dolor logró despejarle su nublada mente y cuando pudo abrir los ojos a pesar del dolor y vio a Harry se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo.

—Lo lamento... —Le dijo con voz débil.

—Voy a ayudarte, Draco, voy a ayudarte —Le decía Harry con lágrimas en los ojos. —Dios, dios lo siento tanto —Ver tanta sangre sólo empeoraba las cosas.

—Déjalo así... —Le dijo con voz implorante. —Déjame morir, Harry...

La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de Harry él miró hacia arriba, aterrorizado: Snape había irrumpido en el baño, tenía el rostro lívido. Empujó bruscamente a Harry hacia un lado y se puso de rodillas junto a Malfoy. Sacando su varita se puso a trazar con ella sobre las profundas heridas que la maldición de Harry le había causado, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba un encantamiento que sonaba como una canción. La sangre pareció dejar de fluir. Snape limpió el rostro de Malfoy y repitió su hechizo. Parecía cómo si hubiera cosido las heridas.

Harry sólo observaba, horrorizado por lo que había hecho, se sentía tan culpable y miserable. Apenas se percató que estaba también empapado en sangre y agua. Myrtle la llorona seguía sollozando y lamentándose sobre ellos. Cuando Snape pareció terminar su contrahechizo por tercera vez, ayudó a Malfoy a incorporarse, aunque no lo logró del todo, Draco parecía un muñeco sin vida, seminconsciente

—Necesitas ir a la enfermería. Te podrían quedar las cicatrices, pero si tomas esencia de díctamo inmediatamente podremos evitarlas... Vamos...

Sosteniendo a Malfoy, lo ayudó a cruzar el baño y al llegar a la puerta se volvió y dijo, con una voz fría cargada de furia:

—Y tú, Potter... espérame aquí.

Ni por un segundo le pasó a Harry por la cabeza desobedecer. Se levantó lentamente, temblando, y miró hacia abajo el suelo mojado. Había manchas de sangre flotando como lirios rojos sobre la superficie del agua. No encontraba palabras para pedirle a Myrtle la llorona que se callara.

Harry estaba shock, se sentía terriblemente mal, lo único que quería era inmovilizar al rubio para poder tranquilizarlo, pero Draco se veía tan fuera de sí, tan completamente descolocado que Harry no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando estuvo a punto de recibir la cruciatus de Malfoy. Debió haberle hecho caso a Hermione, no debió leer el estúpido libro del príncipe mestizo.

Lloró hasta que la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse, diez minutos después, mostrando a un muy enojado Severus Snape.

—Vete. —le dijo a Myrtle, y ésta se sumergió dentro de su taza dejando un sonoro silencio detrás de ella.

—No sé que pasó. –dijo Harry con voz temblorosa y aún con lágrimas cayendo por su moreno rostro. Su voz hacía eco en aquel frío y húmedo lugar. –No sabía lo que ese hechizo hacía, yo jamás le hubiera hecho daño, yo jamás...

Pero Snape lo ignoró y lo interrumpió.

—Aparentemente te he subestimado, Potter. —dijo tranquilamente. —¿Quién hubiera creído que tú supieras semejante magia oscura? ¿Quién te habló de ese hechizo?

—¿Qué? Eso no importa, Draco...

—¿Quién te habló de ese hechizo? —Volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Yo... lo leí por ahí.

—¿Dónde?

—En... un libro de la biblioteca. –inventó Harry desesperadamente. —No recuerdo cómo se llamaba...

—Mentiroso. –dijo Snape.

Harry sintió la boca seca. Sabía lo que Snape estaba tratando de hacer y no se había prevenido para evitarlo, legeremancia... El baño parecía destellar ante sus ojos, trató de bloquearse de todo, pero sobre todas las cosas, intentó desaparecer la imagen de la copia de "Pociones Avanzadas: su elaboración" del Príncipe Mestizo de su mente.

Y entonces Snape fue apareciendo ante sus ojos otra vez, en medio de aquel baño destrozado y empapado. Miró sus ojos negros, deseando y esperanzado de que Snape no viera en su mente lo que tanto temía, pero...

—Tráeme tu bolsa, —dijo Snape suavemente, —y todos tus libros. Todos. Tráemelos aquí. ¡Ahora!

Harry corrió hasta la torre de Gryffindor, no podía entregarle el libro a Snape, aquello podía costarle la expulsión si Slughorn se daba cuenta que durante todo el curso había hecho trampa usando el libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo y Harry no podía ser expulsado, mucho menos en ese momento, necesitaba estar con Draco, necesitaba pedirle perdón, necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa para que lo perdonara.

Al llegar no dudó en pedirle a Ron su libro, por supuesto que le había preguntado lo que pasaba (por su aspecto, suponía), pero Harry no tenía tiempo para aquello.

Tomó el libro de Ron y corrió hasta la sala de los menesteres donde con todas sus fuerzas pidió un lugar donde pudiera ocultar su libro. Escondió el libro del príncipe dentro de una alacena junto a una jaula, colocó un busto desgastado y viejo sobre el armario para localizarlo después, al busto le colocó una vieja peluca y sobre ésta, una diadema un tanto desgastada con gemas de color azul incrustadas.

Harry no corrió, casi voló, de regreso al baño del piso inferior, metiendo el libro de Ron dentro de su bolsa en el camino. Un minuto después, estaba frente a Snape, quien tendió su mano sin decir palabra en espera de la bolsa de Harry. Él se la entregó, jadeando y con dolor de pecho. Y esperó.

Uno por uno, Snape extrajo los libros de Harry y los examinó. Al final, el único que quedaba era el libro de Pociones, el cual revisó con mucho cuidado antes de decir algo.

—¿Éste es tu libro de "Pociones Avanzadas: su elaboración", Potter?

—Sí —dijo Harry, quien todavía respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de ello, Potter?

—Sí –contestó Harry, con un dejo de desafío en la voz.

Snape se quedó en silencio, analizando el libro.

—Señor... —La voz le temblaba. —Señor, Draco...

—Escúchame bien Potter —Lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo. —No te quiero cerca de mi ahijado ¿Me escuchaste? Ya en demasiados problemas lo has metido, no haces más que complicarle la vida ¡Te quiero lejos de él! —Colocó su dedo índice en su pecho, presionando con fuerza, Harry nunca lo había visto tan furioso. —Y si me entero, Potter, de que si quiera te has atrevido a mirarlo, no solo me encargaré de que te expulsen, sino de hacer tu vida miserable a cada segundo. —Lo fulminó con la mirada. —Lo único que haces es traer muerte a las personas que te rodean y yo, no voy a dejar que algo le pase a Draco por tu estúpida culpa.

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos y con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro pero no se atrevió a decir nada, sabía que Snape tenía razón.

—Ahora lárgate y estás castigado, te quiero cada miserable sábado a partir de las diez de la mañana en mi despacho.

Le arrojó sus cosas al suelo antes de marcharse, haciendo que todos sus libros se llenaran de agua y de la sangre de Draco.


	50. Capítulo 50

El rumor sobre la pelea de Harry y Draco en el baño del sexto piso no tardó ni una hora en extenderse y, aunque nadie estaba seguro al cien por ciento de lo que había ocurrido, si estaban seguros de que había sido algo grave, Malfoy se encontraba en la enfermería, inconsciente y al parecer no saldría de ahí en varios días.

La culpa que Harry sentía por haber maldecido a Draco con tal encantamiento no menguaba y las miradas horrorizadas de sus compañeros solo empeoraban la situación y lo hacían sentir más miserable de lo que jamás en su vida se sintió, ni si quiera cuando se enteró de cómo habían muerto sus padres realmente se sintió tan mal y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, Hermione no dejaba de reprocharle que "le había advertido que el libro del príncipe era malo".

Harry no dormía, no comía y tampoco podía hacer magia, se sentía tan enojado consigo mismo y con su magia que había logrado bloquearla por completo y aquello, al igual que el rumor de la pelea, también se extendió por el colegio de boca en boca, el gran Harry Potter, el elegido, no podía ni si quiera hacer que su escoba se levantara del suelo.

Draco por su parte no la pasó mal los primeros días, estaba inconsciente y en ese estado todo había sido color de rosa, le habían dado una poción para dormir sin sueños, una más para el dolor y otra para las cicatrices, las cuales se desvanecieron, en su mayoría, durante la primera semana, pero aquel hechizo era tan poderoso que el dolor le seguía atacando si decidía moverse demasiado o con mucha brusquedad.

Cuando la conmoción inicial pasó después de una semana inconsciente en la enfermería y una más sedado y manteniéndose entre la consciencia y la inconciencia, Draco pudo por fin aclarar su mente y llegó a la conclusión de que lo había jodido todo, había estado a punto de lanzarle una cruciatus a la persona que más amaba, había estado fuera de juego por dos semanas y sin duda Voldemort tomaría represalias por el nuevo retraso en su tarea.

¿Cómo había podido perder la cabeza de esa manera? ¿Cómo había podido actuar de manera tan irracional? Estaba seguro de que, de no haber sido Harry, nadie más hubiera podido detenerlo en su ataque de ansiedad y depresión, y seguramente, si hubiese sido otra persona, ese pobre alumno hubiera terminado muerto o gravemente herido.

Pero tenía que ser Potter, de todos los alumnos del colegio, tenía que ser Harry Potter quien lo descubriera totalmente descolocado y enfurecido, tenía que ser quién descubriera el secreto que había protegido por casi dos años y ahora, su misión estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

No podía decir que todo era culpa de Harry, por supuesto que no, él había perdido el control de su mente y de sus emociones, él solo se había expuesto al ponerse a llorar dentro de aquel baño al que pudo haber entrado cualquiera y ahora tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo, tal vez hablar con Severus, si es que se dignaba a visitarlo, pues en todos aquellos días no lo había visto ni una sola vez.

Suspiró. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

—Veo que se encuentra mejor señor Malfoy —Le dijo madame Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a revisar las heridas de su cara, las cuales ya habían desaparecido por completo y de su pecho las cuales aún se mostraban ligeramente, como unas blanquecinas rayas atravesándole todo el tórax. —¿Aún le duele? —Presionó ligeramente sobre la herida.

—Un poco —Dijo con sinceridad.

—Bueno, todo parece ir bien, podrá abandonar la enfermería mañana y reincorporarse a sus clases —Le sonrió maternalmente. —Asegúrese de ponerse al corriente, no querrá sacar malas notas ¿Verdad? Los ÉXTASIS son el siguiente año es importante que aprenda todo lo que pueda.

—Lo haré —Mintió, consciente de que para el siguiente año no volvería al colegio, el siguiente año podría estar muerto o escondido si lograba juntar la valentía para asesinar a Dumbledore.

La mujer se acercó al pasillo miró a ambos lados y luego cerró la puerta de la enfermería, eran las diez de la noche y generalmente nadie necesitaba sus servicios a esa hora. Draco la vio pasar frente a él una vez más para dirigirse a su habitación (la cual se encontraba detrás del despacho) e inmediatamente después todas las luces se apagaron, dejándolo completamente a oscuras.

Draco apenas había cerrado los ojos, listo para la ola de recuerdos de la otra línea de tiempo que seguramente llegarían cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, por supuesto, era un sonido casi indistinguible, pero Draco tenía bien desarrollado el oído y lo notó enseguida.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil y usando un hechizo no verbal invocó si varita que descansando en la mesita de su lado derecho y esperó. Esperó pacientemente y escuchó cada sonido mientras fingía seguir durmiendo sospechando que aquel intruso podía ser Crabbe o Goyle, enviados por Voldemort para amenazarlo o peor aún, para acabar con él mientras dormía.

El sonido de pasos lo hicieron aferrarse a su varita y cuando el sonido comenzó a acercarse se levantó de la cama y apuntó a la nada. Cerró los ojos y escuchó nuevamente, el sonido venía de la derecha.

 _"_ _Muffliato_ _"_ Pensó para insonorizar la sala.

—¡ _Depulso_! —Exclamó cuando identificó el lugar de donde provenían las pisadas.

El cuerpo del invasor salió disparado un par de metros atrás, chocando sin reservas sobre el suelo con un sonido sordo.

—Suficiente, Potter —Dijo con voz cansada, como alguien que lleva peleando toda la vida. —Quítate la estúpida capa.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —Un muy avergonzado Harry apareció a la mitad del pasillo, tendido en el suelo y claramente adolorido.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para apreciarlo, lucía realmente bien, tal vez un poco cansado y arrepentido, pero bastante bien en general. Su cabello estaba tan desordenado como siempre, sus ojos verdes aún brillaban con la inocencia de un niño, pero su cuerpo le indicaba que no lo era más, que ahora era un muy bien formado chico de dieciséis años.

—Porque cualquiera se hubiera defendido, aun con un encantamiento desilusionador encima y yo he escuchado que tú no puedes hacer magia por ahora.

—Oh... —Se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo, aún vestía la túnica.

—Supongo que no has venido a terminar lo del baño ¿O planeabas ahogarme con la almohada mientras dormía?

Harry frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido.

—En realidad vine a disculparme —Relajó su semblante. —He venido todas las noches, esperando a que te recuperaras para poder hablar contigo, de frente.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó de manera hostil, manteniendo la máscara que tanto le había costado construir.

—Porque me importas.

—¿A si? Pues tú a mí no, y tus disculpas me las paso por el culo, ahora lárgate —Le sostuvo la mirada, Harry lucía claramente herido pero Draco sabía que si continuaban con aquello no iba a resistir mucho más y terminaría contándole todo. Se encontraba demasiado frágil emocionalmente como para soportar aquel encuentro repentino.

—Eso es mentira, Draco...

—¿Ahora vuelves a llamarme así? Merlín, Potter, no seas hipócrita, ambos sabemos que solo estas aquí porque no soportas que te miren mal por los pasillos. Solo quieres limpiar tu consciencia.

—¡No, claro que no! —Perdió la paciencia y algunos objetos dentro de la enfermería comenzaron a temblar producto de la descontrolada magia de Potter. —¡Estoy aquí pedazo de imbécil! ¡Por ti y solo por ti!

Aquello logró traspasar algunas de las barreras que Draco había colocado, aunque en realidad no le sorprendía la sinceridad con la que Harry decía algunas cosas, siempre había sido así, sincero consigo mismo y con los que lo rodeaban, lleno de algún tipo de aura limpia y blanca. Al contrario de él, que era mentiroso, evasivo con sus sentimientos y estaba completamente manchado de negro, un negro profundo y opaco.

—¿Por qué no te disculpas haciéndome una mamada, eh Potter? —Dijo en un desesperado intento de hacerlo enojar para que se marchara. —Dependiendo de como chupes decidiré si te perdono o no —Soltó una sonrisa socarrona, necesitaba humillarlo, necesitaba que se fuera rápido o no se contendría más.

Pero aquello solo hizo que Harry clavara sus profundos ojos verdes en él, evaluándolo. Potter, por supuesto ya sabía de qué se trataba aquello, no era la primera vez que Malfoy usaba connotaciones sexuales para intentar avergonzarlo y humillarlo, para hacerlo enojar y hacerlo sentir poco menos que una prostituta, la primera vez lo había sorprendido y había logrado su cometido, Harry había salido echando chispas de los jardines, la segunda vez no había sido tan eficaz, las siguientes, cada vez más vulgares y humillantes lograban sacarlo de sus casillas, pero en ese momento Harry no se sentía lastimado o humillado, se sentía profundamente triste.

Levantó la varita y apuntó hacia el despacho de la enfermera, usó un encantamiento no verbal para bloquear la puerta y otro igual para la puerta principal.

A Draco se le congeló la sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó cuándo Harry con la mirada más seria del mundo se acercó hasta su cama.

—¿No es obvio? —Cerró las persianas que rodeaban la cama. —Haciendo más privado el lugar para hacerte la mamada que has pedido.

A Draco se le paralizó el corazón, jamás había visto a Harry tan serio y a la vez tan malditamente sexy, si algunos minutos atrás había pensado que sus ojos reflejaban inocencia aquello había dejado de ser verdad. Potter lo miraba fijamente, como el depredador a su presa.

—Ya basta de bromas —Le dijo intentando parecer indiferente, aburrido —Lárgate, quiero descansar.

—No es ninguna broma, Draco —Le respondió con voz rasposa, inclinándose sobre la cama para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Draco colocó la punta de su varita en la en el mentón de Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Lárgate antes de que te lance la  _cruciatus_  que no pude lanzar hace dos semanas —Entrecerró los ojos, amenazante. —Que no se te olvide que somos enemigos, Potter, jugamos para diferentes bandos.

Harry sonrió tristemente y agachó la mirada por solo un instante, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente sobre el del rubio.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentirme? —Le preguntó. — ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de compórtate como un imbécil para alejarme?

—Lárgate, Potter —Repitió clavando la varita en su piel con más fuerza.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡No tienes que seguir mintiendo! ¡Pondremos a tu madre a salvo, tú estarás aquí, conmigo y nada va a pasarte!

Pero Draco no pudo replicar ni negar nada, Harry lo había tomado por el cuello del pijama y lo había asaltado con un beso que sabía agridulce.

Harry era suave y dulce, tal y como Draco lo recordaba, sin embargo aquel beso no era ni un poco parecido al que habían compartido la primera vez, Malfoy podía notar la diferencia, la experiencia de ambos era mayor, Harry ya no se mostraba ni un poco torpe y por supuesto tampoco inexperto.

Draco tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente y en contra de todo lo que se juró que no haría, devolvió aquel beso que de tierno no tenía nada. Harry estaba siendo rudo, demasiado, parecía realmente desesperado, como si creyera que Draco se esfumaría de un segundo a otro, como si lo creyera uno más de sus tantos sueños en los que al final Malfoy lo golpeaba y marchaba, escupiéndole en la cara.

Pero el príncipe de las serpientes no se evaporó en el aire ni lo apartó, le correspondió con la misma agresividad y posesividad que un amante furioso, que un amante lleno de deseo guardado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Malfoy se perdió entre los dientes, los labios y la saliva de Harry, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas, intentando tomar el control, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder el control de la situación, Harry por miedo a perder al hombre que amaba y Draco por miedo a dejarse llevar y perder el nuevamente la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba realmente, se dedicaban a explorarse con las manos y con la boca, dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido, dos malditos años.

 _Draco, Draco, Draco._ Pensaba Harry.

 _Debes detenerte, vas a meterlo en problemas, vas a ponerlo en peligro._ Pensaba Draco.

Las manos de Harry pronto se aventuraron a ir más allá, comenzaron a colarse debajo de la delgada tela que cubría el cuerpo de su acompañante y pronto descubrió que la piel de Draco no solo lucía suave y tersa, sino que lo era, realmente lo era y aquello terminó por volverlo loco.

—Dios, Draco, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé, de cuanto te necesito —Susurró sobre la boca del rubio que jadeaba ligeramente por aquel intenso beso. —No tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé con si quiera poder hablar de nuevo —Junto su frente con la de su acompañante y cerró los ojos. —No entendía por qué te habías alejado de mí, no entendía que era lo que había hecho, después del beso yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti —Negó con la cabeza, mostrando claro dolor. —Y de repente te volviste una persona que yo no conocía, no entendía nada, estaba tan perdido sin ti.

Draco contenía el aliento, podía sentir el dolor de Harry, podía sentir toda esa frustración, toda la decepción, la incertidumbre y la confusión. Podía sentirlo porque de alguna manera sus magias se encontraban conectadas.

—Fuiste un patán, fuiste cruel, egoísta y malvado, hiciste de todo para que te odiara, incluso llegaste a reírte de mí cuando te dije que te quería ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Durante quinto? Después de eso yo desistí y no volví a buscarte —Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su moreno rostro. —Pero la verdad, Draco, la verdad es que yo jamás dejé de quererte. Quería odiarte, de verdad quería odiarte, pero simplemente no podía y entre más hijo de puta eras conmigo más te clavabas aquí —Señaló su corazón, no lo miraba, mantenía los ojos cerrados. —Y dioses, cuando te veía con todas tus conquistas quería matarlos, molerlos a  _cruciatus_  y nuevamente quería odiarte, pero era imposible, porque diablos, Draco, porque te amo.

Draco soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, se sentía fuerte y con vida pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquello? ¿Cuánto tardaría la vida en arrebatárselo como todo lo demás?

—No entiendo cómo pasó, ni en qué momento empezó, pero te amo, Draco Lucius Malfoy y no quiero renunciar a ti, no ahora que sé la verdad, no ahora que tengo en mis manos la oportunidad de ayudarte —Lo besó una vez más. —Puedes confiar en mí, Draco, puedes confiar en mí.

Draco se estremeció, no por el tacto de Harry sobre sus abdominales o por el beso, si no por aquellas palabras que lograron tocar hasta la más profunda fibra de su destrozada alma.

El rubio no respondió, en su lugar decidió desconectar su cerebro y hacer, por primera vez en dos años, aquello que su corazón le pedía de manera ferviente. Con mucho cuidado y devoción besó a Harry, esta vez el beso fue tranquilo y muy dulce, estaba tomándose su tiempo, necesitaba saborear aquello, necesitaba asegurarse de que aquello quedara marcado en su piel. 

Sus pálidas manos se colaron entre la túnica de Harry quién no se quejó en absoluto ni parecía enojado por no haber obtenido una respuesta, como si aquellos besos y caricias que el rubio le proporcionaban fueran la contestación que estaba esperando.

Poco a poco y con las manos temblorosas comenzaron a deshacerse de sus prendas hasta que quedaron únicamente en calzoncillos, uno frente al otro, hincados sobre el suave colchón de la cama.

Para Harry, Draco era una especie de ángel, su pálido cuerpo brillaba en las penumbras por la luz de la luna, al igual que su cabello y sus grises ojos destellaban incluso más que las estrellas. Para Harry Draco era perfecto, un ángel caído del cielo por un montón de circunstancias que él no se había buscado.

Para Draco, Harry era algún tipo de demonio, con su firme y esculpido cuerpo moreno tentándolo a probar un pecado que en sus cinco sentidos no hubiese tocado si quiera, con sus verdes y relucientes ojos esmeralda incitándolo a caer en aquel agujero del que no había retorno. Para Draco Harry era un bellísimo demonio lleno de sentimientos que él no comprendía, lleno de oportunidades que tal vez, nunca alcanzaría.

Harry se inclinó para besar a Draco una vez más, acunó su rostro dentro de sus manos y, aunque aquel beso fue tierno, también estaba cargado de deseo.

—Esta es mi primera vez... —Dijo Harry recuperando en sus ojos aquella chispa infantil y un tanto asustada. —Nunca, nunca lo he hecho con nadie —Anunció con algo de vergüenza y aquello llenó a Draco de pura ternura.

—Ni yo —Respondió con sinceridad. —Vamos despacio ¿Si?

Harry asintió haciendo que sus rebeldes cabellos se agitaran.

Entonces Draco atacó, besó a Harry con ímpetu, amor y mucho deseo, ambos se querían, eran un par de jóvenes de dieciséis años, llenos de deseo reprimido y con muchas ganas de explorar el cuerpo ajeno.

Tocaron, saborearon y vieron todo lo que el otro podía ofrecerles, entre lamidas, mordidas, rasguños y apretones, entre el amor y el deseo.

Pronto ambos se encontraron jadeantes y duros, dispuestos a dar un paso más, pero sin tener idea de cómo proseguir, ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia y estaban ligeramente asustados, dar ese paso significaba que iban a unirse y que quizá, aquello complicaría aún más las cosas.

Draco recostó a Harry contra el colchón, dispuesto a correr el riesgo y dejándose llevar por caluroso momento. Bajó la ropa interior de Potter, liberando su creciente erección, admirándola, adorándola.

Recorrió el cuerpo del moreno entre besos y jadeos hasta que llegó a su entrepierna y con la ansiedad de un adolescente hormonal se metió el pene de su acompañante a la boca.

Harry jadeaba y se retorcía, halaba del cabello de su acompañante pidiendo más, rogándole por más, porque aquello se sentía como el cielo. Un ángel, Draco debía ser un ángel.

Pero aquello no duró demasiado, cuando Harry estuvo a punto de correrse Draco se detuvo y con mucha impaciencia y un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer su propia ropa interior.

Entonces se miraron, el verde y el plata conectaron de inmediato, corroborando que aquello era lo correcto, que así debían ser las cosas y no de otra manera.

—Draco... —Jadeo Harry cuando Malfoy se puso sobre él y juntaba sus erecciones.

—Joder... Harry —Dijo el rubio sintiéndose terriblemente urgido por comenzar a masturbarlos.

Harry se levantó y besó a su acompañante de manera salvaje, rogándole silenciosamente para que terminara con aquella deliciosa tortura que había comenzado. Y Draco obedeció, comenzó a frotar su dureza contra la de Potter, lentamente al tiempo que su mano envolvía ambas erecciones y las acariciaba, aumentando el placer.

—Draco... Draco... —Repetía Harry entre besos. —Te amo.

Malfoy aumentó la velocidad, y las palabras de Potter pronto se volvieron palabras inentendibles.

El clímax estaba por llegar, ambos se besaron con necesidad, como si supieran que después de aquella calma la tormenta se desataría y sería más agresiva que antes, como si estuvieran consientes del desastre que conllevaría haber hecho el amor en aquellas circunstancias tan desfavorecedoras para ambos, como si supieran que después de esa noche volverían a ser únicamente Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico y Malfoy, el mortífago.

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, soltando un grito ahogado de placer.

 


	51. Capítulo 51.

Draco despertó ligeramente cansado, había descansado bastante bien y por primera vez en dos semanas se sentía realmente feliz.

Miró a su lado, Harry ya no estaba, pero eso ya lo había sabido desde la noche anterior en que se habían despedido con un fugaz y tierno beso, prometiendo que se verían lo antes posible para reunirse con Dumbledore y crear un plan para sacar a Narcissa Malfoy de la mansión donde ahora gobernaba Voldemort.

El rubio se puso de pie bostezando, se colocó el uniforme y despidiéndose de la enfermera retornó a la sala común de Slytherin, necesitaba hablar con Blaise y Pansy, necesitaba pedirles perdón y explicarles todo, necesitaba advertirles y pedirles que se pusieran a salvo, necesitaba que hablaran con todas las serpientes disponibles y convencerlos de luchar del lado correcto, de luchar para Harry Potter.

Había acordado junto al pelinegro pasarse del lado de la luz definitivamente, aunque no había tenido tiempo de explicarle que en realidad ya jugaba para aquel bando y que solo aparentaba estar de lado de Voldemort para llevar información a la orden del fénix. Había acordado nunca apartarse de él, ser su mano derecha y sus ojos en la espalda, le había prometido luchar a su lado.

Llegó hasta las mazmorras y bajó hasta su habitación donde tomó una muy merecida ducha, su piel aún olía a Harry y aunque realmente no quería deshacerse de aquella sensación, no podía postergar mucho aquel baño.

Salió con el cabello húmedo solo para encontrarse con las camas de Vincent y Gregory completamente vacías y un Blaise Zabini mirándolo de reojo mientras recogía sus libros y los guardaba en su baúl.

—Necesito hablar contigo —Le dijo Draco en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando. —Ve por Pansy y tráela aquí, necesito que ambos me escuchen.

Blaise lo miró con fría indiferencia y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Draco aprovechó ese momento para vestirse y colocarse la túnica del uniforme, con mucho cuidado anudó su verde corbata y con mucho orgullo volvió a colocarse el broche de Slytherin que Harry le había regalado, aquel que había guardado al fondo de su baúl junto a la snitch que el pelinegro le regaló durante su tercer año.

No mucho tiempo después Blaise apareció por la puerta junto a una muy desconfiada Pansy Parkinson que le miraba como si quisiera usar legeremancia y adivinar sus intenciones.

Draco cerró la puerta tras ellos y aplicó un encantamiento  _muffiato_ para que nadie pudiera oír lo que iba a decir. Aquello puso en sobre aviso a sus dos antiguos amigos, los cuales rápidamente y de manera nada discreta colocaron sus manos sobre sus varitas que guardaban dentro de las túnicas.

El rubio levantó las manos en son de paz, guardando su varita dentro de la túnica y dejándola ahí, demostrando que realmente lo único que quería era hablar. Luego les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran frente a él, en la cama de Blaise y ambos chicos obedecieron en silencio pero sin apartar la mano de sus respectivas varitas.

Malfoy tomó aire, relajó los hombros, miró a sus ex amigos, directamente al rostro y finalmente dijo:

—Lo siento —Tanto Zabini como Parkinson parecían realmente sorprendidos. —Lamento haberme portado como un hijo de puta estos dos años, pero créanme, era necesario —Miró hacia sus zapatos, nervioso. —Mi padre involucró a toda mi familia con quien-ya-saben y yo no tenía muchas opciones, me ofrecieron unirme a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y servirle o unirme a él y filtrar información para los buenos —No mencionó a Severus para no comprometer su papel como doble agente. —Terminé jugando para los dos bandos y las cosas se me salieron de las manos, no podía decirles esto porque no estaba seguro de donde estaban sus lealtades, ambos son magos poderosos de familias sangre puras y si estaban involucrados con Voldemort aquello podía complicar las cosas para mí y para mi madre.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no lo estamos? —Preguntó Zabini.

—Porque usé legeremancia contigo mientras dormías y sé que tu madre se ha mantenido neutral —Luego miró a Pansy. —Y porque desde que estás saliendo con Granger pareces más una Gryffindor, no me sorprendería si me dijeras que aconsejaste a tus padres mantenerse neutrales también. —La pelinegra asintió, muy seriamente.

—Pero si lo sabías ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? —Preguntó ella.

—Porque entre menos personas supieran de mis verdaderas intenciones sería más fácil guardar el secreto y mantener las apariencias, el que ustedes me miraran con tanto odio por los pasillos me ayudaba a mantener la máscara.

—¿Y por qué has decidido contarnos esto ahora? —Preguntó Blaise, con genuina curiosidad.

—Hable con Harry Potter anoche, él descubrió mi secreto y bueno... no pude mantener la farsa frente a él, me ha dicho que esta noche él y Dumbledore irán en una misión importante, algo que ayudará a vencer al señor tenebroso y que aquello podría significar el inicio de una nueva guerra —Los miró con seriedad. —Necesitaba advertirles, necesitaba que estuvieran preparados para que pensaran que era lo que querían hacer, luchar o marcharse cuando el momento fuese preciso.

—Hermione mencionó algo, no me dijo que Potter iría con el viejo —Afirmó Pansy. —Me ha pedido que ayude a los leones a montar guardia esta noche, lo hacemos siempre que Dumbledore tiene que salir... —Luego, un poco avergonzada agregó. —Sabíamos que planeabas algo peligroso y creíamos que la ausencia de Dumbledore te daría valor para intentar lo que sea que planearas. Teníamos que detenerte.

—Han hecho bien, Pans no soy el único mortífago en el castillo y puede que ahora que estuve inconsciente y convaleciente tanto tiempo el Lord le haya traspasado mi tarea a algún otro incauto.

—¿Cuál era tu misión? —Preguntó el moreno.

—Asesinar a Dumbledore, por supuesto que él estaba al tanto, por eso nunca tomó medidas contra mí, a pesar de que todo el mundo le dijo lo peligroso que era.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo Blaise seriamente. —Entonces... ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Por ahora quiero que se encarguen de identificar a un grupo de alumnos que podamos reclutar, pero primero tienen que asegurarse que son de fiar, no necesitamos ningún agente doble en nuestras filas, también que se encarguen de convencer a los más jóvenes de mantenerse neutrales para no enredarlos en conflictos. Yo tengo que seguir fingiendo que soy un hijo de puta, pero confío en que sabrán hacer el trabajo.

Draco se puso de pie, dispuesto a tomar el desayuno.

—Me alegra que no seas de los malos —Dijo Pansy con voz tranquila, llena de cariño. —Jamás vuelvas a ocultarnos nada ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio asintió y salió de allí para volver a fingir que nada de eso había pasado.

Durante todo el día, Draco no vio señal alguna de Crabbe o Goyle, ninguno de los dos se presentaron a clases o a comer, aunque tampoco era que a Malfoy aquello le preocupara demasiado, su cabeza había estado pendiente únicamente de idear una forma de reunirse con su madre y ponerla a salvo o en un caso totalmente drástico, aplicarle un  _obliviate_ para que pudiera mentirle al Lord sin problemas y pudiera decir que no sabía que su propio hijo era un traidor.

Había pensado seriamente en esperar al fin de semana para usar el armario y transportarse hasta Malfoy Manor, juntar el equipaje de su madre usando la capa de Harry y transportarse de regreso al castillo junto a su madre, no le hacía mucha gracia aquello de esperar, pero ya había esperado dos años y un par de días más no harían la diferencia o al menos eso creía.

Otro de los asuntos que le agobiaban ligeramente era el tema de la seguridad, estaba seguro que cuando Dumbledore muriera, aquella garantía de seguridad se acabaría, pues Voldemort sería capaz de tomar el control de todo en un santiamén sin que ningún mago le plantara la cara para intentar detenerlo. Un año a lo mucho, le daba al viejo, la última vez que lo había visto la maldición que atacaba su mano ya se había extendido por todo el brazo y nadie podía hacer nada para detener la infección.

Entonces pensó que la mejor opción era llevar a su madre a Grimmauld Place, sabía por Severus que se encontraba bajo un encantamiento  _fidelius_  y estaría rodeada de miembros de la orden que no la dejarían a su suerte. Después quizás tendría que enfrentarse a su padre y convencerlo de dejar al Lord, convencerlo de mantenerse oculto junto a Narcissa y mantenerlos a salvo a ambos, aunque algo le decía que Lucius sería más necio y primero tendrían que lanzarse un par de imperdonables para después llegar a un acuerdo, eso si Voldemort cumplía con su promesa de sacarlo de Azkaban.

Decirlo y planearlo se saboreaba fácil, hacerlo sería lo complicado, siempre había algo que alteraba sus planes, siempre había algo dispuesto a decirle que seguiría pagando por los errores de sus padres y que aquello sería así el resto de su vida.

Caminó al gran comedor, donde nuevamente ni Vincent ni Gregory estaban, era la hora de la cena y definitivamente era extraño que ninguno de los dos se presentara en todo el día a comer, con lo mucho que ambos amaban hacerlo.

Draco pudo ver a Pansy sentada en la mesa de los leones junto a Granger quien parecía estarla regañando por algo mientras Longbottom, y los Weasley las miraban divertidísimos, una Ravenclaw los acompañaba, pero parecía totalmente perdida en su propio mundo mientras le hacía una trenza a Ginevra.

Del otro extremo de la mesa de las serpientes, Blaise estaba con Theodore Nott, ambos hablaban tranquilamente y se sonreían de manera coqueta, haciendo que Draco sonriera por dentro, jamás le había dado una respuesta a Zabini cuando le confesó sus sentimientos y ahora que sabía que su amigo seguramente ya lo había superado se sintió mucho mejor, mucho más tranquilo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas fuesen así siempre, que sus amigos fuesen felices, que la armonía de ese momento no se rompiera nunca.

Al terminar la cena Draco regresó a su alcoba, dispuesto a dormir, Blaise llegó mucho después con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Malfoy no preguntó nada, solo le lanzó una mirada divertida que hizo que su amigo se sonrojara.

—¿No te parece extraño que esos dos no aparecieran en todo el día? —Preguntó Blaise ya cuando estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, con la luz apagada. —Quiero decir... no estarán haciendo nada malo, ¿o sí?

—No tengo idea, mientras permanecí con ellos parecía que sus únicas ordenes era apoyarme en mi misión y vigilarme, nunca pareció que trajeran nada entre manos.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo en la habitación, entonces Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la pijama para colocarse de nuevo el uniforme.

—Tengo una idea —Dijo el rubio cuando terminaba de ponerse los zapatos, Blaise le había imitado y volvía ponerse el uniforme. —Tenemos que encontrar Weasley o a Granger y pedirles  _el mapa_. Así sabremos si esos dos están dentro del castillo o no, si lo están podemos seguirlos y averiguar lo que hacen.

Por supuesto que el moreno no entendía una mierda de lo que Draco decía, pero se limitó a asentir y a seguir a su mejor amigo escaleras arriba pero se detuvieron nada más salir al vestíbulo, Gregory llegó con la cara empapada en sudor, agitado.

—Draco, escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Vincent, él usó tu armario, fue a traer a algunos de los mortífagos, no tardarán mucho en llegar, me ha dejado vigilando en la entrada y mierda... tienes que avisar a  _ya sabes._

El rubio se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de creer que Gregory realmente estuviera al tanto de asunto. Goyle por su parte miró a Zabini con terror, creyendo que quizás había metido la pata.

—¿Desde cuándo...? —Quiso preguntar, pero no había tiempo para ello. —Escucha, Greg, vuelve junto a Crabbe ¿De acuerdo? tranquilízate y sigue fingiendo tan bien como ahora, Blaise, alerta al ejercito de Dumbledore, Pansy ya debe estar con ellos.

Entonces, dentro de la cabeza de Draco, pudo sentir la mente de Madame Rosmerta intervenir por el  _imperio_ que aún la gobernaba, le decía que Harry Potter y un muy débil Albus Dumbledore se encontraban en Hogsmeade.

Liberó de la  _imperius_  a la pobre mujer, consiente que de que probablemente no necesitaría su ayuda nunca más. Blaise y Gregory ya se habían marchado, Draco sacó su varita.

—Expecto Patronum —Dijo en voz casi implorante, tenía siglos sin invocar su patronus y ahora lo necesita, seguramente Potter y Dumbledore ya estarían de camino al castillo y él necesitaba mantenerlos alejados de la pelea lo antes posible.

El pavo real blanco emergió de la punta de su varita y lo miró con cierto reproche, como reclamando que lo hubiera dejado olvidado.

—Por favor, encuentra Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore, diles que deben llegar juntos a la torre de astronomía.

Aquel era el punto más alejado de la sala de menesteres. El patronus pareció entenderlo y se marchó atravesando las rocosas paredes del castillo.

Fue precisamente en ese momento que escuchó los primeros ruidos de pelea a sus espadas y las luces de las maldiciones comenzaron a hacerse visibles, estaban avanzando muy rápido.

Debatió entre regresar y ayudar a sus amigos o advertirle al viejo sobre lo que ocurría para darles ventaja a los dos hombres que simbolizaban la libertad y la luz en la guerra que pronto se desataría.

Un encantamiento perdido le dio en la pierna, dejándola completamente paralizada, tomó aire y comenzó a cojear en dirección contraria a la pelea, después tendría tiempo de estar al frente de la batalla, por el momento era más importante encontrar a Harry.

El pasillo se le hacía infinito, las piernas ya le dolían por el esfuerzo que presentaba que su pierna izquierda estuviera completamente neutralizada, agradeció haberse puesto en forma, de lo contrario no hubiera resistido ni la mitad del trayecto corriendo a esa velocidad.

Al llegar a las escaleras en forma de caracol, escuchó ruidos a sus espaldas ¿Cómo era posible que la pelea lo hubiera alcanzado tan rápido?

Subió con cuidado, escalón por escalón hasta que finalmente se encontró con la enorme puerta de madera la cual abrió apresuradamente, detrás de ella, Albus Dumbledore permanecía completamente inmóvil, parecía apenas poder mantenerse de pie.

—Hay mortífagos en el castillo —Dijo el chico. —No tardarán en llegar a esta parte, la ED de Potter está tratando de retrasarlos ¿Dónde está Harry? Los dos deben ponerse a salvo.

—Tranquilo muchacho, algunos miembros de la orden también se encuentran aquí, estoy seguro de que podrán detenerlos sin problemas —Dijo Dumbledore con falsa tranquilidad.

Entonces, por la ventana, una luz verde iluminó el cielo, la marca tenebrosa había aparecido, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

—Están avanzando, —repitió Draco— tiene que salir de aquí ¿Dónde está Potter?

—¿Tienes idea de quienes están aquí? ¿A que nos enfrentamos?

—No tengo idea, el imbécil de Vincent usó el armario evanescente que yo arreglé para traerlos.

—No me habías dicho nada sobre un armario... —Malfoy casi se sintió regañado.

—Nadie lo sabía, planeaba usarlo para traer aquí a mi madre.

Entonces el sonido de la pelea se fue acercando hasta que se estuvo justo debajo de ellos.

—El patronus debió alertarlos... —Reflexionó Dumbledore. —Ya deben saber que estamos aquí arriba ¿Estás listo para cumplir con tu tarea, Draco?

El rubio se paralizó, por supuesto que no lo estaba.

—Aún puede escapar, aún puede...

—No, no, mi querido muchacho, yo ya estoy muy débil, no puedo pelear ni huir y como bien recordarás, mi tiempo está contado, esta es tu oportunidad, te preparaste para esto por dos años y hoy es hora de que cumplas, por el bien común.

—No soy un asesino... —Dijo casi en un susurro.

Los pasos en las escaleras lo hicieron sentir realmente nervioso y con los ojos bien abiertos miró al anciano que le sonreía amablemente.

—Cuida de Harry, Draco. Y no tengas miedo.

Aquella frase hizo que su cerebro conectara de nuevo, no podía dejarse descubrir en ese momento, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, Draco apuntó hacia Dumbledore que había afirmado con la cabeza muy débilmente.

—¡Expelliarmus! —Gritó y la varita de Dumbledore salió volando hasta un extremo de la sala.

Dumbledore cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera apunto de caer dormido y los gritos de la pelea en la planta de debajo de intensificaron hasta volverse insoportables.

— ¡Dumbledore acorralado! — dijo un hombre de aspecto mugroso y mirada lasciva. El hombre volvió su mirada hacia una pequeña mujer que parecía que era su hermana y quién sonreía con impaciencia. —Dumbledore sin varita, ¡Dumbledore solo! ¡Bien hecho, Draco, bien hecho!

— Buenas noches Amycus, — dijo Dumbledore calmadamente, como si diera al hombre la bienvenida a una fiesta. —Y has traído a Electo también...encantador...

La mujer se enfado un poco pero rió tontamente.

—Creo que tus chistes no te ayudarán esta vez en tu lecho de muerte ¿verdad? —Se burló ella.

—¿Chistes? No, no. esos son modales— replicó Dumbledore.

Draco se mantenía con el semblante frio apuntando al anciano, no escuchaba realmente la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, únicamente intentaba serenarse, debía cumplir, debía hacer lo necesario para garantizar su supervivencia y ser de ayuda una vez tuviera la oportunidad.

— ¡Hazlo! —La voz de Fenrir Greyback le hizo sobresaltar de manera imperceptible.

— ¿Eres tu, Fenrir? — pregunto Dumbledore.

— Exacto —carraspeó el otro. —¿Encantado de verme, Dumbledore?

— No puedo decir que lo estoy exactamente...

El hombre lobo se acercó hasta Draco y lo envolvió con sus fuertes garras, sujetándolo por la cintura y pasando las manos por su abdomen de manera obscena. Fenrir Greyback sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. La sangre resbaló por sus labios y se relamió. 

— Tú ya sabes lo mucho que me gustan los niños, Dumbledore.

— Ya basta Greyback, — dijo un cuarto mortífago bruscamente, alguien a quien Draco no se molestó en identificar. Tenía una mirada dura y brutal. — Tenemos órdenes. Draco hay que hacerlo. Ahora, Draco, deprisa.

Pero en aquel momento se renovaron los sonidos de la pelea que se libraba abajo y una voz gritó:

—¡Han bloqueado la escalera! ¡Reducto! ¡REDUCTO!

— AHORA, Draco, ¡Rápido! — Dijo el hombre de cara brutal, enfadado.

Malfoy tomó aire y sujetó con firmeza la varita. En ese preciso momento la puerta de la torre se abrió como una explosión y apareció Snape, con su varita agarrada en la mano y sus ojos negros mirando la escena, desde Dumbledore acorralado en el muro contra la muralla, hacia los cuatro mortífagos incluido el hombre lobo, y Draco.

—Tenemos un problema, Snape — dijo el grumoso de Amycus, el cual tenía su varita y sus ojos fijos en Dumbledore, — el chico parece que no puede.

Severus miró a Draco quién no apartaba la vista del viejo. El rubio miró a su padrino quién lo miró de forma indescifrable, parecía que la decisión era solo suya.

El profesor no dijo nada, pero avanzo unos pasos y quitó a Malfoy fuera de su camino. Los tres mortífagos retrocedieron sin decir una palabra. Y hasta el hombre lobo parecía intimidado. Snape miró fijamente a Dumbledore durante un momento con repulsión y odio marcados en las líneas de su rostro.

— Severus... por favor... —Dijo Dumbledore, suplicante por primera vez en la noche.

Snape levantó su varita mágica y apunto directamente a Dumbledore.

Draco lo comprendió de inmediato, Snape debía cumplir con su tarea en caso de no poder llevarla a cabo, el viejo de todas formas moriría aquella noche.

Sacando valor de un lugar que no reconocía Draco usó un encantamiento no verbal para apartar a Severus, quien de verdad parecía asombrado por su decisión. Draco no dejaría que su padrino se manchara la manos por su culpa, ya no más.

— ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Draco directamente hacia el pecho de Dumbledore dándole de lleno.

El anciano profesor cayó de la cima de la torre hacia al vacío mientras Draco intentaba mantener la calma, algo dentro de él se había roto y no podía ser reparado, su alma había terminado por corromperse por completo y nadie podía solucionarlo.

Sintió a Snape jalarlo hasta la salida, él caminaba simplemente por inercia, en su mente aún podía ver el destello verde de aquel maleficio, el rostro de Dumbledore, débil pero satisfecho y aquellas últimas palabras que el viejo le había dirigido flotaban en su mente, no debía tener miedo, debía ser valiente, debía cuidar de Harry.

Cuando logró recuperar sus sentidos y su cuerpo dejó de temblar se dio cuenta que se encontraba atravesando el castillo con Snape prácticamente arrastrándolo. Vio pasar los rostros de Pansy y Blaise, estaban heridos pero no de gravedad, vio a su antiguo profesor, Remus Lupin peleando junto a Sirius Black, a Granger apoyando a Ginevra, el cuerpo de Bill Weasley tendido en el suelo, muerto tal vez. Longbottom también estaba ahí junto a un par de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, era una escena realmente cruda y cruel, veía cuerpos tendidos en el suelo y él solo rogaba que ninguno de esos cuerpos perteneciera a Harry.

Salieron del castillo sin un solo rasguño, ni si quiera se había percatado de que su pierna izquierda estaba funcionando de nuevo.

—¡No se te lleves! —Gritó una voz a sus espaldas, justo cuando estaban en el límite donde podrían desaparecerse. —¡Lo vas a condenar! ¡Lo vas a condenar si te lo llevas! —Gritaba Harry con desesperación.

—Draco, vete —Le ordenó Snape con la mirada fría. Los mirtífagos que ya esperaban a unos metros de distancia los miraban con el ceño fruncido. —Vete si no quieres que te descubran —Casi susurró.

—¡No! ¡Draco! ¡Draco! —Harry lloraba, desesperado.

Snape apuntó a Harry con su varita, lanzándolo un par de metros atrás.

—¡ _Cruc_...! —Intentó decir Harry pero Snape lo detuvo.

—¡Maldiciones Imperdonables de ti no Potter! —vociferó. —No tienes el temperamento ni la habilidad.

—¡ _Incarc_...!-- bramó Harry pero Snape desvió el hechizo con un toque de su varita desganadamente. —¡Pelea conmigo! — le chilló Harry. —¡Pelea conmigo, cobarde...! ¡Pelea y déjalo a él en paz! ¡Tú lo metiste en esto! ¡Y vas a terminar de condenarlo!

—¿Me has llamado cobarde, Potter? —aulló Snape. —Tu padre jamás me atacaba a menos que fueran cuatro contra uno... Me pregunto cómo deberías llamarle...

–¡ _Desma_...!

—Te lo advertí, te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él —Entonces se dio media vuelta, solo para encontrar a un Draco completamente indiferente pero cuna chispa de dolor en el rostro.

–¡ _Sectum_...! —Intentó atacar el pelinegro una vez que pudo ponerse de pie, no iba a permitirlo, no iba a dejar que nadie se llevara a Draco.

Snape agitó su varita y repelió de nuevo el maleficio, pero Harry estaba ahora a sólo unos pasos y pudo ver claramente, por fin, la cara de Snape. Ya no estaba despreciativo o burlón, las ardientes llamas mostraban un rostro lleno de furia. Reuniendo todos sus poderes de concentración, Harry pensó

–¡ _Levi_...!

–¡No Potter!– gritó Snape. Se oyó una explosión muy fuerte y Harry fue arrojado sobre sus espaldas, golpeándose muy fuerte contra el suelo, una vez más y perdiendo además la varita. —¿Te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos en mi contra Potter? Los inventé yo... ¡Yo, el Príncipe Mestizo! ¿Y utilizarás mis invenciones contra mí como hizo tu asqueroso padre, verdad? No lo creo.... ¡No!

Harry había saltado hacia su varita. Snape lanzó un maleficio contra ella y la hizo volar varios metros hacia la oscuridad y fuera de su vista.

—¡No voy a dejar que arrastres a la miseria!– jadeó Harry. —No voy a dejar que lo condenes como te has condenado a ti mismo! ¡Él tiene una oportunidad y no voy a dejar que tú, miserable, cobarde se la arrebates! —Miró al rubio, estaba a varios metros lejos de ellos, medianamente ajeno a aquella plática.

—¡NO...– gritó Snape con su rostro súbitamente demencial, inhumano, como si sufriera —...ME LLAMES COBARDE!

Y acuchilló el aire. Harry sintió que algo blanco y cálido, semejante a un látigo le golpeaba en la cara y fue derribado hacia atrás.

—¡Severus! —Exclamó Draco a lo lejos, horrorizado.

En ese momento, Harry oyó un batir de alas sobre él y algo enorme oscureció las estrellas. Buckbeack volaba hacia Snape que se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando las garras rapaces y afiladas se clavaron en él.

Fue solo un momento, en que Harry logró sentarse y despejar su mente, el hipogrifo chillaba de dolor, Snape había corrido en dirección a Malfoy, los demás mortífagos se marcharon, Draco le miró por última vez y moviendo los labios le dijo:

—Te amo.

Y entonces desaparecieron, Harry se quedó ahí, llorando y gritando el nombre el rubio, lo había perdido.

—Lo siento —Dijo entre sollozos. —No pude protegerte, lo siento, Draco, lo siento, yo también te amo, perdóname.


	52. Capítulo 52.

Draco se encontraba en su habitación apenas recuperándose de la siete cruciatus que minutos atrás acaba de recibir de parte de su propio padre y bajo las ordenes de Voldemort. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había regresado a la mansión o desde que su padre había sido liberado de Azkaban, podían haber pasado días, semanas o meses enteros y él jamás se hubiese enterado por que no tenía manera de saberlo.

Al contrario que todos en la mansión, Draco no podía abandonar Malfoy Manor, algunos mortífagos le habían comentado al Lord el extraño comportamiento de Harry Potter cuando se había enterado que llevarían a Draco y aunque tanto Severus como el rubio habían inventado una muy creíble excusa, Voldemort comenzaba a sospechar que Draco Malfoy estaba jugando también para el bando enemigo.

Como el lord no tenía nada concreto y al fin y al cabo Draco había completado su misión de matar a Dumbledore (y estaba muy contento por ello) no lo había mandado matar, simplemente se limitada a mantener al chico a su lado, usándolo para descargar su furia cuando las cosas no salían como quería o para castigar a sus padres cuando fallaban en alguna misión.

Draco Malfoy se había convertido en el saco de box de los mortífagos y en ocasiones en la muñeca sexual de algunos, papel que había cumplido Narcissa hasta que él se había enterado y en castigo, el Lord le encomendó aquella nueva tarea, por supuesto que era desagradable, doloroso y repugnante, pero el rubio siempre prefería pasar por aquel dolor en vez de su madre y ya que Lucius no tenía los testículos suficientes para intervenir, Draco había tenido que tomar el papel del hombre de la familia, aquel que defendería a Narcissa hasta la muerte.

Por aquello de estar encerrado todo el tiempo, Draco había dejado de servir como espía para la orden, aunque a veces, cuando Severus no se encontraba en el cuartel y él lograba enterarse de algo, pasaba aquella información a su padrino y éste la filtraba de la mejor manera a la orden del fénix.

Se sentía un inútil, sentía que todo su trabajo se había echado a perder, había mantenido la máscara hasta el final, aún frente a Voldemort, había matado al viejo, había torturado muggles y sangres sucias, y aun así había terminado condenado al encierro y al maltrato, había hecho todo por darle a su madre una segunda oportunidad y ella estaba tan jodida como él.

Draco tal vez hubiera perdido la cordura como su padre si Snape no hubiera estado ahí para él, aconsejándolo y repitiéndole que todo acabaría rápido, que si seguía esforzándose como hasta ese momento el Lord lo dejaría salir y entonces podía ayudar de nuevo a la orden.

Severus había sido tomado como un traidor, Harry se había encargado de aquello, el pelinegro había alegado que Snape estaba dispuesto a matar a Dumbledore sin escrúpulos y que se había llevado a Draco para obligarlo a servir de lleno a Voldemort, por supuesto que Potter lo había hecho sonar tan convincente que toda la orden le creyó sin cuestionar nada más, aquello había facilitado un poco las cosas para Snape, ahora simplemente tenía que seguir fingiendo que servía al lord y cumplir con el encargo que Dumbledore le había hecho antes de morir, cuidar de todos los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, tomar la dirección aprovechándose de la confianza de Voldemort y hacer de la guerra que vendría pronto algo llevadero.

Draco no culpaba a Harry, Snape había lucido muy convincente la noche en la torre y lo siguió pareciendo antes de dejar Hogwarts, Potter estaba realmente convencido de que Severus siempre había estado de lado de Voldemort y no era de menos, desde que conocía a Harry este siempre había tenido una mala impresión sobre su padrino, decía que era malvado y demasiado misteriosos para su gusto y Draco siempre le decía que no debía dejarse engañar por las apariencias, pero ahora nada de eso servía, era conveniente que todos siguieran creyendo que Snape era de los malos.

Draco había escuchado por Snape que Harry Potter estaba prófugo, que no había regresado a Hogwarts, ni él, ni Granger o Weasley, que Weasley se encontraba en su casa con un caso grave de Spattergroit, o al menos eso habían alegado sus padres y Granger al igual que él muchos sangre sucia se había dado a la fuga.

Malfoy no dudaba, que de hecho, los tres estuvieran juntos, buscando una manera de acabar con Tom Riddle, y conociéndolos, lo lograrían, así como habían logrado encontrar la piedra filosofal o la cámara de los secretos, así como habían descubierto que Sirius Black no era el asesino de los Potter o de la misma manera que habían logrado colarse en el ministerio en quinto año, por que aquellos tres estaban hechos para trabajar codo a codo y lograr sus objetivos.

Antiguamente Draco había odiado aquello, le hacía sentir excluido y miserable, le hacía sentir celoso, pero justo en ese momento solo podía rogar a los dioses que les diera a esos tres las herramientas suficientes para que acabaran con todo aquello.

A veces, Draco soñaba que Harry entraba a la mansión y lo sacaba de aquella pesadilla, soñaba que iban a por su madre que dormía en la habitación de al lado y que la llevaban con ellos, soñaba que peleaba a su lado, que le ayudaba a vencer al señor tenebroso y que al final todo tenía un final feliz. Aquellos sueños generalmente eran destrozados por su cruel realidad, cuando alguno de los mortífagos abusaba de él, cuando su propio padre le lanzaba una cruciatus o cuando era sometido por el Lord a maldiciones que le derretían la piel.

Y pronto Draco dejó de soñar con un futuro mejor, pronto dejó de tener esperanza, pronto dejó que la oscuridad de su corazón le nublara el pensamiento ¿Había futuro para Draco Malfoy? Él siempre se respondía que no, que su apellido no sería bien recibido entre los buenos, no después de todo lo que sus padres (Lucius más específicamente) habían hecho y definitivamente no estarían bien posicionados dentro del régimen de Voldemort, para él, los Malfoy ya habían perdido todo el valor que alguna vez habían representado.

Estaba perdido, total y completamente perdido y aun así Draco se levantaba todas las mañanas y volvía a soportar las mismas torturas, los mismos castigos y los mismos reclamos, Draco se levantaba todos los días con aquellas palabras que Dumbledore le había regalado antes de matarlo con sus propias manos " _Cuida a Harry, no tengas miedo"_.

¿Horas? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? El tiempo no significaba nada en Malfoy Manor, el único tiempo que le importaba a Draco era el aún; aún estoy con vida, aún puedo sentir, aún puedo llorar, aún puedo gritar, aún puedo pelear, aún puedo sentir miedo, aún puedo sentirme culpable, aún soy humano.

Con aquel pensamiento, entre las sombras y la luz, Draco cumplía con todas las tareas que le eran encargadas, incluso tomando las tareas asignadas a su madre, no le importaba seguir manchándose por las personas que amaba, su alma había terminado manchada de negro y no había un punto de retorno para alguien así, simplemente aceptaba su destino, esperando cauteloso como una serpiente el momento para saltar al cuello de su enemigo y morder, e impregnar todo el veneno que había acumulado.

Si Draco Malfoy iba a hundirse en la miseria y en la oscuridad, se llevaría con él a los causantes de su desdicha, se llevaría con él a su necio padre y a su amo, Lord Voldemort.

 


	53. Capítulo 53.

Draco fue despertado por el golpe en la puerta, se encontraba totalmente desnudo y con el cuerpo molido a golpes y maldiciones, habían pasado ya unas tres horas desde que Greyback había terminado de  _utilizarlo,_ el hombre lobo estaba especialmente enojado porque el lord se había marchado sin darle la oportunidad de comunicarle que su tarea de encontrar mestizos e hijos de muggles en los bosques estaba dando frutos reales, esperaba que con eso Voldemort lo tomara un poco más en serio, que lo dejara estar en sus filas como un elemento valioso.

Por supuesto que Malfoy había sabido lo que sucedería en cuanto le había comunicado a Fenrir que Voldemort se había marchado y que no volvería hasta después, se preparó mentalmente para aquello e incluso, dio bastante batalla, no había en la mansión nadie aparte de ellos dos, los mortífagos muy rara vez permanecían en Malfoy Manor si el lord no los convocaba y sus padres junto con su tía Bellatrix habían salido en una misión de la cual regresarían pronto.

Lanzó maldiciones una tras otra, pero estaba débil, no había comido en una semana, castigo de parte del lord por haberse rehusado a asesinar a una niña muggle de solo cinco años. Finalmente fue sometido por el hombre lobo quién no perdió el tiempo, se lo hizo rudo y sin preparación, fue doloroso e inquietante, estaba agradecido de haber perdido el conocimiento a la mitad a causa del cansancio y el hambre.

La puerta volvió a sonar haciéndolo sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¿Draco? —Dijo la voz de Narcissa del otro lado de la puerta, sonaba ansiosa, como si algo hubiese pasado en aquel momento, algo importante.

—Un momento... —Dijo con voz cansada.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se puso de pie, no podía permitir que su madre le viera en esas circunstancias. Miró su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre y su torso tenía bastantes rasguños.

No tenía fuerza mágica ni física para curarse a sí mismo, así que simplemente se limpió, acomodó su ya bastante largo cabello rubio y con un movimiento de varita que le costó más de lo que creyó, se vistió nuevamente con una túnica negra que ya portaba el broche que Harry le había regalado y el giratiempo escondido en uno de los bolsillos internos.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, del otro lado, Narcissa miraba a su hijo con una chispa que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en sus azules ojos, esperanza.

—Fenrir ha venido acompañado de unos jovencitos, afirma que uno de ellos es Harry Potter —Habló en voz baja, muy, muy baja. —Tienes que bajar para identificarlos, prepararé tus cosas, esta noche te marchas de Malfoy Manor.

El corazón de Draco latía con fuerza, era como volver a la vida después de mucho tiempo, era como despertar de una terrible pesadilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en las sombras? No lo sabía, ya no importaba, ahora tenía una oportunidad.

—Pero... ¿y tú? —Dijo con voz temblorosa. —Tienes que venir con nosotros...

—Mi deber es quedarme junto a tu padre, Draco.

—No, no es cierto... Ya no, mamá, por favor... No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti.

—Escucha Dragón, ya sufriste demasiado por mí —Narcissa tocó el dedo anular de su mano derecha, aquel que le había crecido después de que se lo cortaran con todo y el anillo que la identificaba como la señora de la casa. —Has estado aquí encerrado porque intentaste protegerme y como tu madre ese era mi trabajo.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti —Sentenció. —Tu no necesitas seguir junto a Lucius, él no va a protegerte como yo, madre, él no va...

—Yo le amo, Dragón y no voy a abandonarlo aquí.

Draco se quedó en silencio, entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de querer proteger a la persona que más amas en el mundo, el no querer abandonarla, el ser su apoyo y su respaldo, Draco lo entendía a la perfección, después de todo, había hecho muchas cosas para proteger a su madre y a Harry, para proteger a sus amigos.

—Escucha, Draco, el final está cerca y el lord sospecha demasiado de ti como para encargarte una misión de verdad, te tiene aquí solo para asegurarse de que no harás nada que le perjudique, pero estoy segura de que si te vas con Potter serás de mayor ayuda. Podrás ayudar a terminar con esto y cuando todo termine nos reuniremos. —Lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

—¡Narcissa! —Dijo la imponente voz de Lucius desde la planta de abajo, apurándolos.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Draco cuando su mamá comenzó a guardar todas las pertenencias de su hijo en una maleta.

—No hay plan, cuando sea el momento los ayudaré a salir de aquí.

—No resultes muy obvia, déjame a mí como el traidor. —Ella asintió y Draco se dirigió al recibidor con las piernas temblando.

Había soñado con esa oportunidad cada noche desde que había llegado a Malfoy Manor y aunque siempre era de manera diferente, en esencia sus sueños le mostraban una escena donde Harry iba por él y lo sacaba de ahí, a veces estaban solos, a veces la orden entera entraba en acción y a veces Draco simplemente lograba escapar completamente solo, aprovechando algún descuido del Lord.

Draco sabía que escapar sería sumamente difícil, habían encantamientos antiaparición en todos los terrenos de la mansión y todas las puertas principales tenían un encantamiento que convertirían en cenizas al rubio nada más intentar abrirlas.

No sabía exactamente que planeaba su madre o si la mujer solamente esperaba algún milagro de parte de Potter que tenía fama de tener  _Felix Felicis_  en vez de sangre corriendo por sus venas por la cantidad de suerte con la que contaba el chico dorado.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras, se sentía débil y mucho temía no poder ser de utilidad a Potter pero se concentró en lo que era importante y tratando de lucir tranquilo llegó hasta donde Lucius y Fenrir se encontraban.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Preguntó Draco con voz cansada, arrastrando las palabras.

El rubio se detuvo al pie de la escalera, ahí, junto a la chimenea, estaban Weasley, Granger, Dean, un duende y Potter, los cinco estaban amarrados y sometidos, se veían sucios, cansados y bastante asustados, aunque el que menos lo disimulaba era Ronald.

Había reconocido a Harry casi al instante, no importaba que alguien le hubiera lanzado un encantamiento para deformar su rostro, tenía la cara enorme, brillante y rosada, el pelo negro le llegaba por los hombros, y una barba rala le cubría el mentón, pero sin duda aquel era Harry Potter, Malfoy no tenía ninguna duda.

—Dicen que han capturado a Potter —explicó Lucius con emoción—. Ven aquí, Draco.

Greyback obligó a los prisioneros a darse la vuelta para colocar a Harry justo debajo de la araña de luces mientras Draco se acercaba a paso lento por el dolor en su cuerpo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices, precioso? —preguntó el hombre lobo con lascivia, tal vez dándose cuenta del dolor del rubio, aquel que él había causado horas atrás.

Draco lo miró con detenimiento, sus ojos grises, fríos y apagados parecían hacer una inspección minuciosa, tratando de ganar tiempo hasta que el milagro se diera, hasta que el  _efecto_ Potter se hiciera presente.

Escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de su madre bajar por las escaleras y acercarse hasta Lucius, bien su madre ya estaba ahí, pero no se le ocurría nada más que seguir ganando tiempo.

—¿Y bien, Draco? —preguntó Lucius Malfoy con avidez—. ¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter?

—No sé... No estoy seguro —respondió Draco. Manteniendo la distancia con Greyback.

—¡Pues fíjate bien! ¡Acércate más! —Harry nunca había visto tan ansioso a Lucius Malfoy—. Escucha, Draco, si se lo entregamos al Señor Tenebroso nos perdonará todo lo...

—Bueno, espero que no olvidemos quién lo ha capturado, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy? —terció el hombre lobo, amenazador.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por supuesto! —replicó Lucius con impaciencia y se acercó a Harry inspeccionándolo él mismo.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —le preguntó Lucius a Greyback—. ¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?

—No hemos sido nosotros.

—Yo creo que le han hecho un hechizo punzante —especuló Lucius, y a continuación examinó con sus grises ojos la frente de Harry—. Sí, aquí tiene algo —susurró—. Podría ser la cicatriz, tensada... ¡Ven aquí, Draco, y mira bien! ¿Qué opinas?

Malfoy que ya se había ido a aparar junto a su madre quién le entregó una diminuta maleta reducida con todas sus cosas sin que nadie se percatara caminó de nuevo hasta Harry.

—A un lado, necesito un poco de luz —Demandó el rubio con impaciencia mientras tomaba el rostro de Potter entre sus manos y lo acariciaba discretamente para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. —No puedo saberlo —Anunció al final, alejándose de Potter y extrañando su inconfundible aroma.

—Será mejor que nos aseguremos, Lucius —le dijo Narcisa a su esposo—. Debemos estar completamente seguros de que es Potter antes de llamar al Señor Tenebroso. Dicen que esta varita es suya —añadió, examinando una varita de endrino que Draco no reconoció como la de Harry—. Si nos equivocamos y hacemos venir al Señor Tenebroso para nada... ¿Te acuerdas de lo que les hizo a Rowle y Dolohov?

Draco sabía perfectamente lo que su madre trataba de hacer, al igual que él estaba ganando tiempo para poder actuar y la mejor manera era infundir miedo en Lucius quien no podía darse el lujo de volver a fallar frente a su señor, el hacerlo le podía costar la vida o la vida de su familia. Lucius era un cobarde, pero amaba a su familia.

—¿Y la sangre sucia qué? —gruñó Greyback. Harry estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando los Carroñeros obligaron a los prisioneros a darse otra vez la vuelta, para que la luz cayera en esta ocasión sobre la cara de Hermione.

—Espera —dijo de pronto Lucius—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí, ella siempre está con Potter! ¡Y vi su fotografía en El Profeta! ¡Mira, Draco! ¿No es esa tal Granger?

Hermione lo miraba con tranquilidad, como si estuviera segura de que no la delataría.

—Pues... no sé, podría ser, se parece bastante.

—¡Pues entonces, ese otro tiene que ser el hijo de los Weasley! —gritó Lucius, y rodeó a los prisioneros para colocarse enfrente de Ron—. ¡Son ellos, los amigos de Potter! Míralo, Draco. ¿No es el hijo de Arthur Weasley? ¿Cómo se llama?

Ronald en cambio lo miró con terror, esperando a que Malfoy simplemente afirmara de quién se tratara y en ese momento, Weasley se arrepintió de siempre haberse llevado tan mal con Malfoy. 

Pero Draco ya había dejado atrás aquel odio infantil por Weasley, sus vidas habían cambiado, mucho y aquel ya no era un simple juego de niños donde ambos podían perder puntos por insultarse o delatarse, aquella era la vida real y Draco no iba a poner en juego la vida de alguien no mientras pudiera evitarlo.

—No sé —repitió Draco, mirando fijamente a Weasley que se tranquilizó notablemente—. Podría ser.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del salón y Draco cerró los ojos con impotencia al ver a su tía Bellatrix entrar, estaban jodidos

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy?

Bellatrix Lestrange, de párpados gruesos, se paseó lentamente alrededor de los prisioneros y se detuvo a la derecha de Harry, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

—¡Vaya! —dijo con serenidad—. ¡Pero si es la sangre sucia! ¡Esa Granger!

—¡Sí, sí, es Granger! —exclamó Lucius—. ¡Y creemos que quien está a su lado es Potter! ¡Son Potter y sus amigos! ¡Por fin hemos dado con ellos!

—¿Potter, Harry Potter? —farfulló Bellatrix con voz chillona, y retrocedió un poco para estudiarlo—. ¿Estás seguro? ¡En ese caso, hay que informar de inmediato al Señor Tenebroso! —Y se retiró la manga del brazo izquierdo.

Draco sintió que el corazón se le detenía, si su tía tocaba la marca llamaría a Voldemort y todo habría acabado.

—¡Ahora mismo íbamos a llamarlo! —dijo Draco, y sujetó la muñeca de Bellatrix, impidiéndole que se tocara la Marca y mirándola con furia fría

—Yo lo llamaré, Bella —Intervino Lucius. —Han traído a Potter a mi casa, y por tanto tengo autoridad para...

—¿Autoridad, tú? —se burló Bellatrix e intentó liberarse de la mano de Draco—. ¡Se te acabó la autoridad cuando perdiste tu varita, Lucius! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Quítame las manos de enciman Draco!

—Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. Tú no has capturado al chico, ni...

—Disculpe, señor Malfoy —intervino Greyback—, pero somos nosotros quienes capturamos a Potter, y el dinero de la recompensa...

—¡El dinero! —exclamó Bellatrix y soltó una risotada; aún forcejaba con su ahijado y con la mano libre buscaba su varita en el bolsillo—. Quédate con el dinero, desgraciado, ¿para qué lo quiero yo? Yo sólo busco el honor de... de...

En ese momento, Bellatrix reparó en algo, algo brillante que uno de los carroñeros de Greyback oculto entre las sombras sotenía.

Draco le soltó la muñeca y vio con terror que su padre se arremangaba la camiza

—¡¡Quieto!! —chilló Bellatrix—. ¡No la toques! ¡Si el Se- ñor Tenebroso viene ahora nos matará a todos!

Lucius se quedó paralizado, con el dedo índice suspendido sobre la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo.

—¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Lestrange .

—Una espada —contestó un Carroñero.

—¡Dámela!

—Esta espada no es suya, señora; es mía. La encontré yo. Se produjeron un estallido y un destello de luz roja, pronto uno a uno, los carroñeros fueron cayendo, aturdidos, Draco solo pudo pararse frente a su madre para protegerla de cualquier hechizo que rebotara.

—¿De dónde has sacado esta espada? —le susurró a Greyback al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la varita de la mano sin que él opusiera resistencia.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —gruñó él.

—¿Dónde has encontrado esta espada? —repitió ella blandiéndola ante el hombre lobo—. ¡Snape la envió a mi cámara de Gringotts!

Draco la reconoció enseguida, aquella era la espada de Gryffindor, había escuchado por Potter que era espectacular y majestuosa, pero verla ahí en persona era una experiencia diferente, era mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

—Llévate a esa escoria fuera, Draco —mandó Bellatrix señalando a los Carroñeros inconscientes—. Si no tienes agallas para liquidarlos, déjalos en el patio y ya me encargaré yo de ellos.

—No te atrevas a hablarle a Draco como si... —intervino Narcisa, furiosa, pero Bellatrix gritó:

—¡Cállate! ¡La situación es más delicada de lo que imaginas, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema muy grave!

Draco le dio a su madre una mirada agradecida y finalmente usó un  _mobilicorpus_ para sacar los cuerpos de los carroñeros sin decir nada más.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron gracias al permiso de su tía y el viento de la noche rápidamente le golpeó el rostro, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente más tranquilo y reconfortado, la libertad que sentía no se comparaba con nada y se prometió que no moriría encerrado en la casa que había amado y que en ese momento repudiaba con todo su ser.

Se había tomado su tiempo para tomar aire fresco, para observar las estrellas y para escuchar la naturaleza. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba un plan. Si bien no podía escapar de ahí, al menos necesitaba darle a Harry una forma de escapar, necesitaba darle una nueva oportunidad.

Se encontró mirando el enrejado principal de la mansión y sintió sin duda que los hechizos protectores estaban intactos, la única manera de escapar era tal vez usando un traslador, un traslador que no tenía.

 _Por favor._ Pensó, rogando a los dioses.  _Por favor, si él muere todos estaremos perdidos. Por favor, déjalo salir sano y salvo y prometo que pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de arreglar lo que mis padres arruinaron, lo que yo mismo, debo admitir, eché a perder._

Regresó a la mansión, consciente de que si tardaba más de lo necesario sería castigado. Conforme más se acercaba unos gritos se hacían más intensos, los gritos de una mujer.  _Granger,_  pensó de inmediato y comenzó a caminar mucho más presuroso.

Los demás prisioneros habían desaparecido, sus padres se encontraban presenciando la tortura con gesto impasible desde la chimenea y colagusano, que al parecer acababa de llegar miraba todo con terror.

—¿Qué más se llevaron de mi cámara? ¿Qué más? ¡¡Contéstame!! ¡¡Crucio!!

Draco se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando como Granger era torturada y no pudo evitar que el estómago se le revolviera, necesitaba hacer algo, ¿Pero qué?

—¿Cómo entraron en mi cámara? —preguntó Bellatrix—. ¿Les ayudó ese desgraciado duende que está en el sótano?

—¡Lo hemos conocido esta noche! —gimoteó Hermione—. Nunca hemos estado en su cámara. ¡Esta no es la espada verdadera! ¡Es una copia, sólo una copia!

—¿Una copia? —repitió Bellatrix con voz estridente—. ¡Mentirosa!

La manera en que Granger soportaba aquellas torturas sin soltar la verdad impresionó a Draco, era una chica fuerte y con fuertes convicciones. Entonces comprendió por que Pansy se había enamorado de ella.

—Basta —Dijo el rubio usando un encantamiento paralizante sobre su tía —Podemos comprobar si es la verdadera si traemos al duende, él puede decirnos la verdad sin problemas.

Se había ganado una mirada furiosa de parte de su tía y una aterrorizada de parte de su madre, aquello podía delatarlo, lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, ya no.

Llevaron al duende ante ellos, lucía realmente cansado y maltratado, pero Draco no sintió pena, justo cuando la creatura se paró al centro de la sala y sujetó la espada que le tendían, un sonido como un chasquido sonó desde el sótano.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —gritó Lucius Malfoy—. ¿Lo escucharon? ¡Ese ruido en el sótano! ¡Draco! ¡No, Colagusano! ¡Ve a ver!

—Voy a acompañarlo —Dijo Draco con voz indiferente. —El muy inútil no puede hacer nada solo.

—No, Draco, tú te quedas aquí —Sentenció su padre con furia, tal vez conociendo sus intenciones.

—¿Y bien? —le dijo Bellatrix al duende—. ¿Es la espada auténtica?

—No —dijo Griphook el duende—. Es una falsificación.

—¿Estás... seguro? —insistió Bellatrix con voz entrecortada—. ¿Completamente seguro?

—Sí —afirmó el duende.

El alivio iluminó la cara de la bruja, de la que desapareció toda señal de tensión.

—Bien —dijo, y con un somero golpe de la varita le hizo un profundo corte en la cara al duende, que se derrumbó gritando de dolor a los pies de Bellatrix. Ella lo apartó de una patada—. Y ahora —dijo con voz triunfal—, llamaremos al Señor Tenebroso.

Se retiró la manga y tocó la Marca Tenebrosa con el dedo índice.

Draco la apuntó con la varita.

—Aleja tu mano de la marca —Amenazó.

Había esperado por un milagro y éste no había llegado, era momento de crearse su propia oportunidad, no podía esperar más, no podía quedarse ni un minuto más sin hacer nada. Ya no le importaba delatarse, cubriría a su madre, él quedaría como el único traidor, mataría a Bellatrix de ser necesario, inmovilizaría a su padre y sacaría a Harry Potter y sus amigos de ahí así le costase la vida. 


	54. Capítulo 54.

—Vaya, Draco, por fin tienes los pantalones de mostrar con quién está tu lealtad —Le dijo Bellatrix con la mano aún suspendida sobre la marca, a punto de tocarla —Debo admitir que fuiste muy inteligente, todos sospechábamos de ti pero nadie podía comprobar nada, ni el mismísimo Lord, estoy bastante orgullosa de ti.

—Te he dicho que bajes la mano —Le dijo con fría voz. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No seas tonto, Draco, tienes más de perder que ganar, tu familia está aquí,  _nosotros_  te protegemos, si decides jugar al chico bueno vas a perderlo todo ¿No te da pena ir en contra de la voluntad de tu familia?

Pero aquella distracción no fue suficiente, Malfoy se había percatado de que su tía solo buscaba tocar la marca discretamente.

—¡Imperio! —Dijo lanzándole la maldición.

Bellatrix la esquivó con facilidad e inmediatamente le apuntó con la varita.

—¡ _Crucio_!

El dolor ya conocido de aquel hechizo se hizo presente por todo su cuerpo, le quemaba la piel, le rompía los huesos y el alma, le resquebrajaba los nervios y le pinchaba hasta el cabello.

Sabía que estaba gritando, nunca podía evitar hacerlo, por mucho que se mordiera la lengua siempre terminaba cediendo ante el humillante dolor de recibir la maldición de la tortura y Bellatrix Lestrange era especialmente buena para hacerla, no por nada había dejado a los Longbottom trastornados de por vida.

—¡¡Nooooooo!!

Cuando Haary irrumpió en el salón, Bellatrix se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y lo apuntó con la varita.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó el chico apuntándola a su vez con la varita de Colagusano, y la de la bruja saltó por los aires.

Ron que había entrado detrás de Harry, la atrapó al vuelo. Lucius, Narcisa y Greyback también se volvieron. Harry gritó «¡Desmaius!» y Lucius Malfoy cayó al fuego de la chimenea. De las varitas de Narcisa y Greyback salieron chorros de luz, pero Harry se lanzó al suelo y rodó detrás de un sofá para esquivarlos.

Draco apenas escuchaba nada, se sentía débil y aturdido.

—¡¡Deténganse o la mato!!

Jadeando, Draco levantó la cabeza. Delante de él Bellatrix tenía agarrada a Granger, que parecía inconsciente, y amenazaba con clavarle el puñal en el cuello.

—Suelten las varitas —espetó la bruja—. ¡Suéltenlas, o comprobaremos lo sucia que tiene la sangre esta desgraciada!

Ron permaneció inmóvil aferrando la varita de Bellatrix, pero Harry se incorporó, sin soltar la varita de Colagusano. —¡He dicho que las suelten! —chilló ella, e hincó la punta del puñal en el cuello de Hermione, del que salieron unas gotas de sangre.

—¡Está bien, de acuerdo! —gritó Harry, y dejó caer la varita junto a sus pies. Ron hizo otro tanto y ambos levantaron las manos.

Draco aún permanecía en el suelo, observando todo cual pasaba, aferraba su varita entre sus manos pero le era imposible moverse y su tía parecía saberlo, pues no intentó ni desarmarlo.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Bellatrix mirándolos con ensañamiento—. ¡Recógelas, Narcissa! ¡El Señor Tenebroso está a punto de llegar, Harry Potter! ¡Se acerca tu hora! —Luego miró a Draco —¡Y tú, bastardo traidor, regresaremos el honor a tu familia derramando tu sangre!

Draco miró a Harry, este parecía realmente serio y preocupado, al igual que él, no encontraba una forma de escapar, Bellatrix ya había tocado la marca y Voldemort debía estar en camino.

—Y ahora —añadió Bellatrix en voz baja mientras Narcissa regresaba a su lugar junto a su inconsciente esposo, cargando las varitas—, Cissy, creo que deberíamos atar de nuevo a estos pequeños héroes, mientras el hombre lobo se encarga de la señorita Sangre Sucia y por qué no, de tu hijo también. Porque creo que estás consiente del gran daño que pudo haber causado su rebeldía, debes demostrarle a  _nuestro_ señor que tú le eres fiel, Cissy, yo me encargaré de que no los castigue, ni a ti ni a Lucius, pero debes entender, querida hermana, que Draco ya es un caso perdido.

Justo cuando Bellatrix pronunció «perdido» se oyó un extraño chirrido proveniente del techo. Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron temblar la araña de cristal; entonces, con un crujido y un amenazador tintineo, ésta se desprendió del techo. Bellatrix, que se hallaba justo debajo, soltó a Hermione dando un chillido y se lanzó hacia un lado. El artefacto hubiera caído sobre Hermione y el duende, pero Draco se las ingenió para traerlos hasta él con un  _accio_.

Relucientes fragmentos de cristal volaron en todas direcciones y Draco se dobló por la cintura, tapándose la ensangrentada cara con las manos, impidiendo que más trozos de cristalería le dañaran.

Ron corrió hasta Malfoy que con mucho trabajo se levantaba, cargando a Granger y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad: saltó por encima de una butaca y le arrebató las tres varitas a Narcissa; apuntó con todas a Greyback y chilló: «¡Desmaius!» Alcanzado por el triple hechizo, el hombre lobo se elevó hasta el techo y luego cayó al suelo.

—¡Dobby! —gritó, y hasta Bellatrix se quedó paralizada—. ¡Tú! ¿Has sido tú el que ha soltado la araña de...?

El diminuto elfo entró trotando en la habitación, señalando con un tembloroso dedo a su antigua dueña.

—¡No le haga daño a Harry Potter! —chilló.

—¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tus amos?

—¡Dobby no tiene amos! —replicó el elfo—. ¡Dobby es un elfo libre, y Dobby ha venido a salvar a Harry Potter y sus amigos!

Harry corrió hasta Draco que aún sujetaba a Hermione, cargó al duende en la espalda y le entregó a Ron una de las varitas.

—¡Dobby, tenemos que irnos, Voldemort viene en camino! —Gritó Harry y el elfo automáticamente se acercó.

Harry tomó la muy delgada mano de Malfoy y se aferró con su otra mano a Dobby y se desaparecieron.

Mientras se sumían en la oscuridad, Harry vio el salón por última vez: las pálidas e inmóviles figuras de Narcisa y Lucius, el rastro rojizo del cabello de Ron, la pálida piel de Draco, la borrosa línea plateada del puñal de Bellatrix, que cruzaba la habitación hacia el sitio de donde el muchacho estaba esfumándose...

El dolor de la frente lo traspasaba; Voldemort debía estar eufórico, acusaba el peso del duende y notaba la hoja de la espada rebotándole contra la espalda, sentía la suave mano de Draco aferrarse a él, como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Dobby le tiraba de la mano dirigiéndolos en la dirección correcta hasta la casa de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour y de pronto tocaron tierra firme y olieron a aire salado. Harry cayó de rodillas, soltó la mano de Dobby e intentó depositar suavemente a Griphook en el suelo, Draco le había soltado nada más llegar y al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

—Dios, Draco, Draco —Dijo tomándolo entre sus manos y admirado su rostro, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había visto y lucía realmente mal, débil, cansado. —Ya estás a salvo, Draco, ya estás conmigo, no voy a dejar que nada te pase. —Entonces se giró hacia Dobby. —¿Es El Refugio? —preguntó en voz baja, aferrando las dos varitas que se había llevado de la casa de los Malfoy, preparado para defenderse si era necesario—. ¿Hemos venido a donde queríamos, Dobby?... Necesitamos llevar a Draco y a Hermione dentro...

Miró alrededor. El pequeño elfo estaba a sólo unos palmos de él. Harry soltó a Draco y caminó hasta el elfo, sujetándolo entre sus brazos

—¡¡Dobby!!

El elfo se tambaleó un poco; las estrellas se reflejaban en sus enormes y brillantes ojos. Ambos bajaron la mirada hacia la empuñadura del puñal que, clavado en el pecho de Dobby, subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

—¡Dobby! ¡No! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —gritó Harry mirando hacia la casa, a través de cuyas ventanas se veía gente moviéndose—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

No sabía ni le importaba si eran magos o muggles, amigos o enemigos; lo único que le preocupaba era la mancha oscura que se extendía por el pecho de Dobby y la mirada suplicante del elfo, que le tendía los delgados brazos. El muchacho lo cogió y lo tumbó de lado sobre la fría hierba.

—No, Dobby. No te mueras... No te mueras...

Los ojos del elfo lo enfocaron, y los labios le temblaron al articular sus últimas palabras:

—Harry... Potter...

Dobby se estremeció un poco y se quedó inmóvil, y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos enormes y vidriosas esferas salpicadas del resplandor de las estrellas que ya no podían ver.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, como había sido su costumbre desde hacía bastante tiempo, esperaba encontrarse de nuevo en Malfoy Manor, pensando en que todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas no había sido más que un sueño, uno más de los muchos que había tenido, pero al encontrarse en una habitación completamente desconocida, modesta y muy bien iluminada, aquella teoría terminó por evaporarse, él realmente había salido de su mansión, había salido de ahí con Harry Potter.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Harry había entrado y le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que Draco correspondió genuinamente a pesar del dolor que sentía en el corazón por haber dejado atrás a su madre.

—Hola... —Le dijo el pelinegro sentándose sobre la cama, muy cerca de él.

—Hola, Potter —Acarició su rostro, estaba ligeramente lleno de tierra. —Luces diferente, has cambiado mucho...

—Hace casi nueve meses que no nos veíamos, —afirmó colocando su mano sobre la de Malfoy, aceptando el cariñito que le hacía. —estamos en abril.

—Abril...

—Lo hiciste bien Draco, luchaste hasta el final y ahora estás aquí, conmigo, nadie te volverá a poner un dedo encima ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Cómo...?

—Yo ayudé a curar las heridas de tu torso y las de tu rostro, lamento tanto que hayas tenido que soportar esas torturas de haberlo sabido...

—Shh... —Le dijo colocando uno de sus huesudos dedos en sus labios. —Está bien, lo importante es que lograste sacarme de ahí. —Tomó aire y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, exhausto. —Aunque creo que realmente no fuiste por mí...

—Draco, yo quería pero...

—Lo entiendo, de verdad —Le sonrió con sinceridad. —No te culpo por tener prioridades, después de todo, entrar a Malfoy Manor era un suicidio, pero me alegra que las circunstancias te hubieran llevado hasta mi casa.

Harry lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos, como si no se perdonara el hecho de haberlo dejado a manos de Voldemort durante tanto tiempo.

—Perdóname... —Le dijo con voz rota.

Draco lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, como aquellos que su madre le daba cuando las cosas se ponían muy difíciles.

—Está bien, Harry, ahora todo está bien —Le decía acariciando su cabello, mientras Potter lloraba silenciosamente.

—No lo está, ellos te hicieron, ellos... lo vi todo Draco, todo —Lloró con más fuerza. —Cuando entraba a la mente de Voldemort pude ver cómo te trataban, los golpes, las maldiciones, cuando ellos t-te... vio... viola...

Draco lo calló con un beso, un beso húmedo por las lágrimas de Harry, aquellas que Draco no se atrevía a soltar. Fue un beso tierno, dulce y tranquilo en el cual ambos descargaban todo el peso de nueve meses en tensión y desolación total, nueve meses duros y complicados, nueve meses llenos de cicatrices que se desvanecían poco a poco entre la saliva que intercambiaban.

Harry pronto se tranquilizó y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse realmente enternecido, Potter era muy sensible, y demasiado explosivo con sus sentimientos, parecía cargar con su propio dolor y con el de los que lo rodeaban.

Cuando Potter finalmente dejó de llorar y simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de los mimos que Draco le daba a su sucio y enredado cabello negro fue que pudo comenzar a pensar con tranquilidad, le dolía la muerte de Dobby, mucho y se sentía frustrado por no terminar aún con su tarea otorgada por Dumbledore, pero ahí junto a Draco Malfoy era como si nada más existiera, no había dolor o tristeza, solo calma y amor, mucho amor.

—Lo siento Draco... —Dijo finalmente, con voz ronca. —No dejaré que te aparten de mí nunca más.

El rubio sonrió, era fantástico como Harry podía tomar misiones altamente peligrosas y maduras pero a la vez comportarse como un niño pequeño e indefenso.

—Ambos estábamos haciendo lo que debíamos —Contestó con voz suave y dulce. —Pero ahora es indispensable que nos encarguemos de terminar con lo que empezamos. —Apartó al pelinegro de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. El verde brillaba con adoración y aquello le hizo infinitamente feliz. —¿Vas a contarme que has estado haciendo todo éste tiempo? Escuché que te estabas escondiendo, no volviste a Hogwarts y de repente apareciste en Malfoy Manor con esas pintas —Sujetó la camiseta sucia que Harry traía puesta.

—Es bastante complicado y largo...

—¿No planearás que me quedé aquí sin hacer nada mientras tú vas por ahí a jugar al héroe con tus amigos o sí? Quiero escucharlo todo.

—Ron, Mione y yo estamos buscando los horrocrux de Voldemort —Soltó con simplicidad. —Si los destruimos los seis...

—El bastardo morirá definitivamente —Draco pasó su mano por su rubio cabello. —Eso explica porque siempre regresaba como si nada, el miserable... —Tomó aire, dejando de lado su rencor. —¿Y tienen idea de cuáles son esos horrocrux? ¿Ya han encontrado alguno?

Harry sonrió con orgullo.

—El primero lo destruí yo, en segundo año.

Draco lo pensó con detenimiento y luego dijo:

—El diario... ¡Con razón me sentí tan extraño al tomarlo! —Harry asintió.

—Así es, destruimos otro más, un guardapelo con el emblema de Slytherin, pero nos costó mucho hacernos con él, tuvimos que irrumpir en el ministerio...

—...De nuevo... —Dijo Draco divertido.

—Sí, pero ésta vez fue más peligroso que nunca, está lleno de mortífagos...

—Oh... vamos... eres un presumido... —Soltó Draco con una enorme sonrisa y Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Otro de los horrocrux era un anillo, pertenecía a al abuelo de Voldemort, Dumbledore lo destruyó pero algo salió mal y su mano...

—Claro por eso estaba en ese estado... —Luego hizo silencio. —Harry... Tu no me odias por...

—Claro que no, tonto, yo estaba ahí cuando todo pasó, escuché su conversación y sé que tenías que hacerlo... —Besó su frente. —De no haberlo hecho te abrían descubierto ahí mismo, y justo ahora estarías muerto.

—Supongo... —Suspiró, aún se sentía culpable por haber asesinado a Dumbledore. — Mejor dime cuales son los horrocrux restantes.

Harry tomó su mano con cariño, diciéndole silenciosamente que no importaba, que todo estaba bien y luego dijo:

—Sabemos ahora donde encontrar otro, la copa de Hufflepuff o algo de Ravenclaw, está en la cámara de Gringotts de Bellatrix, estaba demasiado histérica cuando nos vio con la espada que se supone estaba ahí también.

—¿Algo de Ravenclaw?

—Sí, aún no sabemos bien que podría ser, pero sabemos que tiene que ser algo que hubiera pertenecido a la fundadora de esa casa. Por último está Nagini, la mascota de Voldemort.

—Será por eso que nunca se desprende de ella... —Meditó. —¿Entonces el plan es irrumpir en Gringotts y robar lo que sea que sea el horrocrux y luego lo destruimos?

—Sí, ese es el plan pero...

—No voy a dejar que me hagas a un lado de nuevo, Potter, te lo advierto —Sentenció el rubio con fría y demandante voz.

—Pero es que...

—¿A caso me crees menos capaz o poderoso que Granger o Weasley? —Preguntó con aire ofendido. —Porque déjame decirte que soy perfectamente...

—Lo sé, Draco, sé lo fuerte y poderosos que eres, también muy inteligente y suspicaz pero no soportaría que algo te pasara por mi culpa... Dobby trató de ayudarnos y bueno el...

—¿Qué pasó con el elfo? —Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

—Murió... La daga de Bellatrix nos alcanzó y le dio, lo mató...

Draco lo envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos.

—Mucha gente va a morir, Harry, pero es precisamente por esa gente que tú tienes que vivir, para que sus muertes no sean en vano, solo tú puedes librarnos de ese monstruo y aunque me gustaría poder cambiar la profecía, no puedo. Lo que sí puedo hacer —Le dijo mientras depositaba un casto beso en sus labios. —Es prometerte que voy a estar contigo mientras todo pasa, vamos a hacer esto juntos.

—¿Sabías lo de la profecía?

—Lo escuché de Severus —Harry frunció el ceño. —Vamos, no arruines el momento que ser asquerosamente cursi no es lo mío.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Ya lo sé —Se sentó nuevamente y tomó las manos de Draco entre las suyas. —Vamos a acabar con ese hijo de puta y cuando todo esto termine tu y yo vamos a tener una cita.

—¿Una cita?

—Ajam, al estilo muggle.

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó Draco, recuperando la esperanza que había perdido en el futuro.

—Lo prometo —Respondió Harry sellando aquel juramento con un beso.


	55. Capítulo 55.

Recuperar el cuarto horrocrux, la copa de Hufflepuff, había sido toda una experiencia para Draco, una llena de maleficios imperdonables, intervenciones ilegales, suplantaciones de identidad, pociones multijugos, una capa de invisibilidad y un dragón que les había ayudado a escapar de Gringotts.

Ahora entendía por qué Harry siempre terminaba en la enfermería, si sus aventuras habían sido así desde que había entrado a Hogwarts lo entendía bastante bien. Él había terminado con unas cuantas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo a causa del enfurecido y ciego dragón, y se había lastimado la mano con la que usaba su varita desviando un hechizo que iba dirigido a Potter.

Draco debía admitir que la ayuda de Hermione y de Ron había sido indispensable, ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a todo y eran tan incondicionales a Harry que hacía cuanto se les pidiera. Granger era el cerebro de todos los planes, Ronald era el respaldo, Harry el estratega con una habilidad excepcional para todo tipo de magia y Draco, que recién se había integrado al equipo era el tipo sin escrúpulos que proponía planes alternativos con recursos desesperados como usar maldiciones imperdonables, era quién se encargaba de pensar como el enemigo y de buscar y encontrar la posición más ventajosa para los suyos, todo un Slytherin.

Hacer equipo con el trio dorado no había significado problema alguno, Ronald y Hermione parecían realmente agradecidos con él por haberlos cubierto durante su visita en Malfoy Manor e incluso, parecían tenerle respeto, no solo como persona, sino como mago y como novio de su mejor amigo, cosa que facilitaba todo de sobremanera, no habían insultos o miradas mordaces, simplemente opiniones, platicas amenas e incluso amistosas a las que Draco pronto se acostumbró.

Pese a haber recuperado la copa, no habían podido destruirla, Harry le había explicado a su rubio novio que solo se podían destruir con algo realmente poderoso como lo era el veneno del basilisco, el cual estaba impregnado también en la espada de Gryffindor, la cual se había llevado el duende que les había ayudado a entrar al banco mágico; el muy bastardo se había dado a la fuga nada más las cosas se habían complicado y se había llevado la espada con él, parte de un trato que había hecho con Harry.

Faltaban únicamente dos horrocrux, uno de ellos de forma desconocida y localización de igual estado y Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, por lo que estaban completamente perdidos, al menos lo estuvieron un par de horas hasta que Harry tuvo una visión nada más bajaron del dragón que los había ayudado a escapar. Voldemort ya sabía que estaban tras sus horrocrux o al menos lo sospechaba, el haber robado la copa de forma tan escandalosa les había quitado el factor sorpresa.

—Lo sabe. —Dijo Harry saliendo de su trance—. Lo sabe, y piensa ir a comprobar dónde están los otros Horrocruxes. El último —ya se había puesto en pie— está en Hogwarts. Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!

Los tres leones y la serpiente se encontraban acampando en lo profundo de un bosque, escondidos hasta saber cuál sería su siguiente paso, el cual ya les había sido revelado.

—Pero ¿qué has visto? —Preguntó Draco con euforia—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He visto cómo se enteraba de lo de la copa. Me he metido... en su mente. Está... —Harry recordó los asesinatos de la visión— muy enfadado, pero también asustado; no entiende cómo lo supimos y ahora quiere comprobar si los demás Horrocruxes están a salvo, el anillo primero. Cree que el de Hogwarts es el más seguro; en primer lugar, porque allí tiene a Snape, y, en segundo lugar, porque sería muy difícil que entráramos en el colegio sin que nos vieran. Imagino que ahí irá en último lugar, pero aun así podría llegar en cuestión de horas...

—¿Has visto en qué parte de Hogwarts está? —preguntó Ron poniéndose también en pie.

—No, él estaba demasiado concentrado en prevenir a Snape, y no pensó en el sitio exacto donde escondió el Horrocrux...

—¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento! —saltó Hermione mientras Ron recogía la copa y Harry volvía a sacar la capa invisible—. No podemos ir allí sin más, no hemos hecho ningún plan, tenemos...

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —dijo Harry con firmeza. Le habría gustado dormir un poco, pero eso era imposible ya—. ¿Te imaginas lo que hará cuando se entere de que el anillo y el guardapelo han desaparecido? ¿Y si se lleva el Horrocrux de Hogwarts, porque cree que no está lo bastante seguro ahí?

—Creo que Granger tiene razón, Harry —Intervino Draco. —Necesitamos planearlo. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar en Hogwarts?

—Iremos a Hogsmeade y ya pensaremos algo cuando veamos qué tipo de protección hay en el colegio. Todos bajo la capa; esta vez no quiero que nos separemos.

—Es que no cabemos... —Dijo Hermione recordando como todavía a los catorce los tres podían colarse bajo ella sin que se notara nada.

—Estará oscuro, no importa que se nos vean los pies.

Draco apuntó la capa con la varita y esta se hizo un poco más grande, perfecto para cuatro chicos de diecisiete años.

—Muy inteligente —Alagó Hermione y Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Harry los cubrió con la capa, tiró de ella al máximo hacia abajo para taparse bien y, juntos, giraron sobre sí mismos y se sumergieron en la opresora oscuridad, haciendo uso de la aparición conjunta.

Habían puesto apenas un solo pie en Hogsmeade cuando una alarma saltó, los habían detectado, pero no podían verlos, no bajo la capa invisible.

—¡Accio capa! —rugió un mortífago.

Harry se agarró a los pliegues de la capa invisible, pero ésta no dio señales de abandonarlo: el encantamiento convocador no había funcionado.

—Así que no estás debajo del envoltorio ese, ¿eh, Potter? —gritó el mortífago, y dijo a sus compinches—: ¡Dispersense; está aquí!

Seis mortífagos corrieron hacia ellos: Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione retrocedieron tan aprisa como pudieron por el callejón más cercano, y sus perseguidores no chocaron contra ellos de milagro. Los chicos esperaron en la oscuridad; oyeron las carreras de aquí para allá y vieron los haces que salían de las varitas e iluminaban la calle.

—¡Vamonos! —susurró Hermione—. ¡Desaparezcámonos ya!

—Buena idea —corroboró Ron, pero antes de que Harry replicara un mortífago gritó:

—¡Sabemos que estás aquí, Potter, y no tienes escapatoria! ¡Te encontraremos!

—Nos estaban esperando —susurró Draco—. Habían puesto ese hechizo para que les avisara de nuestra llegada. Supongo que habrán hecho algo para retenernos aquí y atraparnos, un encantamiento antiaparición, seguramente.

—¿Y los dementores? —gritó otro mortífago—. ¡Soltémoslos! ¡Ellos lo encontrarán enseguida!

—El Señor Tenebroso no quiere a Potter muerto. Quiere matarlo...

—¡Pero los dementores no lo matarán! El Señor Tenebroso quiere la vida de Potter, no su alma. ¡Le será más fácil matarlo si antes lo han besado los dementores!

En aquel momento los cuatro jóvenes percibieron el ya conocido frío antinatural que se extendía por la calle. Se apagaron todas las luces del entorno, incluso las estrellas, y en medio de la oscuridad impenetrable Harry pudo notar que Draco apretaba su mano con fuerza, dándole ánimos, pues sabía lo mucho que aquellas creaturas lo afectaban.

Los tres retrocedieron un poco más por el callejón, andando a tientas y procurando no hacer ruido. Entonces vieron llegar una decena de dementores por la esquina; se deslizaban en silencio, ataviados con sus negras capas y dejando ver las manos podridas y cubiertas de costras; las siluetas sólo eran visibles gracias a que su oscuridad era más densa que la del entorno. ¿Acaso percibían el miedo? Harry estaba seguro de que sí: los dementores se acercaban más y más, haciendo aquel ruido vibrante al respirar que el muchacho tanto detestaba, atraídos por la desesperanza disuelta en el ambiente...

Harry alzó su varita: no permitiría... no estaba dispuesto a sufrir el beso del dementor, y no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar después. Pensó en sus amigos, en la cálida mano de Draco dándole fuerzas y susurró:

—¡Experto patronum!

El ciervo plateado salió de su varita y embistió a los dementores, que se dispersaron, y alguien soltó un grito triunfal:

—¡Es él! ¡Allí abajo, allí abajo! ¡He visto su patronus, era un ciervo!

Los dementores se habían retirado y volvieron a salir las estrellas, pero los pasos de los mortífagos cada vez se oían más cerca; sin embargo, antes de que Harry —presa del pánico— pudiera decidir qué hacer, se oyó un chirrido de cerrojos cerca de donde se hallaban. Se abrió una puerta en el lado izquierdo del estrecho callejón y una áspera voz dijo:

—¡Por aquí, Potter! ¡Deprisa!

El muchacho obedeció sin vacilar y los cuatro chicos cruzaron como un rayo el umbral.

—¡Vayan arriba sin quitarse la capa! ¡Y no hagan ruido! —murmuró una figura de elevada estatura que pasó por su lado, salió a la calle y cerró de un portazo.

Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa y con el mayor sigilo posible. Draco podía notar a Weasley temblar a su lado, Hermione trataba de regular su respiración por los nervios y Harry se aferraba a él como si por un momento hubiera creído que de verdad estaban perdidos.

—Estamos en cabeza de puerco, el pub... —Dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizarlos.

Desde la ventana escuchaban a su salvador defendiéndolos de los mortífagos, incluso había alegado que aquel patronus era el suyo y mentía tan bien que Draco por un momento pensó que aquel sujeto seguramente sería un Slytherin.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron el salvador anónimo de los cuatro chicos entró de nuevo a la tienda, y subió para encontrarse con ellos. Harry nunca se había sentido tan agradecido con nadie, al menos hasta que el hombre comenzó a regañarlos.

Hermione había cerrado bien las cortinas, así que se quitaron la capa.

—¿Se volvieron locos? —dijo con brusquedad mirándolos de uno en uno—. ¿Cómo se les ocurre venir aquí?

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias. Nos ha salvado la vida.

El hombre soltó un gruñido, y el chico se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo, tratando de ver algo más, aparte del largo, greñudo y canoso cabello y la barba. Llevaba gafas, y tras los sucios cristales lucían unos ojos azules intensos y penetrantes.

—Era a usted a quien vi en el espejo.

Draco ya había escuchado la historia de cómo a través del espejo que le había regalado Sirius, Harry había jurado ver a Dumbledore mientras estaban en sótano de Malfoy Manor y como gracias a ese espejo Dobby había podido encontrarlos y ayudarlos a escapar.

Se produjo un silencio. Harry y el camarero se miraron con fijeza.

—Usted nos envió a Dobby. El hombre asintió y miró alrededor buscando al elfo.

—Creía que vendría con ustedes. ¿Dónde lo han dejado?

—Está muerto —contestó Harry—. Lo mató Bellatrix Lestrange.

El camarero no mudó la expresión y, tras unos segundos, dijo:

—Lo siento. Ese elfo me caía bien.

Entonces se dedicó a encender lámparas tocándolas con la punta de la varita, sin mirar a los chicos.

—Usted es Aberforth —dijo Draco a las espaldas del hombre.

Él ni lo confirmó ni lo desmintió, y se agachó para encender el fuego.

—¿De dónde ha sacado esto? —preguntó Harry acercándose a la repisa de la chimenea para coger el espejo de Sirius, la pareja del que él había roto casi dos años atrás.

—Se lo compré a Mundungus hará cosa de un año —respondió Aberforth—. Albus me dijo qué era, y me ha servido para no perderlos de vista.

Ron dio un gritito de asombro.

—Después de que Grimmauld Place fuera abandonada por la orden —Afirmó Hermione, pues así era como habían perdido el guardapelo, Mundungus había robado muchas cosas de la antigua casa Black.

—¡La cierva plateada! —Exclamó Ron de repente—. ¿Eso también lo hizo usted?

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo Aberforth.

—¡Alguien nos envió un patronusl

—Con un cerebro así, podrías ser mortífago, hijo. ¿No acabo de demostrar que mi patronus es una cabra? —Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ron—. Sí, ya... ¡Bueno, tengo hambre! —añadió, un poco ofendido, y el estómago le rugió.

El hombre hizo aparecer un poco de comida con su varita y los cuatro muchachos la aceptaron con entusiasmo, incluso Draco que ya estaba acostumbrado a no comer nada durante días.

—Eres el heredero de los Malfoy —Le dijo el anciano. —Creí que estarías escondido tras las faldas de tu madre.

—Draco nos ayudado desde el principio, él no se anda escondiendo en ninguna parte —Le defendió Harry con las mejillas enrojecidas por la mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

—Está bien Harry, entiendo por qué lo dice, todos deben estar creyendo lo mismo, pero aquí no es lo importante —Miró a Aberforth. —Necesitamos entrar a Hogwarts, esta misma noche de ser posible.

—¿A caso son estúpidos?—repuso Aberforth.

—Debemos ir —insistió Harry sin dejarse ofender.

—Lo que tienen que hacer es alejarse de aquí en cuanto puedan.

—Usted no lo entiende. No disponemos de mucho tiempo. Tenemos que entrar en el castillo. Dumbledore, es decir, su hermano, quería que nosotros... —Dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido.

—Mi hermano Albus quería muchas cosas, pero resulta que la gente tendía a salir perjudicada cuando él llevaba a la práctica sus grandiosos planes. Aléjate del colegio, Potter, y si puedes sal del país. Olvídate de mi hermano y sus astutos planes. Él se ha ido a donde ya nada de esto puede hacerle daño, y tú no le debes nada.

—Usted no lo entiende —repitió Harry.

—Yo concuerdo con usted —Intervino Draco, como si se tratara de un político haciendo diplomacia. —Albus Dumbledore era manipulador y controlador, soy consciente de ello, pero esto ya no es por él —Draco miró a los leones, parecían realmente sorprendidos de verlo expresarse así del viejo director de Hogwarts. —Esto es por todos los que han peleado hasta el día de hoy, es  _esencial,_ es cuestión de vida o muerte que entremos ahí.  _Tenemos_ que.

Ron soltó una risa cómplice; Hermione asintió energéticamente, como motivada por lo que Malfoy había dicho y Harry se mantenía serio.

—¿Y por qué  _tienen_ qué? —Rebatió el hombre. —¿Por qué Dumbledore se los dijo? Y supongo que mi difunto hermano fue sincero con ustedes y les contó todo —Harry no respondió, sabía a lo que se refería, Dumbledore siempre estaba ocultando cosas. —Escucha, aún tienes una oportunidad, Harry, la orden del fénix ya no existe, Voldemort tomará el poder y la única manera que existe de que sobrevivas es yéndote y llevándote a esos tres contigo, aquí corren tanto peligro como tú. Yo conocía muy bien a mi hermano, Potter. Aprendió de mi madre el arte de guardar secretos. Nosotros crecimos rodeados de secretos y mentiras, y Albus tenía un talento innato para eso.

Los ojos del hombre se posaron en el cuadro de una niña que se encontraba encima de la repisa de la chimenea, y Harry reparó en que era el único en toda la habitación. No había ningún retrato ni fotografía de Albus Dumbledore, ni de nadie más.

—Señor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con timidez—. ¿Es ésa su hermana Ariana?

—Sí —contestó Aberforth, lacónico—. Veo que has leído a Rita Skeeter.

Pese a que el fuego de la chimenea lo bañaba todo con una luz rojiza, era evidente que Hermione se había ruborizado.

—Elphias Doge nos la mencionó —aclaró Harry para sacarla del apuro.

—Ese imbécil idolatraba a mi hermano —masculló Aberforth, y bebió un sorbo del hidromiel que había aparecido en la habitación—. Bueno, lo idolatraba mucha gente, incluidos ustedes tres, por lo que veo. Al menos el joven Malfoy parece alguien sensato y observador.

Harry llevaba meses dudando de Dumbledore, pero aquel no era un tema que quisiera retomar, no hasta que todo se calmara, por el momento simplemente debía cumplir su misión y no por el antiguo director del colegio, si no por las razones que Draco ya había expresado.

Costó muchísimo trabajo que Aberforth finalmente cediera a ayudarlos, costó una larga charla sobre el pasado de su familia y un millón de reproches hacia Albus, costó que Harry dudara más que nunca de Dumbledore al que sabía no conocía para nada y costó que Draco tuviera que tocar el orgullo del viejo para que finalmente les prestara su ayuda.

Harry no lo diría, pero agradecía que Malfoy fuese tan mañoso, tan Slytherin.

La única forma de entrar al castillo era a través del retrato de Ariana el cual desapareció de su marco, para buscar a  _alguien_  que según Aberforth era de fiar. En cuanto la niña del cuadro regresó no lo hizo sola, llegó acompañada nada más y nada menos que de Neville Longbottom el cual no parecía muy contento de ver a Malfoy y aun así los guio hacia el castillo.

—Sigo sin entender por qué Malfoy está aquí —Recriminó Longbottom el cual estaba cambiadísimo, se veía fuerte y más seguro de sí mismo.

—Es de los buenos —Aclaró Ron con simpleza.

—¿Y ha estado con ustedes todo éste tiempo?

—No, pero ya estaba cuando entramos a Gringotts –Dijo Hermione, orgullosa. —Sin él no hubiéramos podido traspasar la seguridad, Malfoy sabe muchos trucos útiles.

—Escuché sobre eso, lo del Dragón, wow... —Neville sonrió. —En ese caso bienvenido, Malfoy.

—¿Cómo están todos por aquí? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Bastante mal, la verdad, aunque la ED aún sigue activa, sabíamos que regresarían, se nos unieron bastantes alumnos nuevos, Slytherin además, obra de Parkinson y Zabini.

—No esperaba menos de mis chicos —Dijo Draco con orgullo.

—Basta o me voy a poner muy celoso —Aclaró Harry divertido. Neville los miró con suspicacia pero no dijo nada.

—Pero ¿qué han estado haciendo? Había gente que decía que habías huido, Harry, pero yo no me lo creí. Seguro que te traías algo entre manos.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry—. Pero háblanos de Hogwarts, Neville. No sabemos nada.

—Pues... bueno, Hogwarts ya no parece Hogwarts —afirmó el chico, y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios—. ¿Sabes lo de los Carrow?

—¿Esos dos mortífagos que dan clases en el colegio?

—Hacen algo más que dar clases: se encargan de mantener la disciplina; les encanta castigar.

—¿Como Umbridge?

—No; son mucho peores que ella. Los otros profesores tienen órdenes de mandarnos ante ellos cada vez que cometemos alguna falta. Pero, si pueden evitarlo, lo evitan. Es evidente que los odian tanto como nosotros.

»Amycus, el tipo ese, enseña lo que antes era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque ahora la asignatura se llama Artes Oscuras a secas, y nos obliga a practicar la maldición cruciatus con los alumnos castigados.

—¿Quéeee? —exclamaron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez, y su grito resonó por todo el pasadizo.

—Sí, como lo oyen—confirmó Neville—. Este corte me lo gané así —añadió señalando un tajo que tenía en la mejilla—, porque me negué a hacerlo. Aunque hay gente que lo aprueba; a Crabbe y Goyle, por ejemplo, les encanta. Supongo que es la primera vez que destacan en algo.

—Estoy seguro que Goyle solo lo hace para mantener las apariencias —Afirmó Malfoy. —Él fue quién me avisó sobre los Mortífagos la noche que Dumbledore... que yo... —Harry tomó su mano y lo miró con una sonrisa cálida.

—Alecto, la hermana de Amycus, enseña Estudios Muggles, —continuó Neville. —una asignatura obligatoria para todos los alumnos. De manera que tenemos que oír cómo nos explica que los muggles son como animales, estúpidos y sucios, que obligaron a los magos a esconderse porque eran crueles con ellos, pero asegura que ahora va a restablecerse el orden natural. Esto de aquí —se señaló otro corte en la cara— me lo gané por preguntarle cuánta sangre muggle tenían ella y su hermano.

—Jo, Neville —intervino Ron—, hay momentos en que uno tiene que saber callar.

—Eso lo dices porque no la oíste. Tú tampoco lo habrías aguantado. El caso es que ayuda ver que la gente les planta cara; eso nos da esperanzas. Yo lo aprendí viéndote a ti, Harry.

—Pero te han utilizado de afilador de cuchillos —dijo Ron, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando pasaron por una lámpara que iluminó las heridas de Neville.

—Bueno, no importa. Como no quieren derramar demasiada sangre limpia, sólo nos torturan un poco si somos demasiado respondones, pero no llegan a matarnos.

—Has cambiado, Longbottom —Dijo Draco, era su manera de decirle que lo felicitaba.

—Ahora difícilmente podrías maldecirme sin que me defienda —Dijo él como una broma y todos echaron a reír.

Doblaron una esquina y llegaron al final del pasadizo. Otros escalones conducían hasta una puerta igual que la que había oculta detrás del retrato de Ariana. Neville la abrió y entró. Harry lo siguió y oyó cómo el chico le anunciaba a alguien:

—¡Miren quién ha venido! ¿No se los decía yo?

Una vez Harry estuvo en la habitación, se oyeron gritos y exclamaciones:

—¡¡Harry!!

—¡EsPotter! ¡¡Es él!!

—¡Ron!

—¡Hermione!

Y de repente los gritos de emoción cesaron cuando Draco entró en la sala, entonces una decena de varitas se levantaron contra el rubio quién sonrió con malicia. Harry se puso frente a él con las manos extendidas y el ceño fruncido.

—Es de los nuestros —Aclaró con enojo, los presentes dudaron un segundo pero finalmente bajaron las varitas.

Entonces Draco los vio, Blaise y Pansy se abrían paso entre los desconcertados alumnos y se dirigieron directamente al rubio para envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Merlín, Draco, estas bien, estás a salvo —Dijo Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos —No sabíamos nada de ti y creímos que te habían descubierto cuando no volviste este año...

—Voldemort sospechaba de mí, no me dejaba salir ni recibir correspondencia —Harry y sus amigos me sacaron de ahí.

Pansy giró y se encontró con Hermione quién la miraba con una sonrisa enorme. La pelinegra se abalanzó sobre Granger y la envolvió entre sus brazos para después besarla efusivamente, acto que hizo que todos desviaran la mirada.

—Estamos muy contentos de verte Draco —Dijo Zabini sujetando su rostro e inspeccionándolo, Harry inmediatamente intervino, abrazando a Malfoy posesivamente por la cintura. —Tranquilo cuatro ojos, no estoy interesado en robártelo. —Señaló a Theodore Nott que los observaba seriamente, desde una distancia prudente. —Tengo a mi propio chico.

Draco negó divertido.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Hermione que no se apartaba de Pansy.

—En la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿dónde si no? —contestó Neville—. Supera las expectativas, ¿verdad? Verás, los Carrow me perseguían, y yo sabía que sólo había una guarida posible, así que conseguí colarme por la puerta ¡y esto fue lo que encontré! Bueno, cuando llegué no estaba exactamente así; era mucho más pequeña, sólo había una hamaca y unos tapices de Gryffindor. Pero a medida que han ido llegando miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore se ha agrandado más y más.

—¿Y los Carrow no pueden entrar? —preguntó Harry mirando alrededor en busca de la puerta.

—No, qué va —respondió Seamus Finnigan. —Pero... Harry, ¿Van a decirnos han que han venido? ¿Tienes un plan? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Harry miró a todos los miembros de la ED que estaban impacientes pos saber, Neville había dicho la verdad, la lista había crecido y por mucho, habían alumnos de todas las casas y de todas las edades, habían muchos miembros nuevos y le alegró saber que los antiguos miembros (al menos los que aún estudiaban ahí) también seguían ahí.

Draco vio como la cara de Harry cambiaba, sabía que la cicatriz le dolía y que estaba teniendo una visión, pero no podían decir nada así que Hermione, Ron (quién ya estaba junto a Lavander) y él se limitaron a fingir que nada pasaba al igual que Harry que pronto se recuperó.

—Ah, sí, un plan —repitió Harry, empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a sucumbir a la ira de Voldemort, con la cicatriz aún doliéndole—. Verás, Ron, Hermione, Draco y yo tenemos que hacer una cosa, y luego saldremos de aquí.

Las risas y gritos de alegría se interrumpieron. Neville pareció desconcertado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «saldremos de aquí»?

—No hemos venido para quedarnos, Neville —dijo Harry frotándose la dolorida frente—. Tenemos que hacer una cosa muy importante...

—¿De qué se trata?

—No puedo... decírselos.

Una oleada de refunfuños se propagó entre los presentes. Neville arrugó la frente.

—¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Porque tiene relación con combatir a Quien-tú-sabes?

—Pues sí...

—Entonces te ayudaremos.

Todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore asintieron con la cabeza, algunos con entusiasmo, otros con solemnidad. Dos muchachos se levantaron de los asientos para demostrar que estaban dispuestos a entrar en acción de inmediato.

—Perdonen, pero no lo entienden. —Harry tenía la impresión de haber dicho eso muchas veces en las últimas horas—. No podemos... contarles nada. Tenemos que hacerlo... solos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Neville —Malfoy lo sabe y hasta donde recuerdo nunca se llevaron muy bien.

—Es complicado, Longbottom. Lo mejor será no seguir preguntando —Atajó Draco.

—Nosotros hemos estado en éste barco mucho antes que tú —Acusó Neville.

—Bueno, bueno, basta, es suficiente —Intervino Hermione —Tendrán las explicaciones suficientes después, ahora de verdad nos urge...

Pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, Luna y Dean habían aparecido seguidos de Ginny, Fred George y Lee Jordan.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, Harry no quería involucrar a más personas en eso.

—Tenemos que decirles algo para dejarlos tranquilos —Apuntó Ron. —O esto se va a salir de control, Ginny dice que la orden vendrá en seguida y si las cosas siguen así el factor sorpresa va a...

El alboroto de exigencia por parte de la ED abarrotaba toda la sala, cientos de preguntas y reclamos, ellos querían pelear, querían ayudar y no aceptarían un no por respuesta.

Harry finalmente tomó aire y haciendo uso de su habilidad nata para liderar alzó la voz y dijo:

—Estamos buscando una cosa, una cosa que nos ayudará a derrocar a Quien-ustedes-saben. Está aquí, en Hogwarts, pero no sabemos dónde exactamente. Es posible que perteneciera a Ravenclaw. ¿Alguien ha oído hablar de un objeto que perteneciera a la fundadora de la casa, o ha visto alguna vez un objeto con el águila dibujada, por ejemplo?

—Bueno, está la diadema perdida. Ya te hablé de ella, ¿lo recuerdas, Harry? La diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. Mi padre está intentando hacer una copia. —Dijo Luna.

—Sí, pero la diadema perdida —intervino Michael Córner poniendo los ojos en blanco— se perdió, Luna. Ese es el quid de la cuestión.

—¿Cuándo se perdió? —preguntó Harry.

—Dicen que hace siglos —respondió Cho—. El profesor Flitwick dice que la diadema se esfumó cuando desapareció la propia Rowena.

—Perdón, pero ¿qué es una diadema? —preguntó Ron.

—Es una especie de corona —contestó Terry Boot—. Dicen que la de Ravenclaw tenía poderes mágicos, como el de aumentar la sabiduría de quien la llevara puesta.

—Sí, los sifones de torposoplo de mi padre...

Pero Harry interrumpió a Luna:

—¿Y nadie ha visto nunca nada parecido? Todos volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione y vio su propia decepción reflejada en sus rostros. Un objeto perdido hacía tanto tiempo (a simple vista, sin dejar rastro) no parecía un buen candidato a ser el Horrocrux escondido en el castillo...

Antes de que formulara otra pregunta, Cho volvió a intervenir:

—Si quieres saber cómo era esa diadema, puedo llevarte a nuestra sala común para enseñártela, Harry. La estatua de Ravenclaw la lleva puesta.

Harry notó de nuevo una tremenda punzada en la cicatriz. Por un instante, la Sala de los Menesteres se desdibujó y el muchacho vio cómo sus pies se separaban del oscuro suelo de tierra, y sintió el peso de la gran serpiente sobre los hombros. Voldemort volvía a volar, aunque Harry no sabía si iba hacia el lago subterráneo o al castillo de Hogwarts; pero, fuera a donde fuese, a Harry le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

—Se ha puesto en marcha —les dijo en voz baja a Draco, Ron, Hermione. Echó una ojeada a Cho y luego volvió a mirarlos—. Escuchen, ya sé que no es una pista muy buena, pero voy a subir a ver esa estatua; al menos sabré cómo es la diadema. Espérenme aquí y guarden bien... el otro.

Cho se había levantado, pero Draco, muy decidido, dijo:

—No; Luna acompañará...  _nos_ acompañará a Harry y a mí, ¿verdad, Luna?

Lovegood con quién ya había tratado mientras habían permanecido en la casa de Bill y Fleur al escapar de Malfoy Manor asintió.

El tiempo estaba corriendo, Voldemort llegaría en cualquier momento y aquella diadema podría marcar una ventaja para ellos.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry firmemente, tan firmemente como sujetaba su varita, preparado para salir y enfrentar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su objetivo.

—Escucha, Draco, hay algo que me gustaría decirte, pero... no ahora...

—De acuerdo —Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sin sospechar que aquellas no serían más que malas noticias. —Vamos, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

 


	56. Capítulo 56.

Después de correr hasta la torre de Ravenclaw bajo la capa de invisibilidad, haber visto la estatua de la fundadora de aquella casa y de haberse librado apenas por los pelos de Alcto Carrow, a quién Draco y Luna habían aturdido al mismo tiempo y de su hermano Amycus (a quién Potter había lanzado un Crucio y luego una imperio cuando había ofendido a la profesora McGonagall.

Sin embargo nadie parecía tener pista sobre la diadema perdida y los Carrow ya habían llamado a Voldemort al pensar que habían acorralado a Harry. No había tiempo, Voldemort seguramente ya se había percatado de que el guardapelo no se encontraba en la cueva, ya había confirmado que el anillo había desaparecido de su escondite en casa de los Gaunt y sabía que Potter y sus amigos tenían la copa.

Con la promesa de McGonagall de sacar a todos los alumnos de ahí y de que protegerían el castillo y tras hablar con el resto de los profesores Harry, con Flitwick más específicamente, llegó a la conclusión de que debían hablar con el fantasma de Ravenclaw, pues seguramente ella sabría algo, la más pequeña pista era esencial en su búsqueda.

Draco sabía que solo los profesores no podrían detener a Voldemort para siempre, sabía que necesitarían ayuda, mucho más ayuda que solo la ED y la Orden del fénix, sabía la cantidad de mortífagos que habían bajo el mando de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y lo eficaces que podían llegar a ser aquellos hombres que en conjunto con los carroñeros eran un ejército leal y poderoso.

Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, porque, cuando había salido de Malfoy Manor y había pasado aquellos días de tranquilidad en la casa de Bill y Fleur Weasley junto a Harry, Ronald, Granger, Luna, Dean Thomas, el señor Ollivander y aquel duende traicionero nunca hubiera pensado que la batalla final estaba tan cerca y podía sentirlo tan nítido como sentía su corazón, era tan claro como el sudor frio que recorría su cuerpo, Voldemort estaba de camino, sabía que estaban destruyendo sus anclas a ese mundo y no iba a dejar que siguieran avanzando, tomaría aquella oportunidad para cumplir con la profecía dictada diecisiete años atrás, aquella que decía que solo Harry Potter podía matar a Tom Riddle y viceversa.

Tenía miedo por el futuro incierto, por lo que vendría en la próximas horas, él sería uno de los blancos principales de los mortífagos, era un traidor, y a los traidores solo se les podía hacer pagar con la tortura dolorosa y la muerte. Tenía miedo porque sabía que después de casi tres meses (el tiempo que les tomó planear su asalto a Gringotts) volvería a ver a sus padres quienes a los que seguramente se les había asignado reparar su error directamente y Draco no podía asegurar que su padre le perdonara la vida, aunque Narcissa era otro caso.

Cuando Helena Ravenclaw terminó de contarles su trágica historia y después de enlazar los sucesos como una red ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, la diadema se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres, Harry la había usado para identificar el armario donde había escondido el libro de pociones de Snape durante el año pasado y Draco la había visto cuando había terminado por fin de arreglar el armario evanescente.

Ambos tenían clarísimo que era lo que buscaban y estaban dispuestos a correr directo hasta su destino, fue cuando cruzaban justo frente al gran comedor que se encontraba lleno de alumnos que la voz de Voldemort irrumpió en el castillo.

—Entréguenme a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy—dijo el lord con voz siseante, como de serpiente— y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entréguenme a Potter y Malfoy y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entréguenme a ambos muchachos y serán recompensados. Tienen tiempo hasta la medianoche.

Draco se quedó helado, sabía que el lord no perdonaba a los tridores, pero de ahí a pedir abiertamente su cabeza...

Miró a Harry, el chico estaba rígido y lo miraba como su estuviese sumamente preocupado, como si le estuviese ocultando algo vital, algo de importancia. Harry sabía, Harry sabía porque el lord lo quería y no se lo había dicho ¿Acaso él era tan esencial para la profecía como el mismísimo Potter? Lo dudaba, había escuchado de Severus todo acerca de ella y no lo implicaba para nada ¿A caso había hecho algo sin darse cuenta? ¿O era que su poder podía compararse con el de Potter o el del mismísimo Lord Voldemort? Lo dudaba.

—¡Pero si están ahí! ¡Potter y Malfoy está ahí! ¡Que alguien los agarre! —Dijo una chica de Slytherin señalando hacia los dos jóvenes que se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

—Tú sabes algo... —Acusó Draco a Harry.

—No es el momento — Dijo Harry encarando a los alumnos que estaban dispuestos a entregarlos (algunos Slytherin y unos cuantos Ravenclaw).

El moreno y el rubio ni si quiera tuvieron que defenderse, los alumnos de Gryffindor se levantaron todos a una y plantaron cara a los de Slytherin; a continuación se pusieron en pie los de la casa de Hufflepuff, y casi al mismo tiempo los de Ravenclaw, todos dispuestos a defenderlos.  _A defender a Harry_ , pensó Draco.

Después de aquel escándalo, los alumnos fueron desalojados del castillo, todos los que fueran menores de edad debían marcharse y escapar por el retrato de Ariana Dumbledore, mismo por él que ellos habían llegado. El resto de los alumnos mayores a diecisiete años podían elegir quedarse a pelear junto al profesorado y la orden del fénix o marcharse.

Draco y Harry siguieron su camino en silencio, caminando entre alumnos y conocidos, Potter sabía que debía detenerse a hablar con Draco y contarle la verdad que había ocultado desde que había hablado con Ollivander sobre las reliquias de la muerte, sabía que debía hacerlo pero ahora no había tiempo, faltaban solo treinta minutos para la media noche y Voldemort atacaría en cualquier momento. No era una excusa para aplazarlo... no, claro que no.

Por la preocupación Harry casi había olvidado que Hermione y Ron no estaban en el gran comedor como el resto de los alumnos, no lo notó hasta que doblando la esquina casi choca con ellos, lucían felices, aliviados.

—¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? —les gritó Harry.

—En la cámara secreta —contestó Ron.

—¡¿Dónde...?! —exclamó Harry, y se detuvo sin resuello.

—¡Ha sido idea de Ron! —explicó Hermione, que casi no podía respirar—. Por un momento había comenzado a pensar que el pobre no tenía más de una neurona pero ahora ya no volveré a juzgarlo. —Soltó una carcajada. — Cuando te marchaste, le pregunté cómo íbamos a destruir el Horrocrux si lo encontrábamos. ¡Todavía no habíamos eliminado la copa! ¡Y entonces a Ron se le ocurrió pensar en el basilisco!

—Vaya Weasley, ahora si me has sorprendido —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Era algo bastante obvio a decir verdad, sin la espada... —dijo Ron con sencillez.

—Pero ¿cómo lo lograron si para entrar ahí hay que hablar pársel?

—¡Ron sabe hablar pársel! —saltó Hermione—. ¡Demuéstraselo!

Y el chico emitió un espantoso y estrangulado sonido silbante.

—Merlín eso ha sido patético... —Se burlo el rubio

—Es lo que dijiste tú para abrir el guardapelo —le dijo a Ron a Harry como disculpándose e ignorando a Malfoy—. Tuve que intentarlo varias veces, pero... —se encogió de hombros, modesto— al final logramos entrar.

—¡Ha estado sensacional! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Sensacional!

—Será mejor que te calmes cerebrito, o le contaré a Pansy tu aventura con la comadreja —Acusó Malfoy, pero entendía a la perfección el entusiasmo de la chica, estaban cada vez más cerca de acabar con Voldemort.

—Entonces... —Harry intentaba atar cabos—. Entonces...

—Ya queda un Horrocrux menos —confirmó Ron, y de la chaqueta sacó los restos de la copa de Hufflepuff—. Se lo ha clavado Hermione. Me ha parecido justo que lo hiciera ella porque todavía no había tenido ese honor. Malfoy puede acabar con la serpiente si se porta bien. —Draco rodó los ojos divertido.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Harry.

—No es para tanto —dijo Ron, aunque se lo veía satisfecho de sí mismo—. Bueno, ¿y ustedes qué han hecho? ¿Algún avance?

En ese momento hubo una explosión en el piso superior. Los cuatro levantaron la vista y observaron cómo caía polvo del techo y oyeron un grito lejano.

—Hemos averiguado cómo es la diadema, y también sabemos dónde está —les explicó Harry precipitadamente—. La escondió en el mismo sitio donde yo guardé mi viejo libro de Pociones, dónde Malfoy ocultaba el armario evanescente y donde la gente lleva siglos escondiendo cosas. Y creyó que sólo él la encontraría. ¡Vamos!

Harry tomó la mano de Draco, con el caos que se empezaba a formar dentro del castillo no quería perderlo, pero Malfoy no parecía muy cómodo con aquella acción, tal vez estaba resentido porque le había ocultado de la varita de sauco, pero no era el momento y Harry muy en el fondo creía que no debía abrir la boca aún, no quería que Malfoy se sintiera como un blanco, aunque lo fuera.

Llegaron hasta la sala de menesteres justo cuando los ataques al castillo comenzaron, se encontraron con Ginny, Tonks y la abuela de Neville quién parecía realmente orgullosa de su nieto. Las tres mujeres se marcharon dispuestas a pelear (aunque Ginny lo tenía prohibido al ser menor de edad).

Entonces, cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada Draco sujeto a Harry del brazo impidiéndole avanzar más, Hermione y Ron comprendieron lo que sucedía y discretamente se retiraron.

—Antes de entrar ahí necesito saber que pasa, Harry —Le dijo el rubio en un peligroso susurro que denotaba seriedad. —Juramos confiar el uno en el otro y hay algo que me estás ocultando.

—Escucha Draco, no creo que sea el momento...

Todo el castillo tembló, y las luces de los encantamientos se veían a través de las ventanas, pero eso no evitó que Draco fulminara a su novio con la mirada, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta se está librando una batalla aquí mismo, podría no haber otra oportunidad y yo necesito saber, podría pasarme algo o...

—No va a pasarte nada, eres un gran mago, uno muy poderoso y además vas a estar conmigo y voy a protegerte.

—Ese no es el punto.

Harry lo miró, perdiéndose en lo grises que eran sus ojos, en lo calculadores e imponentes que eran. De aquella manera la diferencia de altura era bastante obvia, Draco era más alto que él y Harry no pudo resistirse mucho más. Lo besó, lo besó porque necesitaba asegurarse de que aún estaban juntos sanos y salvos, porque quería creer en aquella promesa que él mismo había dictado y Draco se dio cuenta de aquello por que tomó su rostro entre sus manos con mucho cariño y le correspondió.

Cuando se separaron sus ojos hicieron contacto automáticamente y se perdieron en aquellos abrazadores sentimientos más tiempo del que tenían.

—Voldemort te busca porque eres el dueño de la varita de sauco, la de la leyenda de los tres hermanos —Soltó Harry de repente, pero era la única manera de decirlo sin arrepentirse.

—Eso es sólo una leyenda... —Dijo Draco y el castillo volvió a temblar cuando una explosión muy cercana se hizo escuchar. —Las reliquias de la muerte no... —Entonces miró al pelinegro, que realmente parecía afligido, no le mentiría, no por como estaban las cosas, entonces lo comprendió. —Tú capa...

—Y tengo la piedra también —Anunció —Está dentro de una Snitch que me dejó Dumbledore al morir la de mi primer...

—Partido de quidditch, la que atrapaste con la boca —Dijo el rubio cada vez más maravillado por el giro de los acontecimientos y las confesiones.

—Voldemort tiene la varita pero no le responde como debería porque él no es su dueño, él no mató a Dumbledore...

—Lo hice yo... Por eso me busca.

—Y por eso tengo que protegerte.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—No quería que te sintieras presionado o como un blanco, lo siento. —Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza para inmediatamente después depositar un besos en sus labios.

—Yo también tengo un secreto —Metió la mano dentro de túnica y sacó el giratiempo. —Lo tengo desde tercero, lo robé de la oficina de McGonagall.

—¿Lo has tenido todo este tiempo? —Draco asintió. —¿Por qué no lo usaste para evitar que te llevaran con los mortífagos?

Draco frunció los labios con incomodidad, sabía perfectamente porque no había ocupado aquel artefacto, las memorias de la otra línea de tiempo aún lo invadían en sueños y no se sentía con la seguridad de jugar nuevamente con el tiempo, era peligroso y al parecer ya lo había hecho una vez y las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. De no haber sido por ese viaje en el tiempo Draco hubiera sido un mortífago en toda la extensión de la palabra, no habría sufrido los maltratos de Voldemort (al menos no tanto), habría estado enamorado de Potter en secreto (porque si, estaba consciente de que su otro yo había estado enamorado de Potter desde que lo había visto en la tienda de túnicas antes de entrar a primer año), se habría condenado a la misma vida que sus padres llevaban, aquella vida que todos trataban de decirle que era la mejor opción pero que ahora que conocía la otra cara de aquella guerra estaba seguro que era mentira.

Tenía tantas explicaciones para aquella pregunta pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Pensé que tal vez sería más útil para otra cosa, algo de vital importancia.

—Suenas como Gryffindor —Se burló Harry.

El carraspeo de Ron y los sonidos de batalla provenientes de fuera los trajo de nuevo a la realidad, una donde existía un mundo más allá de los ojos grises y verdes. Harry asintió hacia su amigo con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza.

«Necesito el sitio donde se esconde todo», le suplicó Harry mentalmente, y la puerta se materializó una vez que los chicos hubieron pasado tres veces por delante.

El fragor de la batalla se apagó en cuanto traspusieron el umbral y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos; todo quedó en silencio. Se hallaban en un recinto del tamaño de una catedral que encerraba una ciudad entera de altísimas torres formadas por objetos que miles de alumnos, ya muertos, habían escondido en aquel lugar.

—La última vez estaba por allí —Dijo Draco señalando hacia la derecha.

—Yo la moví de lugar, pero no demasiado lejos —Aclaró Harry.

Pasaron por delante del trol disecado y el armario evanescente que Draco había reparado el año anterior con tan desastrosas consecuencias, pero se desorientaron ante tantos callejones flanqueados por muros de chatarra; Harry no recordaba por dónde tenía que ir...

—¡Accio diadema! —gritó Hermione a la desesperada, pero la diadema no apareció volando.

Al parecer, aquella sala, como la cámara de Gringotts, no iba a entregarles sus objetos ocultos tan fácilmente.

—Separémonos —propuso Harry—. Busquen un busto de piedra de un anciano con peluca y diadema. Lo puse encima de un armario, no puede estar muy lejos de aquí...

Echaron a correr por callejones adyacentes; Draco oía los pasos de Hermione, Harry y Ron resonando entre las altísimas montañas de chatarra formadas por botellas, sombreros, cajas, sillas, libros, armas, escobas, bates...

Draco buscó y buscó, al menos tenía la seguridad de saber cómo lucía la dichosa diadema, no pensaba que encontrarla sería tan difícil, después de todo se encontraba en lo alto, junto a un busto y una peluca.

Caminó perdiéndose entre los laberínticos pasillos, hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces... unas conocidas.

—¿Harry? ¿La has encontrado? —Se aventuró a preguntar, pues era la voz de Potter, hablaba con alguien.

Entonces una montaña de quince metros de alto compuesta de muebles viejos, baúles rotos, túnicas y libros viejos y otros utensilios difíciles de identificar cayeron sobre él, alguien había lanzado un encantamiento para que no acercara, ese alguien era Vincent.

—Finite —Dijo el rubio para detener la avalancha de objetos e inmediatamente después logó escuchar las voces de Granger y Weasley que se habían percatado de lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Ron desde algún sitio inidentificable.

—Vincent y Gregory están aquí. —Aclaró Malfoy abriéndose paso entre los objetos.

Cuando por fin logró llegar a la escena Crabbe y Goyle sus antiguos amigos se encontraban apuntando a Potter con las varitas, al parecer muy ocupados tratando de adivinar para que querría Potter la diadema que se encontraba justo detrás de él y que al parecer estaba a punto de tomar.

—Suficiente tontería —Dijo Malfoy con voz imponente y arrebatándole a Goyle la varita con un  _accio._

Harry, aprovechando esa distracción se había lanzado sobre la diadema y Vincent lanzó un Crucio que le pasó rozando apenas, la maldición dio contra el busto de piedra, que saltó por los aires; la diadema salió despedida hacia arriba y luego se perdió de vista entre la masa de objetos sobre la que había ido a parar el busto.

—Mierda —Susurró Harry al tiempo que veía a Malfoy tratando de aturdir a Crabbe quién había lanzado otra maldición contra él.

—Me alegro de verte traidor —Le dijo Vincent y Malfoy lo miró con su mejor gesto de odio. —El señor tenebroso estará contento de verte.

—Púdrete Crabbe —Le respondió.

Vincent estuvo a punto de arremeter contra Malfoy, pero Hermione lo había distraído lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor al instante.

—¡Es esa sangre sucia! ¡Avada Kedavra! —Chilló el Slytherin, Granger lo había esquivado por poco.

Vincent Crabbe comenzó a lanzar maldiciones asesinas a todo lo que se moviera, obligando a los tres leones y dos serpientes a ocultarse, esperando el momento adcuado para atacar. Malfoy, que había arrastrado consigo a Goyle le devolvió su varita.

—Espero que sigas siendo de los buenos —Le dijo y su amigo le sonrió cálidamente.

—Ha sido difícil pero Severus me ayudó.

—Escucha bien, tenemos que distraer a Vincent para que Harry busque la diadema ¿De acuerdo?

El Slytherin asintió y juntos comenzaron a lanzar encantamientos contra Vincent el cual los repelía bastante bien, su entrenamiento como mortífago había dado un muy buen resultado.

 _Depulso, Expelliarmus y relashio_  eran unos de los encantamientos que Draco y su viejo amigo utilizaban y que parecían estar dando resultado mezclados con  _potegos_  y  _repellos inimicum_.

Ronald y Hermione pronto se unieron a la distracción, pero fue finalmente Ron quién obligó a Vincent a seguirlo lejos de donde estaba Harry y la diadema. Granger corrió a ayudar a Weasley, y Draco salió de su escondite junto a Gregory quién estaba inconsciente producto de un encantamiento que rebotó y que no logró cubrir a tiempo.

Entonces escucharon pasos, pasos rápidos y Draco se giró para mirar a Crabbe seguido de Weasley, ambos huían de lo que parecía ser fuego maldito, uno muy poderoso y abrumador.

—¡Harry deja eso! —Exclamó el rubio con su amigo en brazos. —¡Tenemos que irnos!

—¡Aguamenti! —bramó Harry, pero el chorro de agua que salió de la punta de su varita se evaporó enseguida.

—¡¡Corran!! —Exclamó Hermione.

Malfoy agarró a Goyle, que estaba aturdido, y lo arrastró por el suelo; Crabbe, con cara de pánico, les tomó la delantera a todos; Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron como flechas tras ellos, perseguidos por el fuego.

Al doblar una esquina, las llamas los siguieron como si tuvieran vida propia, o pudieran sentir y estuvieran decididas a matarlos. Entonces el fuego empezó a mutar y formó una gigantesca manada de bestias abrasadoras: llameantes serpientes, quimeras y dragones se alzaban y descendían y volvían a alzarse, alimentándose de objetos inservibles acumulados durante siglos, metiéndoselos en fauces provistas de colmillos o lanzándolos lejos con las garras de las patas; cientos de trastos saltaban por los aires antes de ser consumidos por aquel infierno.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían desaparecido, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron en seco. Los monstruos de fuego, sin parar de agitar las garras, los cuernos y las colas, los estaban rodeando. El calor iba cercándolos poco a poco, compacto como un muro.

—¡Draco! —Gritó Harry. —¡Draco!

—Debe de estar cerca... —Dijo Hermione, tan asustada como él.

—¡Aquí, deprisa, aquí!

Ron agarró un par de gruesas escobas de un montón de trastos y le lanzó una a Harry, y él montó en otra con Hermione detrás. Harry montó en la otra y, dando fuertes pisotones en el suelo, los tres se elevaron y esquivaron por poco el pico con cuernos de un saurio de fuego que intentó atraparlos con las mandíbulas. El humo y el calor resultaban insoportables; debajo de ellos, el fuego maldito consumía los objetos de contrabando de varias generaciones de alumnos, los abominables resultados de un millar de experimentos prohibidos, los secretos de infinidad de personas que habían buscado refugio en aquella habitación. Harry no veía ni rastro de Draco ni de sus ex amigos. Descendió cuanto pudo y sobrevoló a los monstruos ígneos, que seguían saqueándolo todo a su paso; los buscó, pero sólo veía fuego. No podía perder a Draco, no podía dejarlo morir ahí.

—¡Es demasiado arriesgado! —gritó Ron, pero Harry viró en el aire.

Como las gafas le protegían los ojos del humo, pasó por encima de la tormenta de fuego, buscando alguna señal de vida, una extremidad o una cara que todavía no estuviera calcinada. Y entonces los vio: estaban encaramados en una frágil torre de pupitres calcinados, y Malfoy abrazaba a Goyle, que estaba inconsciente. Harry descendió en picado hacia ellos. Draco lo vio llegar y levantó un brazo; Harry se lo agarró, pero al punto supo que no lo conseguiría: Goyle pesaba demasiado y la sudorosa mano de Malfoy resbaló al instante de su presa...

—¡Vete! —Le gritó Draco. —¡No voy a dejar aquí a mi amigo!

—¡Y yo no voy a dejarte a ti!

Entonces Ron y Hermione aparecieron, entre los dos cargaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Greg y se elevaron, Harry tomó la mano de Draco finalmente y lo ayudó a subir en su escoba, parecía haber sufrido bastantes quemaduras, pero el rubio no se quejó ni una sola vez.

Las criaturas de fuego maldito lanzaban al aire con alborozo los pocos objetos que las llamas todavía no habían devorado, y por todas partes volaban copas, escudos, un destellante collar, una vieja y descolorida diadema...

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Ahí! ¡La puta didema! —Le advirtió el rubio.

Harry dio un brusco viraje y descendió en picado. La diadema caía como a cámara lenta, girando hacia las fauces de una serpiente, y de pronto se ensartó en la muñeca de Harry...

El chico volvió a virar al ver que la serpiente se lanzaba hacia él; voló hacia arriba y fue derecho hacia el sitio donde, si no calculaba mal, estaba la puerta, abierta. Ron, Hermione y Goyle habían desaparecido, y Malfoy se sujetaba a Harry tan fuerte que le hacía daño. Entonces, a través del humo, Harry atisbo un rectángulo en la pared y dirigió la escoba hacia allí. Unos instantes más tarde, el aire limpio le llenó los pulmones y se estrellaron contra la pared del pasillo que había detrás de la puerta.

Malfoy quedó tumbado boca abajo, jadeando, tosiendo y dando arcadas; Harry rodó sobre sí, se incorporó y comprobó que la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se había esfumado y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el suelo, jadeando, al lado de Goyle, todavía inconsciente.

—Mierda Potter... —Dijo entre jadeos. —Contigo como pareja voy a necesitar contratar un maldito seguro de vida. —Después de un largo silencio unas risas secas dijo. —Crabbe... él...

—Está muerto —dijo Harry con aspereza, no le daba lástima, no le causaba nada.

Se quedaron callados; sólo se oían sus toses y jadeos. En ese momento, una serie de fuertes golpes sacudió el castillo y acto seguido un nutrido grupo de jinetes traslúcidos pasó al galope; todos llevaban la cabeza bajo el brazo y chillaban, sedientos de sangre. Cuando hubo pasado el Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza, Harry se puso en pie trabajosamente, echó una ojeada alrededor y comprobó que todavía se estaba librando una encarnizada batalla. Oyó gritos que no eran de los jinetes decapitados y lo invadió el pánico.

—Harry, la diadema —Dijo Malfoy mientras intentaba reanimar a su amigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí!

Se quitó la diadema de la muñeca y la sostuvo en alto. Todavía estaba caliente y manchada de hollín, pero al examinarla de cerca vio las minúsculas palabras que tenía grabadas: «Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres.»

Una sustancia densa y oscura, de textura parecida a la sangre, goteaba de aquel objeto. Entonces la diadema empezó a vibrar intensamente y un instante después se le partió en las manos. Al mismo tiempo le pareció oír un débil y lejano grito de dolor que no provenía de los jardines del castillo, sino de la propia diadema que acababa de romperse entre sus dedos.

—¡Debe de haber sido el Fuego Maligno! —gimoteó Hermione sin apartar la vista de los trozos de diadema.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ron.

—El Fuego Maligno, o fuego maldito, es una de las sustancias que destruyen los Horrocruxes, pero jamás me habría atrevido a utilizarlo, es muy peligroso. ¿Cómo habrá sabido Crabbe...?

—Deben de habérselo enseñado los Carrow —dijo Draco con desprecio.

—Pues es una lástima que no prestara atención cuando explicaron qué se tenía que hacer para detenerlo —dijo Ron, que tenía el pelo chamuscado, igual que sus amigos, y la cara tiznada—. Si no hubiera intentado matarnos a todos, lamentaría que haya muerto.

—Pero ¿no se dan cuenta? —Susurró Draco—. Eso significa que si atrapamos a la serpiente...

Pero no terminó la frase, porque el pasillo se llenó de gritos y berridos, y de los inconfundibles ruidos de un combate de duelistas. Harry echó un vistazo alrededor y sintió que el corazón se le paraba: los mortífagos habían penetrado en Hogwarts. Fred y Percy acababan de aparecer en escena, luchando contra sendas figuras con máscara y capucha.

Todo fue rápido, demasiado, habían luces, explosiones y de repente, se produjo una fuerte explosión, Draco salió volando por los aires, aún aferrado a su amigo semi consciente y a su varita. Escuchó los gemidos de su novio y sus compañeros pero no sabía que había ocurrido.

El mundo había quedado reducido a dolor y penumbra. Draco estaba medio enterrado en las ruinas de un pasillo que había sufrido un ataque brutal. Sintió un aire frío y comprendió que todo ese lado del castillo se había derrumbado; notaba una mejilla caliente y pegajosa, y dedujo que sangraba copiosamente. Entonces oyó un grito desgarrador, alguien había muerto.

El rubio se esforzó por abrir los ojos, tenía que asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien. Con mucho cuidado se desenterró de entre los escombros y entonces descubrió que quién había muerto no era Harry o Ronald o Hermione, Percy Weasley se encontraba sin vida, tendido en el suelo y Fred Weasley lo sujetaba entre sus brazos, llorando. Ronald estaba a su lado, llorando y el rubio se preguntó si sus padres seguirían con vida.

Draco miró como por el agujero que se abría en la pared un montón de arañas gigantes trepaban la pared.

—¡Tenemos que movernos! —Gritó, ya que al parecer todos se encontraban en shock. —¡Tenemos que irnos!

Nadie pareció reaccionar hasta que Malfoy comenzó a repeler a las arañas descendientes de Aragog y entonces comenzaron a ayudarlo, Fred cargaba el cuerpo de su hermano y Draco ayudaba a Gregory a ponerse de pie.

—¡Greg, escucha! —Le decía a su amigo, ambos estaban ocultos tras una armadura. —Tienes que irte con Fred Weasley ¿Entiendes? No estás en posición de pelear y tampoco puedes volver junto a Voldemort.

—Lo sé pero no puedo...

—Estaré bien, me quedaré junto a Potter y sus amigos, sabes que ellos no dejarán que nada me pase —Le regreso su varita. —Ve y busca a Pansy y Blaise, asegúrate de que están bien y si puedes ayuda a los heridos, eres bastante bueno en magia curativa —Vieron pasar a Fred. —Ahora vete.

Gregory desapareció por el pasillo ya despejado, tras Fred Weasley que aún cargaba el cadáver de Percy.

—¡Quiero ayudar! ¡Quiero matar mortífagos!

Draco escuchó a Ronald y volteó a verlo, el chico tenía la cara desencajada, manchada de polvo y humo, y temblaba de rabia y dolor.

—¡Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos acabar con Voldemort, Ron! ¡Por favor, escúchame! ¡Necesitamos capturar a la serpiente, tenemos que matarla! —le decía Hermione.

Pero Draco comprendía cómo se sentía: buscar otro Horrocrux no le proporcionaría la satisfacción de la venganza.

—¡Lucharemos! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Tendremos que luchar para llegar hasta la serpiente! ¡Pero no perdamos de vista nuestro objetivo! ¡Les repito que somos los únicos que podemos acabar con Voldemort! —Mientras hablaba, se enjugaba las lágrimas con una manga chamuscada y desgarrada, pero respiraba hondo para calmarse.

—Tienes que enterarte del paradero de Voldemort —Intervino Draco, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de Harry—, porque la serpiente debe de estar con él, ¿no? Entra en su mente.

Draco, Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry, parecía haber entrado sin problemas en la mente del Lord, tenía los ojos cerrados, casi relajados, pero sus puños estaban cerrados. Después de un momento el chico abrió sus verdes ojos y los miró con preocupación.

—Está con tu padre —Le dijo Harry a Draco. —Está vivo y le ha pedido a Voldemort que pause la batalla, teme por tu vida, Voldemort seguramente no le ha dicho lo de la varita...

—¿Mi madre estaba con él? ¿Dónde están?

—En la casa de los gritos, Narcissa no estaba con ellos pero Voldemort mandó llamar a Snape, lo va a usar para llegar a ti.

—Severus no me haría nada.

—Te llevó hasta él, te entregó a él —Recriminó Harry, con rabia.

—Era esencial para mantener las apariencias.

—¿Quieres decir que Voldemort no está aquí? ¿El desgraciado ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de pelear? —Dijo Hermione indignada.

—Sabe que estamos tras sus horrocrux, cree que voy a ir por él.

—Vale —dijo Ron poniéndose derecho—. Pues no puedes ir. Eso es lo que él quiere, lo que espera que hagas. Tú te quedas aquí cuidando de Hermione y Draco, y yo iré y tomaré...

Harry lo interrumpió:

—Son ustedes tres quienes se quedan aquí. Yo me pondré la capa invisible, iré allá y volveré tan pronto como...

—No —terció Hermione—, es mucho mejor que me ponga yo la capa y...

Draco bufó con fastidio.

—¿Así son todos los Gryffindor? Por qué en serio voy a vomitar. —Los tres chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y luego echaron a reír. — Por ahora busquemos un lugar seguro para hablar tranquilamente.

Los tres leones asintieron y se echaron la capa de invisibilidad encima, sin saber que Draco tenía sus propios planes, porque Draco Malfoy tal vez no era un Gryffindor, pero era valiente y tenía bien en claro cual era su deber.

 


	57. Capítulo 57.

Draco abrió los ojos con pesadez, un encantamiento repulsor le había dado, era lo único que recordaba, uno de los mortífagos lo había reconocido y estaba tratando de librarse de él, había estado a punto desarmarlo cuando lo habían atacado desde la derecha, probablemente se había estrellado contra algo y al golpearse la cabeza se había quedado inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos justo para encontrarse con el rostro de Severus frente él, su cabeza se encontraba recargado en el regazo de su padrino que le miraba con cariño y preocupación, por primera vez, desde que recordaba, lo veía mostrar emociones, frescas y sinceras y eso le alegró el corazón, le hizo sentir tranquilo.

—Sev... —Dijo con voz débil y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Nos preocupaste a todos, mocoso.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Intentó incorporarse pero se sintió mareado.

—Te golpeaste contra un muro y te abriste el cráneo, perdiste algo de sangre.

—¿Dónde están Harry, Hermione y Ronald? —Severus alzo una ceja.

—Ahora les llamas por su nombre...

—Bueno, han sido muy buenos conmigo... y contigo al parecer —Miró alrededor, se encontraban a la mitad del gran comedor, todos estaban atendiendo a sus heridos y cubriendo a sus muertos... —¿Ha terminado? —Severus negó.

—El bastardo solo nos ha dado tiempo para recuperarnos, insiste en que los entreguemos.

—Ya sabe que eres un traidor...

—No exactamente, solo cree que vine a cumplir con mi trabajo, tuve que dejar que Minerva usara legeremancia para que me creyera y me dejara permanecer contigo.

—No me has respondido...

—Potter seguramente está en el despacho del director, usando el pensadero, habían unas cosas que necesitaba saber sobre... Dumbledore y... —Suspiró pesadamente. —Era parte de mi misión entregarle esa información.

—No vas a decirme de que se trata.

—Las órdenes de Dumbledore fueron claras, Draco, solo Potter podía ver esos recuerdos. —El rubio asintió. —Pero hay algo que debo decirte...

—¿Es sobre la varita de sauco? —Su padrino le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y confundida. —Potter me lo ha dicho, saben sobre las reliquias, Voldemort me quiere por que la varita no se ha doblegado ante él, porque me pertenece. —Le sonrió. —No estoy asustado.

De repente un aroma familiar inundó las fosas nasales del rubio, se incorporó lentamente, esperando ver a Harry ahí, pero no habían más que un montón de magos yendo de un lado a otro, realmente ocupados, miró los cadáveres cubiertos con mantas y se preguntó si alguno de aquellos sería alguien conocido.

Pronto su mirada se cruzó con la de Ronald que sujetaba la mano de Lavander Brown.

—Fenrir... —Dijo Severus. —La chica no resistió el ataque.

Draco se puso de pie muy lentamente y caminó hasta el pelirrojo que no lloraba, pero parecía a punto de hacerlo. El rubio simplemente le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y lo apretó con cariño, ninguno dijo nada, pero no necesitaban hacerlo.

Malfoy pronto logró reconocer a algunas de las víctimas que aún no habían sido cubiertas por las mantas, Colin Creevey estaba muerto y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, le tenía mala mañana al chico, pero jamás había deseado su muerte. Más allá reconoció a Nymphadora Tonks, su prima, hija de su la hermana de su madre, Andrómeda Black y Daphne Greengrass, su ex compañera de casa y gran amiga de Pansy quién se encontraba junto al cuerpo llorando en el hombro de Granger, ambas parecían encontrarse bien.

Más de treinta cadáveres descansaban por toda la sala, chicos y chicas a los que alguna vez había molestado por los pasillos, personas con las que había compartido algunos días de verano, chicos con los que había compartido clases, gente que solo un par de horas atrás aún dormía plácidamente en su cama sin saber como acabarían.

Sintió que temblaba y no por el terrible frio de la madrugada, sino por la impotencia, el horror y la tristeza. El solo pensar que en algún momento él pudo haber terminado en el bando contrario le hizo sentir nauseas, el solo imaginar apoyar al demente de Voldemort le hacía sentir repugnante y entonces comprendió porque había regresado en el tiempo, había intentado arreglar sus errores, sus pecados.

Se dejó caer el suelo, de repente sus piernas no le sujetaban, se sentía mareado y muy cansado, la cabeza iba a estallarte y una extraña sensación de confusión le invadió, los recuerdos de la otra línea de tiempo buscaban salir y como él no había dormido nada, éstos simplemente optaron por mostrarse sin más.

Draco se vio a si mismo dentro del castillo, oculto junto a Crabbe, tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y la nariz llena de sangre, Weasley lo había golpeado después de que lo salvaran por segunda ocasión, había estado a punto de ser asesinado por uno de los  _suyos,_ por un mortífago. Le había llamado traidor y cobarde y él estaba de acuerdo, eso era lo que era en ese momento, el Draco Malfoy que observaba a través de sus párpados era un cobarde, un traidor, un imbécil bueno para nada.

Se vio a si mismo temblando, había dejado escapar a Potter y había desobedecido al Lord, su castigo no tardaría en llegar y tal como pintaban las cosas, Voldemort ganaría, los buenos cada vez eran menos, y los que aún quedaban lucían cansados y heridos. Draco sintió una ligera ola de alivio por haber elegido al bando ganador, no el correcto, pero si en el ganador.

Una perra egoísta, eso era lo que era, aquel Draco no le importaba dejar que todos murieran, no mientras él y sus padres se encontraran a salvo, pero no era su culpa, así lo habían criado y estar rodeado de chicos cuyos padres pensaban igual a los suyos solo había reforzado aquella personalidad egoísta. Y pese a todo, Draco sentía una pequeña chispa de culpa y aquella pequeña chispa se complementaba con un toque de esperanza que murió en cuanto la voz de Voldemort proviniendo de afuera del castillo embriagó todo.

El monstruo gritaba que Potter había muerto, Potter estaba muerto.

Draco puso sentir el punzante y creciente dolor en el pecho de su otro yo que quería tirarse a llorar, él lo sabía, sin Potter, Voldemort había triunfado y aunque se había intentado convencer de que así debían ser las cosas no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente abrumado, como si su cerebro comenzara a pelear entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no.

Se puso de pie y salió hasta los jardines, nadie parecía querer acabar con él, parecían tan abrumados por la noticia como él, todos salían del castillo, todos querían comprobar con sus ojos que lo que él lord decía era cierto.

Y cuando Draco vio el cuerpo sin vida de Potter que descansaba sobre los brazos del gigante deseó que aquello no fuera verdad, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera mentira, que el héroe se levantara y plantara batalla, pero los minutos pasaron y aquello no sucedió.

Pudo escuchar la voz de sus padres llamarle desde las filas de lo mortífagos, debía permanecer en el bando ganador, debía hacerle honor a su casa, debía ser Slytherin y siempre pensar en su propio bien, pero en lugar de eso, Draco ya se había dado media vuelta y había corrido hasta el sexto piso donde se encerró en el casi derrumbado baño de hombres.

Sintió la desesperación de aquel chico, de él mismo en un tiempo que había sido diferente, diferente y cruel, porque el Draco de ese momento había tenido a Harry y Harry lo había hecho pensar diferente, le había dado una nueva oportunidad, lo había salvado de caer en el profundo agujero de la crueldad y la maldad.

Y entonces Draco comprendió, su otro yo había viajado en el tiempo pensando que le estaba dando una ventaja Potter para evitar aquel futuro tan desastroso cuando en realidad había sido Harry quién les había brindado a ellos un futuro diferente, brillante y lleno de amor, el único sentimiento que Voldemort no había sido capaz de entender, ni de sentir.

Pero aquella verdad no fue la única que se reveló ante los ojos de Draco Malfoy, porque incluso después de ver como viajaba en el tiempo y se interceptaba a sí mismo en la tienda de túnicas a los once años pudo distinguir el final de aquel otro yo, aquel que se desvaneció después de haber pactado un trato mágico de sangre, el otro Draco Malfoy dejaría de existir, pues el tiempo había sido modificado y aquella línea desaparecería, pero alguien tendría que pagar el precio.

Draco abrió los ojos nuevamente, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, sentía como si acabase de despertar de una terrible pesadilla, una que lo había hecho jadear y transpirar, porque mierda, que había sido demasiado, incluso para alguien como él que ya no se asustaba tan fácilmente.

—Has despertado... —Le dijo Pansy.

El rubio asintió, se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos, Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, Theo, Granger, Weasley e incluso Luna. Todos lo observaban con cierto temor, lucían preocupados y realmente alterados.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —Preguntó con voz ronca, incorporándose para quedar sentado en la fría piedra.

Las miradas que le dirigieron sus compañeros fueron suficientes para hacerlo entender, al igual que en la otra línea Potter se había entregado.

—Se entregó a Volvemort... —Dijo en un susurro.

—No, no Draco —Dijo Hermione, intentando tranquilizarlo. —Habló con nosotros, al parecer el recuerdo de Severus lo dejó muy consternado pero él no... él no lo haría... tal vez solo está ayudando allá afuera...

—Se entregó, Hermione —Sentenció Malfoy con frustración en la voz, tal vez cuando había percibido su olor Harry había ido a verlo por última vez y él no lo había detenido.

—Él nos prometió que... —Quiso intervenir Ronald.

—¡No seas ingenuo Ron! —Grito Draco, consiente de su propia desesperación, al final aquel viaje en el tiempo, el pago, nada había valido, Harry Potter se había entregado al Lord y nadie había podido detenerlo.

 _No tengo tiempo, no me queda tiempo._ Se repetía Draco mentalmente.  _Necesito reclamar esa varita, necesito saber que Harry aún está con vida, necesito alcanzarlo en el bosque, necesito detenerlo._

—¡Severus! —Exclamó mirando en todas direcciones. —¡Demonios Severus!

—No es necesario alzar la voz de esa manera, Draco —Dijo su padrino acercándose, aparentemente con una herida en la pierna.

—Potter se ha marchado, ¿Qué era lo que había en ese recuerdo que le has entregado? —Preguntó con la mirada fría, completamente calculadora.

—Ya te he dicho que Dumbledore... —Pero Draco no quería escuchar esa respuesta de nuevo, así que apuntó su varita a hacia Severus y exclamó.

— _Legeremens —_ Su voz, al igual que sus ojos, eran frios, estaba decidido a obtener lo que quería. 

Severus opuso resistencia, era un experto en el arte de la oclumancia, pero Draco estaba desesperado y fue precisamente esa desesperación lo que fortaleció la magia de Malfoy, era tan poderosa que un ligero viento comenzó a levantarse alrededor y los leones y serpientes que se encontraban cerca y se vieron obligados a alejarse.

 _Vamos, vamos, es de vital importancia, mierda._ Se repetía el ojigris mientras concentraba todo su poder en abrirse paso entre las barreras de aquel que le había enseñado a usar esos encantamientos, de su maestro.

Debía admitirlo, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando lo logró. Se abrió paso entre los recuerdos de Severus junto a Lily Evans, Lily Potter posteriormente, ahora entendía porque Severus odiaba tanto a Harry, porque se parecía muchísimo a James, el hombre que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida.

Pasó rápido entre aquellos recuerdos y los recuerdos de la infancia de aquel hombre que tanto había admirado, entre los recuerdos de su pasado como un verdadero mortífago, entre los recuerdos de su redención y su paso hacia la orden del fénix. Y entonces lo vio, aquel debía ser el recuerdo, no podía ser otro.

Severus aún se resistía a que entrara a su muerte, tal vez por lealtad a Dumbledore, tal vez para protegerse a sí mismo, pero aquello no importó, Draco tenía el control y no iba a echarse para atrás en ese momento.

Draco vio Dumbledore y Severus en su despacho, ambos acordaban que el anciano profesor moriría a manos de Severus para evitar condenarlo, cosa que se había salido totalmente del plan, al final, Draco había cumplido con su tarea. Los vio hablar sobre Horrocruxes, sobre él mismo, sobre Voldemort y su conexión con Harry, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

_—Harry no debe saberlo hasta el último momento, hasta que sea imprescindible. De lo contrario, no podría tener la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que debe._ _—Dijo Dumbledore._

_—Pero ¿qué es eso que debe hacer?_ _—Preguntó Snape._

_—Eso es asunto mío y de Harry. Escúchame con atención, Severus. Después de mi muerte llegará un momento... ¡No, no me discutas ni me interrumpas! Llegará un momento en que lord Voldemort temerá por la vida de su serpiente._

_—¿De Nagini? —se extrañó Snape. —Sí, eso es. Y si lord Voldemort deja de enviar a esa serpiente a hacerle encargos y la mantiene a su lado, bajo protección mágica, creo que entonces será prudente contárselo a Harry._

_—Contarle ¿qué?_

_Dumbledore respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y continuó:_

_—Que la noche en que lord Voldemort intentó matarlo, cuando Lily, actuando como un escudo humano, dio su vida por él, la maldición asesina rebotó contra el Señor Tenebroso y un fragmento del alma de éste se separó del resto y se adhirió a la única alma viva que quedaba en aquel edificio en ruinas. Es decir, que una parte de lord Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, y eso es lo que le confiere el don de hablar con las serpientes y una conexión con la mente de lord Voldemort, circunstancia que él nunca ha entendido. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, que Voldemort no echa de menos, permanezca adherido a Harry y protegido por él, el Señor Tenebroso no puede morir._

_—Entonces el chico... ¿el chico debe morir? —preguntó Snape con serenidad._

_—Y tiene que matarlo el propio Voldemort, Severus. Eso es esencial._

_Guardaron un largo silencio, y por fin Snape dijo:_

_—Yo creía... Todos estos años, yo creía... que lo estábamos protegiendo por ella; por Lily._

_—Lo hemos protegido porque era fundamental instruirlo, educarlo, permitir que pusiera a prueba sus fuerzas —explicó Dumbledore, que seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—. Mientras tanto, la conexión entre ellos dos se ha hecho aún más fuerte. Es un crecimiento parasitario; a veces he pensado que él también lo sospecha. Si no me equivoco, si lo conozco bien, hará las cosas de forma que, cuando se enfrente a la muerte, ésta significará verdaderamente el fin de Voldemort._

_Dumbledore abrió los ojos. Snape estaba horrorizado y exclamó:_

_—¿Lo ha mantenido con vida para que pueda morir en el momento más adecuado?_

_—No pongas esa cara, Severus. ¿A cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir?_

_—Últimamente, sólo a los que no podía salvar —respondió Snape. Se levantó y agregó—: Me ha utilizado. —Pasó su mano por su cabello. —Dios... Draco va a estar destrozado._

_—Y eso ¿qué significa?_

_—He espiado por usted, he mentido por usted, he puesto mi vida en peligro por usted. Se suponía que todo eso lo hacía para proteger al hijo de Lily Potter, a la persona que más ama mi ahijado, aquel que es como mi propio hijo. Y ahora me dice que lo ha criado como quien cría un cerdo para llevarlo al matadero..._

_—Me emocionas, Severus —repuso Dumbledore con seriedad—. ¿No será que has acabado sintiendo cariño por ese chico?_

_—¿Por él? —se escandalizó Snape—. ¡Experto patronum! —Del extremo de su varita salió la cierva plateada, se posó en el suelo del despacho, dio un brinco y saltó por la ventana._

_Dumbledore la vio alejarse volando, y cuando el resplandor plateado se perdió de vista, se volvió hacia Snape y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le preguntó:_

_—¿Después de tanto tiempo?_

_—Siempre —dijo Snape._

Draco rompió el encantamiento, ahora lo sabía, sabía que Harry estaba destinado a morir que no había fuerza que pudiera evitarlo, no si querían librarse de Voldemort y Harry lo había entendido y noblemente había ido a entregar su vida por él, por todos los que en ese momento se encontraban luchando y los que habían tenido que esconderse, por sus padres muertos, por Dobby, por Percy Weasley, por Alastor Moody, por Cedric, por Tonks y por todas las víctimas del Lord.

—Joder —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quería ser egoísta, joder que quería, quería correr hasta el bosque, encontrar a Harry y persuadirlo de irse lejos, de ocultarse juntos, que se jodieran todos, que se jodiera el mundo entero, pero que Harry siguiera con vida, que Harry pudiera vivir.

—¿Draco? —Escuchó la voz de Pansy.

Pero aquello no fue lo que interrumpió sus pensamientos, el sonido de pasos, muchos pasos provenientes del exterior se hicieron presentes y entonces Draco lo supo, lo supo porque ya había vivido aquello una vez, lo supo porque aún estaba fresco en su memoria, como una película.

—Harry Potter ha muerto —Dijo casi susurrando y sus amigos lo miraron, Severus simplemente apartó la mirada. —Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes entregaban su vida por él. Hemos traído su cadáver para demostrarles que su héroe ha sucumbido.

Ni un par de segundos después aquella misma letanía fue dicha por Voldemort desde el exterior y todos miraron a Draco intentando saber que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo el rubio no tenía entre sus planes dar explicaciones.

Draco levantó la mirada, las lágrimas aún caían por su rostro pero estaba decidido, lo último que haría sería acabar con ese bastardo, la muerte de Harry no sería en vano y él se encargaría de cumplir con la tarea que Harry había empezado de la manera más noble.

—La serpiente es nuestro principal objetivo —Dijo con voz grave, aquella que solo mostraba un Malfoy cuando estaba realmente enojado.

Caminó hasta la salida, notando que los demás lo seguían con miedo, miedo de que Voldemort no estuviese mintiendo y Harry Potter realmente estuviese muerto, pero Draco ya había pasado por eso (o al menos su otro yo) y había decido que sería tan valiente como lo había sido su novio en vida, sería tan valiente como Harry que siempre estuvo ahí enfrentándose a basiliscos, Horrocruxes, mortífagos y al mismísimo Voldemort para no comprometer la integridad de los que amaba y los que le rodeaban.

 _Lo siento, no puedo ser puro y noble como tú._ Pensó mientras la luz del amanecer lo cegaba, impidiéndole ver de momento lo que ocurría a fuera.  _No soy un Gryffindor, soy una serpiente, no voy a jugar limpio, pero voy a terminar con lo que empezaste._

Draco no escuchaba nada de lo que Voldemort decía, podía recordar aquel enfermo discurso. Draco no escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de los amigos de Potter, aquellos se le habían quedado gravados en el alma como las quemaduras del fuego maldito en su piel. Draco no escuchaba los sollozos de los buenos ni las risitas de los malos, él solo podía escuchar la voz de Harry diciéndole que lo amaba.

El rubio miró a sus padres, Lucius parecía realmente contento, pero Narcissa, Narcissa lucía extraña, no le pidió ir a su lado, no como su padre que le hacía señas para que se les uniera, para que se uniera al bando ganador mientras aún tenía tiempo, en su lugar, su madre le sonrió cálidamente y señaló discretamente con su dedo a su pecho y Draco comprendió, le estaba señalando el broche de Slytherin, el primer regalo que Harry le había hecho.

Draco miró hacia Harry, se encontraba en el suelo inmóvil, pero...

Miró de nuevo a su madre y ella sonrió nuevamente.

 _Potter no está muerto._ Pensó con alegría infinita, no sabía cómo, pero su madre, su amada madre había logrado mantener al héroe con vida ¿Lo habría protegido? ¿Qué importaba? ¡Harry estaba vivo!

Necesitaba pensar inteligentemente, el cuerpo del moreno estaba rodeado de mortífagos y la mayoría de los del bando de la luz aún estaban en shock.

Entonces fue que pasó, frente a todo pronóstico Neville Longbottom se atrevió a atacar directamente al lord, por supuesto que fue desarmado de inmediato por él y sometido por Bellatrix que parecía encantada con tener al hijo de los Longbottom a su merced.

Fue cuando Voldemort puso el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza del Gryffindor y lo prendió en llamas que pareció que todos reaccionaron, ambos bandos blandían sus varitas, esperando la más mínima provocación para volver a iniciar fuego.

De repente sucedieron varias cosas a la vez. Se oyó una barahúnda proveniente de los límites del colegio. Era como si cientos de personas irrumpieran saltando los muros, que no se veían desde allí, y salieran disparadas hacia el castillo lanzando gritos de guerra. Por su parte, Grawp (el medio hermano gigante de Hagrid) bordeó el castillo con sus torpes andares, y bramó: «¡¡Jagiü» Los gigantes de Voldemort respondieron a su grito con rugidos, y al correr hacia él como elefantes enfurecidos hicieron temblar el suelo. También se oyeron ruidos de cascos y de arcos tensándose, y una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los mortífagos, que rompieron filas, desprevenidos. Draco vio a Harry sacar en ese momento la capa invisible de debajo de su túnica y ponérsela sin que nadie más lo notara. Y entonces Neville también se movió.

Con un rápido y fluido movimiento Longbottom se libró de la maldición de inmovilidad total que lo aprisionaba, y el llameante sombrero se le cayó de la cabeza. Acto seguido sacó de su interior un objeto de plata con rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura y de un solo tajo de espada degolló a la serpiente.

Draco lo cubría con bastante habilidad en medio de todo el caos, había derribado ya a cinco mortífagos que se habían percatado de las intenciones de Longbottom, el rubio lanzaba maldición tras maldición y no se medía ni un poco a la hora de usar imperdonables (excepto avadas pues podía darle a uno de los suyos en medio de la confusión).

La cabeza de Nagini salió despedida hacia arriba, girando sobre sí misma, reluciente a la luz que llegaba del vestíbulo. Voldemort abrió la boca para dar un grito de cólera que nadie pudo oír, y el cuerpo de la serpiente cayó a sus pies con un ruido sordo.

—¡Estoy impresionado Longbottom! —Le dijo Draco con euforia. —¡Joder que eres un Gryffindor!

—¡Llámame Neville! —Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa enrome en el rostro —¡Y gracias por cubrirme, de no haber sido por ti no habría alcanzado a la serpiente!

La pelea rápidamente se transportó hasta el gran comedor, Draco tenía mucho cuidado de mezclarse entre la gente, aunque estaba seguro que con la desaparición de Harry, Voldemort ni si quiera se acordaría de él.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al entrar al castillo, vio a los elfos pelear al lado de los buenos, todos ellos cargaban artefactos punzantes y se los clavaban a los mortífagos que intentaban colarse entre las paredes de Hogwarts.

—¡ _Potego_! ¡ _Sectumsempra_! —Atacaba Draco, decidido completamente a no dejar que ninguno de esos miserables se pusiera de nuevo de pie —¡ _Depulso_! ¡ _Serpensortia_!

Se sentía fuerte e invencible, los ataques de los mortífagos pasaban a su lado, todos de ellos letales y ninguno acertaba, todos y cada uno de ellos fallaba, miserablemente y aquello solo le daba más fuerzas para seguir peleando sin compasión.

Y entonces lo olió, Harry estaba cerca.

—Eres el bastardo más afortunado del mundo —Dijo Draco hacia la nada mientras un Harry invisible le ayudaba a repeler a los mortífagos.

—También estoy feliz de verte —Replicó el moreno.

—No mueras, Potter, tenemos una cita pendiente  _¡Expelliarmus!_

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Malfoy  _¡Repello!_

Voldemort, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba un odio inhumano, peleaba contra McGonagall, Slughorn y Kingsley, que lo esquivaban y se zafaban de él, defendiéndose con denuedo pero incapaces de reducirlo.

Bellatrix luchaba a unos cincuenta metros de Voldemort, e, igual que su amo, lidiaba con tres oponentes a la vez: Hermione, Ginny y Pansy. Las chicas peleaban a fondo, dando lo mejor de sí, pero Bellatrix igualaba sus fuerzas.

Fue cuando una maldición asesina pasó rozando la oreja de Ginevra que Molly Weasley intervino, no necesitaba envidiarle nada a Bellatrix, aquella mujer la igualaba en fuerzas. Justo cuando Molly logró acabar con Lestrange fue que Draco y Harry giraron hacia donde Voldemort.

McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn salieron despedidos hacia atrás como en cámara lenta, retorciéndose en el aire, al mismo tiempo que la rabia de Voldemort, ante la caída de Bellatrix su último y mejor lugarteniente, estallaba con la fuerza de una bomba. El Señor Tenebroso alzó la varita y apuntó a Molly Weasley.

—¡Protego! —bramaron Harry y Draco a la vez, y el encantamiento escudo se expandió en medio del comedor.

Voldemort miró alrededor en busca del responsable y el muchacho se quitó por fin la capa invisible. Draco levantó su varita instintivamente hacia el lord mientras los cuchicheos se hacían presentes.

—Draco... —Dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada de Voldemort.

La multitud se encontraba aprisionada contra las paredes del gran comedor a causa del encantamiento de protección que el Slytherin y el Gryffindor habían lanzado, solo estaban ellos dos, frente a Voldemort.

—No vas a dejarme de lado, no cuando ya hemos llegado hasta aquí —Le respondió el ojigris.

—Veo que tu escudo de este día es nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy —Se burló Voldemort —Es tan tú dejar que otros mueran por ti.

—No te dejes provocar —Dijo Malfoy. —Es un puto Slytherin, solo busca distraerte.

—A nadie —respondió Harry llanamente, colocándose frente al rubio—. Ya no hay más Horrocruxes. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, y uno de los dos está a punto de despedirse para siempre...

—¿Uno de los dos, dices? —se burló Voldemort. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y no quitaba la vista de su presa; parecía una serpiente a punto de atacar—. ¿Y no crees que ése serás tú, el niño que sobrevivió por accidente y porque Dumbledore movía los hilos?

—¿Llamas accidente a que mi madre muriera para salvarme? —replicó Harry—. ¿Llamas accidente a que yo decidiera luchar en aquel cementerio? ¿Llamas accidente a que esta noche no me haya defendido y aun así siga con vida, y esté aquí para volver a pelear?

—¡Accidentes, sólo han sido accidentes! —gritó Voldemort, pero no se decidía a atacar. La multitud los observaba petrificada, y de los cientos de personas que había en el comedor parecía que sólo respiraran ellos tres—. ¡Accidentes y suerte, y el hecho de que te escondieras y gimotearas bajo las faldas de hombres y mujeres mejores que tú, y que me permitieras matarlos por ti!

Draco sintió como Harry tomaba su mano, pidiéndole silenciosamente que actuara, pero el rubio no sabía excatamente que hacer, mantenía la varita en alto, pero sabía que sólo Harry podía acabar con el Lord, entonces ¿qué? ¿qué podía hacer él que no pudiera Harry?

—Esta noche no vas a matar a nadie más —sentenció Harry—. Nunca más volverás a matar. ¿No lo entiendes? Estaba dispuesto a morir para impedir que le hicieras daño a esta gente...

—¡Pero no has muerto!

—Tenía la intención de morir, y con eso ha bastado. He hecho lo mismo que mi madre: los he protegido de tu maldad. ¿No te has percatado de que ninguno de tus hechizos ha durado? No puedes torturarlos ni tocarlos. Pero no aprendes de tus errores, Ryddle, ¿verdad que no?

Harry le estaba dando tiempo.  _Mierda, mierda_. Pensaba mientras sus ojos iban del Lord a Potter y luego a la multitud que los rodeaba.

—¡Cómo te atreves...!

—Sí, me atrevo —afirmó Harry—. Yo sé cosas que tú no sabes, Tom Ryddle. Sé muchas cosas importantes que tú ignoras. ¿Quieres escuchar alguna, antes de cometer otro grave error?

Voldemort no contestó. Mantenía la varita en alto, y Harry comprendió que lo tenía temporalmente hechizado y acorralado, retenido por la remota posibilidad de que fuera verdad que él sabía un último secreto, Draco tenía que darse cuenta...

—¿Estás hablando otra vez del dichoso amor? —preguntó Voldemort, y su rostro de serpiente compuso una sonrisa burlona—. El amor, la solución preferida de Dumbledore, que según él derrotaría a la muerte; aunque ese amor no evitó que cayera desde la torre y se partiera como una vieja figura de cera —Miro a Draco—. El amor, que no me impidió aplastar a tu madre, esa sangre sucia, como a una cucaracha, Potter.

Pero Draco ya no escuchaba, el mismo Voldemort le había dado la respuesta, la torre, Dumbledore, el dichoso amor que se antojaba cursi, pero verdadero. El rubio le hizo una señal a Harry apretando su mano, le decía que sabía lo que debía hacer, que esperaba su señal.

—Es tu última oportunidad —continuó Harry—. Es lo único que te queda... He visto en qué te convertirás si no lo haces... Sé hombre... Intenta... intenta arrepentirte un poco...

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —volvió a decir Voldemort.

—Sí, me atrevo —repitió Harry—, porque el plan último de Dumbledore no me ha fallado en absoluto. Te ha fallado a ti, Ryddle.

La mano con que Voldemort sujetaba la Varita de Saúco temblaba, en un rápido movimiento Draco le entregó su varita a Harry, qué dejó caer la varita que había tomado de Narcissa el día en la mansión, varita que se desvaneció al instante.

—Esa varita todavía no te funciona bien porque no has logrado vencer a su legítimo dueño, Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? —dijo con voz débil—. Aunque tuvieras razón, Potter, ni a ti ni a mí nos importa. Tú ya no tienes la varita de fénix, así que batámonos en duelo contando sólo con nuestra habilidad... Y cuando te haya matado, ya me encargaré de Draco Malfoy... No podrás esconderlo tras de ti para siempre.

—Yo no necesito esconderme tras nadie, Voldemort —Dijo Draco, adelantando a Harry, completamente indefenso.

Entonces el Señor Tenebroso chilló con voz aguda, y Harry también gritó, encomendándose a los cielos y apuntándolo con la varita de Draco:

 _—¡Avada Kedavra!_ _—_ Gritó Voldemort.

 _—¡Expelliarmus!_ _—_ Replció Harry, cubriendo al rubio.

 _—¡Accio varita de sauco! —_ Exclamó Draco extendiendo la mano hacia la varita y completamente a salvo tras el encantamiento de Harry.

El rubio sentía el poder de la varita, aquella que le era fiel, aquella que era tan suya como la que Harry sostenía entre sus manos. Sentía como la varita de sauco se resistía a Voldemort, como ansiaba saltar hasta sus manos. La sentía traicionar a Voldemort poco a poco, la sentía resistirse a dañar a su amo y al portador de aquella varita que era su hermana, pues ambas le servían, ambas servían a Draco Malfoy.

El estallido retumbó como un cañonazo, y las llamas doradas que surgieron entre ambos contendientes, en el mismo centro del círculo que estaban describiendo, marcaron el punto de colisión de los hechizos. Harry vio cómo el chorro verde lanzado por Voldemort chocaba contra su propio hechizo, vio cómo la Varita de Saúco saltaba por los aires —oscura contra el sol naciente—, girando sobre sí misma hacia el techo encantado como antes la cabeza de Nagini, y dando vueltas en el aire retornaba hacia su dueño, al que no mataría porque por fin había tomado plena posesión de ella. Draco, con la infalible destreza del buscador de quidditch, la atrapó con la mano, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort caía hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos y aquellos ojos rojos de delgadas pupilas vueltos hacia dentro. Tom Ryddle cayó en el suelo con prosaica irrevocabilidad, el cuerpo flojo y encogido, las blancas manos vacías, la cara de serpiente inexpresiva y sin conciencia. Voldemort estaba muerto, lo había matado su propia maldición al rebotar, y Harry se quedó allí inmóvil, contemplando el cadáver de su enemigo.

Hubo un estremecedor instante de silencio en el cual la conmoción de lo ocurrido quedó en suspenso. Y entonces el tumulto se desató alrededor de Harry y Draco: los gritos, los vítores y los bramidos de los espectadores hendieron el aire. El implacable sol del nuevo día brillaba ya en las ventanas cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre los muchachos. Los primeros en llegar a su lado fueron Ron y Hermione, Pansy y Blaise y fueron sus brazos los que los apretujaron, sus gritos incomprensibles los que lo ensordecieron.

Pero Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que la victoria no le sabía, no cuando Draco lo miraba con una infinita tristeza, como si a pesar de haber vencido, hubieran perdido. 


	58. Capítulo 58.

Draco tomó su mano, apartándolo del resto, incluso de Sirius y Remus que lo mataban a besos y abrazos, aliviados de que todo hubiera salido perfectamente bien.

Harry sabía, Harry sabía que algo iba mal, pero no sabía describir exactamente qué era, por eso, en cuanto Draco se apartó de sus padres y le pidió hablar en privado no dudó ni un segundo en dejar todo para comenzar a seguirlo.

Ambos chicos consiguieron escabullirse y evadir a todos aquellos que morían de ganas de abrazarlos y besarlos por haberlos librado finalmente de Voldemort y caminaron tomados de la mano, lentamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Llegaron hasta el aula en desuso que había sido suya desde que habían comenzado a ser amigos, aquella que les había visto jugar al ajedrez y a los naipes, aquella que les había visto compartir cientos de dulces y encantamientos, aquella que les había visto compartir tareas y bromas, aquella que les había visto compartir su primer beso.

Nada más entrar el ambiente se tornó pesado, como si alguien los hubiese sumergido en arenas movedizas y Harry, al mirar a Draco supo que tal vez si, se estaban adentrando en un terreno pantanoso del que solo uno saldría.

El aula seguía como siempre, no había ni una sola marca de la batalla que se acababa de librar en el castillo, las bancas amontonadas y polvorientas seguían donde ellos la habían dejado la última vez que se habían encontrado ahí, el escritorio apenas y se veía ligeramente más gastado y la pizarra estaba tan sucia como siempre.

Draco los encaminó hasta el escritorio, como cuando tenían doce y haciendo uso de un  _fregotego_ eliminó el polvo.

Harry lo observó detenidamente, la manera en que elegantemente se sentaba sobre el escritorio, el cómo pasaba su rubio cabello, ahora sucio por la batalla, por sus dedos, tratando de arreglarlo un poco, el cómo sus grises ojos parecían bastante interesado en todo menos en él, como evadiéndolo. Lo vio tomar aire y luego expulsarlo, lo vio levantar el rostro y cuando sus ojos se encontraron lo vio sonreír, cálida y amorosamente.

Y él se quedó ahí, de pie frente a él, admirando su angelical belleza que para nada se veía arruinada por la suciedad o la sangre seca, al contrario, la incrementaba y le hacía lucir como todo un guerrero, un ángel enfundado en una armadura brillante.

Sintió las pálidas manos del rubio arrastrarlo hasta él, sujetándolo fuertemente de su camisa muggle. Y entonces se besaron, suavemente, dulce y con mucha paciencia, como si el mundo ahora les perteneciera en conjunto con el espacio el tiempo. Fue un beso húmedo y lleno de amor, un amor que se profesaban desde que tan solo tenían doce años y que parecía tan infinito, tan inagotable como las mismísimas estrellas.

—Te amo —Le dijo el rubio sin apartar sus labios de él. —Te amo más que a nada Harry Potter.

Harry quiso responder que él le correspondía, que le amaba tanto que podía explotar de contener aquel sentimiento en pecho, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, Draco lo arrastró nuevamente a ese montón de caricias en los brazos y besos sin tregua, lo arrastraba lentamente a un paraje conocido y anhelado, a un mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos, donde solo importaba el amor que se sentían, donde todo lo demás quedaba atrás.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír entre el beso, recordando como había conocido a aquel insufrible rubio, el como aquella primera vez en la tienda de túnicas le había parecido de lo más desagradable y el como aquel sentimiento había cambiado por uno de curiosidad cuando se encontraron en el tren. Recordó como se sentía al querer conocerlo y que todo en Hogwarts gritara que aquello no era correcto, por que aquel rubio tan guapo era un Slytherin y se desanimaba de inmediato, recordó haberse visto en espejo de Erised, junto a sus padres, sus abuelos y Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes, recordó como se sintió después de haberle pedido que se volvieran amigos, la felicidad, el alivio. Recordó todos los momentos que lo llevaron hasta ese punto, junto a Draco Malfoy, aquel que todos creían su enemigo, su rival, los celos, las inseguridades, las sonrisas, las caricias y aquella noche en la enfermería.

Todo había pasado de manera tan natural, que ni si quiera se había percatado en que momento había dejado de quererlo para pasar a amarlo, no se percató de cuando dejó de verlo como amigo, no se percató de en que momento había depositado su corazón en sus manos, pero no importaba por que hacerlo era la única opción y no se arrepentía de nada.

Y se perdió entre sus besos, entre los suaves labios del rubio, entre sus dulces y rosados labios, se perdió hasta que su mente comenzó a viajar al futuro, uno donde ambos vivían juntos, donde Draco se volvía Ministro y él era el jefe de los aurores, donde ambos vivían en una casa en el campo, lejos de todos, lejos de Grimmauld Place, lejos de Malfoy Manor, lejos de los recuerdos de aquella guerra, una casa de campo donde podían ser solo ellos dos, donde podían ser para siempre los mismos chicos de once años que se encontraron por casualidad en una vieja tienda de túnicas.

Entonces Draco se apartó, fue suave y lento y un así Harry se sintió irritado, aquel beso lo había llevado al cielo, y quería mas de aquello, mucho más.

—¿Harry? —Escuchó su nombre y abrió los ojos.

Draco lo miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas por el beso, sus ojos plata se clavaban en los suyos, penetrantes, insistentes, suplicantes, amorosos y devotos de él. Aquellos ojos mercurio le derritieron y le reconstruyeron mil veces, los bebía y le daban vida.

—¿Hum? —Preguntó acariciando el cabello de su acompañante.

—Hay... Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Harry jamás lo había visto tan inseguro, aquella máscara de Slytherin había caído y no estaba seguro de si aquello auguraba algo bueno o todo lo contrario.

Draco no esperó a por una respuesta, metió la mano dentro de su chamuscada y maltratada túnica, la última que le había regalado su madre, cuando Voldemort aún no tomaba total posesión de sus vidas y sacó el giratiempo, sosteniéndolo como si fuese la cosa más frágil del mundo.

—¿Sabes usar legeremancia? —Le preguntó y el moreno asintió.

—Snape me enseñó durante quinto año.

—Bien, sujeta esto —Dijo con voz amable y cálida mientras le entregaba el giratiempo y la varita de sauco —Ahora hazlo.

Draco cerró los ojos y esperó. Harry guardó la varita del destino en su túnica, sujetó la mano de Malfoy y entre los dos sujetaron el giratiempo.

El pelinegro sacó la varita original del rubio, aquella de espino con veinticinco centímetros de longitud y núcleo de pelo de unicornio, la apuntó a su dueño y susurró con delicadeza:

— _Legeremens_ _._

Fue bastante sencillo entrar en su mente, Draco no había mostrado resistencia alguna y aquella sensación de ser un invitado grato le invadió al instante. Los recuerdos que Draco le mostraba iban uno tras otro, a velocidad media, lo suficientemente rápido como para captar el mensaje pero no tanto para perder detalle.

Aquello era como ver una película, una película de la vida de Draco Malfoy, un niño malcriado y egocéntrico al que siempre se le había dado todo y al que nunca le faltó nada, un niño que con el tiempo se transformó en el joven que tenía delante y aquello hizo que Harry le amara más y más y pensó que terminando aquello, él también quería compartir con Draco sus recuerdos, aun lo peores.

Pero de un momento a otro Harry notó algo extraño, los recuerdos iban y venían, pero ahora en pares, mostrándose ambos al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran sucedido al mismo tiempo, como si... Como si alguien hubiera alterado el tiempo y hubiese creado esas dos realidades.

Podía verse a sí mismo insultando a Draco y éste respondiéndole con la misma intensidad y a la vez, podía verse junto al rubio, compartiendo caldero entre miradas cómplices y fugaces, veía a Draco en el baile de navidad de cuarto año con Pansy como pareja de un lado y de otro podía verse a sí mismo, acorralando al rubio en ese mismo salón antes del beso, podía ver al Draco Malfoy que había dejado entrar a los mortífagos a propósito y a aquel que había ido a advertirle a Dumbledore del incidente.

Habían tantas diferencias entre esa otra vida y la que era su realidad que por un momento se asustó, aquel Draco, su Draco había sido, en otro tiempo, su peor enemigo, aquel que le hacía la vida imposible, aquel que detestaba.

Y justo cuando se empezaba a preguntar el por qué Draco había alterado el tiempo si se suponía que su odio era mutuo la respuesta saltó en forma de recuerdo, Malfoy no lo odiaba, le quería y se había percatado en la clase en que les fue presentada la Amortenia, durante sexto año, pero tenía miedo, sabía que su padre era un mortífago, él mismo lo era y no podía amar al héroe del mundo mágico trabajando para Voldemort.

Aquel Harry nunca lo sabría, porque Draco Malfoy era un Slytherin y un Slytherin siempre oculta sus debilidades.

Entonces Harry llegó al final, un final más confuso que el resto de los recuerdos mezclados que se le habían mostrado con anterioridad.

Él muerto, Draco volviendo en el tiempo para insertar una luz roja en el cuerpo de su yo de once años, una luz que simbolizaba su amor por Harry y que a su vez era el pago por haber alterado el tiempo, aquel Draco desapareciendo para siempre, dándole lugar al tiempo que Harry conocía como su presente, como su realidad y luego, Draco, su Draco, no otro, escuchando dentro de su cabeza el pago que aún debía pagar por haber alterado el tiempo.

Draco había salvado a Sirius Black del destino, lo había salvado de la muerte al haber cambiado el pasado, había aprendido a hacer un patronus, había impedido que el amor que florecería entre Potter y Ginevra, había cambiado la muerte de Fred por la de Percy, había salvado a Severus de las garras del lord al haber acabado con Dumbledore, había impedido que Granger y Weasley se enamoran y salvó a Pansy de la oscuridad emparejándola con Hermione, arrastrando a Blaise consigo, pero sobre todo, había ayudado a cambiar el fatídico destino al que Harry Potter lo había ayudado a sobrevivir y había limpiado su nombre, el nombre de los Malfoy.

 _Todos esos cambios, todo lo que creaste y_ _destruiste_ _tiene un costo._ Decía una voz, una voz desconocida, no sonaba como un hombre o una bestia, no sonaba como nada que Harry conociera.  _Y el precio de un final tan distinto al original es tu propia existencia, Draco Malfoy._

Harry tardó un poco en entender aquellas palabras, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería, no quería que aquellas palabras fueran verdad, no quería ni si quiera pensarlo, porque si lo hacía aquellas palabras se volverían verdad.

La voz con la sentencia se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y Harry notó como el efecto del  _legeremens_ fue desapareciendo a la vez, como humo.

Y tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos, tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo había acabado, que Draco no estaba a su lado, que lo había perdido para siempre.

Su corazón latió rápidamente, ahora entendía la mirada que Draco le había dedicado nada más había terminado todo, la profecía se había cumplido, Harry Potter había acabado con Voldemort y se suponía todo iba a mejorar, entonces, ¿por qué el destino se empeñaba en seguir haciéndolo miserable? ¿a caso Harry no había cumplido con su deber? ¿a caso no había sido un hombre valiente y amoroso? ¿no merecía ser feliz después de todo por lo que había pasado?

La respuesta del destino fue no.

Cuando salió totalmente del trance del  _legeremens_  lo notó, la mano de Draco, aquella que había sostenido durante todo ese tiempo ahora no se encontraba, sólo estaba su mano, sosteniendo el pequeño giratiempo. El calor del rubio, su olor, todo se había desvanecido, no podía percibirlo, ya no.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como un niño asustado. Draco no estaba, se había ido para siempre.

El pelinegro gritó y golpeó todo cuanto encontró, las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro y su magia destrozaba todo, haciendo que el castillo temblara como si una nueva batalla se hubiera desatado dentro de aquel pequeño salón de clases abandonado, aquel pequeño mundo que Draco y él habían construido con tiempo, paciencia, peleas, bromas y cariño.

Sabía que estaba llamando la atención, sabía que al abrir la puerta del aula en desuso se encontraría con todos sus amigos, preocupados, preguntándose que era lo que ocurría y por primera vez no tuvo valor, no tuvo el valor de enfrentar al mundo, no tuvo el valor de darle la cara a Narssisa quién lo había ayudado a evadir a Voldemort, no tuvo el valor de dale la cara a Pansy y decirle que su mejor amigo no volvería nunca.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Hermione, Ron, Pansy y Blaise, todos ellos estaban realmente preocupados y ligeramente asustados de que Harry les maldijera en su arranque de ira.

—¿H-Harry? —Preguntó su amiga. —¿Está todo en orden?

Harry quiso gritar que no, que nada estaba bien, que nada volvería a estar bien dentro de su vida, no sin Draco, pero en su lugar se tiró al suelo a llorar cual niño de cinco años al que han apartado de su madre.

Hermione rápidamente se acercó a acobijarlo en un abrazo cálido y fraternal, pero aquello no lo hizo sentir mejor, solo lo hizo extrañar más al rubio. Se lo habían dado, habían dejado que se enamorara de él y luego se lo habían arrebatado.

—¿Qué sucede compañero? —Preguntó Ron, arrodillándose a su lado, acariciando su brazo.

—D-Draco... —Chillo Harry entre fluidos nasales y lágrimas que seguían cayendo de manera abundante. —Draco... Draco... —Repetía, una y otra vez.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero Harry no se atrevió a alzar el rostro, no quería dar explicaciones, solo quería que Draco volviera.

—¿Draco? —Preguntó Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada a su novia quién junto a Blaise no se atrevían a acercarse. —¿Harry, quién es Draco?

Y entonces el mundo se detuvo, el mundo explotó en mil pedazos y nadie se percató de aquello, nadie excepto Harry Potter.

El pelinegro levantó finalmente el rostro, mostrando sus verdes ojos hinchados y su cara roja por el llanto y la pena, miraba a su amiga con incredulidad y al ver que su semblante no cambiaba miró a Ron quién parecía tan confundido como Hermione.

Con mucho cuidado se puso de pie y trastabillando se acercó hasta Pansy y Blaise, con gesto implorante.

—Draco, Draco Malfoy —Dijo hacia la pelinegra y luego miró a Zabini quién negó ligeramente asustado por su actitud. —Draco Lucius Malfoy —Volvió a decir, pero los dos Slytherin solo atinaron a pegarse contra la puerta, buscando mantener la distancia con el chico de oro quién parecía totalmente abrumado. —¡Draco, joder! —Explotó. —¡Draco! ¡Cabello rubio platino! ¡Ojos grises! ¡Los más hermosos de todo el maldito mundo! —Las lágrimas arreciaron, estaba quebrado, completamente roto. —¡Su mejor amigo! ¡El príncipe de los Slytherin! ¡El hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy! ¡El hombre con quién pasaría el resto de mi puta vida! ¡Joder!

—Harry... cálmate... —Hermione intentó acercarse pero el pelinegro la apartó de un leve manotazo.

—¡No voy a calmarme! ¡No voy a calmarme!... Tengo que encontrar a Narcissa...

—Se la han llevado los aurores... —Declaró Blaise. —Junto a su esposo, Potter, van a enjuiciarlos...

—No pueden llevársela, ella me ayudó, ella estaba de nuestro lado...

Harry miró a todas partes, buscando un poco de ayuda, pero ninguno de los presentes parecía dispuesto a moverse de ahí, entonces Hermione le apuntó con su varita, le susurró un "lo siento, es por tu bien" y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación, una pequeña y bastante hogareña, sabía que era su habitación en la casa de Sirius y Remus aquella que ocuparía nada más terminara su misión y Voldemort desapareciera para siempre. Era una habitación sencilla, perfecta para un joven de diecisiete, perfecta para un Gryffindor, pues la decoración se basaba en el rojo y dorado.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se encontró con que no tenía fuerzas, se sentía cansado física y emocionalmente y en su mente solo existía una palabra: Draco.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer, esta vez de manera no tan exagerada, como si ellas mismas estuvieran cansadas de rodar por su rostro.

Inconscientemente, Harry llevó su mano hasta su pecho y sintió la ausencia del broche de Gryffindor que Draco le había regalado, aquel que había resistido toda la batalla y que, al igual que primer dueño, había desaparecido.

Potter juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo para enderezarse, ahí a su lado, en la pequeña mesita de madera junto a la cama estaba la varita de sauco, pero no había señal de la varita de Malfoy.

Y entonces lo sintió, el giratiempo aún se encontraba entre su puño, al parecer se había aferrado a él y nade había podido arrebatárselo.

Buscó el pequeño bolso que Hagrid le había regalado en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, aquel donde podía guardar todo cual quisiera pues siempre había espacio para lo que quisiera meter, aquella con la que habían viajado él y sus amigos y les había servido de maleta a los tres. Cuando la encontró sacó de ahí su varita de pluma de fénix, se le había roto casi al principio de su aventura de ese año y la había echado muchísimo de menos.

La coloco sobre su cama, con mucho cuidado para que los dos trozos que apenas y se unían por la pluma del fénix no se separan por completo. Tomó la varita de sauco y con un  _reparo_  logró arreglar su varita, sabía que la varita de la leyenda sería la única capaz de hacerlo, pero la felicidad que creyó que sentiría al recuperar su varita nunca llegó.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, no tenía ganas de tomar una ducha o de cambiar sus ropas, solo quería quedarse ahí y pensar.

Draco siempre le había parecido extraño, eran tan Slytherin, un príncipe digno de su casa y ahí en el momento final se había portado mucho más valiente que muchos Gryffindor, había sacrificado su propia vida y su futuro por el de todos los que había sobrevivido a la guerra, se había sacrificado por Harry Potter, aquel que estaba destinado a ser su enemigo y terminó siendo su amante.

Un calor reconfortante se instaló en el pecho de Potter, se sentía orgulloso de su serpiente, Draco había demostrado que un Slytherin podía ser tan inteligente como un Ravenclaw, tan amable como un Hufflepuff y tan valiente como un Gryffindor, Draco había demostrado ser un chico excepcionalmente valiente y maduro, renegando de su destino y construyendo uno propio, uno en el que había decidido incluir a Harry, y él, no podía estar más agradecido.

Y Harry Potter tomó una decisión, Draco lo había salvado regresando en el tiempo y se había condenado a sí mismo, era verdad, no podía negar que aquella decisión había alterado la vida de muchas personas, pero la mayoría de ellas, para mejor, incluso Sirius, su amado padrino estaba vivo gracias a él y los Malfoy habían sido condenados, sin opción a redención.

Se puso de pie, ahora se sentía seguro y muy decidido, no podía dejar que aquello pasara, debía regresar y evitar que Draco cambiara todo, por que prefería un mundo en el que Draco Malfoy tuviera una oportunidad de crear un futuro para sí mismo y su familia y no se amaran, a uno donde él simplemente no existiera para nadie, uno donde no pudiera verlo nunca más.

Rápidamente se cambió y se colocó una túnica color verde que encontró dentro de su armario, se limpió a si mismo usando un encantamiento y se aferró al giratiempo.

Escuchó pasos en las escaleras y luego en el pasillo, pero las ignoró, comenzó a calcular mentalmente la cantidad de vueltas que necesitaría para llegar a ese momento a sus once años, cuando había visto a cierto rubio que se había vuelto su todo.

Tocaron la puerta, él ya había terminado de calcular el número de vueltas y había comenzado a girar el pequeño artefacto, dispuesto a regresar todo a su estado original, a volver a aquel mundo donde él y Draco Malfoy no eran más que enemigos, pero donde Draco estaba vivo y tenía un oportunidad.

La puerta se abrió, pero él no volteó, no debía perder la cuenta, debía volver, debía arreglarlo todo.

—¿Harry que...? —Era la voz de Hermione, él no respondió —Harry no... ¿Eso es un giratiempo? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Harry seguía girándolo. —¿Esto es por ese tal Draco? Harry él no es real, necesitas descansar, no puedes jugar con el tiempo —Pero él no la escuchaba, seguía concentrado en su tarea.

Entonces, el artefacto le fue arrancado de las manos, Hermione se lo había quitado con un  _accio_ _._

—Hermione, devuélveme eso —Dijo con voz furiosa y su amiga se encogió en su lugar, aterrada por la mirada que Potter le lanzaba.

—Harry, escúchame, no me estás escuchando, no puedes jugar con el tiempo...

—Tengo que salvarlo...

—No puedes salvar a alguien que no existe, Harry.

—¡Tengo que salvarlo!

Perdió el control, una onda de magia explotó y salió disparada de su cuerpo, arrojando a Hermione fuera de la habitación, no era que su amiga no le importara, pero ahora sus prioridades eran otras, había dado todo por el resto del mundo, ahora solo quería pensar en él y en Draco, porque lo merecían.

Caminó, sus pisadas resquebrajaban la madera del suelo a causa de su poder desbordado, llegó hasta la castaña que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, pero no parecía herida. Tomó el giratiempo, arrebatándolo de las manos de Hermione, se dispuso a reanudar su tarea y entonces el giratiempo se rompió.

El pequeño artefacto no había resistido la cantidad de magia que Potter emanaba y al entrar en contacto directo con él se había deshecho como polvo de oro y se deshizo entre sus manos.

Todo estaba acabado, Harry había quedado atrapado en un mundo en él que Draco Malfoy no había existido nunca, uno donde el significado de la palabra felicidad no tendría sentido ni ese día ni dentro de cincuenta años, no para él, no para Harry Potter quién estaba condenado a recordar a Draco por el resto de su vida.


	59. Epílogo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas importantes al final.

Harry Potter no era una persona feliz, pero sobrellevaba las cosas mucho mejor ahora que habían pasado tres años desde que la guerra había terminado, sus amigos le habían ayudado a sobrellevar la crisis por la que había cruzado, una que había tardado casi un año y medio en menguar, Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Remus habían sido su ancla a la vida, su familia y su apoyo emocional.

Hermione le acompañaba todos los miércoles por la mañana a ver al psicomago quién lo atendía por su grave caso de depresión y sus episodios de desesperación, después se despedía para dirigirse a su trabajo en el departamento de regulación de creaturas mágicas. Ron era quién le hacía compañía por las tardes, trabajaban juntos como aurores novatos, al terminar sus turnos iban directo a Grimmauld Place y pasaban la tarde tomando cerveza de mantequilla y jugando ajedrez, Hermione a veces los acompañaba y veían películas al mero estilo muggle. Sirius y Remus llegaban por las noches y le mimaban como su fuesen sus propios padres, Lupin, a pesar de haber retomado su empleo en Hogwarts como profesor de defensa, no se quedaba a dormir en el castillo a menos que tuviera mucho por hacer y Sirius que se dedicaba al negocio de las motocicletas mágicas podía pasar más tiempo con su ahijado.

Aquella era la vida que Harry siempre había deseado, aquella que había imaginado durante mucho tiempo, llena de amor, comprensión y cariño, una familia que, aunque no estaba conformada por personas con las que compartiera lazos de sangre, sí que se sentía como una de verdad.

Con el tiempo, el asunto de Draco había comenzado a evaporarse de su mente, como agua, poco a poco se olvidaba de él, de su cabello, de su rostro, de sus ojos, de sus finos labios, de su esbelto pero torneado cuerpo, de la diferencia estaturas entre los dos, de su voz, de su forma de hablar o de expresarse, de sus gestos, de las cosas que amaba o detestaba, hasta que un día simplemente despertó con un enorme vacío en el pecho, no sabía que lo causaba, pero ahí estaba.

Aquel fue el acontecimiento que marcó la diferencia entre la depresión que lo atormentaba y el inicio de su nueva vida, sin recuerdos no había dolor y Harry Potter pronto se volvió como todos los demás, ya nadie recordaba a Draco Malfoy.

Harry se despertó muy temprano como todos los miércoles, Hermione llegaría en más o menos una hora para desayunar, y luego, juntos partirían hacia el Londres mágico donde Harry tenía su cita mensual con el psicomago.

Se levantó perezosamente y se estiró cual largo era para destensar sus músculos, la noche anterior había dormido bastante bien, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño sobre él en Hogwarts jugando al quidditch, un clásico partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, un partido emocionante, recordaba, el buscador del equipo contrario (a quién no podía verle el rostro) le estaba dando batalla, era un gran jugador y en cuanto a quidditch, Harry amaba los retos. Al final nunca pudo adivinar si había ganado o perdido el partido, pero se despertó con tal sensación de ligereza y alegría que cuando encontró una snitch dorada sobre su colchón no se cuestionó demasiado que hacía ahí.

Salió de su habitación solo en calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto su espectacular cuerpo de auror veinteañero y caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba el baño compartido. La puerta de la habitación de Sirius y Remus estaba entreabierta, cuando Harry pasó frente a ella no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, se suponía que era su trabajo recoger las habitaciones y al parecer Lupin ya lo había hecho.

Harry cargaba con su ropa entre brazos, su ropa muggle sobre la cual le gustaba colocar la túnica de auror, iba a cambiarse dentro del baño, únicamente porque así estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Entró a la ducha y abrió las llaves de la regadera, colocó su ropa sobre el lavamanos (hecha bolita) y encima la túnica.

Tomó una ducha rápida pero a conciencia, tallando por aquí y por allá, enjabonando su cabello y enjuagando todo hasta que todo rastro de jabón desapareció de su moreno cuerpo. Salió de la regadera veinte minutos después, se secó con su toalla personal, una color verde esmeralda y que olía a lilas por él suavizante con el que Sirius las lavaba.

Apartó el montón de ropa del lavamanos en busca de su ropa interior, se vistió con algo de flojera y justo cuando extendió la túnica de auror, un par de pequeñas placas metálicas cayeron al suelo, al hacerlo, el sonido se extendió por todo el pequeño cuarto, haciendo eco.

Harry se agachó con cuidado de no arrastrar la túnica, pues el piso se encontraba mojado, y levantó lo que ahora había distinguido como unos broches.

—¿Slytherin? —Pensó cuando examinó el primero de ellos.

Un par de broches, uno con el emblema de Slytherin grabado y el otro con el emblema de Gryffindor.

Harry se puso de pie, tal vez Pansy o Blaise habían dejado aquella cosa en su baño, la última vez que habían ido a visitarlo. Con cuidado guardó ambos broches dentro de su pantalón y salió del baño, dispuesto a comenzar a preparar el desayuno para cuando su amiga llegara a casa.

Caminó por el pasillo, bajó las estrechas escaleras y se encaminó hasta la cocina, solo para encontrarse con que el desayuno ya estaba hecho, panqueques y jugo de calabaza, todo se conservaba a la temperatura ideal bajo un hechizo y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, seguramente Remus había recordado que aquella sería su última sesión con el psicomago y había querido darle algo especial, algo como uno de sus muy especiales y deliciosos desayunos.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea, miró el reloj que se encontraba sobre ésta y al ver que aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que Hermione llegara, prendió el televisor. Comenzó a saltar canal tras canal, sin nada que le llamase la atención, películas que ya había visto, series que no seguía y caricaturas infantiles, una tras otra pasaban mientras el moreno de manera perezosa dirigía los canales con el control remoto.

Fue cuando finalmente había encontrado un canal más o menos de su interés que la televisión comenzó a fallar, la señal se iba, dejando una imagen de estática pura, la pantalla se apagaba y se prendía y los canales se cambiaban una y otra vez.

—¡Pero si estás protegida contra la magia! —Exclamó tratando de apagarla con el cotrol, sin obtener resultado. —Sirius va a ponerse furioso...

Pero la televisión siguió haciendo de las suyas hasta que al final pareció morir.

Hermione llegó justo para ver a Harry peleando con el aparato, maldiciéndolo verbal y mágicamente, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita. Harry miró a su amiga con mucha vergüenza, no le gustaba que lo viera actuar de esa manera tan infantil, sobre todo, con lo madura que era su amiga.

—Veo que hoy estás de buen humor —Le dijo y él la saludó con un corto beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, hoy me desperté con un buen presentimiento.

Harry le hizo ademán para que lo siguiera hasta el comedor donde ambos tomaron asiento. El chicho hizo aparecer la comida con un movimiento de varita, y los dos comenzaron a desayunar con lentitud, charlando sobre los planes que tenían ese día.

Cuando terminaron se encaminaron hasta la puerta, al llegar a la calle, Hermione tomó a Harry del brazo y comenzaron a caminar mientras charlaban sobre lo loco que estaba todo en el ministerio por una misteriosa fuerza mágica que estaba haciendo que los días se alargaran hasta por diez minutos cada uno.

Se encontraban ya a solo una cuadra de San Mungo cuando un hombre, que caminaba bastante apresurado chocó contra Hermione, tirándole su bolso junto con todas sus pertenencias. El hombre no se disculpó y Harry estuvo a punto de lanzarle el hechizo zancadilla por su falta de cortesía cuando un olor conocido inundó el aire, algún tipo de colonia que le parecía familiar.

Finalmente ayudó a Hermione a levantar todo y reanudaron su camino hasta el hospital mágico donde Harry tuvo su última terapia y la finalizó con éxito, recibió una paleta por su esfuerzo y salió de ahí como cuando tenía once años y había comprado su varita mágica.

Se encontraron con Ron en el caldero chorreante y los tres se quedaron platicando durante un largo rato, recordando sus años en el colegio, sus aventuras y lo fantástico que era poder estar ahí los tres, después de tanto tiempo, mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla.

—Disculpe, Auror Potter —Dijo una de las camareras del lugar cuando pasó a su lado. La mujer se agachó y le extendió lo que parecía ser una varita mágica. —Se le ha caído.

Harry por no ser descortés tomó la varita entre sus manos, no era la suya definitivamente, probablemente sería de alguien que había estado sentado ahí con anterioridad.

—No es la mía, pero la llevaré al ministerio a la sección de varitas extraviadas y otros objetos, su dueño seguramente irá ahí por ella —Le afirmó a la mujer y ésta se despidió con una sonrisa.

Harry no sabía nada de varitas, pero a aquella pudo clasificarla muy bien, medía veinticinco centímetros, estaba hecha de espino y podía  _sentir_ el núcleo de cuerno de unicornio.

Ignorando su pequeño ataque de sabiduría guardó la varita mágica en su bolsillo, justo junto a la suya y continuó con la charla que mantenía con sus dos inseparables amigos. Ronald se quejaba de lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Zabini y de lo muy cansado que se encontraba de siempre tener que darle explicaciones, decía que, cuando el moreno se encontraba con su ex, Theodore Nott, el nunca reclamaba nada, pero si era él quien se veía con alguna de sus antiguas novias era el fin del mundo. Hermione le decía que debía tener paciencia, que los Slytherin eran seres extraños que con el tiempo aprendías a conocer, que lo decía por experiencia, no por nada llevaba tantos años de relación con Pansy (aunque habían terminado un par de veces por más de tres meses siempre volvían). Y Harry simplemente escuchaba, no sabía porque, pero él nunca había sido capaz de mantener una relación amorosa a pesar de siempre estar rodeado de chicas y chicos dispuestos a salir con él.

Ron, Hermione y Harry caminaron hasta una de las chimeneas del caldero chorreante cuando fue hora de ir a trabajar. Se transportaron por red flu hasta el Ministerio y se separaron cuando Hermione bajó en el departamento de regulación y control de creaturas mágicas y los dos chicos avanzaron un piso más hasta el departamento de seguridad mágica, donde se encontraban las oficinas de los aurores.

Ron se quejó de los mil y un informes sobre misiones que aún debía revisar, pues como novato no había mucho trabajo de campo que se les otorgara y se dirigió al archivo de la división. Harry, que no iba tan atrasado como Ron se tomó unos minutos para saludar a algunos de sus compañeros y para caminar hasta su pequeña oficina.

Nada más entrar, Harry cerró la puerta, no le gustaba mucho el alboroto y el ruido cuando tenía que leer informes, era un chico distraído por naturaleza y cualquier cosa era buena para distraerse, sobre todo los chismes de pasillo que escuchaba cuando dejaba la puerta abierta.

Se sentó tras su escritorio y abrió su primer cajón, tomando el bonche de papeles y colocándolos sobre el mueble de madera frente a él, no sabía como pasaba, pero siempre que guardaba los archivos que llegaban a sus manos en aquel pequeño cajón, al día siguiente estos parecía haber estado en medio de un huracán y siempre debía arreglarlos, era como su cabello versión papeles de oficina.

Uno a uno fue pasando los archivos, acomodándolos con un movimiento de varita para que permanecieran juntos los papeles de un solo caso y ordenandos por fechas hasta que un bulto de papel más pesado que otros se hizo presente, traspapelado entre tantas hojas. Muy ágilmente el auror despejó los informes y tomó aquello que estaba haciendo bulto, eran una libreta.

La libreta parecía algo vieja y desgastada, sus tapas eran de piel roja de dragón y sus hojas de pergamino amarillento. Harry miró por la ventana frente a él, aquella que se encontraba justo a un lado de la puerta, esperando tal vez que el dueño de aquella cosa apareciera ahí de repente. Por supuesto que aquello era estúpido, es decir, esa oficina era solo suya, solo él podía abrirla con su varita, pero no recordaba para nada poseer una libreta como aquella.

Harry la observó por un largo rato, le pasó la varita varias veces, intentando encontrar algún rastro de magia oscura, no sería la primera vez que algún ex mortífago intentaría atacarlo discretamente con objetos malditos. Cuando no encontró nada se encogió de hombros y finalmente se animó a abrir las páginas de aquella libreta, en ella no había nada.

—Vaya tontería —Dijo para sí. Había perdido minutos valiosos en los que pudo haber avanzado con los informes.

Fue cuando se dispuso a cerrar la libreta y a continuar con su monótono trabajo que una pequeña mancha de tinta apareció en el pergamino, una mancha que poco a poco formaba un triángulo justo en medio de la página hasta arriba.

Potter volvió a blandir la varita contra el objeto, aquello ya le había pasado una vez, y aquel objeto había terminado siendo ni más ni menos que un horrocrux de Voldemort, no iba a caer de nuevo.

Justo cuando Harry estaba pensando en cómo conseguir en ese mismo instante un colmillo de basilisco, la libreta comenzó a mostrarle letras que poco a poco formaron palabras y esas palabras formaron oraciones y luego párrafos. Podía reconocer su propia letra en algunos de los párrafos, por lo que, con mucha curiosidad se animó a tomar el objeto entre sus manos y a leer.

La experiencia le había dicho, que su curiosidad generalmente le llevaba a meterse en problemas, pero no le importó, era un Gryffindor y los Gryffindor no eran cobardes. Pasó hoja tras hoja, párrafo tras párrafo, conversaciones que él había tenido con alguien más, alguien con letra muy bien hecha.

Al principio parecían conversaciones bastante normales, cosas sobre el verano, sobre las clases, los maestros, sus compañeros y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque le parecía bastante extraño que cada que se mencionaba el nombre de la persona con la que mantenía comunicación éste parecía difuminarse ante tus ojos.

Las conversaciones normales pronto se transformaron en cosas más personales, cosas sobre sus vidas, sus sentimientos y esas cosas. Harry podía notar tristeza en algunas de las conversaciones, enojo en otras y decepción en unas cuantas más. Ya estaba seguro de que aquella conversación no la estaba manteniendo con Hermione o Ron, pero parecían tan importantes que le pareció completamente cruel no poder recordar.

Finalmente las conversaciones se acabaron, al parecer a finales de su cuarto curso, la libreta estaba casi llena y aun así Harry sentía que tenía muchísimas cosas más por decir a aquella persona cuya apariencia no terminaba de cobrar forma en su cabeza.

—¿Quién? —Se preguntaba una y otra vez... —¿Quién?

 _"Harry, soy yo"_ Aquella frase apareció justo después de la última conversación.

Potter rápidamente buscó una pluma, la encontró entre su desastre de papeles, justo junto a la tinta.

" _¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?"_ Se apresuró a escribir.

" _Soy yo, soy yo, por favor, tienes que recordar"_ El pelinegro releyó aquellas palabras una y otra vez, preguntándose si realmente había olvidado algo.

Por pura corazonada, el ojoverde sacó de su túnica la varita de espino y el pequeño broche con el emblema de Slytherin de su pantalón, los colocó sobre la libreta y los miró como si tuviese ante él las piezas de algún rompecabezas. La persona del otro lado de la libreta no dijo nada más.

Se reclinó sobre su asiento sin apartar la vista de aquellos objetos que de pronto se le hacían terriblemente familiares, a tal grado de hacerlo sentir dolorosamente ansioso. ¿Por qué era exactamente que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con aquellas cosas en vez de seguir con su vida como hasta el momento? No tenía respuesta.

Tomó la varita nuevamente, y fue como si una cálida mano le ayudara a sostenerla, no había sentido aquello cuando la mesera se la había entregado. Usando su propia varita lanzó un encantamiento que le permitió ver los últimos encantamientos lanzados por aquella herramienta.

Un  _protego_ y un  _Expelliarmus_ _._ Aquello no le decía nada, absolutamente nada y comenzaba a sentirse frustrado.

Miró la libreta nuevamente, una nueva frase había aparecido.

 _"Patronus"._ Era lo único que decía.

El pelinegro se enderezó sobre su cómoda silla y blandiendo su propia varita dijo:

—Expecto patronum —Al instante, su ciervo se materializó enfrente de la sala, tapándole con su luz la vista del otro lado de la ventana.

La creatura caminó hasta él y se dejó acariciar, demostrándole cuanto lo había extrañado y Harry sonrió. Pero el ciervo no solamente quería ganarse una palmadita en la cabeza, se acercó hasta el escritorio y comenzó a empujar con sus astas la varita de espino, le pedía que la tomara.

Harry miró de nuevo la frase en la libreta " _patronus"_  tomó la otra varita y exclamó:

—Expecto Patronum.

Potter esperaba ver a su primer patronus desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente desde la varita que ahora sostenía, pero aquello no sucedió, en su lugar, de la varita de espino salió una luz plateada que poco a poco fue tomando forma, un pavo real blanco, eso era, un pavo real.

Aquello fue suficiente, los recuerdos llegaron a él como si nunca se hubieran marchado, aquel era el patronus de la persona que amaba, aquel era el patronus de...

—Draco, Draco Malfoy —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

El ciervo el pavo real jugaban, se miraban e interactuaban como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, pero Harry no se detuvo a admirar el show que aquellos dos poderosos patronus le brindaban, en su lugar, dirigió la vista hasta la libreta y con los dedos temblándole sujetó la pluma nuevamente.

 _"Draco, Draco, por merlín, ¿Dónde estás?"_ Su letra estaba más desastrosa que nunca, pero aquello no le importó, solo Draco era importante.

Los segundos que el rubio tardó en contestar se le antojaron eternos, pero finalmente las letras comenzaron a aparecer, una a una, como si buscaran torturarlo.

" _Mira por la ventana frente a ti"._

Harry levantó la vista justo cuando el ciervo y el pavo real comenzaban a evaporarse, pudo distinguir una silueta a través de la luz, una figura delgada y alta, ¿cabellos rubios? Si, lo eran.

Entonces, cuando la luz se hubo disipado por completo Harry abandonó su escritorio de un salto, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, como una cascada y finalmente, abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste es el final de la primera parte. Como recordarán en la nota al principio de la historia, mencioné que éste había sido mi primer fanfic, por lo que probablemente tenga algunos (bastantes errores) que no corregí en su momento, tanto de ortografía como de redacción.  
> Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar su amor.  
> Seguiré subiendo el resto de mis trabajos ya terminados, probablemente, así que si quieren recibir notificaciones sobre mi actividad ya saben que hacer <3\. 
> 
> Draco Malfoy y el príncipe de Gryffindor tiene una continuación llamada Draco Malfoy y el regreso de la serpiente, sin embargo, si les ha gustado el final tal y como está, no es necesario que lo lean.


End file.
